Me perteneces
by LiliGI27
Summary: Nami era una chica como cualquier otra buena estudiante, salía con su grupo de amigos los fines de semana, pero al cumplir los veinte años se anuncia su compromiso y su vida dará un giro. (EDITADO)
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí les dejo esta historia que viene rondando hace meses en mi cabeza pero que no me atrevía a escribir por que no soy tan buena escritora, de hecho soy ilustradora pero leer fics de esta pareja me inspiró ya que hay muy buenas historias de excelentes autoras como Muse Bellamy y Merle D´vant._

_Solo espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia._

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a eiichiro oda_

**_—_**

**_CAPITULO UNO._**

Una joven pelirroja de prominentes curvas, de veinte años de edad se encontraba viendo por el reflejo de la ventana una silueta que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven con una voz ronca le dijo-Tienes que entender que ahora nuestras vidas están unidas para siempre, o hasta que la muerte nos separe- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No por decisión propia si no por razones que se escapan a mi voluntad- Fue la mordaz respuesta de la joven, quién se aparto de su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo seriamente - ¿Qué se supone que haremos para que esta farsa funcione Trafalgar D Water Law?.

-Esbozando una sonrisa torcida, sostuvo su mirada- Oh querida Nami, esto funcionará. Solo ten un poco de paciencia y verás lo feliz que podrás llegar a ser a mi lado. Ahora si me disculpas ha sido un largo día, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, a menos de que tu quieras otra cosa que de hecho no me molestaría.

Muerta de los nervios y con una voz muy temblorosa apenas pudo dejar escapar unas cuantas palabras- NO…. c..claro que estoy muy cansada… lo mejor... será dormir….- Guardo silencio y con un rápido movimiento se metió en la cama, se tapo y espero hasta que este hiciera lo mismo - "S_olo espero que mañana sea un mejor día"_-.

-Con una gran sonrisa el joven se metió a la cama y notó que su ahora esposa le daba la espalda temblorosa, este solo decidió ignorarla y disponerse a descansar después de todo, el no era un monstruo, ni la forzaría a hacer nada que la joven no quisiera ya llegaría el día en que actuarían como marido y mujer.

-"¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? ¿Por qué justo yo tenía que casarme con Trafalgar D Water Law? ¿Por qué todo no pudo seguir como antes? ¿Acaso Gran Line no es lo suficientemente grande y con muchas chicas para escoger? Pero no; el destino es cruel y me tocó justo a mi"- Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y dejó caer una lágrima; hasta hace unos días había sido una estudiante más en la universidad, esforzándose para los exámenes y riendo y compartiendo buenos momentos con sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se quedo dormida añorando esos días.

—

_Hace seis meses._

_Era viernes, el último día de la semana. Caminaba por la calle sin ninguna preocupación, disfrutando del clima que era perfecto. Las clases comenzaban en una hora, esto quería decir que estaba más que a tiempo; como siempre brillaba por su puntualidad. Al pasar por el parque vio no muy a lo lejos una silueta de una chica con el cabello negro y largo, apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, cuando estuvo más cerca le grito para que lo esperara._

_-Robin … Robin- Dijo un poco agitada por apresurar el paso - Espera, amiga, dame un segundo- Mientras recuperaba el aliento le dedico una sonrisa a la chica de cabello negro- Muy puntual como siempre Robin-._

_-Tu no te quedas atrás Nami, siempre llegas temprano- Le dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa a su querida amiga, si bien no estudiaban la misma carrera tenían materias electivas en común y se habían vuelto muy amigas, de hecho todos sus mejores amigos estudiaban cosas totalmente distintas pero compartían tiempo en los descanso y después de la universidad. Se veían casi todos los días y ni hablar de los fines de semana que salían de fiesta o se reunían en casa de alguno simplemente a comer o ver películas._

_Las dos chicas siguieron su caminata hablando de los planes que tenían para hoy en la noche mientras llegaban a la universidad. Al llegar entraron al salón juntas, ya que los viernes y miércoles tomaban todos la misma clase. Como siempre eran las primeras en llegar se sentaron juntas y siguieron conversando. Poco a poco los asientos se fueron llenando y como siempre su grupo de amigos brillaba por su ausencia, ya a las chicas no se les hacia extraño ni se preocupaban, siempre llegaban cuando la clase tenía de diez a veinte minutos de comenzar._

_El profesor llegó y empezó la clase. Tenían clases de matemáticas que eran indispensable para cualquier carrera que ofrecía la universidad, justo a los cinco minutos de que la clase diera comienzo se abrió la puerta violentamente. _

_-BUENOS DIAS- Gritó un chico moreno de pelo negro que entro efusivamente al salón sin importar lo que dijera el profesor, seguido de cuatro jóvenes que también entraron al salón._

_-Tan puntual como siempre señor Monkey D luffy - Dijo el profesor con sarcasmo - He tenido el honor de que hoy solo sean cinco minutos de retraso, entren señores, es un deleite que se unan a mi clase, la verdad siempre lo espero de todos menos de usted señor Tony Tony Chopper; me decepciona se le han pegado los malos hábitos de sus amigos, pero bueno, que más da, tomen asiento jóvenes-. _

_Los chicos tomaron asiento con pereza y se dispusieron a prestar atención a la clase de cuatro horas. Al finalizar la clase salieron a la plaza de comidas ya que era la única que daban ese día._

_-Podrían esforzarse un poco mas por ser puntuales ¿No creen? Sinceramente no sé cómo hacen para sacar buenas notas y seguir en la universidad. Creo que es un misterio que jamás resolveré- Regañaba a sus amigos una molesta peli roja._

_-Oh vamos mi querida Nami Sawn, a pesar de que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas no me gusta verte con esa cara- Mientras revoloteaba al rededor de su amiga con ojos de corazón._

_-Deja el escándalo y no molestes a Nami, ceja de remolino. Seguro le fastidia todas esas estupideces que dices- El chico de cabello verde sonó muy fastidiado mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, lo cuál causo un leve rubor en el rostro de la mencionada, pero esto paso desapercibido por este._

_-¿Qué te pasa Marimo? ¿Quieres pelear?- Le contestó el rubio mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo._

_Sus compañeros solo se morían de la risa al ver la discusión de es estos dos._

_-Bueno, ya basta ustedes dos. Deberíamos hablar de lo que haremos hoy en la noche, no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para fijar un punto de reunión- Intervino Robin mientras se le escapaba una leve risa._

_-Es cierto, Robin chawn tiene razón chicos- Dijo Sanji un poco mas tranquilo._

_-Bueno, creo que la casa más cercana del Thousand Sunny es la de Luffy, creo que nos convendrá encontrarnos en su casa, ¿No creen?- Dijo Usopp _

_-Pero chicos, yo antes voy a cenar con Hancock- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico tal vez era poco romántico y muy inocente, pero quería mucho a su novia la cual se desvivía en atenciones con él. Todos los chicos de la universidad lo envidiaban y no podían creer como un atolondrado como el podía estar con la hermosa y sensual Boa Hancock, además de ser toda una bomba era una alumna sobresaliente y se destacaba en todo lo que hacía._

_-Bueno, ¿Entonces les parece si nos encontramos directamente en la puerta de Thousand Sunny? - Dijo Nami sin dar más rodeos para no hacer mas larga la charla y que todo terminará siendo un enredo como siempre._

_-Chicos, creo que olvidamos algo, tenemos que hacer la identificación falsa para Chopper- Dijo Usopp. _

_Hacía poco el pequeño había entrado a hacer parte del grupo, ya que era súper dotado y le dieron grado del colegio a los quince años, pero como formaba parte del grupo y eran tan buenos amigos no saldrían sin él._

_-Yo me encargo de eso- Agregó Nami rápidamente con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Chicos, saben que eso no es necesario. Franky no pondrá problemas con que Chopper entre a Thousand Sunny, después de todo, es el dueño y mi novio- Dijo esto último con un sonrojo en su rostro._

_-Si Robin, lo sabemos, pero no queremos que Franky tenga problemas con las autoridades por nuestra culpa- Agregó Usopp mientras se rascaba la nuca._

_-Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos estar a la hora acordada- Interrumpió Zoro mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Bueno nos vemos esta noche- Se despidieron todos _

_Nami por su parte se quedo un poco mas de tiempo sentada en la mesa leyendo, terminando unos ejercicios que el profesor había dejado para la siguiente clase. Cuando empezó a recoger sus libros de la mesa se dio cuenta que Chopper había dejado su cuaderno en esta. "A pesar de ser un super dotado no deja de ser un niño" pensó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la universidad. Sabía que Chopper se encontraría en ese lugar. Encontró a su amigo sentado leyendo un libro y se acerco para entregarle su cuaderno._

_-Vaya chopper, si que eres muy aplicado. Si sigues así te graduarás muy joven de medicina- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo._

_-Nami no digas eso, no creas que me haces sentir bien solo por decírmelo -Le decía a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y un gran sonrojo en su rostro._

_-Te vine a entregar esto lo olvidaste en la mesa de la plaza de comida, nos dimos cuenta cuando te marchaste y respecto a lo de hoy yo me encargare de tu identificación falsa, quedamos en encontrarnos en el Thousand Sunny- Agregó con un tono de voz divertida._

_-Vaya, futuro doctor, no sabía que le gustaba frecuentar esos lugares- Se escuchó una voz masculina perteneciente a un muchacho alto, moreno muy atractivo. A Chopper se le había olvidado que estaba en compañía de uno de sus compañeros de clases._

_-Ah perdón, se me olvido presentarte. Nami, él es Trafalgar D Water law; está en el último año de medicina, pero como sabes que doy una clase avanzada es mi compañero de clases- Señaló al moreno sentado frente a el._

_La chica lo observó y se le hizo conocido de antes pero le resto importancia y le dedico una leve sonrisa y un saludo._

_-Mucho gusto Trafalgar. _

_-Si me disculpa, me tengo que ir. Debo terminar unos asuntos pendientes en el apartamento antes de encontrarnos esta noche- Se retiró dejando a su amigo en compañía de aquel chico._

_-Veo que te has olvidado de mi, señorita Nami- Dijó en un susurro apenas audible el moreno con la mirada clavada en la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja._

_-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Chopper, bajando un poco el libro que se encontraba leyendo._

_-No nada, solo pensaba en voz alta. No te preocupes futuro doctor- Tomo su mochila y justo cuando se disponía a salir del lugar su amigo lo detuvo._

_-¿Law, te gustaría salir hoy en la noche al Thousand Sunny?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa para que él moreno no se pudiera negar, aunque el pequeño sabia que su compañero era muy serio y se la pasaba estudiando todo el tiempo y gracias a eso era uno de los mejores sus profesores. Decían que podía ejercer la medicina sin tener un titulo y que era mejor que cualquier especialista existente. Esto sonaba un poco exagerado, pero sus profesores siempre lo estaban halagando. Era el mejor de todos y un día no muy lejano él lo alcanzaría y sería tan bueno como él._

_-La verdad Chopper, quiero adelantar unos temas de estudio… Pero bueno, creo que no me hará mal distraerme un día al año- Después de decir esto se marcho, no sin antes anotar la dirección del Thousand Sunny._

_Se encontraba en su departamento sentada en el comedor terminando de adelantar sus trabajos para la semana que venía para poder salir sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, cuando de repente alzó la cabeza y vio directo al reloj. Se dio cuenta que solo faltaban dos horas para encontrarse con sus amigos fuera del Thousand Sunny. Se levantó con pereza, preparo la ducha con agua caliente, se baño tranquilamente y lavo su largo cabello. Al salir de la ducha se secó y cambió. Solo faltaban treinta minutos para la hora acordada, le faltaba maquillarse para estar lista para poder salir de su casa. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo, traía puesto un hermoso vestido strapless negro ajustado que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo color. Se veía muy hermosa. Se aplicó un maquillaje muy sencillo y tomó un abrigo para taparse del viento de la noche. Salió de su apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Solo espero que hoy me notes…. Zoro- Se dispuso a esperar el taxi que la llevaría al lugar acordado para verse esta noche con sus amigos._

_Al llegar al lugar notó que solo Robin se encontraba afuera del Thousand Sunny. donde hablaba con su novio Franky. El novio de su amiga siempre le pareció un poco extravagante, si mencionar que le parecía muy mayor para ella. Rondaba entre los treinta y dos o treinta y cinco años y tenía el pelo teñido de azul, era muy corpulento, pero sin duda lo que si sabía era que este hacía muy feliz a su amiga que la apoyaba en todo. La trataba como a toda una princesa y esta estaba profundamente enamorada de este._

_-Nami, te ves preciosa- La pelinegra hizo sonrojar a su amiga con el comentario._

_-Nami te ves superrrrr- interrumpió Franky- pequeña Nami, hace mucho que no te veo por este lugar-Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Lo siento Franky, la universidad me tiene muy atareada últimamente- Mientras resbalaba una gota por su cabeza._

_-Hola chicos- Se escuchó una voz muy familiar, esta pertenecía a Luffy, quien venía agarrado de la mano con Boa y detrás de ellos venían sus amigos Sanji, Zoro y Usopp. el último venía de la mano con su novia Kaya, una hermosa rubia que estudiaba medicina y estaba a mitad la carrera._

_-Nami Sawn, Robin Chawn, se ven hermosas- Dijo esto embelesado con sus amigas._

_-Hola Nami- La saludo Zoro mientras bostezaba, instantáneamente las mejillas de Nami se tiñeron de rojo y miro hacía abajo sin contestar el saludo._

_Se quedaron hablando un rato afuera del Thousand Sunny y riéndose de las peleas sin sentido de Sanji y Zoro. Pasó casi media hora después de la hora acordada y se disponían a entrar, ya que llegaron a la conclusión que Chopper no llegaría. tal ves su madre no le dio permiso de salir o tal ves se quedo dormido. Estos fueron los comentarios que algunos hicieron y justo cuando se disponían a entrar._

_-Chicos…. chicos espérenme no entren todavía- Se escucho una voz chillona y agitada por correr- Chicos lo siento mucho…. es que estaba….. esperando a mi amigo- Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo caminando llegar todos se lo quedaron mirando en espera de que el pequeño lo presentara- Chicos, este es mi compañero Trafalgar D Water Law, lo invite sin su permiso; espero que no les moleste- Señalando a su amigo._

_-Por supuesto que no Chopper, tus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos- Sonrío Luffy, pero al repararlo y mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que él ya lo conocía- Anda, pero si eres tu Torao, hace mucho que no te veía-._

_-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño, mientras miraba a su amigo Luffy que seguía sonriente._

_-Si, claro conozco a Torao por…- _

_Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar porque Franky lo interrumpió diciendo que faltaba poco para que iniciara la presentación de su viejo amigo Brook. Todos entraron al Thousand Sunny y tomaron asiento en su respectiva mesa. Franky llamó de inmediato a la mesera y le ordenó que tomara el pedido de lo que beberían sus amigo mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo. Pronto el tema de donde se conocían Law y Luffy fue olvidado y se dispusieron a disfrutar la noche. _

_lo ciento mucho si borre el fic es que tenia demasiados errores el primer capitulo y no podía seguir subiendo mas sin antes corregir este no podía dormir tranquila sabiendo todas las faltas que tenia ( si soy una exagerada pero es verdad me daba vergüenza no haber hecho antes algo para arreglarlo)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

El concierto de Brook iba a comenzar y tenían que ocupar la mesa antes de que el lugar se llenara más. Igual no era que hubiese problema por eso porque él era el dueño del lugar. Tomaron asiento y la mesera con gusto tomó la orden de las bebidas. Faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara el concierto de su viejo amigo, todos charlaban amenamente, todos menos el amigo de Chopper. Vaya que era reservado, esto no paso desapercibido por algunos integrantes del grupo ya que el chico tenía la vista clavada en la pelirroja que se encontraba a solo dos asientos de distancia de el.

Se sentía observada. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorrido la espalda, cuando de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz masculina que provenía de su lado derecho.

\- Vaya que fastidio, ¿Faltará mucho para que esto comience? Me está dando un poco de sueño- bostezo con pereza.

-No, creo que no falta mucho- Se notaban a leguas los nervios en la voz de la pelirroja.

-Creo que ya te lo dijeron antes pero…. te ves hermosa… ese color te sienta muy bien- La miro de reojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, el chico no se había percatado de que el tal Torao no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja, por eso seguido de lanzar este comentario paso su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro de esta.

-Muchas gracias- comienzo a jugar con un mechón de su cabello sin darse cuenta.

-Chicos hagan superrrr silencio.

Se encendieron las luces del pequeño escenario donde se encontraba un hombre mayor vestido de traje y con un gran afro en su cabeza. Empezó a cantar sus mejores canciones y todos le aclamaron, al terminar el concierto Brook se unió a la mesa con sus amigos y se dispuso a compartir con ellos. La música hasta ahora después de el concierto había sido tranquila pero de repente empezó a ser mas animada. Pusieron canciones mas movidas y la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba presente estaba bailando.

-Luffyyy … podemos … tu sabes… yo quería saber si… podemos bailar- decía Boa mientras el rubor se hacia presente en sus mejillas.

-No soy bueno bailando, tu lo sabes- contestó el chico de cabello negro.

-Ayyy vamos Luffy…. por favor- Suplicó su novia.

-Está bien- levantandoce de la mesa junto con su novia para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

-Robin, ¿Te parece si tu y yo les enseñamos unos superrrrr pasos de baile?- Agarró a Robin de la mano y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

-Oh pero que ven mis ojos …. por Dios que bella señorita…. tengo que conocerla- Saji salió disparado hacia la barra donde se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y de color azul tomando una margarita.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que firmar unos cuantos autógrafos- decía Brook mientras dirigía su vista a unas jovencitas que se encontraban solas en una mesa, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Bueno, creo que ire por algo para tomar.¿Vienes Chopper?- Le dijo Zoro a su amigo.

Quien se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la barra junto al peli verde, dejando a su amigo en la mesa junto con la pelirroja, la cual se encontraba con cara de decepción al ver al chico en verdad quería que el le pidiera que bailara con él. Después de todo había puesto empeño en arreglarse para que él la notara. Con mucho fastidio tomó un trago de la copa de margarita y siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una voz masculina la saco de éstos.

-Señorita Nami, ¿Verdad?

-…. Eh, si, y tu eres el compañero de clases de Chopper- Dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, estaba muy poco interesada la verdad.

-Si, soy Trafalgar Law, pero creo que ya me presente esta tarde.

-Ah si …. lo siento mucho- Volteando a mirarlo directo a los ojos quedando sumergida en los profundos ojos grises del chico. Conocía esta sensación, sabía que había sentido esa penetrante mirada en el pasado pero no sabía en donde ni cuando. La voz del chico la trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

-¿Está todo bien señorita Nami?

-S… si claro … no pasa nada, entonces estás en el último año de medicina.

-La verdad es que no me gusta presumir acerca de ello, pero si estoy terminando, espero poder independizarme pronto para alejarme de….. nada olvídalo.

-Vaya debes de ser muy estudioso.

-Las ojeras bajo mis ojos no son un accesorio señorita Nami.

-Basta de cortesía, solo llámame Nami- Dijo con un poco de fastidio, empezaba a ponerse en confianza con aquel chico. No sabía si era por la cantidad de margaritas que había tomado o porque empezaba a entrar en confianza con el.

-Bueno se… perdón Nami, será mejor que me marche, creo que ya fueron suficientes tragos por hoy.

-¿Por qué? No seas aburrido- Dijo la chica sin pensarlo.

-Creo que si no estuvieras pasada de tragos y tu amigo estuviera sentado aquí en estos momentos nisiquiera me estarías hablando- dijo el moreno mientras revolvía los hielos de su vaso con whisky - Sabe Nami, no me gusta ser el segundo plato de la mesa por muy linda que usted sea.

-No sé de que hablas yo vine a compartir con todos mis amigos- Tratando de sonar indiferente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Pero con uno en especia- interrumpió.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad o que el este borracho en la barra? Al parecer por más bella que seas no puedes competir con un buen vaso de whisky, porque apenas se terminó su bebida en la mesa pareció perder el interés en seguir a su lado.

-Pensé que estábamos hablando de su elevado coeficiente intelectual, no de mis intereses amorosos- Se podía notar lo molesta que estaba por el tono de su voz, además de cruzar sus brazos y voltear su cara a otro lado. Esto el causó mucha gracia al moreno. Justo cuando el chico iba a darle una mordaz respuesta al comentario de la chica fue interrumpido por su amigo castaño.

-Law… esto.. ¿Te importaría si me retiro antes? Creo que Zoro está muy ebrio y como Luffy se fue hace unos momentos con Boa no puedo dejarlo ir solo a su casa y bueno, verás, Franky es el dueño del lugar y debe quedarse hasta que cierren, Robin se quedará con él por supuesto, Brook y Sanji los vi salir por la puerta trasera con un par de chicas.

-¿Qué…. en que momento?- Miró la pelirroja con cara de confusión y vio alrededor comprobando que lo que dijera el castaño fuera real.

-Una cosa más Law, ¿Te molestaría hacerme un favor?- Le pidió el castaño muy apenado- ¿Podrías llevar a Nami a casa? Creo que no podrá ni dar dos pasos sin que se tropiece.

-¿De qué hablas Chopper? Me encuentro perfectamente bien- Se puso de pie rápidamente y gracias a esta acción le dio un repentino mareo a la pelirroja, rápidamente se sostuvo de la mesa y trato de disimular- ¿Lo ves? Estoy muy bien, no me pasa nada ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi casa.

-No te preocupes Chopper, acompañaré a la señorita a su casa.

-Muchas gracias Law, le pediré a Franky ayuda con Zoro para poder tomar un taxi- El castaño se despidió y se apresuró a buscar a Franky para que lo ayudara.

Después de tanto insistir que no se encontraba en plena lucidez como para tomar un taxi hasta su casa ella sola, Nami por fin acepto la compañía del moreno. Cuando por fin encontraron un taxi y se dirigieron a casa de Nami, el chico para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien subió con ella las escaleras del edificio y entro junto a ella al apartamento.

-No necesito tu ayuda….. estoy perfectamente bien- Calló desplomada al sofa sintiendo que no podía más con su sabía si era por los tragos de más o por la frustración de que el pelo verde no le prestara atención. De repente recordó que no estaba sola y dirigió la mirada al chico que se encontraba frente a ella- Ya te puedes ir.

-¿Segura que puedes tu sola?

-Si, estoy segura, ya te dije que te puedes ir- Intentó desatarse las pequeñas correas de sus zapatos de tacón sin éxito alguno- Maldición.

-Vaya pero que vocabulario, pensé que eras mas educada.

-¿Te importaría dejarme en paz y salir de mi departamento? Te agradezco que me hayas traído a casa, que me dejaras sana y salva en mi departamento, pero no te daré una medalla de oro por eso.

-Si ya lo sé, por lo menos déjame ayudarte con eso y después llevarte hasta tu cuarto y entonces a si podré marcharme tranquilo.

-¿Crees que te dejaé acompañarme hasta mi cuarto cuando apenas te conozco?

-Créeme soy un buen chico.

-Eso no me dice mucho.

-Créeme, sería incapaz de tocarte un solo cabello.

-Está bien, te dejaré acompañarme, pero solo porque no puedo tenerme en pie- El chico la ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y a ponerse de pie, agarrando del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio. La acompañó hasta su cuarto donde la apoyo en la cama. Estaba tan cansada y debido a los efectos del alcohol se quedo dormida inmediatamente.

-Que lastima que no puedas recordar pequeña… pensando bien ya no eres tan pequeña como la última vez que te vi- Dijo en un susurro mientras la miraba por última vez antes de salir de el cuarto y apagar la luz. Cerro la puerta de su departamento y se dirigió camino a su departamento que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

Al llegar a su departamento encendió la luz se sentó en la sala donde prendió la televisión ya que no tenia mucho sueño que digamos. A su cabeza vino un recuerdo de muchos años atrás donde se encontraba él tratando de consolar a una pequeña pelirroja que no hacía mas que llorar.

::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::

-Vamos Nami, no estés triste. La miraba un pequeño peli negro de piel morena con preocupación- Cuando yo sea grande y nos casemos te prometo que no dejaré que vuelvas a llorar nunca mas en toda tu vida.

-Eres un tonto, yo no me quiero casar contigo, somos muy pequeños para eso- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Eres tonta o no escuchaste bien lo que dijeron mi tío y tu padre? Que nos casaríamos cuando estemos grandes- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡YA CALLATE!… Ese señor no es mi papa- Con cara de enojo y lágrimas en los ojos- Ese señor no es nada mío y eres un tonto. Ya te dije que no me voy a casar contigo.

-Bueno está bien, no te cases conmigo, eso no me importa- Jalando del brazo para que se pusiera de pie- Ven, vamos a dibujar ya hasta que vengan por ti. Está bien- dijo mientras se limpiaban las lagrimas de los ojos.

:::::::::::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::::::::::::

Después de divagar un poco en el pasado, se dirigió a su cuarto para tratar de dormir un poco- No estaba cansado pero tenía que estudiar ya que tenía mucho trabajo para el lunes.

Muy temprano en la mañana sintió una melodía que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, era una melodía que él muy bien conocía y se dio cuenta de que era su celular que estaba sonando a su lado en la mesa de noche, contestó un poco soñoliento.

\- Espero no haberte despertado- Dijo una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Qué quieres?…. No he dormido mucho sabes, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora- Usando un tono serio y cortante.

-Oh, lo siento querido sobrino, no quería molestarte….Solo que ayer en la noche recibí una llamada de mi querido amigo Arlong Squalo que me recordó que su querida hija Nami cumplía años dentro de poco y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-...…..

-¿Law me escuchaste? Espero que recuerdes nuestro trato- No dijo mas nada y colgó dejando al joven sumido en sus pensamientos.

Vaya que no lo había olvidado, él siempre lo tuvo presente en su cabeza. Lo que iba a pasar cuando la chica llegara a su cumpleaños numero veinte, claro que no estaba enamorado de ella y había salido con una que otra chica pero su querido tío nunca lo dejó olvidar el compromiso. Salió de su cama, se dirigió al baño lavo su cara y se metió a bañar. Quería que el agua se llevara todo lo que tenia en la cabeza. Al salir del baño se cambió y se dispuso a desayunar. Al abrir la nevera se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada para desayunar. A veces estudiaba tanto que olvidaba hacer las compras.

A unas cuantas calles de distancia una pelirroja se despertaba con fatiga y malestar por el alcohol que había tomado de más.

-¡Dios! Creo que no volveré a tomar nunca de esa manera- Mientras se frotaba la cabeza se dirigió al baño, se miro en el espejo lavo su cara, tomó una larga ducha. Después de eso se cambió y salió a la tienda mas cercana para hacer las compras.

Entro al supermercado para hacer las compras, estaba muy distraída pensando en todo lo que había sucedido al recordar que su amado peli verde la había dejado sola en la mesa, empuño sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sintió como chocaba con algo o mas bien con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, no lo vi, ha sido mi culpa-Dijo agachando la cabeza, pero al levantarla se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era- TUUU…

-Estoy bien ¿Y tú?- dijo sarcásticamente el moreno.

-Me alegro por ti- respondió con el mismo sarcasmo del muchacho.

-¿Muy fuerte su resaca señorita Nami?- Dijo embozando un sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- respondió con un monín de disgusto en su cara.

-¡Vaya! Después de que anoche la lleve sana y salva a su casa lo menos que merezco es que por lo menos sea un poco mas cortes conmigo ¿No crees?

-Ay disculpa…. señor Trafalgar gracias por sus atenciones y desvelos de anoche.

-Jajajajajajaja, vaya que es graciosa señorita Nami, la verdad es que no me desvele. Ni que fueras importante para mi jajajajajajajajajaja.

-Bueno señor, ya que no tenemos nada más que hablar, me retiro- Dijo mientras tomaba una caja de cereal, justo cuando se disponía a marcharse sintió que el joven la agarraba por el brazo.

-Lo siento, en serio no quise ser tan grosero.

-Está bien.

-Solo porque me ayudaste anoche, ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a desayunar tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno señorita Nami, ya que esta tan agradecida conmigo podría invitarme a desayunar y así agradecerme por lo que hice por usted anoche.

-Que aprovechado eres, se supone que lo hiciste como un favor para Chopper.

-Si, pero bueno. Podrías ser amable y educada y agradecerme ¿No lo crees?- Dijo con un tono de burla.

-Está bien, puedes venir a casa a desayunar-Contestó de muy mala gana.

-Ahora, cuéntame, ¿Cuál será el menú del desayuno?

-Uuuyyy… que pretencioso eres- Dijo mientras volteaba la cara a otra parte.

-Jajajaja está bien, ¿Te parece bien si compramos entre los dos y escogemos que comer?

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Terminaron de hacer las compras y se dirigieron caminando hacía la casa de la pelirroja para preparar el desayuno. Al llegar ella le pidió que se sentara en el comedor mientras ella preparaba todo pero su invitado se negó y se dirigió a la cocina para poder ayudarla. Juntos se pusieron a preparar panqueques ya que era algo rápido porque ambos tenían mucha hambre. Al terminar se sentaron juntos y mientras comían empezaron a charlar amenamente hasta que el joven peli negro toco cierto tema.

-¿Y hace mucho que te gusta?-Seguido de decir esto se metió un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

-Eh ¿Los panqueques? Sí hace mucho tiempo- Respondió haciéndose la tonta.

-No, claro que no los panqueques, hablo del chico de pelo verde ¿Cómo se llamaba?….. Esto Zoro, si no estoy mal. - Dijo mientras jugaba con el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-Eso a ti no te importa- Se sonrojó y miro enseguida para otra lado.

-Ves como no miento jajajajajaajaja.

-Está bien, te contare pero no te burles- El rubor en sus mejillas aumento.

-Adelante, te escucho. Verás, hace mucho yo vivía en Cocoyashi junto con mis padres y mi hermana mayor. Era feliz como cualquier familia común, pero mi madre y mi padre murieron en un accidente- Se le comenzaron a poner los ojos vidriosos, pero respiro hondo y se recuperó de inmediato- Bueno, después de eso un familiar lejano, muyyyy lejano de papá nos adoptó y nos crió como sus hijas ,hasta nos coloco su apellido… Después de eso nos mudamos a Dressrosa teníamos una vida muy buena rodeadas de lujos y de comodidades….. En fin, lo único que nos hacía falta era el amor de un hogar, Arlong siempre brillaba por su ausencia, solo lo veíamos cuando nos llevaba a reuniones con sus extraños amigos…. Ahí conocimos nosotras a los pocos amigos que tuvimos durante la infancia….. y bueno los veamos poco….. así que tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos. Bueno, después al cumplir los 12 años me enviaron a un internado hasta cumplir los 18 años, luego me mandaron aquí donde entre a la universidad… Me sentía sola ya que no tenía muchos amigos y fue cuando conocí a Luffy teníamos una materia en común y el me presento a sus amigos… Ahí conocí a Zoro.-se sonrojó levemente al mencionarlo- Él siempre ha estado Ahí para mi en este año y medio que llevamos de conocernos, no importa si lloro, río o estoy deprimida, él siempre va a estar ahí para mi. Por eso es que me gusta tanto, debido a que me ha brindado todo su apoyo incondicional…. Perdón por contarte todas esas estupideces apenas te conozco, no tenía porque aburrirte con la historia de mi vida.

-No te preocupes…."Ya veo que no recuerda nada"…Señorita Na….- El sonido de una canción los interrumpió, era el celular de la pelirroja.

-Hola si…. estoy ocupada… bueno hablamos mas tarde- La pelirroja colgó el teléfono, se hizo un silencio incomodo entres los dos chicos.

-Bueno señorita Nami, gracias por el desayuno….. Me voy, tengo mucho que estudiar y me imagino que usted también tiene mucho que hacer- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Esta bien, te acompaño abajo- Acompañó al peli negro hasta abajo donde se despidió con un movimiento de su mano- Bueno, creo que ya salí de mi deuda.

-Jajajajaa, bueno señorita Nami, nos vemos en la universidad- Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino a su casa.

-Uffff bueno, a pesar de todo es agradable- Dijo en voz baja mientras entraba de nuevo al edificio.

Recogió la mesa y lavo los platos y se puso a hacer la limpieza del departamenteo, al terminar recordo de la llamada que le habían hecho a su celular mientras estaba en compañía del muchacho a si que se dirigió a la mesa tomo su telefono y se debatio internamente si devolver la llamada si o no, hasta que una media hora después se armo de valor y devolvió la llamada.

-Hola- dijo con una tono indiferente en su voz.

-Pensé que no devolverías la llamada querida, hace mucho que no hablábamos- Le dijo la ronca voz del otro lado de la linea.

-En fin, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Vaya! que frialdad, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Yo nunca te pedí nada de lo que me has dado.

-Calma pequeña, lo hago de todo corazón.

-¿Tú de corazón? Eso no lo podrías creer ni tu mismo Jajajajajaja …

-Bueno en fin, solo te llamaba para recordarte la cena que tendremos el día de tu cumple años.

-Perdón pero ya tenía planes para ese día.

-Vendrás, tengo que hacer un importante anuncio para ese día.

-Si no hay mas remedio. Se me olvidaba que no soy libre de hacer lo que quiera- Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Exacto, que bueno que siempre lo tienes presente, mandaré a uno de mis trabajadores por ti.

-…...

-Pronto estaremos en contacto nuevamente además.

-...…- la pelirroja no dijo mas nada y colgó el teléfono. Vaya que era irritante ese tipo, Dios. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día que sería libre y no tendría que depender ni de él ni de nadie. Se dirigió al estudio para ponerse a adelantar trabajos ya después de todo era sábado y en la tarde se encontraría con su amiga Robin para ir de compas.

Se encontraban en la cafeteria del centro comercial tomando una malteada mientras esperaban a sus amigos después de una agotadora sesión de compras.

-Vaya, entonces te dijo eso, creo que se cancelara la salida del día de tu cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes Robin, solo pienso hacer acto de presencia en ese lugar. Después de eso podremos salir.

-Está bien, entonces los planes siguen en pie- Dijo la peli negra guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Vaya, veo que casi desgastan la banda de su tarjeta de crédito- Las interrumpió una voz muy familiar, al voltear las chicas se dieron cuenta que era su amigo Usopp.

-Hola Usopp - saludaron las chicas al unisono.

-Vaya, pensé que vendrías con Kaya- Agregó Nami.

-No, ella tiene que estudiar y además nos veremos en la noche, ¿Qué ya olvidaron que nos veremos en casa de Boa para una fiesta en su enorme piscina?

-¡Ah cierto! Por poco se me olvida ¿Robin, qué vestido de baño llevarás?

-Todavía no me decido.

-Eeeh chicos- Saludo efusivamente un peli negro que traía un sombrero de paja, el cual venía acompañado de Zoro y Sanji .Al llegar a la mesa tomaron asiento y se unieron a la conversación para ponerse de acuerdo en donde se reunirían para ir todos juntos a casa de Boa.

-Eeeh Nami Swan, creo que deberíamos reunirnos en casa de Luffy que es la mas cercana al lugar ¿No crees?- Dijo el rubio- Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba ¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?

-Si, no le veo el problema. Después de que sea divertida shishishishi- Río Luffy.

-Bueno, entonces todos nos encontraremos en casa de Luffy. Decidido- Dijo el peli verde mientras bostezaba.

-Si, es que aparte de tonto estás sordo Marimo- Dijo el rubio al peliverde.

-Ya cállate cejas de remolino.

-Ya basta ustedes dos. Chicos, ahora no perdamos el tiempo y compremos las cosas que me encargo Boa que hacían falta para esta noche- Los separo el peli negro, se puso de pie y sus compañeros lo imitaron y dejaron la plaza de comida para dirigirse a la parte del supermercado, al llegar a este agarraron un carrito de compras, en el cual empezaron a depositar varias cosas como cerveza y algunos pasa-bocas.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo, chicos- dijo luffy

-Paguemos y vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde para alistarnos- Comentó Robin a sus amigos.

-Si, lo mejor es irnos ya, todavía no se que bikini me voy a colocar jejejeje- Dijo Nami soltando una leve risa con nervios.

Hicieron rápido la fila para pagar las cosas que llevaban y se despidieron para luego encontrarse en un par de horas en la casa de Luffy. Mientras tanto en casa de Chopper este se encontraba estudiando con su compañero de clases y amigo Law. Los dos se encontraban leyendo y tomando apuntes en silencio ya que el lunes a primera hora tenían un importante examen. De repente el celular del castaño sonó sacando a ambos de la concentración, era un mensaje de sus amigos.

-Había olvidado por completo la fiesta que dará hoy Boa- Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a contestar el mensaje que le había mandado Luffy.

-Chopper, creo que es mejor retirarme, si quieres puedes verte con tus amigos yo terminare de estudiar solo ya que tengo previos conocimientos del tema.

-No, está bien Law. Podemos estudiar un rato más, al fin y al cabo faltan unas cuatro horas para que empiece la fiesta, es más si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Le caes bien a mis amigos y no creo que se molesten por que vayas.

-Está bien pero solo ire un rato ya que el examen del lunes es de mucha importancia.

-Si tienes razón- Se dispusieron a seguir estudiando hasta llegar la hora acordada con sus amigos, pero antes Law llegó a su departamento para cambiarse y regresar a casa de su amigo castaño lo mas pronto posible.

Ya la mayoria se encontraba en casa de Luffy. Estaban esperando a que los que faltaban llegaran para poder ir a casa de Boa. Faltaban por llegar Chopper,Franky y Saji. Este último les había mandado un mensaje a sus amigos diciéndoles que tardaría un poco porque estaba esperando a la amiga que les había mencionado esta tarde cuando se encontraban en el centro comercial. Pasaron al rededor de treinta minutos cuando los que faltaban llegaron.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar pero mi amiga se demoró en llegar un poco- Les explicó el rubio mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerlos retrasar. Estaba esperando a una amiga que invite pero al final me dijo que llegaría directamente a la casa de su amiga. Por cierto mi nombre es Vivi encantada de conocerlos a todos.

-No te preocupes Vivi, todavía es temprano y Boa me dijo que solo han llegado una de sus amigas así que no te hagas problemas- Le dedicó una gran sonrisa el peli negro.

-Bueno, ya solo faltan Chopper y Franky- Dijo el peli verde.

-Franky recién me escribió un mensaje y dijo que llegaría a casa de Boa ya que tiene que dejar todo en orden en Thousand Sunny- Dijo Robin con un poco de decepción en su voz.

-Bueno entonces solo falta Chopper- Dijo Usopp que se encontraba abrazando a Kaya.

-CHICOS! - Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-Miren, si es Chopper y al parecer no viene solo- exclamó Nami mientras distinguía quien era la persona que acompañaba a su pequeño amigo, pero esta enseguida se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Chicos vine con Law ya ustedes lo conocieron ayer, estábamos estudiando y yo lo invite a venir con nosotros espero que no haya problemas.

-Para nada Chopper, además Torao es muy divertido shishishishi- Sonrió el del sombrero de paja.

-Hola- Dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, pero con su mirada clavada a cierta pelirroja que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al notar esto.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos podemos irnos- Bostezó Zoro

Todos se marcharon a casa de Boa que no que daba muy lejos de la casa de Luffy. Llegaron inmediatamente a casa de Boa, esta se encontraba alistando la comida con su amiga Marguerite. Pasaron a la piscina donde empezaron a tomar unas cuantas cervezas y a charlar de manera amena, después de que pasaran dos horas llego Franky, que trajo con el mas cervezas. Cuando ya sentían que habían tomado lo suficiente se cambiaron y entraron a la piscina. Después de que paso un rato llegó la amiga de Vivi. Esta la presentó al grupo, pero lo que no sabía era que uno de sus nuevos amigos ya la conocía de antemano. Este se sorprendió al verla ahí de pie con esa sonrisa que lo hacía temblar.

-Chicos, esta es mi amiga- Decía la peli azul mientras señalaba a su amiga con la mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto chicos, mi nombre es Jewelry Bonney- Dijo alegremente, esta no se había percatado de la presencia del peli verde.

-Ponte cómoda Bonney, toma una cerveza y entra a la piscina el agua esta expendida- Le aseguro Boa a la chica.

-De acuerdo - La peli rosa entro a la piscina y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había una cara muy conocida entre los nuevos amigos de Vivi " No puede ser, es él". Trató de no ponerse nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que el chico también la estaba no paso desapercibido por una peli roja que los miraba con cara de preocupación.

Después de un rato de juegos y de charla el grupo empezó a disiparse, Luffy estaba con Boa vigilando el carbon de la parrilla, mientras charlaban amenamente haciendo cariños, bueno mas Boa que Luffy ya que esta era muy empalagosa con su novio. Sanji que estaba en la piscina con Vivi charlaba mientras trataba de acercarse un poco mas. Al parecer este pretendía más que una amistad, Chopper y Marguerite se encontraban charlando con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros en una de las mesas de playa que están al rededor de la piscina. Robin y Rranky estaban muy acaramelados sentados en el borde de la piscina dándose de vez en cuando uno que otro beso. Zoro se acercó a Bonney y empezó a hablar con ella dentro de la piscina mientras ambos seguían tomando cerveza, al ver esto la pelirroja se salió de la piscina y se dirigió a la donde se encontraba el baño sauna para que nadie viera la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pero no se dio cuenta que para Usopp y Kaya esto no paso desapercibido estos inmediatamente se preocuparon por su amiga pero Kaya le dijo a Usopp que lo mejor era dejar a la chica sola.

-Perdón, pensé que no había nadie aquí- Dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta que había alguien en ese lugar.

-No pasa nada señorita Nami, puede pasar. Después de todo es un lugar bastante grande.

-La verdad es que tenía deseos de estar sola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurre algo señorita?

-Ya basta con lo de señorita Trafalgar, he dicho que me puedes llamar Nami.

-Bueno si es ese el caso puedes llamarme Law.

-Está bien, te llamare Law- Se sentó al lado del muchacho, este se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía el rostro de la chica.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Ah no, estoy bien. No me pasa nada es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, a de ser por las cervezas.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-No miento, te digo la verdad. Me dolía la cabeza y quería estar en un lugar tranquilo.

Después de contarme esta mañana la historia de tu vida creí que tenia la confianza suficiente como para decirme que te pasa en estos momentos- Le dijo el peli negro con un tono burlón.

-Está bien… Te contaré que el lo que me pasa.

-Adelante te escucho.

-bueno verás… Creo que esa chica…. La amiga de Vivi es mas que conocida de Zoro…. creo que hay algo entre ellos.

-Vaya que eres tonta, pensé que era algo peor- Dijo sin mirar a la chica.

-¿Cómo que algo peor? ¿No ves qué yo estoy enamorada de Zor…..- No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tus sentimientos hacía él son de agradecimiento y que quizás estas confundida por eso Nami?

-No, te equivocas. Estoy segura de lo que siento pero tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad ya que lo mas seguro es que el no sienta lo mismo por mi- Dijo la chica antes de abrazar sus rodillas y ocultar su cabeza entre estas ya que no quería que Law se diera cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

-Nami… Nami…. Nami- la llamo varias veces pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

-..….

-Nami, te prometo que no dejare que vuelvas a llorar más nunca en tu vida.- Dijo el chico mientras la acercaba a él y rodeaba con sus brazos, al escuchar esto la chica se sorprendió y alzó su cabeza inmediatamente y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Hace apenas dos días que nos conocemos- Le dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos "pero siento que te conozco de antes" pensó.

-Jajajajaja- se rió el chico -No me preguntes eso porque ni yo mismo lo sé, hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que te tengo que proteger- Le mintió el chico.

-Déjate de tonterías Law y no hagas bromas de mal gusto.

-No estoy bromeando- Dijo de manera muy seria.

-Ya basta Law y si no te molesta suéltame me estoy empezando a sentir incomoda sabes.

-Está bien Nami pero te hablo en serio.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos con los demás.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar este se acerco a ella y poso suavemente sus labios arriba de los de ella, Nami no reaccionó. El chico empezó a besarla con ternura y esta sin darse cuenta empezó a devolverle el beso, pero de repente le vino a su mente su querido peli verde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro**

-¿Pero qué haces?- Dijo separándose bruscamente del chico- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Pero que te pasa eh?.

-No te quejaste cuando empezaste a devolverme el beso.

-Eres un idiota, yo que pensé que eras diferente, que eras un chico educado-Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de golpe- Yo mejor me voy con los demás- La chica salió corriendo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al pelinegro y poder detenerla.

Pero al llegar nuevamente a la piscina la chica se encontró una desagradable sorpresa al ver a su amado peli verde besándose con la chica que acababa de llegar. No lo podía creer, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo para el interior de la casa y se sentó en la cocina donde estuvo un rato a solas. De repente Llegó Boa a buscar más latas de cerveza y se dio cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba llorando.

-Nami ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa?- Preguntó con preocupación su amiga.

-No… no es nada amiga…. solo me siento un poco mal, ha de ser por toda la cerveza que he tomado…. será mejor que me vaya a casa- Mintió la pelirroja.

-No nami, no voy a permitir que te marches a si a tu casa, me quedaría muy preocupada. Además, recuerda que hoy mi casa está sola y que todos prometieron quedarse aquí, por favor amiga- Dijo con una tierna mirada la peli negra.

-Está bien ¿Cómo puedo decir que no? Pero, por favor, déjame estar un rato aquí a solas.

-Por su puesto no hay problema amiga- La chica salió en dirección a la piscina con las cervezas en la mano dejando a su amiga pelirroja en cal cocina.

Al llegar a la piscina y ver lo que sucede enseguida pensó que cierta pelirroja también había presenciado a misma escena que sus ojos veían y se dispuso a buscarla por toda la casa, pero este pensó que ya se había marchado a su departamento así que con resignación se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y pensar un pretexto para marcharse a su casa sin que los amigo de Chopper le dijeran que se quedara. De repente al entrar se dio cuanta de que la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la barra de la cocina con una botella de vodka y un vaso de hielo.

-No deberías revolver trago, te hará mal- Puso la botella y el vaso fuera del alcance de la pelirroja.

-..….

-Todavía sigues enfadada conmigo por que te robe un beso.

-..…..

-¿Nami te sientes bien?

-Tengo un poco de mareo- Contestó por fin.

-Es normal, has estado bebiendo cerveza y no se cuantos vasos de vodka.

-Sabes Law….. antes me preguntaste si mis sentimientos hacía Zoro no eran solo de agradecimiento….. pero después de verlo ahí besándose con Bonney me di cuenta…. que de verdad me gusta mucho… pero que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con el.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- Preguntó Law.

-No lo sé…. la verdad no importa lo que pase….. mi corazón siempre le pertenecer a el.

-..…..- Guardó silencio y se quedó acompañando a la chica.

Le cambió el tema de conversación para tranquilizarla un poco. Pasada media hora tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevo a fuera donde se encontraban todos los demás. Ella trato de disimular ante todos sus amigos el semblante de tristeza en sus rostros y actuar como si nada pasara. Después de comer y terminar las cervezas Boa mostró a sus invitados las habitaciones que ocuparían. Los chicos se quedarían en una y las chicas en otra.

Todos se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones, la casa estaba sumergida en el silencio y a pesar de eso su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle. Decidió bajar a la cocina donde tomo un vaso con agua y se sentó en la barra a esperar que le pasara un poco el dolor de cabeza, de repente escucho un quejido y se puso alerta.

\- ¡Aaaah! Que dolor.

\- ¿Quién es?¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó un poco asustada la pelirroja.

\- Anda Nami, pero si eres tu, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- Preguntó un peli verde mientras se sobaba la pierna ya que camino a la cocina se había golpeado con una mesa que se encontraba en el corredor.

\- ¿Eres tú Zoro?.

\- Si, soy yo. ¿Es qué acaso no me reconociste?

-La verdad es que no, todo esta muy oscuro.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces despierta Nami?

-Pues verás, no podía dormir por un intenso dolor de cabeza, entonces vine a tomar un poco de agua a ver si se me pasaba ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

-Bueno verás, tome demasiado y no podía dormir bien e iba a salir a la piscina a tomar un poco de aire fresco y antes vine por agua….. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme afuera?

-Si claro- Dijo mirando hacia el piso para esconder el rubor de su rostro.

Siguió al peli verde hasta la piscina, donde se sentaron en el borde y sumergieron sus pies en esta. Guardaron silencio durante un buen rato, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos de repente la pelirroja se decidió a hablar.

-Esto…. Zoro… ¿Cómo te la has pasado…. en la fiesta?- Dijo un poco nerviosa, acordándose de la escena que había presenciado y que recordarla le daba una fuerte punsada en el corazón.

-Pues bueno, me he llevado una grata sorpresa - Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Y eso por qué? Digo, si se puede saber.

-Pues verás, Nami, hace mucho antes de que fuéramos amigos y de que te unieras al grupo, yo salía con una chica un poco mayor que yo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella- Cuando el chico pronuncio estas palabras la pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no salieran- Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero ella se tuvo que mudar y perdimos contacto- dijo esto con un poco de tristeza en su voz - Pero hoy al verla no podía creer que era ella, ¿Sabes? Me sentía muy feliz pero a la vez muy confundido y lo peor es que no se porque pero termine besándola, a pesar de que pensé que ya no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos por ella sabes- suspiró- La cabeza me da vueltas, sabes Nami.

-" No importa lo que pase Zoro mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá"- Pensó la pelirroja.

-Pero sabes, por el momento no creo que regresemos me parece que todo sucedió demasiado rápido el día de hoy sabes….. además para serte sincero, no se que es lo que ella quiere en estos momentos.

-Ya veo- Dijo mientras se colocaba la mano en su pecho y suspiraba de alivio.

-Ah, por cierto ,hay algo que quería decirte.

-¿Q…..que querías decirme?- La cara de Nami se tiñó completamente de un color rojo y le era imposible ocultar sus nervios.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, estuvo mal que te dejara sola en la mesa para irme a tomar a la barra pero ya me conoces, el trago es mi debilidad.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-No Nami. No estuvo bien, Chopper me contó que su amigo te llevo a casa y eso me dejó mas preocupado, te dejé en manos de un desconocido.

-Sabes, en realidad no es mal chico.

-Bueno, eso está bien, porque no me perdonaría que algo le pasara a mi mejor amiga por mis estupideces- Se formó de nuevo un silencio incómodo entre los dos chicos, cuando de repente la pelirroja dijo algo en un tono apenas audible.

-Si claro, solo mejores amigos.

-¿Dijiste algo Nami?

-No nada… será mejor que entremos, ya está comenzando a refrescar- Dijo mientras sacaba los pies de la piscina para luego ponerse de pie.

-Si quieres entra tu, la verdad tengo mucho que pensar.

-Está bien… Trata de no estar hasta tan tarde o te resfriaras- pero al dar un paso sus pies se enredaron y callo a la piscina, automáticamente el peli verde se tiro para cerciorarse que no le pasara nada.

-Mira que eres torpe.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

-Está bien, será mejor salir para….- No pudo terminar de hablar por que sintió que los brazos de su amiga lo rodeaban en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos así solo un momento por favor?

\- Nami, ¿Te pasa algo, estás bien?- Dijo el chico con preocupación.

-No, no me pasa nada. Solo tenía ganas de abrazarte.

-Está bien- Dijo el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Ya te lo dije, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que salieron del agua porque sintieron mucho frío. Se quedaron sentados esperando a secarse y mientras charlaban y se reían. No sabía que desde el segundo piso por una ventana había un peli negro que los observaba atentamente.

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, porque ya era domingo y todos tenían que ponerse al corriente de los trabajos que tenían para el lunes, una pelirroja se encontraba en su escritorio dispuesta a comenzar a hacer un trabajo que le quedo al pendiente.

\- Vaya, menos mal que adelanté todo lo que pude.

-Solo me queda un trabajo pendiente- De repente el sonido del timbre la asustó- ¿Quién podrá ser? Un momento, ya abro.

-Hola.

-Z….Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí- Dijo sorprendida mientras se elevaba el color de su cara.

-Es que sabes, después de lo que hablamos ayer me quede muy preocupado por ti, nunca te había visto así desde que te conozco.

-No… no me pasa nada- Dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-Bueno, eso me deja un poco mas tranquilo, ¿No me invitas a pasar?.

-Si claro adelante estaba apunto de ponerme a hacer un trabajo, pero creo que puedo sacar un tiempo.

-Perfecto porque traje tu helado favorito y dos cucharas.

-Entonces apresuraté a pasar- Los dos se sentaron en el sofa y empezaron a comer el helado y se pusieron a hablar.

-Bueno y dime ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas con Bonney?- hizo la pregunta con miedo a la respuesta que le daría el chico, pero mas podía la curiosidad que tenía.

-Pues verás, como viste esta mañana la acompañé a su casa, más bien a donde se está quedando, porque al pareces solo está un tiempo aquí. Eso me dijo antes de despedirse de mi.

-Vaya, pensé que ustedes dos regresarían después de lo de anoche- dijo la pelirroja y después suspiro se sentía tranquila porque la pelirosa solo estuviera por corto tiempo.

-Para serte sincero me sentí un poco mal ya que por una parte me sentí aliviado pero por otra muy confundido.

-Bueno, ya verás que eso pronto pasara.

-Gracias Nami.

después de terminar el helado zoro se fue a casa dejando a una nami aun mas enamorada. se puso a terminar su trabajo, ceno y se acosto a dormir temprano, estaba demasiado entusiasmada ya que ria que fuera lunes por que a si veria a su amado peli verde, al despertar en la mañana hizo la misma rutina que hacia de lunes a viernes y después de guardar todo que necesitaba para el día.

-Hola Robin- Saludó a su amiga como todas las mañanas.

-Hola Nami, ¿Pudiste terminar todos los trabajos?.

-Si, amiga no tuve problemas.

-Que bueno, me alegro.

-No te preguntaré si tuviste problemas Robin ya que se que eres muy lista, a menos de que Franky no te haya dejado terminar por alguna razón- Dijo la pelirroja con picardía.

-Pero que cosas dices Nami, claro que no- Contestó muy ruborizada su amiga.

-Vamos Robin, es normal. Ya llevan muchos años juntos, además me contaste hace un mes que te quedaste a dormir en casa de Franky.

-Está bien… está bien, si ya estuve con Franky.

-Amiga, quiero todos los detalles. Cuéntamelo todo- Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron automáticamente.

-Está bien, si quieres después de clases nos vamos a tomar un cafe y te doy todos los detalles, ahora apresuremos el paso o llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Está bien.

El día transcurrió normal como cualquier otro día de clases, los chicos llegaron tarde como siempre y después de las clases se reunieron en la cafeteria, solo para saludarse porque al parecer el día de hoy todos tenían prisa, después de eso Robin y Nami se dirigieron a un cafe cercano donde tenia una platica pendiente.

-Si es un poco molesto al principio, pero luego es mas placentero- Dijo la pelinegra sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-Vaya, amiga y ¿Cómo se portó Franky? ¿Fue romántico, fue atento? Quiero saber todo.

-Si, la verdad es que fue muy delicado y muy romántico- Dijo poniendo se las manos en la mejilla.

-Ojalá yo pudiera estar con mi persona especial- Dijo casi en un susurro para luego suspirar.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema, falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

-Si, pero no quiero pensar en eso porque me recuerda que tengo que ir a una escupida reunion familiar para un anuncio importante según Arlong, pero te digo la verdad amiga, creo que solo lo hace a propósito porque sabe que seguramente tengo planes con mis amigos.

-No digas eso Nami, por lo que veo Arlong siempre te complace en todo lo que quieres.

-Y no te equivocas pero, sabes Robin- se quedó pensando un momento- Desde que mis padres murieron y Arlong nos adoptó a mi y a Nojiko siempre tuve un mal presentimiento, no se porque es mas antes de el accidente de mis padres yo no lo conocía y me pareció estaño siempre que un hombre que no nos conocía de nada decide tener de repente tanto afecto por las dos.

-Bueno Nami, tal ves nunca lo habías visto antes por que siempre esta muy ocupado.

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa quieres. Está bien.

Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, después de eso se despidieron y cada una se marcho a su respectivos departamentos. Cuando Nami llegó a casa se puso a cocinar la cena, después de comer se fue a la sala a terminar de leer un libro que hace mucho había empezado, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en el sofá, se despertó por la incomoda posición en que se encontraba, vio su reloj y eran las dos am, con mucha pereza caminó hasta su cuarto y se tiro en la cama y agradeciendo el no tener trabajos para entregar al día siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco**

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con los amigos de su compañero y buen amigo Chopper, no sabía cuando ni cómo se había empezado a llevar bien con todos, e inclusive se había vuelto muy amigo de la pelirroja que en mas de una ocasión lo había usado de paño de lágrimas por la frustración que sentía con ella misma por no tener el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo, pero lo que esta no sabia era que cada vez que derramaba sus lágrimas, eran puñaladas para el corazón del peli negro.

Se dirigía a la universidad temprano como de costumbre, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente el sonido de su celular lo saco de estos. Al ver el número lo contestó de muy mala gana.

-Qué molesto eres ¿Lo sabías?.

-¡Vaya! deberías ser más respetuoso conmigo.

-Como sea…. Ahora si, ¿Qué quieres? Voy camino a la universidad y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Vaya, pero que aplicado eres, solo te quiero recordar que dentro de dos semanas será el cumpleaños de la chica.

-...… - Se quedó mudo ante el recordatorio.

-Ese día anunciaremos el compromiso, no te preocupes por la sortija, ya la encargado.

-En caso de que yo no me quiera casar con ella.

-Pues verás Law, no es a mi a quien decepcionarás. Recuerda que él fue el de la idea del compromiso con tal de unir las dos familias, no querrás decepcionarlo, ¿Verdad?

-Odio cuando me chantajeas con eso.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que atender de la empresa, espero que tengas un excelente día.

-...….. - No dijo nada y colgó su celular, ¿Què haría ahora ?-" Como si fuera tan fácil decirle: Mira Nami, tu no lo recuerdas porque eras más chica que yo, pero hace muchos años tu familia te comprometió conmigo y yo si lo recuerdo y te lo he ocultado todo este tiempo"- Pensó el chico mientras se tocaba la cabeza como si esta le doliera- Me va a odiar toda la vida por esto- Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la universidad, entró a salón de clases pero decidió retirarse al poco tiempo porque sentía que no se podía concentrar y que le pesaba todo el cuerpo, esto no paso desapercibido por su amigo castaño quien quedo muy preocupado por él.

Se encontraba sentada en la cafetería terminando unos planos que tenía que entregar en un par de horas, vaya que estaba atrasada. Anoche se había quedado hasta tarde hablando por mensajes con su queridísimo peliverde, habían estado tonteando y hablando de todo un poco, pero una información en especial que le dio el chico fue la que hizo que su corazón saltara de la emoción.

-Tengo que terminar esto, si no sacaré un cero y mi promedio se vendrá abajo- Dijo con desanimo.

-Vaya, pensé que solo eras llorona pero veo que además estás loca ya que hablas sola- Dijo el moreno.

-Law- exclamó con sorpresa- Siéntate… un momento ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases? No me digas que te saltaste la clase.

-No es solo que no me sentía bien, me duele un poco la cabeza y como soy de los mejores estudiantes el profesor no me dijo nada por salirme.

-¡Vaya creído!- Dijo con un tono de burla- Todos sabemos de tu intelecto superior pero no tienes que restregármelo en la cara- No pudo aguantar más y soltó la risa.

-Tonta. No, ya en serio, ¿Te duele mucho? La verdad es que ya se me esta pasando.

-Que bueno, me alegro- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Nami?- Quizo aprovechar que estaban solos y que la chica se encontraba de buen humor.

-Si, lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me has hablado del día en casa de Boa cuándo te robe el beso? La verdad me gustaría saber por que nunca me hablaste de eso.

-La verdad, esto…..- No pudo evitar sonrojarse en el momento que le vino a su mente la imágen de ese suceso- Verás, creo que sólo fue por la cantidad de cervezas que habíamos consumido y luego todo lo que pasó ese día fue muy confuso para mi.

-Lo siento- Dijo en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo siento, verás Nami, ese día no me pude disculpar. Estuvo mal lo que hice.

-Déjalo, no pasa nada, después de todo ahora somos buenos amigos ¿Verdad?

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz, pero la chica no se percató de esto.

-Más vale que me de prisa y termine esto.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, así está bien.

-Sabes nami…..- Se quedó pensando un momento- Hace mucho te dije que no dejaría que volvieras a llorar nunca más en tu vida, pero siempre has estado triste y llorando.

-¿De qué hablas Law? Me lo dijiste en la fiesta de Boa y eso no fue hace tanto, si lloro es por mis miedos e inseguridades y eso es algo que tengo que superar yo misma.

-Verás, no, es que- No pudo terminar de hablar porque la joven lo interrumpió.

-Si quieres ayudarme con algo, ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un cafe?

-Vaya, que aprovechada eres con tus amigos.

-No soy aprovechada- Le hizo un monín de enojo.

-Solo lo haré porque antes te pregunté con que te podía ayudar pero por lo general no es que me guste recibir ordenes.

-ya calla y tráeme el cafe, que dentro de poco empezará mi clase.

-Ya voy… ya voy- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie e iba a buscar el cafe para la pelirroja, al llegar co el vaso de cafe nuevamente a la mesa en donde se encontraba sentada su amiga, esta se lo quedo mirando con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Law- Al escuchar esto el chico no pudo evitar sentirse confundido y le entregó el vaso de cafe y se sentó a su lado nuevamente- He sido muy mala amiga contigo, sabes, solo te llamo para desahogarme cuando estoy mal.

-No seas tonta- Le dedicó una sonrisa y esta se ruborizó, pasaron unos diez minutos, la chica recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a clases, ya que él no entraría a ninguna clase en el día se dirigió a su casa.

Al salir de clases se reunió con sus amigos para ponerse de acuerdo, irían a cine esa noche y luego irían al departamento de Nami.

-Bueno chicos, ¿A qué hora nos veremos hoy en el cine?- preguntó la pelinegra- Tengo que avisarle a Franky.

-A las diez empieza la película y después de eso iremos al departamento de Nami, por lo que calculó que debemos estar a eso de las nueve en el cine, ya saben mientras compramos las entradas, los bocadillos- Aclaró Usopp a sus amigos.

-Está bien, le diré a Franky que le hable a Brook para decirle a que hora nos encontraremos- Dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo le diré a Vivi-Dijo después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¨Ay no, por favor que no lleve a Bonney¨- Pensó la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada al lado de su amigo del sombrero de paja.

-Si Sanjie, Vivi me cae muy bien shishishishi. Ah, por cierto chicos Boa no puede ir, tiene que viajar mañana muy temprano ya que tiene una salida de campo- Dijo con mucha tranquilidad Luffy.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Kaya me dijo que no se ha sentido muy bien, no creo que vaya con nosotros.

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Chopper?- Agregó el rubio.

-Es cierto, Chopper no sabe a que hora nos encontraremos.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo y de paso le diré que le avise a Law ya que esta mañana cuando lo vi me olvide de decírselo- contestó la pelirroja rápidamente

-NAMIIII ! ¡¿Es que acaso te gusta Torao"?!- Exclamó el pelinegro mientras soltaba una risa.

-¡¿Enserio te gusta, Nami?i- Le preguntó el peliverde.

-Luffy, pero que cosas dices. ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Le pegó un fuerte golpe a su amigo en la cabeza y luego salió camino a la biblioteca a buscar a Chopper.

En el camino iba maldiciendo en voz baja a Luffy- ¿Cómo se le ocurre, será estúpido? Decir delante de Zoro que me gusta Law- sin darse cuenta llegó a la biblioteca y para su suerte Chopper se encontraba en su lugar de siempre.

-Hola.

-Hola Nami, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya sus clases habían terminado- Sonrío el chico.

-Si, ya terminaron, pero vine a avisarte que decidimos ir al cine a las nueve para estar a tiempo.

-Está bien- Suspiró el pequeño.

-Si quieres puedo pasar por ti para irnos juntos al cine ¿Te parece?

-Si, está bien, gracias Nami.

-Ah, otra cosa, ¿Podrías avisarle a Law para que vaya hoy?

-Pensé que tenías su teléfono,¿Por qué no le avisas tu?

-Verás, es que después del cine iremos a mi departamento a tomar unas cervezas y bueno, tengo que ponerme a hacer limpieza y ordenar.

-Está bien, yo le avisaré, por cierto ¿Quieres que lleve algo para la fiesta en tu casa?

-No Chopper, ya todo está listo.

-Está bien, nos vemos esta noche- Apenas se despidió le mandó un mensaje a su amigo contándole los planes que tenía para la noche.

Se dirigió camino a su departamento, pero antes de eso paso por el supermercado y compró algunas cosas más para la noche. Al llegar a su departamento se puso a organizar todo y a hacer la limpieza.

Estoy muerta, será mejor que comience a alistarme, si no no alcanzare a pasar por Chopper.

Se metió al baño y se dio una muy rápida ducha como nunca en su vida ya que la pelirroja era amante de darse largas duchas de agua caliente, pero ya que no tenía tiempo, no se podía dar ese gusto en esos momentos. Al salir del baño se dirigió a su armario para elegir su atuendo, al final se decidió por unos short blancos, una camisa negra ajustada negra y unos zapatos converse de igual color, después de todo no irían a ningún lugar en especial. Agarró su pequeño bolso rojo y salió para ir a recoger a Chopper que le había mandado un mensaje en diciendo que ya la estaba esperando.

-Perdón por la demora.

-Está bien no estamos tan lejos del cine, nos vamos.

-Oye ¿Y Law?. - Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Me dijo que llegaría al cine.

Los dos partieron camino al cine, no demoraron mucho en llegar, al entrar se dieron cuenta que sus amigos estaban esperándolos.

-Hola chicos- Saludo la pelirroja.

-Hola Nami, hola chopper ¿Cómo han estado?- Saludó Franky.

-Bien Fanky, ¿Y tu cómo estás?- Preguntaron los dos recién llegados.

-Supeeeerrrrr, ya me conocen.

-Bueno, creo que solo faltan el Marimo y el narizotas- Dijo Sanji.

-Hola Nami, chopper- Saludó la acompañante de Sanji.

-Hola Vivi, hace mucho que no te veía - le devolvió el saludo la pelirroja.

-Hola - dijo chopper

-Si, lo mismo. Digo Nami desde la fiesta en casa de Boa- Dijo la peliazul con una gran sonrisa pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-Chicos, lamentó la demora, pero antes tenía que llegar a casa de Kaya ya que no está muy bien.

-Dudo que los acompañe en la noche, tengo pensado irme después de que termine la película.

-Bueno, solo faltan Torao y Zor….- Luffy fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular- si…. entiendo… si ok… yo les diré, no te preocupes.

-¿Quién era, Luffy?- Preguntó Nami.

-Era Zoro, dijo que no vendría que bonney se va mañana y que se va a despedir de ella- Cuando Luffy terminó de decir lo que le había dicho su amigo a la pelirroja se le entristeció el semblante pero trató de disimularlo para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta, ya que ninguno sabía los sentimientos que ella tenía por el peliverde.

-A eso me recuerda que Brook dijo que llegaría al apartamento de Nami que antes no puede salir ya que está grabando su nuevo CD- Dijo Frankie mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

-Bueno, en ese caso solo falta Law- añadió la peli negra quien estaba tomada de la mano de su novio.

-Es cierto, que raro que Law no llegue todavía, por lo general es muy puntual- Comentó Chopper, al pasar diez minutos llego Law pidiendo disculpas por la demora.

-Siento haberme tardado es que me encontré con tres amigos camino al cine y no me dejaban venir- Explicó el peli negro.

-Está bien, ya que estamos todos entremos.

Compraron las entradas para la película, después se dirigieron a la cafetería del cine porque según Luffy no podían ver la película sin palomitas de maíz. Entraron a la sala correspondiente a la película que verían, pero un moreno de cabello negro no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado al darse cuenta que cierta chica tenía un semblante muy triste y que había estado muy callada. Cuando terminó la película, todos se dirigieron al departamento de Nami, bueno, casi todos por que Usopp estaba muy preocupado por Kaya y se dirigió a verla no la quería dejar sola.

-Bueno chicos, pasen siéntense en la sala en un momento llevare todo- Dijo Nami sin muchos ánimos en su voz y se dirigió a la cocina pero no se percato de que cierto pelinegro se había ido detrás de ella, y cuando estaba sacando las cervezas de la nevera, una voz la asusto y esto hizo que tirara las latas de cervezas al piso.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

-Law, eres un tonto me asustaste, casi me matas- Dijo con una expresión de disgusto en su cara.

-Bueno, por lo menos a si te libraría de tu sufrimiento.

-Vaya que eres idiota, además, ¿De qué hablas?

-Se que te pasa algo, se nota en tu cara, tal ves puedas engañar a los demás pero a mi no y creo saber de que se trata digamos que tiene que ver con que cierto chico de cabello verde no fue al cine ni viene ahora. … - Solo suspiró y sintió que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Si tanto te duele no crees que deberías hacer algo?- Dijo con un tono molesto en su voz mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza y la abría.

-...… - La pelirroja seguía en silencio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Que llorona eres - Dijo dandole un trago a la cerveza - Si no haces nada él nunca se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por él- "perdón por animarte Nami, pero no se que mas puedo decirte en estos momentos".

-Sabes Law…. lo he estado pensando mucho pero…. me le declarare a Zoro el día de mi cumpleaños - Dijo con decisión la pelirroja y esto hizó que el chico casi se ahogara con la cerveza que tomaba y se quedará mirando fijamente a Nami- Sabes el día de mi cumpleaños tengo una cena en casa Arlong, dijo que tenía un anuncio importante que hacer pero después de eso festejare al Thousand Sunny con los chicos y pienso armarme de valor y decirle lo que siento esa noche.

-Sabes Nami, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer en casa, lo mejor será que me vaya- Dijo el chico un poco nervioso, no se quería ni imaginar que pasaría ese día que le anunciaran a Nami su compromiso.

-No seas tonto ahora que ya me siento mejor no te vas a ir ¿Verdad?.

-¡Nami! Es en serio, tengo que irme- Dijo con un tono de voz muy serio que jamás la chica le había escuchado.

-Está bien dijo la chica resignada- Viendo salir por la puerta de la cocina a su amigo.

Se despidió de todos con la excusa de que en la mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer y dejó al grupo en la sala de la pelirroja tomando cervezas, cuando iba saliendo se cruzó con Brook en la entrada del edificio con este era con el que menos tenía confianza del grupo ya que no lo veía muy seguido por la carrera de este, lo saludó y siguió su camino.

-Hola chicos- saludó el músico, de inmediato se sentó en el sofá sacó su guitarra y enseguida empezó a animar la reunión, todos estaban muy felices y por unas horas a cierta pelirroja se le olvidaron sus preocupaciones.

Llegó a su casa, se dio una ducha, se tiro en su cama, vio la hora en su celular y trato de dormir. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza y la mayoría de ellas eran por cierta pelirroja, no amaba a Nami pero sin duda había desarrollado sentimientos hacía ella en el poco tiempo que tenían de hacerse reencontrado a si ella no lo recordara y a pesar de ser solo un niño en esos momentos había dado su palabra y si se negaba a casarse su padre se decepcionaría de él y no solo eso, no sabía que mas consecuencias le podría traer con su tío. Por otra parte estaba Nami, no sabía como reaccionaría esta, después de mucho pensar se acostó a dormir estas dos semanas se le harían eternas y sin duda lo desconcertarían en la universidad.

Era muy tarde pero a pesar de eso había una pareja en el parque hablando sentado uno en cada columpio.

-Entonces te irás- Preguntó un chico de cabello verde a una prelirosa.

-Si me dices que me quede lo haré, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Deja de mentirme Bonney.

-Estoy hablando en serio ¿O es qué acaso no me crees?.

-...…

-Está bien- Suspiró la chica- Solo vine de vacaciones pero cuando te vi ahí en la piscina empecé a recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos y pues, me di cuenta de que todavía te amo.

-Bonney, si todavía me amaras como dices hacerlo ¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste conmigo?Sabes, no soy tu juguete- Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de el columpio.

-Entonces supongo que esté es el adiós- Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Por lo menos déjame darte un último beso.

-...…..

-Está bien, entiendo, sabes…. he decidido quedarme y me ganaré tu amor nuevamente, te lo prometo.

-Bonney, no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

-¿Es qué acaso te gusta otra chica?

-A decir verdad no, pero cuando te fuiste me sentí muy mal porque nunca hubo un mensaje, ni un correo, nada. Sin ninguna razón y todo el tiempo pensé que era por algun error que había cometido y pase mucho tiempo deprimido y la verdad no quiero pasar por eso nuevamente.

-Está bien, entiendo- se acercó al chico lentamente, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios- He decidido que me quedaré y que te recuperaré.

-Haz lo que quieras, el que lo intentes no significa que lo vayas a lograr.

-No te quejaste el día de la piscina, me devolviste cada beso que te di.

-Ese día solo me deje llevar de los tragos de más y de lo sorprendido que estaba al verte pero te aseguro no volverá a pasar- Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida del parque con sus manos metidas en sus jean oscuros dejando sola a la chica.

-Voy a ganarme tu amor nuevamente, verás que si- Dijo la chica con determinación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

Desde el día de la reunion en su casa no había vuelto a hablar con ella como solía hacerlo antes, si la veía sentada en la cafetería o se la cruzaba en la entrada de la universidad no cruzaba más de tres palabras con ella y siempre que su pequeño amigo genio lo invitaba a hacer planes con sus amigo él se negaba con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer o tan solo decía que se sentía mal. Ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca preparando una exposición que tenía para la semana siguiente a pesar de ser viernes.

-Para serte sincero últimamente me tienes muy preocupado- Dijo mientras tomaba, haciendoase al lado del chico.

-No tienes porque- Dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo tan frío Law….. sabes que somos amigos y que puedes contar conmigo, es más todos los chicos me han preguntado por ti en estas dos semanas- Dijo el pequeño con voz de preocupación- Mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse, pero de repente recordó algo- ¡Ah! quería decirte, hoy es el cumpleaños de Nami, ella dijo que tenía una cena familiar pero después de eso todos nos reuniremos en el Thousand Sunny.

-...….-El pelinegro guardó silencio y soltó un suspiro. Solo vio como su amigo se marchaba, vaya, como odiaba que se preocuparan por él.

Al enterarse que Bonney ya no se marcharía si no por el contrario se matricularía en la universidad casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero sintió un alivio cuando el peliverde le confesó en la cafetería de la universidad que él no volvería junto a ella; pero hoy su día sería expendido, nada podía salir mal ya que su mañana había empezado maravillosamente cuando muy temprano llamaron a su puerta para entregarle un arreglo florar muy hermoso y casi se muere cuando vio en la tarjeta que traía este arreglo floral era departe de su amadísimo Zoro. No lo podía creer, después de eso se alistó rápidamente y para ir a la universidad. Todo el camino se la pasó con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Estaba de buen humor, nada dañaría ese perfecto día, como de costumbre en el camino se encontró con su amiga Robin quien la abrazó al instante y felicito.

-¡Nami, feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Robin.

-Mira, esto es de mi parte y departe de Franky - Dijo mientras extendía una bolsa de una tienda de ropa muy conocida- Espero que te guste.

-Robin, no tenían que hacerlo… ¡Muchas gracias amiga!- Sacando el contenido de la bolsa era un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas y muy corto -Es hermoso, lo usaré esta noche- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora vamos, que sea tu cumpleaños no es una excusa para llegar tarde.

-Tienes razón- Las dos chicas aceleraron el paso para no llegar tarde a la universidad.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Fue felicitada por su profesor y compañeros de clases, si que era feliz, al terminar las clases se reunió en la cafetería con sus amigas, quienes la felicitaron y la abrazaron.

-¡Namiii! Feliz cumpleaños- Decía Luffy mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Luffy.

Feliz cumpleaños mi querida Nami Sawn- Dijo el rubio mientras le extendía un hermoso cupcake con una vela de cumpleaños encima.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nami!- Le dijo Usopp a su amiga.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Le dijo Zoro mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolvía su cabello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nami- Dijo el pequeño castaño mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Chopper.

Después de que todos felicitaron a su amiga quedaron en reunirse en la noche en el Thousand Sunny. Se dirigió a su casa con la sonrisa en el rostro que había mantenido todo el día, pero al llegar recordó que en un par de horas tendría que estar lista para la estúpida reunion familiar a la que tenía que ir. Ya todavía no era hora decidió cambiarse e ir al centro comercial a comprar unos accesorios para ponerse con el vestido que le habían regalado Robin y Franky. Después de un rato de compras se dirigió a su departamento donde se comenzó a arreglar, tomó una larga ducha para relajarse un poco. Después de esto se cambió y arregló su cabello, se miró al espejo, ¡Vaya que se veía hermosa! o eso pensaba ella, mientras se maquillaba sonó su celula,r al ver el número contestó sin ganas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña!- Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias Arlong- Dijo secamente.

-Te estamos esperando abajo de tu departamento, ¿Podrías bajar lo mas pronto posible?

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y efectivamente comprobó que el auto de Arlong se encontraba esperándola afuera. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en el interior del auto, a pesar que hablaban muy seguido por teléfono hacía mucho que no la veía

-Nojiko - Dijo mientras la abrazaba- A pasado tanto tiempo.

-Nami, ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! ¡Pero mira que hermosa te haz puesto!- Dijo mientras le regresaba el abrazo a su hermana.

-¡Para mi no hay abrazo! - Dijo Arlong de forma burlona.

-Pensé que solo mandarías a tu trabajador por mi y que ustedes me esperarían en casa.

-No, la verdad es que cenaremos en casa de uno de mis futuros socios Donquixote Doflamingo.

Todo el recorrido hasta llegar a su destino las chicas se pusieron al día de todo lo que no se habían contado ignorando a Arlong. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que era una imponente mansión inclusive más grande que la de Arlong.

-Vaya, pero que hermoso lugar- Dijo Nojiko.

-Si, es impresionante- Agregó Nami - Es el doble de….- No pudo terminar de hablar porque se vio interrumpida por una chica vestida de mucama con el cabello negro y ondulado.

-Adelante familia Aqualo, el amo los está esperando en el comedor- Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, a Nami y a Nojiko no les agrado que los llamara familia, ya que era algo muy alejado de la realidad e hicieron cara de desagrado.

-Gracias querida- Dijo Arlong.

Al entrar al comedor la pelirroja se llevó una sorpresa al ver un rostro muy conocido entre los que se encontraban presentes, pero como que podía hacer el ese lugar, no sabía si debía hablarle o por lo menos saludarle ya que esas últimas semanas el chico se había comportado de una manera muy extraña con ella, casi como si la ignorara.

-Tomen asiento mis queridos invitados- Dijo un hombre rubio de piel bronceada y muy alto- Arlong, pero que hermosas se han puesto tus hijas, mira nada mas que señoritas tan encantadoras.

-Gracias Doflamingo, siempre he tratado de criarlas de la mejor manera - Contestó Arlong con aires de grandeza.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Arlong y Doflamingo eran los únicos que charlaban de asuntos de la empresa, cierta pelirroja sentada al lado de su hermana evitaba cruzar miradas con el pelinegro que tenía enfrente, aunque este actuara como si no la conociera de nada. Al terminar la cena Nami pensó que se retirarían, pero el anfitrión dijo que habría un brindis en honor a la cumpleañera, al pasar al salon principal se dio cuenta que había mucha gente presente. Le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia; cuando se disponía a bajar la escalera junto a su hermana Arlong tocó su hombro y le indico a la pelirroja que esperara e indico a Nojiko que bajara las escaleras, no prestó mucha atención ya que ella solo quería que todo terminara rápido para poder ir a celebrar con sus amigos , de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una chica que le entrego una copa de champaña y seguido de esto escucho la voz de Doflamingo.

-Gracias a todos por su asistencia a tan maravillosa velada, mi socio Arlong y yo tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer, hemos decidido fusionar del todo nuestras compañías y así hacerlas mas extensas y poderosas- Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y todos los presentes aplaudían- Pero ese no es el motivo principal de este brindis, el motivo de este en realidad es hacer oficial es compromiso entre mi querido sobrino Trafalgar D Water Law y la hermosa hija menor de mi socio Arlong Squalo, la señorita Nami Squalo. Este compromiso había sido anunciado cuando todavía eran niños y se pactó que al cumplir los veinte años se efectuaría el matrimonio así que dobles felicitaciones querida - Dijo el hombre rubio levantando su compa de champaña.

-Mi querida Nami esta paralisada de la emoción,¿No es encantadora?- Agregó Arlong.

Su cerebro apenas podia procesar la información. Comprometida. ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde y con Law? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Es que nunca sería libre en toda su vida? ¿Y con qué derecho Arlong decidía su futuro? De repente fue sacada de su estado de conmoción cuando sintió que su mano era agarrada y que colocaban un anillo en su dedo.

\- No hagas una escena en este lugar, te espero en el jardín en diez minutos- Le dijo el peligro sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras y de repente un montón de personas las cuales nunca había visto en su vida se abalanzaron sobre ella dandole las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y por su compromiso, después de librarse de todos salió a escondidas al jardín, todavía no lo podía creer. Estaba tan enojada y confundida. Vio la silueta del chico y se acercó rápidamente a él, quedando frente a frente. Este no menciono ni una sola palabra así que ella hablo con mucha ira en su voz.

-Dime la verdad, tu lo sabías.

-...… - Pero el chico no contestó.

-Tu sabías todo esto y sin embargo fingiste ser mi amigo todo este tiempo, sabías lo que sentía por Zoro y sabías que hoy me le declararía, inclusive me diste ánimos. ¡Eres despreciable sabias!- Dijo mientras empuñaba sus manos, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas de ira.

-Nami yo….- No pudo terminar de hablar por que sintió un terrible ardor en la mejilla y que su cara se volteaba de un golpe.

-Eres lo peor, sabes, nunca te perdonaré que jugarás con mis sentimientos ¿Quién sabe cuantas veces te reíste a mis espaldas?

-Te equivocas, yo si sabía, pero no pensé que el compromiso se efectuara- Dijo alzando la voz - Tu no lo recuerdas porque eras menor que yo, la verdad pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más en toda mi vida. Salí con chicas y seguí mi vida normal hasta hace unos meses cuando llegaste a la biblioteca buscando a Chopper.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR LAW!

-Estoy hablando enserio Nami, se que estuvo mal que sabiendo no te dijera nada pero ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué el primer día que te conocí te dijera: "Mucho gusto, soy Trafalgar D Water Law, tu prometido"? Me creerías loco.

-...…- La chica no dejaba de llorar.

-Nami, lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-Se que estás enamorada de otra persona, pero te prometo hacer lo posible para que esto funcione- Dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla de la chica pero esta lo aparto bruscamente.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO Y NUNCA ME CASARE CONTIGO!.

-¿Crees que no investigue y trate de buscar la manera de romper el compromiso?

-...…

-Nami, créeme. Esto no fue idea mía. Por lo menos tratemos de calmarnos y tratar de sobrellevar la situación.

-...….- No pronunciaba palabra alguna, no sabía que más decir. sentía dolor, rabia y frustración por lo que se acababa de enterar, sin darse cuenta empezaron a caer unas finas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo.

-Nami, será mejor que entremos. Si nos quedamos aquí te puedes enfermar- Le agarró la mano para jalarla para que entrara.

-¡SUELTAME!- gritó mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo sin dejar de llorar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar justo a ella?

-Lo siento Nami -Dijo el chico en un susurro dándose la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la mansión en donde los esperaban sus invitados. Ahora tenía que dar una explicación sobre porque su futura esposa se había ausentado.

Siguió corriendo sin saber a donde llegar, estaba empapada ya que cada vez la lluvia empezaba a caer mas fuerte. Siguió caminando al rededor de una hora hasta que sintió el sonido se su celular.

-¿Pero dónde demonios estas Nami?- le preguntó su hermana.

-Estoy llegando a casa, no me sentía bien y por eso me fui.

-Me hubieses dicho Nami, está muy lejos y te pudo haber pasado algo. Además está lloviendo.

-Nojiko, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si Nami, lo que quieras. ¿Tu sabías del compromiso? y no me mientas por favor.

-Te dire la verdad, pero espero que me entiendas- suspiró la chica al otro lado de la línea- Nami, como yo era mayor que tu cuando esto ocurrió si recuerdo con exactitud que estabas prometida con Law pero como era una niña no le di mucha importancia. Como nos habíamos mudado nunca pensé que fuera a pasar de verdad así que cuando Donquixote Doflamingo hizo el anuncio quede igual de sorprendida que tu.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?

-Nami, éramos niñas, pensé que este día nunca llegaría.

-Perdóname por dudar de ti Nojiko, ahora necesito descansar. Hay mucha información que tengo que procesar ahora mismo.

-Nami, va….- No pudo terminar de hablar porque la pelirroja corto la llamada- Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte querida Nami.

Al llegar a su departamento se cambió porque estaba empapada por la tormenta que había. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera, cuando se sentó en la mesa para destaparla se acordó que sus amigos la esperaban en el Thousand Sunny, de verdad no quería ir, tenía muchas ganas de estar sola pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sus amigos se preocuparían si no llegaba. De inmediato se dispuso a cambiarse para poder encontrarse con sus amigos, llamó un taxi y se dirigió al Thousand Sunny, al llegar ahí sus amigos la esperaban ya estaban bastante preocupados.

-Nami, ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías superrrr preocupados ah por cierto, superrrr feliz cumpleañosssss pequeña Nami- Dijo Franky alegremente.

-Lo siento chicos, tuve un pequeño retraso.

-No importa Nami, lo importante es que ya estás aquí- Dijo una pelinegra que se abalanzó sobre ella- Feliz cumpleaños querida amiga.

-Gracias Boa, pero no me dejas respirar.

-feliz cumpleaños amiga- Le dijo una rubia mientras le extendía sus manos mostrándole una pequeña caja de regalo.

-Gracias Kaya, que linda eres- Dijo Nami mientras abría la pequeña caja y viendo lo que en el interior había un hermoso collar- Es precioso amiga.

-Nami ¡feliz cumpleaños! No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte antes en la universidad porque tuve un día muy ocupado- Agregó Vivi, desde que era novia oficial de Sanji pasa mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Muchas gracias Vivi- Trataba de olvidarse de lo que acababa de ía pensar que era una mentira.

-Queridísima Nami, feliz cumpleaños- Le dijo Brook mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Brook, creí que no vendrías.

-¿Cómo me perdería el cumpleaños de una de mis queridas amigas?

-Muchas gracias Brook.

-Creo que falto yo por felicitarte- Dijo una pelirosa que se encontraba detrás de Brook - Feliz cumpleaños Nami, te traje un regalo, esperó que sea de tu agrado.

-Muchas gracias Bonney- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- Bueno, ya que estamos todos. A festejar-gritó la pelirroja.

Después de esto todos se pusieron a bailar, a tomar mucho, la pelirroja se aprovecho de que era su cumpleaños y no soltó a su amigo peliverde en toda la noche, bailó con él y no permitía que la pelirosa se le acercara. Esto hizo que la chica se pusiera celosa y se le notara lo molesta que estaba por la expresión de su cara lo que fue mas que divertido para Nami. Ya era muy tarde y la mayoría de sus amigos se habían marchado para sus casas y ella estaba mas que feliz porque su amigo el peliverde se ofreció a llevarla a casa, se le había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido ese día, el chico se bajó con ella del taxi y entró al departamento de su amiga quien lo invito a que se quedara a desayunar con ella ya que estaba apunto de amanecer y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que el peliverde aceptara su invitación.

-Ponte cómodo- Le dijo la pelirroja, estaba muy feliz de que el chico la acompañara en esos momentos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?- Dijo mientras se asomaba a la cocina.

-Si quieres puedes ayudarme con el jugo de naranja- Dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Está bien- empezó a cortar las naranjas y jugar con las semillas tirándoselas a Nami que no dejaba de reír, sin saber como terminaron abrazados, se quedaron viendo fijamente ninguno de los dos podía apartarla mirada sin dare cuenta sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que se besaron, fue un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor, pero de repente Nami reaccionó y se separo del chico.

-Lo siento mucho Zoro, yo…-No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por este.

-No Nami, yo lo siento no debí, no se que me paso la verdad…. aaaah fui un tonto perdonarme.

-No Zoro, está bien….- Estaba apunto de decirle que a ella le gustaba mucho desde el momento en que lo conoció pero en ese momento se vino la imagen de un moreno pelinegro con el cual estaba comprometida.

-Lo siento Nami, de verdad no volverá a suceder.

-No Zorom no es eso, no estoy enojada - Mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos-"¿pero como decirle que estaba comprometida y que hasta que no lo solucionara no podía tener nada con él? un momento ¿Desde cuando era tan considera con Law? Después de todo el le había mentido y ¿Qué le importaba que pensara él? Después de todo yo no me quiero casar con el"-Pensó la chica.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, desayunaremos en otra ocasión- Le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica- Espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad.

-Claro que no Zoro, también fue mi culpa- Dijo con desánimo y observó como el chico salir por la puerta de la cocina sin decir mas nada, sentía mucha confusión, hacia mucho que estaba esperando que esto pasara entonces por que se aparto de el seria por que se le vino el hecho de que estaba comprometida a la mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete **

Habían pasado dos semana desde que anunciaron su compromiso con Law y desde que había besado a Zoro. Se sentía muy confundida y a la vez culpable por no decirle a Zoro que estaba comprometida y como su relación había avanzado un poco esto la hacía sentir peor. No era que estuviesen saliendo, ni que se hubiesen besado nuevamente; era que él había cambiado, era más atento con ella, le cedía su silla y la acompañaba a casa, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar del tema, por otro lado trataba de evitar a Law en la universidad. No quería nisiquiera mirarlo, para ella era como si el no estuviese ahí, seguía enojada con él. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio adelantando trabajos ya que nadie había hecho planes para el fin de semana y por eso pensó que era buen momento para adelantarlos. Cuando de repente el sonido de su celular la sacó de su concentración.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo una ronca voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Eres tu Arlong, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la chica con un tono molesto.

-¿Te pasa algo, mi pequeña?

-¿Qué crees que me pasa? Ya sabes estoy feliz con que comprometieras con un chico que nisiquiera amo.

-Bueno, siempre te puedes negar y comprometeremos a Law con Nojiko, después de todo tienen la misma edad.

-..…..- La chica guardó silencio- "No puedo hacerle esto a Nojiko, hace un año que está saliendo con un chico y siempre le contaba que estaba enamorada, no podía ser tan egoísta con su hermana"- pensó la chica.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un si, en media hora te espero abajo, pasaré por ti, Donquixote Doflamingo nos estará esperando, dice que tiene un regalo de bodas adelantado para ustedes.

-Estaré lista- Sin decir más corto la llamada, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, ¿Es que acaso se tendría que resignar a casarse con Law? Se paró del escritorio y empezó a arreglarse.

Bajó cuando Arlong le avisó que ya estaba esperándola abajo, estuvieron en silencio todo el viaje a la casa de Doflamingo. Al llegar pasaron inmediatamente al jardín trasero de la mansión donde se encontraba sentado Law junto a su tío.

-¡Bienvenidos! Oh, que encantadora se ve hoy señorita Nami, lastima que el día del compromiso no pude despedirme apropiadamente ya que mi sobrino me informó que se sentía mal y tuvo que mandarla a casa.

-Si, lo siento mucho señor Donquixote Doflamingo.

-Querida, dentro de poco seremos familia, solo llámame Doflamingo.

-Está bien, señor Doflamingo- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Law ya que sabía cuando la pelirroja sonreía naturalmente.

-Podrías darte prisa quiero, saber por que tanto afán de reunirnos aquí hoy- Dijó el moreno con un tono de fastidio.

-Bueno, ya Arlong y yo decidimos la fecha de la boda esta mañana, será dentro de dos meses- La chica quedó con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Estás… hablando en serio?- Dijo con muchos nervios la chica.

-Si, pequeña, hablamos muy enserio.

-¿Pero, enserio?… pero ¿Y los detalles de la boda?… ¿Cómo el vestido…. la comida y las flores?¿ Noo…ooo creen que es muy pronto para la boda?. -Dijo entre titubeos la chica.

-No te preocupes pequeña, Doflamongo y yo ya nos encargaremos de todo.

-Bueno, al grano. Quería que nos reuniéramos para adelantarles mi regalo de boda. Entre Arglong y yo acordamos él les regalara la luna de miel y yo les regalaré su nuevo hogar.

-¡Vaya! Que generoso tío- Agregó Law con sarcasmo.

-Solo lo mejor para ustedes dos, ¿No es así, mi pequeña?

-Pues, bueno, muchas gracias- Dijo con un tono falso de agradecimiento la pelirroja. Bueno, no esperemos más, vamos a que vean su nueva casa.

Los cuatro entraron en el auto de Arlong y Doflamingo le dio las indicaciones al chofer para llegar a su destino, el cual no estaba muy lejos. Llegaron a una gran mansión un poco más pequeña que la de Doflamingo.

-¿Y bien? Espero que les guste, no escatime en gastos- Dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol.

-No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado- Dijo la pelirroja con nervios en su voz.

-Tonterías, ahora eres parte de la familia y yo siempre procuro darle lo mejor a la familia, ¿No es así Law?

-Si, como sea- dijo con indiferencia.

-Bueno, vamos a verla por dentro pequeña.

-Si, claro- contesto nami.

-Como veras, esta es la recamara principal. Tiene una enorme cama y si entran al baño verán que la bañera es de muy buen tamaño, apta para dos personas, entre las otras habitaciones hay un estudio, una biblioteca enorme, dos estudios una amplia cocina, un hermoso comedor, un salón de invitados y por supuesto en el patio trasero una enorme piscina.

-Vaya pequeña, tendrás que abandonar la universidad, hacer la limpieza, cocinar y demás cosas.

-...…- La chica no contestó. Sentía tanta rabia e impotencia.

-Eso no sera necesario - Dijo cortantemente le pelinegro.

-Si, Arlong, no hay que ser tan extremistas yo le pagare la servidumbre de la casa, no habra ninguna tipo de problema por eso- Habló el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno pequeña, veo que puedo estar tranquilo estarás en muy buenas manos.

-Si- Dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-Bueno, sigamos con el recorrido- Dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Siguieron el recorrido de la casa hasta llegar al patio donde se sentaron unos momentos para esperar a que llegaran a recoger a Doflamingo y a Law. Vaya que era incómodo para ella, quería explotar de la rabia y se le ocurrían mil maneras de matar a Arlong, no se podía resignar; no quería resignarse, pero tampoco quería traicionar a su hermana y cortar sus alas. Prefería ella estar encadenada toda la vida antes de lastimar a Nojiko, se paro con la excusa de que iría a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua.

-Tengo que encontrar una manera de terminar con esta locura- Dijo la pelirroja para después soltar un suspiro.

-Por la manera en que sonreías te veías muy agradecida por nuestro regalo de bodas pensé que habías cambiado de opinion al respecto- Después de esto soló una carcajada que le hizo hervir la sangre a la chica.

-Cuanto me alegro que puedas disfrutar mi desgracia- Le respondió sarcásticamente.

-Verdad que si.

-Ya basta Law ¿A qué juegas?

-Yo a nada, es solo que cambie de opinión al respecto de nuestra boda, verás mi querida señorita Nami, trate de hacer las cosas por las buenas, acercarme a ti, buscar una solución juntos pero en vez de eso recibir una fuerte bofetada- Mientras decía esto no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y no podia evitar sentirse culpable- "Perdóname Nami, pero es lo mejor para ti"- Se le vino a la cabeza la conversación que unas pocas horas antes había tenido con su tío.

FLASHBACK.

-No puede estar hablando en serio- Dijo un moreno que se encontraba muy sobresaltado.

-Hablo enserio Law, Arlong cree que va a sacar provecho de esta situación pero lo que él no sabe es que yo soy quien esta controlando toda esta situación, así que tu decides, tienes dos opciones o te casas con Nami para que cuando Arlong muera, que será mas pronto de lo que crees, como su esposo puedas tener derechos sobre los vienes que ella herede y así, o la otra alternativa es que Alrong Squalo muera y todos sus herederos, eso incluye a sus hijas y así todo quedara en manos de nuestra compañía así que tu eliges- Al terminar de hablar dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que se encontraba en sus manos.

-...….- No sabía que hacer ni que decir solo maldecía en su interior a su tío una y otra vez.

-A veces el dinero, querido Law, es más importante que la propia familia ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo verdad?- soltó una carcajada lo que hizo que el chico se molestara todavía más- Bueno chico, ahora no me importa si te enamoras o no de ella ni que seas un buen esposo o no, solo tienes que casarte, nada más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Te detesto.

-Vaya, que novedad ya eso me lo dejaste claro el día que se anuncio el compromiso.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y que tal te pareció la casa Nami, por lo menos la cama se veía cómoda ¿No crees?

-Eres un pervertido- No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del chico.

-Yo no he dicho nada, solo dije que se veía cómoda, no hice ninguna tipo de insinuación pero que mente mas sucia tienes señorita Nami.

-Ya cállate idiota.

-Pero que vocabulario, como mi futura esposa tendrás que corregirlo.

-...….- Salió molesta de la cocina hacia el patio a sentarse nuevamente junto a los demás, no era que la compañía de aquellos dos sujetos fuera grata, solo que era mas tolerables que sostener una conversación con Law.

-Es por tu bien - Dijo en un susurro mientras veía la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja.

Vaya que el recorrido de la enorme casa y la rabia la habían dejado cansada. Era todo un fastidio tener que aguantar todas esas cosas pero tenía que ser fuerte, aparte de escoger la casa donde vivían, Doflamingo y Arlong se estaban encargando de todo de la boda así ella no se quisiera casar era su boda pero no le permitieron siquiera escoger el vestido que ya estaba siendo diseñado aparte de la casa. Cuando fueron recoger a Doflamingo y a Law se bajó del auto una diseñadora muy conocida quien le tomo las medidas para su vestido de novia y no solo eso, también recordó que le dijeron que ellos se encargarían de enviar las invitaciones la próxima semana ya que la boda se realizaría en dos meses.

-¡¿Acaso mi día podría ser peor?!- Gritó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa. Cuando eso último vino a su cabeza- ¡Maldición! Las invitaciones- No es que no quería que no asistieran es solo que no quería que se enteraran de que se casaba. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Qué pasaría con su peliverde? Se le venían cosas a la cabeza que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así y que necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía a quien exactamente llamar. Sin vacilar tomo su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Robin y ente sollozos le pidió que fuera lo más pronto posible a su departamento y así fue, a los pocos minutos llego su amiga.

-Nami ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa? Vine inmediatamente.

-Robin -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias- No pudo contenerse y de inmediato abrazó a su amiga y rompió en llanto.

-Ven Nami, pasemos al comedor prepararé té, tu siéntate y estate tranquila que de inmediato estaré contigo de nuevo- La pelinegre dejó a Nami sentada en el comedor y fue a preparar una taza de té y después de eso regresó lo más pronto posible con su amiga- Ahora si Nami, ¿Qué te pasa, qué tienes? ¿Te peleaste con Arlong de nuevo?- Le preguntó su amiga.

-No es eso , es una larga historia, pero primero te quería preguntar si te podrías quedar a dormir hoy aquí, no quiero estar sola por favor Robin- Le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, para eso soy tu amiga.

-Está bien ¿Qué dirías si te digo que en dos meses me voy a casar?

-Nami no digas tonterías- Dijo entre risas la pelinegra.

-No es broma Robin me caso en dos meses, es una larga historia que no se ni como empezar, cuando yo era una niña prometieron mi mano en matrimonio pero como estaba muy pequeña yo no lo recordé y como nos mudamos del lugar donde vivi mi prometido con mayor facilidad sucedió esto, el trato era que al cumplir los veinte años me casaría con el chico y como verás mi cumpleaños fue hace poco y como te podrías imaginar mi compromiso también y lo peor es que conocí a esta persona sin saber que era mi prometido y entable una mistad con él no solo eso lo peor es que él tenía conocimiento de quien era yo y de lo que iba a pasar.

-Nami- Susurró robin.

-No solo eso, lo peor de todo es que le confesé que estaba enamorada de Zoro y él me animo a que me le declarara.

-No sabía que estuvieras enamorada de Zoro.

-Si pero no se lo había contado a nadie porque como todos éramos amigos pensé que si me le declaraba arruinaría nuestra amistad.

-Nami, no se que decirte, que difícil situación.

-Eso no es lo peor, no te he dicho quien es mi prometido…. es Trafalgar D Water Law.

-...…- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, que situación tan horrible por la que pasaba su amiga- Nami ¿No hay manera de que puedas anular el compromiso?

-Si hay manera Robin, pero de hacerlo entonces prometerían a Nojiko con Law y ella tiene novio y está muy enamorada de él, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana- Dijo mientras mas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- Hasta cuando Robin, pensé que ya era libre cuando vine a vivir sola, pensé que terminaría mi carrera y luego trabajaría y ya no sería mas dependiente de Arlong.

-Pero ¿Seguirás estudiando?- Le preguntó su amiga.

-Por supuesto que si y también Law, al principio Arlong no quería que yo no estudiara más pero el tío de Law dijo que no había necesidad.

-¿Cuándo planeas contárselo a los demás?

-Eso no es lo peor Robin, ellos enviarán las invitaciones. Me imagino que eso los incluye a ustedes aunque en verdad no lo se porque aparte de casarme obligada no me han dejado ver ninguna detalle, ellos están planeando todo nisiquiera me dejaron escoger mi vestido de novia.

-Calma Nami seguro que entre todos encontraremos una solución, pero creo que deberías de contarle a los demás antes de que le lleguen las invitaciones ¿No crees?

-Robin tengo mucho miedo- Dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja.

-...…- Su amiga solo se limitó a mirarla con ojos de compasión y a abrazarla fuertemente, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer por su amiga .

Como lo había prometido se quedó a dormir en casa de su amiga, la convenció para que compraran una pizza y para que vieran una película ya que esto la ayudaría un poco a aliviar las tensiones que tenía. Al terminar la película se acostaron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente la pelinegra se marchó a su casa dejando a su amiga un poco mas tranquila, por lo menos se había desahogado un poco , lo que su amiga Robin le dijo era verdad; tenía que contarle a los chicos antes de que llegaran las invitaciones. Tenía que hacer algo ¿Y si sus amigos reaccionaban de mala manera y se peleaban con Law? ¿Y si él lastimaba a sus amigos? Trató de buscar una solución, entonces se le ocurrió que lo mas lógico sería decir que lo amaba y que este le propuso matrimonio, pero no estaba segura de que sus amigos creyeran eso no después del comportamiento de las ultimas semanas que había tenido el chico.

Estaba sentado tomando un cafe en una cafetería cercana a su casa con dos buenos amigos de su infancia, pero la expresión en su rostro no era la misma de siempre se veía más serio de lo normal con un toque de angustia en el sin duda debía ser algo muy grabe lo que le pasaba para que el estuviera de esa manera.

-Vaya, ya hace mucho que no nos reunimos- Dijo animadamente un muchacho que traía puesta una gorra muy peculiar que tenía la palabra penguin en ella.

-Si tienes razón y por eso se supone que deberías fingir estar feliz- Le decía un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos y que traía puesto unos anteojos de sol en un tono de burla.

-Shhh…. no pudieron escoger un peor momento para reunirnos.

-Vamos amigo, no está mal que te tomes un descanso de estudiar- Le dijo penguin.

-Además faltan dos meses y unas semanas para los exámenes finales- Añadió el chico de los anteojos.

-Tienes razón, creo que últimamente ando muy tenso debe ser lo de la boda.

-¡QUEEEE!- Gritaron al unísono los chicos mientras escupían su cafe de la impresión.

-Así que no los tome por sorpresa en unos días les llegara la invitación para mi boda, es en dos meses espero que ese día se comporten- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba algo de dinero de su bolsillo y lo ponía encima de la mesa para luego retirándose.

-¿Crees que está enamorado?- Le preguntó Shachi a penguin.

-No lo se, no creo nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, pero parece no es de su agrado casarse.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir a la boda.

-Y comportarnos - Dijo con tono de burla penguin.

Su domingo de descanso había sido interrumpido por una fastidiosa llamada, ese día tenía planeado reunirse con sus amigos para darles la noticia, pero Arlong le dijo que tenía que comprar muchas cosas para su nueva casa y se pasó toda la tarde con el escogiendo cosas que creía que necesitaría para su nuevo hogar y aparte de eso le había toca do ir mediocre los zapatos que iban con su vestido de novia vaya día.

Pasó rápidamente la semana y ni Arlong ni Doflamingo se habían comunicado con ella, solo faltaba una semana para la boda, pero lo peor de todo es que cada vez que veía a Law en la universidad este actuaba como si ella no existiera, no le dirigía la palabra para nada. Lo miró desde su banca en la cafetería y solo un suspiro,justo en ese momento llego un peliverde y se sentó a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nami ¿A quién estás mirando?

-A nadie, a nadie….tan solo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos- Dijo mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-Vaya que andas rara últimamente….por cierto, irás hoy a la fogata de la playa con nosotros.

-Si claro que ire y después de eso a casa de Luffy verdad.

-Si claro. Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta noche- Dijo con un tono de desánimo en la voz lo que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo, quien puso su mano en su mejilla tiernamente y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que sea que te suceda sabes que cuentas con migo Nami ya que no permitiría que algo te pasara.

-Gracias- Dijo con nerviosismo la pelirroja quien no podía evitar que el color de su rostro se volviera de un rojo intenso, se paró impulsada por la vergüenza que sentía y caminó a paso apresurado, vaya que era tonta nisiquiera se había despedido de el chico quien solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que no sabían es que desde su banco había un pelinegro que los observaba con atención y mientras lo hacía saco su celular del bolsillo y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria.

-Hola Chopper.

-¿Law? -Preguntó el castaño al otro lado de la linea.

-Si…. sabes se que últimamente me he alejado mucho pero es que he tenido muchos problemas familiares…. y bueno quería saber si nos podíamos reunir hoy en la noche para hablar, necesito despejar mi mente- Mintió el chico.

-Por supuesto amigo, hoy en la noche haremos una fogata en la playa y después de eso iremos a casa de luffy si quieres puedes venir con nosotros sabes todos te echan de menos.

-Está bien, ahí estaré, entonces nos vemos esta noche amigo- Colgó el teléfono recogiendo sus libros y se marchó a casa antes de empezar a alistarse. Tenía que mandarle un mensaje a cierta pelirroja que unos momentos antes se había marchado de ese lugar donde él se encontraba.

Al llegar a casa y encontrar en la mesa de comedor una pequeña carta se sobresalto ya que pensó que había un ladrón o algo mucho peor en su casa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la caja tenía una nota arriba de esta que decía: estas son las tarjetas de invitación para tu boda, solo son las de tus amigos el resto ya se repartieron, pensé que te gustaría hacerlo personalmente. Atentamente Arlong, arrugó la pequeña hoja de papel llena de ira. ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? No podía creerlo, de repente su celular sonó era un mensaje de texto de parte de law.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho.**

Pero quién demonios se creía él. Si, sería su futuro esposo, pero en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué le diría que la recogerla para ir a la fogata después de que solo la ignoraba en la universidad y de que las veces que se habían visto siempre terminaban discutiendo? Lo estaba esperando sentada en el sofa maldiciendo al chico una y otra y otra vez cuando de repente sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Law diciendo que bajara, que la estaba esperando. Al llegar a la puerta del edificio se quedó sorprendida, ante sus ojos se encontraba el chico en un auto convertible negro último modelo, que ella al recordar, nunca lo había visto en auto, siempre lo veía tomar taxis o caminar con ellos. Se lo quedó mirando con cara de enojo y solo subió al auto sin saludarlo, el joven enseguida observó que la chica llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos, por lo que le dijeron Arlong y su tío ya sabían de que se trataba.

-Lo estoy haciendo mas fácil para ti ¿Sabías?- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus peculiares sonrisas de medio lado.

-No te he pedido tu ayuda ¿Sabes?- Contestó de mala gana la chica.

-Si eso lo sé, pero cuando Arlong y mi tío me informaron de esto creí que lo mejor era que las entregáramos juntos.

-Ah, pero que amable y considerado eres, lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro- Le contesto la chica con sarcasmo.

-...….- No dijo mas nada solo se limitó a conducir en silencio hasta que llegaron a la playa.

Al llegar todos sus amigos se quedaron extrañados de que ellos dos llegaran juntos pero nadie comento nada al respecto ya que la única que estaba enterada de la verdad era Robin.

-Hola chicos- Saludó con una sonrisa fingida la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué traes ahí Nami? - preguntó con curiosidad su pequeño amigo castaño cuando vio la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos su amiga.

-Ahh….. es..esto Chopper, verás, es una cosa que repartiré al final de la noche cuando estemos en casa de Luffy- Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para posponer su sufrimiento.

-Está bien, ahora vamos con los demás.

Más que fogata parecía una fiesta tipo hawaiana ya que como siempre la organizadora era Boa Bancock y como siempre, no escatimaba en gastos con nada para que su adorado novio Luffy fuera feliz, todos empezaron a conversar y comer los deliciosos platos que se encontraban en la mesa de aperitivos y a tomar cervezas, pasado un rato las chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar mientras los chicos se quedaron sentados conversando, pero de repente Boa jalo a Luffy quien hacia todo lo posible por negarse a bailar pero al final pudo mas la cara suplicante de Boa quien casi lo estrangula de un abraso, así todos empezaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas cuando Nami se dio cuenta se sintió un poco nerviosa porque no sabía si estaría bien que bailara con Zoro delante de Law y menos por el anuncio que haría dentro de pocas horas, pero al mirar bien se dio cuenta que Zoro no estaba sentado donde estaban los chicos, el único que se encontraba ya ahí era Law, volteo a buscar al peliverde y se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando con Bonney, cielos estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta en toda la fiesta que la pelirosa se encontraba presente, entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de buscar a Chopper, bailaría con el pero se dio cuenta que su pequeño amigo se encontraba bailando divertidamente con la mejor amiga de Boa, Marguerite, a si que no tenía otra salida que irse a sentar a la playa o bailar con Law, pero si se iba a la playa sería raro que unas horas mas tardes anunciara su boda con el suspiro y se dirigió an donde se encontraba sentado el moreno.

-No me digas que quieres bailar- Dijo con un tono de burla.

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo mientras hacía un monín de enojo y volteaba su cara para otro lado.

-Bueno, como quieras yo estaba dispuesto a bailar contigo.

-Mis desgracias te hacen feliz verdad.

-Solo un poco- dijo Mientras se reía de la chica.

-Eres un idiota.

-Si, me lo has dicho mucho últimamente.

-¿Por qué crees que sea?

-Voy por una cerveza - Dijo sin responder la pregunta de la chica- ¿Quieres que te traiga una?

-No gracias tengo piernas ¿Sabes? Puedo ir por una cuando quiera.

-Por lo menos deberías tranquilizarte, ¿Sabes? Si quieres dar la noticia de que nos casaremos y que lo hacemos porque estas enamorada por lo menos deberías actuar como tal- Dijo dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca y dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando una lata de la hielera donde se encontraban guardadas las cervezas.

-Es un engreído - Dijo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Pero tiene razón si quiero que mis amigos crean en lo que voy a decir debo actuar como si me casara con amor con el a si que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo- Habló para ella misma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el moreno tomando su cerveza, se paro frente a él y le dedico una amplia sonrisa - Vamos a bailar- la proposición de la chica hizo que casi le escupiera encima, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya que eres tonta.

-...….- La chica no respondió, solamente se encamino a donde se encontraban bailando todos sus amigos junto al pelinegro quien la tomo de la cintura mientas esta posta sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y se recostaba en su pecho mientras bailaban lentamente.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan buena bailarina.

-Dije que bailaríamos no que hablaríamos así que te puedes ahorrar todo tipo de comentarios.

-Como quieras- Le contestó el chico.

Siguieron bailando hasta la madrugada y cuando se terminó la música y todos dejaron de bailar y a hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que era muy tarde para ir a casa de Luffy, entonces comenzaron a recoger las cosas para marchase cada uno a su casa, cuando ya tuvieron todo listo y se disponían a despedir Nami llamo su atención.

-Chico…ch…chicos esperen te..tengo algo que decirles….mas bien que entregarles- Dijo con muchos nervios en su voz mientras abría la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos.

-Si, es verdad ahora que recuerdo dijiste que al final de la fiesta nos entregarías algo.

-Si..si Chopper- dijo casi en un tono inaudible para sus amigos mientras sacaba unos sobres blancos marcados con dorado con los nombres de cada uno y sus respectivos acompañantes- Esta es para ustedes Boa y Luffy- extendió el sobre para que sus amigos lo recibieran - Ah, una cosa mas, no lo abran todavía, por favor esperen a que todos tengan su sobre, todos se miraron con cara de confusión pero se limitaron a seguir las ordenes de su amiga- Este es para Kayya y Usopp, este para Robin y Franky, este es para Sanji y Vivi, este para Chopper, este es para Brook, este para ti Zoro, este es para ti Marguerite, lo siento mucho Boney, no sabía que vendrías hoy y por eso no te traje el tuyo- Le mintió la chica a la pelirosa - Ah, por cierto, los de Chopper, Brook y Zoto tienen derecho a un acompañante, ahora si pueden abrirlo- Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero que….- Pronunció en un susurro Sanji.

-Nami ¿Por qué no nos habías contado antes que te casarías en dos semanas?- Preguntó molesto un peliverde- Pensé que éramos tus mejores amigos.

-Veo que nos tienes muy poca confianza Nami, eso no es nada superrr- Dijo el peliazul novio de su amiga Robin.

-Si, Nami. Tu siempre nos has contado todo y esto me parece muy repentino- Le habló con reproche Usopp.

-Nami…..-Susurró Chopper- de seguro es una broma. ¡Vaya Nami! Me asustaste por un momento- Dijo mientras empezaba a reír.

-Es una mentira ¿Verdad Nami?- Preguntó el peliverde con más seriedad que nunca en su voz.

-No, no es mentira. Nos casaremos en una semana estaremos felices de que asistan- Le contestó el moreno sin rodeos.

-¿No creen que se están apresurando demasiado?- Preguntó Boa.

-Apenas se conocen- Dijo la rubia novia de usopp.

-Nami Sawn ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó Sanji.

-Si Nami, ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Usopp al ver que la chica estaba estática y no respondía.

-Ya basta, dejen de acosar a Nami con sus preguntas, debería darles vergüenza no ven que la están poniendo nerviosa. Si Nami y Law decidieron casarse es problema de ellos, están mayores como para saber lo que hacen- Dijo Robin al ver a la pelirroja paralizada.

-¿Y dejarás la universidad?- Le preguntó Vivi, pero Nami no contestó ya que el moreno se adelanto a responder la pregunta de la peliazul.

-Nami seguirá con sus estudios. Chicos, sé que es algo apresurado pero de verdad queremos casarnos, espero que asistan a la ceremonia.

-Nos vemos- La chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero no quería discutir con sus amigos a si que se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacia el auto de Law, este solo la siguió en silencio y cuando ya estuvieron dentro de este lo puso en marcha para llevar a su casa a la pelirroja, dejando a un grupo de amigos muy desconcertados.

-¿Ustedes qué creen?- Preguntó el rubio mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No lo sé, apenas se conocen y nunca le vi a Law interés en Nami- Contestó el pequeño castaño.

-¿Creen qué tenían un romance en secreto?- Dijo Usopp.

-La verdad creo que Nami nos tiene la suficiente confianza para hacernos contado si andaba con Trafalgar o por lo menos eso pienso yo- Dijo un peliverde que todavía se encontraba mirando el camino por el que se marcho la pelirroja y no dejaba de cuestionarse el por que le había devuelto el beso de tal manera si se supone que estaba saliendo con Trafalgar, ella no era de esa clase de chicas que jugaba con los hombres, eso el lo sabía a la perfección- La verdad no creo que Nami este enamora muchachos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que así sea? Y si de verdad esta enamorada eso ustedes no lo saben- Agregó Bonney con malicia al ver el semblante que tenia Zoro.

-Entonces si es así tenemos que decirle a Torao que como haga sufrir a Nami se las verá con nosotros, si llega a lastimarla no se lo perdonaremos shishishishi.

-Tienes razón mi amor, si Nami decidió esto la apoyaremos, pero también le haremos saber a Law que ella no está sola, que nos tiene a nosotros para protegerla- Dijo Boa mientras le daba un abrazo a Luffy.

-Es cierto, Nami está lo bastante mayor para hacer su vida- Agregó Brook- Creó que en vez de estar preguntándonos el por qué y de acosarla pienso que deberíamos ponernos a pensar cual será nuestro regalo de bodas para ella.

-De acuerdo, entonces no se hable mas del tema y demostremos a nuestra amiga que cuenta con todos nosotros no creen- Dijo Robin para ponerle final a la discusión.

Se encontraban fuera del edificio de la chica, pero por alguna razón esta no bajaba del auto solo seguía llorando en silencio sin mirarlo, esto lo hacía sentirse realmente mal, trato de tranquilizarla un poco pero al ver que no se calmaba bajó del auto y decidió subir con ella a su departamento, esta vez ella no se negó, la sentó en el sofa y le pidió que se quedara quieta que el iría por agua a la cocina. Regresó con el baso de agua, se lo entregó y se cercioró que la chica lo bebiera todo, ella seguía sin pronunciar una palabra y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, no podía dejarla así, así que decidió tomarla en brazos y al ver que la chica no ponía mucha resistencia se preocupo aún mas. Se dirigió a la habitación de esta con ella en brazos, la depositó en la cama y la tapó con la sabana, apagó la luz y la dejo ahí, todavía seguía llorando estuvo a si al rededor de dos horas cuando por fin se quedo dormida. Salió camino a su departamento, en el camino no se pudo dejar de cuestionar por qué si era lo correcto sentía que estaba haciéndole tanto daño a la pelirroja.

Al despertarse recordó todo lo que paso anoche y la cara de preocupación con la que la miraba el pelinegro, no podía creer que anoche hubiese sido tan lindo con ella porque desde que se anuncio su compromiso el se había portado como un patán, bueno, no exactamente como un pat´an pero si había sido muy grosero con ella. Siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla enojar, después de mejorarse no salió de la cama en todo el día. Decidió levantarse y encontró una nota que le había dejado el moreno en la mesa del comedor que decía: A partir de mañana te recogeré todos los días para ir a la universidad juntos, arrugó el trozo de papel con ira, ¿Pero quién demonios se creía que era Law?, Bueno sería mejor que lo hiciera, si no sus amigos sospecharían algo, se preparo una taza de té y miro su celular tenía muchos mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas de todos sus amigos.

-Lo siento mucho chicos pero no puedo hacer mas nada. De pronto mas adelante les contaré la verdad pero por ahora es mejor que sea así- Dijo para si misma, siguió tomando su taza de té cuando la terminó tomó una larga y relajante ducha, sentía que el jabón enjuagaba sus problemas, al salir del baño se puso nuevamente una pijama y se metió en la cama y volvió a dormir.

Se despertó cuando sonó su alarma. Era lunes pero por primera vez desde que empezó la universidad no quería asistir a esta. Vaya que se sentía todavía mal ayer no había probado bocado y aparte de que tenía que estar lista para cuando Law pasara a recogerla, no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían sus amigos cuando se los encontrara hoy en la universidad, sin muchas ganas se alistó y esperó a Law en la puerta del edificio y para su sorpresa el chico era puntual, ella se limitó solo a subir al auto y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna todo el camino a la universidad fue en silencioso de parte e los dos jóvenes, al llegar se bajaron y este la acompaño hasta su salón de clases y luego se marcho sin decir palabra alguna, al entrar al salon de clases se dio cuenta que Robin ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Nami- La saludo su amiga.

-Hola - Dijo con desanimo.

-No te vi esta mañana camino a la universidad, que raro que se te hiciera tarde ¿Está todo bien?- Con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-No pasa nada Robin es solo que ya dentro de cinco días sera la boda- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Y me siento mal por mentirle a los chicos pero creo que es lo mejor por el momento.

-No te preocupes amiga, después de lo de la playa todos hablamos y te apoyaremos para lo de tu boda.

-Gracias Robin- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga y luego se limpió las lagrimas.

Al finalizar las clases se reunieron en el lugar que acostumbraban, para su sorpresa sus amigos nisiquiera mencionaron el tema y esto la hizo sentir mas tranquila, después de hablar un rato se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la salida de la universidad. Al llegar a ella se sorprendió al ver al moreno esperándola en su auto.

-Sube- Le dijo en un tono serio a la chica.

-...….. - Esta no contestó, solo se limito a subir al auto.

-Cuando llegues a tu casa encontrarás varias de tus cosas en cajas- LA chica lo miro con cara de enfado y estuvo punto de decir algo pero él no la dejo- No fue idea mía, fue idea de Arlong y de mi tío que dijeron que para el jueves ya todo tenía que estar en la mansión así que si quieres reclamarle a alguien puedes decírselo a ellos- Dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

-...…..- La rabia la invadía, aprieto los puños y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Nami, te lo voy a decir como doctor, llorar tanto no te hace bien.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué este como tu? ¿Qué haga como si todo estuviera bien? Dime.

-No hago como si nada pasara.

-Crees que eres la única afectada por esto pero no es así, claro porque la única víctima eres tu verdad.

-Law….. lo siento…yo….. es que no se que hacer todo a sido tan repentino para mi.

-No solo para ti Nami, también para mi.

-...…..- Se quedó en silencio, pero al notar que no iban rumbo a su departamento decidió hablarle al chico- ¿A donde me estas llevando? Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer para mañana.

-No tardaremos mucho, solo espera y verás.

-...….- No dijo mas nada y a la media hora de camino se dio cuenta de que estaba en la playa, se bajó del auto y corrió hacia el mar, se quitó rápidamente sus sandalias y sumergió los pies en la orilla de la paya.

-Pensé que necesitabas relajarte un poco por eso te traje aquí.

-G..gracias- Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-La verdad es que no me gusta verte llorar, aunque no me creas, de verdad, nunca desde que éramos pequeños nami.

-...… Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-…. Pero si recién acabamos de llegar… te prometo que en el momento en el momento que seas mi esposa y las cosas estén bien nunca volverás a llorar.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir Law.

-¿Por qué crees que no podré cumplir la promesa?.

-...… sabes por que… por que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona y cada día a tu lado será como un infierno para mi.

-Yo me encargare de que algún día tu corazón me pertenezca Nami, verás que si, solo dale tiempo al tiempo- Se dio media vuelta y regresó al auto y espero allí a la pelirroja, que cuando se tranquilizó regresó al auto y se pusieron en marcha al apartamento de Nami, al llegar esta se bajo sin decir palabra alguna, mientras el chico solo observaba el camino por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, cada día Law había ido a recoger a Nami y a llevarla a casa. Durante todos esos días hasta que llegó el jueves, ese día cuando la iba a llevar a casa se encontró antes con la amiga de Nami, Robin, quien le dijo que le iban a celebrar una despedida de soltera sorpresa, al chico no le molesto la idea así que se fue directo a su casa sin esperar a Nami ya que esta noche llegaría la mudanza a llevarse el resto de sus cosas, mañana en la noche sería la boda, mañana tendrían mil cosas que hacer al salir de clases, no quería ni pensar en eso.

En un bar muy cercano a la universidad se encontraban ciertas chicas tomando margaritas y brindando en honor a una de sus amigas que dejaría la soltería y se convertiría en una mujer completamente casada.

-Salud por nuestra amiga Nami y que sea muy feliz en su matrimonio- Dijo una pelinegra quien ya se encontraba un poco ebria.

-¡Salud ! - Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Nami, amiga, te vas a ver preciosa mañana en tu vestido de novia- Le dijo su amiga Vivi.

-Por cierto Nami, se me olvidaba ¿Quiénes serán tus madrinas?- Agregó Kaya con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jejejeje- Rio la pelirroja con nerviosismo- Es que como el tío de Law se encargó de todo él fue quien las escogido.

-No te preocupes amiga, te perdonamos, pero solo por esta vez, si una de nosotras no se gana el ramo no te lo perdonaremos ya que tengo la ilusión de pronto casarme con mi Luffy- Dijo Boa con un sonrojo en su cara y una enorme sonrisa.

Está bien, hare todo lo posible para que así sea - Dijo Nami mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Por cierto amiga ¿Dónde será tu luna de miel?- Le preguntó inocentemente Boa.

-La v…verdad..-nisiquiera había pensado en eso- Todavía no lo sé ya que será el regalo de bodas de parte de Arlong.

-Hablando de eso Nami, ¿Ya estuviste con Law? - Le preguntó su amiga Kaya.

-¡NOO! Jamas - Se sonrojó al máximo siquiera de pensar en ello.

-Pero ¿Entonces? Pensé que eran pareja y que se amaban - Dijo Boa.

-A lo mejor Nami lo estaba guardando para el día de la boda- Dijo Robin pícaramente para salvar a su amiga de ser descubierta.

-E…esto..si Robin, lo estoy guardando para la noche de bodas- Mintió la pelirroja a las demás chicas.

-Que emoción Namiiii- La tomó de las manos Boa- Y qué romántico, ya quiero formalizar las cosas con mi Luffy.

LAs chicas siguieron tomando hasta que decidieron ir al apartamento de Nami y hacer una pijamada ya que sería la última vez que podrían dormir en el departamento de su amiga, no sin antes que la pelirroja les advirtiera que la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo hogar.

Estoy tan feliz tengo nuevos lectores eso me motiva a actualiza mas rápido, les cuento a todos los que siguen esta, me alegro de que te guste la historia becky15 n_n, perdón por haber hecho esos cambios pero de verdad me sentía muy mal al haber montado ese capitulo con tantos errores y perdón por la tardanza es que tuve un día demasiado ocupado y por eso actualice ahora en la noche.

**Minney:**Thanks , I 'm glad you like my fic much , I will try to update sooner but I'm usually busy in the mornings and afternoons


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nueve.**

La alarma del celular de la pelirroja las despertó a todas, era muy temprano y se alistaron para ir a la universidad. A pesar de ser el día de su boda Nami se negó a faltar a sus clases, tenía un record que no quería romper y ni su propia boda lo impediría, ella era muy extremista en cuanto a la puntualidad y además de eso la próxima semana empezarían los exámenes, le mandó un mensaje muy temprano a Law diciéndole que no la fuera buscar ya que sus amigas habían dormido en su casa y se iría con ellas a la universidad.

-Pensé que hoy tendrías muchas cosas que hacer y que por eso no irías a la universidad- Le dijo su amiga Robin.

-Creo que te estás tomando tu propia boda muy a la ligera- Dijo Boa con preocupación- Si fuera mi boda estaría yo misma organizando todo para que saliera perfecto.

-...- La pelirroja se quedo sin palabras.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Boa- Rió Vivi.

-Solo digo que Nami debería ponerle mas seriedad al asunto- replico Boa.

-Bueno, basta ya de hablar y desayunemos mas rápido que se nos ara tarde para ir a la universidad y recuerden que yo solo cuento con dos baños en este departamento así que nos demoraremos mas- Dijo Kaya preocupada por la hora que era.

Cuando estuvieron listas salieron todas para la universidad pero decidieron tomar el autobús para llegar mas rápido, al llegar cada una se dirigió a su clase correspondiente menos Nami y Robin que tenia clases en el mismo salón con el resto de los chicos, la mañana transcurrió normal como la de cualquier otro día, la única diferencia que hubo esta vez fue que en vez de reunirse con sus amigos en la cafetería al finalizar las clases como solía hacerlo casi todos los días, fue directo a su casa porque tenía que dejar su ropa en maletas para que las llevaran a su nuevo hogar y tenía que estar lista a las cuatro en punto por que pasarían por ella para para peinarla y maquillarla ya que la boda se llevaría acabo a las seis de la noche.

-Bueno, todo listo - Dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar una maleta, de repente sintió el sonido de su celular era un número desconocido pero igual decidió contestar- Hola… si … ens eguida bajo, si las maletas ya están lista arriba… de acuerdo le dejare las llaves al chofer.

Hecho un último vistazo a su apartamento, sin duda no se quería mudar pero no podía casarse y cada uno vivir por su cuenta, suspiró, ya no sentía rabia, solo tristeza e impotencia por no poder hacer nada y seguir sometida el resto de su vida. Al bajar las escaleras vio un auto estacionado y se monto en el tal como le dijo Doflamingo, cuando la llamó a su celular le dejo las llaves al chofer para que luego pasara por las maletas y las llevara a la mansión, después de eso el chofer la dejó en un enorme salón de belleza en donde la atendieron como a toda una princesa, al finalizar Nami se disponía a pagar pero le dijeron que ya todo había sido pegado por Doflamingo, al salir del enorme local se dio cuenta que nuevamente la esperaba el mismo auto que la trajo a ese lugar, el chofer le anuncio que a llevaría hasta la mansión de Doflamingo donde la esperaban para que se pudiera el vestido de novia.

-Bienvenida señorita Nami, la estábamos esperando-Le dijo una chica con el cabello negro y con traje de mucama.

-Muchas gracias. Señorita, si sería tan amable de seguirme por aquí esta la habitación donde se cambiará, tenemos que darnos prisa solo falta una hora - Se dirigió a una habitación con una puerta doble enorme al abrirla le mostré el hermoso vestido blanco que se encontraba tendido en la amplia cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, si no te molesta podrías retirarte para poder cambiarme.

-No señorita no sea tonta, el amo Doflamingo me pidió que la ayudara al momento de cambiarse y dudo mucho que pueda usted sola ya que el vestido es muy delicado.

-Está bien, solo que no quería abusar de tu gentileza.

-No se preocupe señorita, ahora si no le molesta démonos prisa.

-Si- Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

La chica con mucha amabilidad la ayudo a colocarse el hermoso vestido blanco que se le ajustaba a la perfección a su hermoso cuerpo y la chica le puso en su cabeza un ha hermosa diadema que sin duda se veía lo costosa que haba sido por todos los brillos que tenía, ella la ayudó a colocarse el velo y por último la chica le coloco los zapatos, cuando terminó se vio en el espejo se, veía preciosa como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Vaya, ni ella misma se lo creía dio un suspiro ya lastima que en vez de ser el día mas feliz de su vida fuera el día mas infeliz.

-Señorita, en veinte minutos vendré por usted, ya los invitados están comenzando a llegar y se dará inicio a la ceremonia.

-De acuerdo - Empezó a recordar cada momento de su infancia; desde que sus padres habían muerto Arlong se encargó de darles todo los mejores colegios, los mejores vestidos, siempre tenía todo lo que quería pero siempre estaba triste y no sabía porque pero había desarrollado cierto fastidio a Arlong Squalo, es que no podía tolerar que le hubiesen cambiado su apellido pero poco pudo hacer porque era una niña pequeña a si que no podía oponerse, sitio el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de par en par.

-Vaya, pequeña, te ves increíblemente hermosa.

-Gracias, o eso creo- Dijo en un tono de frialdad.

-Vamos, cambia esa cara; en unas cuantas horas estarás felizmente casada.

-¿De verdad era necesario que yo me casara para que se fusionarán del todo las dos compañías?

-Esto no se trata de las compañías pequeña, se trata de la tradición de la familia.

-Si, claro, lo que digas Arlong, ahora, si no te molesta estoy esperando que venga la chica del servicio a buscarme para que me acompañe abajo, por lo que logro ver por la ventana la ceremonia esta por comenzar.

-Pequeña, ¿Es qué acaso el padre no es el que entrega a la novia el día de la boda?.

-¿Acaso tu eres mi padre?- Lo miró con un profundo odio que se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

-Mira nami, no me hagas perder la paciencia. Si no fuera por que es el día de tu boda te abofetearía por tu falta de respeto.

-...…..- Se quedó muda, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y agacho la cabeza, de repente fueron interrumpidos por la mucama de cabello negro.

-Disculpen se a dado inicio a la ceremonia pueden bajar.

-Muchas gracias querida- dijo mientras le daba su brazo a Nami para que lo sujetara, esta inmediatamente fingiendo una sonrisa se aferro a el.

Al llegar al patio trasero se encontraban las caras conocidas de sus amigos que la miraban deslumbrados por lo hermosa que se veía en su vestido de novia, un chico de cabello negro moreno y alto la esperaba con un rostro serio, cuando Arlong entregó a la pelirroja este no cambió la expresión de su rostro, esto la hizo sentir todavía peor, al llegar al altar se quedaron mirando mientras empezaba la ceremonia, al llegar ambos dijeron acepto, empiezo a la recepción de la boda todos estaban muy felices y felicitaron a la no tan feliz pareja.

-Que hermosos se ven juntos chicos - Habló la pelinegra.

-Muchas gracias señorita Robin - Contestó el muchacho con cortesía.

-Torao…mumuum….nami….ummumm…..felicitaciones…ummmunmm…. que sean muy felices juntos- Hablaba Luffy con la boca repleta de comida.

-Oh querida amiga, felicitaciones y recuerda lo que hablamos al respecto al ramo - Dijo Boa mientras le daba un abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Si, claro - Decía la chica mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Querida Nami Sawn, te ves hermosa - Le dijo el pelirojo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Gracias Sanji - Mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

-Nami, amiga pero que hermosa te ves, felicidades por tu boda- Le dijo una peliazul que la abrazo cálidamente- Ah, muchas felicidades a ti también Trafalgar.

-Gracias señorita Vivi- Respondió el pelinegro.

-Que superrr momento querida Nami- Dijo Franky mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Muchas felicidades.

-Querida Nami, deseo que seas feliz- Le dijo el músico de cabello afro.

-Gracias Brook, Franky- Contesto la pelirroja.

-Nami, Law felicidades, espero que sean muy felices juntos- Le decía un castaño a la pareja - solo espero que las cosas no cambien y sigan saliendo con nosotros.

-No te preocupes Chopper, todo seguirá igual - Dijo Nami mientras abraza al chico.

-Nami y Torao, espero que sean muy felices y recuerda que Nami tiene amigos que la queremos y protegemos- Le dijo Usopp mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Nami, felicidades. Te ves preciosa con tu vestido, espero que todos tus días sean muy felices- Agregó Kaya con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Nami, felicidades espero que seas muy feliz y recuerda que si te pasa algo o necesitas algo yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte de lo que sea y de quien sea, dijo el peliverde mientras abrazaba a Nami y miraba desafiante al pelinegro.

-Creo que como esposo de Nami yo siempre veré por ella y por que nada la dañe- Contestó el pelinegro inmediatamente.

-Digamos que no confío en ti- Dijo el peliverde sosteniéndole la mirada al pelinegro.

Después de eso Law le presento a Nami a su familia y conocidos, pero Nami no se imaginaba que entre la familia de Law hubiese tantas personas conocidas en gran line entre ellos cantantes, modelos, diseñadores, deportistas y empresarios quedó muy sorprendida.

-Tienes muy buen gusto Law, la señorita Nami es hermosa si yo la hubiese conocido primero seria mi esposa- Dijo un rubio bronceado de largo cabello.

-Mala suerte Absalom - Le contestó embozando una torcida sonrisa.

-Bueno, es linda pero no le veo nada de especial sin ofender querida - Le dijo una chica de cabello rosa largo que tenía una apariencia gótica.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrías, que estarías en una gira o algo a si Perona- Habló rápidamente Law.

-Verás, nuestro padre nos obligó a venir a mi y a mi estúpido e inservible hermano ¿No es así Absalom?- Dijo la pelirosa mientras jugaba con uno de los rizos de su cabello.

-Ya, dejen se de tonterías ustedes dos, disculpa muchacho la imprudencia de mis hijos - Dijo un sujeto extremadamente alto y de apariencia sombría.

-No se preocupe señor Moria - Dijo el muchacho con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro- Con su permiso ahí mucha gente a la que tenemos que saludar, ¿Verdad querida Nami?- Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura.

-Si, por supuesto - Contestó la chica.

Los dos s dirigieron a otra de las mesas en donde se encontraban cuatro chicos jóvenes que supuso que eran amigos o familiares de Law.

-Vaya, Law, pero que hermosa es tu esposa, te la tenías bien guardada - Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos.

-Si amigo, vaya que suerte tienes - Agregó el otro que llevaba puesta su inseparable gorra que tiene la palabra penguin escrita.

-Felicidades -Dijo un chico corpulento y alto que tenía una cresta como corte de cabello.

-Nami, ellos son Penguin, Shachi y Jean, ellos son mis amigos de secundaria éramos muy unidos - Le dijo Law a Nami mientras los señalaba con la mano.

-Mucho gusto muchachos- Dijo Nami mientras les regalaba una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

-Vaya que eres hermosa- Le dijo Shachi mientras le tomaba la mano y sonreía ruborizado, pero Law le apartó la mano rápidamente con cara de seriedad.

-No se te olvide que es mi esposa - Afirmó con propiedad Law. mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja para dirigirse a otra mesa en donde se encontraban Doflamingo, hablando tres hombres y una mujer , al reconocerlos la pelirroja no lo podía creer, eran los mas grandes empresarios de todo gran line, cuando Doflamingo se dio cuenta de que la pareja se acercaba los presento inmediatamente que llegaron a la mesa.

-Queridos y futuros socios de la familia Donquixote, les presento a mi queridísimo sobrino y su hermosa esposa.

-Mucho gusto Trafalgar D Water Law y ella es mi esposa Nami Squalo - Dijo mientras señalaba a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-Vaya, pero que señorita mas encantadora mucho gusto querida, mi nombre es Shanks - Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo.

-Un poco delgada para mi gusto pero compensa que es muy agraciada la chica - Dijo una mujer de mayor de cabello rosa que comía un gran pedazo de pastel - Big Mom felicidades por su boda.

-Tonterias es muy bonita señorita no le preste atención a esta vieja loca- Dijo mientras reía un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la mencionada - Kaido para servirles en lo que necesiten- Agarrando la mano de la joven.

-Muchas gracias je je …je..- Rio con nervios la pelirroja.

-Jajajaja - Reia un corpulento hombre - Ya dejen de espantar a la pequeña hacen que se ponga nerviosa, Marshal D Tech, encantado conocerlos.

-El placer es todo nuestro señor marshal - Dijo el pelinegro.

-Bueno chicos creo que todavía tienen mucha gente que saludar- Hablo Doflamingo.

-Si tienes razon tio, querida nami vamos a la siguiente mesa- Dijo tomando a la pelirroja de la mano.

-Una encantadora pareja no creen señores - Dijo Doflamingo mientras miraba a la pareja marcharse.

Siguieron a si de mesa en mesa hasta que llegaron a la mesa que estaba asignada a los novios y a la familia de los novios, fue cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana mayor, después de la cena cuando empezó la musica y el verdadero festejo todos bailaban muy animados y fue cuando por fin vio a su hermana llegar con un chico alto de piel blanca cabello negro y con pecas en su rostro vaya que era apuesto, la chica se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba bailando su hermana con sus amigas de manera animada y la abrazo.

-Felicidades Nami - Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana - Espero que todavía no hayas tirado el ramo.

-Te estaba esperando - devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Mira nami te quiero presenta a mi novio Ace - Señalando al pelinegro.

-Felicidades y mucho gusta en conocerte Nojiko me a hablado mucho de ti - Dijo mientras le daba la mano a la pelirroja.

-El gusto es mio, vaya Nojiko pero que buen gusto tienes - Mientras le daba un leve codazo a su hermana mayor, cuando derrepente fueron interrumpidos por una pelinegra que saludo al novio de su hermana.

-Ace tiempo sin verte no había que estabas invitado - Dijo alegremente Boa.

-Hola Boa como has estado - Le devolvió el saludo el chico.

-No sabia que se conocían - Dijo nami un poco intrigada.

-Si veras Ace es el hermano mayor de Luffy - Contesto Boa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya no sabia que Luffy teni un hermano mayor nunca me conto nada al respecto- Comento Nami.

-Si bueno ya ves lo despistado que es Luffy pro cierto en donde esta- agrego Ace.

-Eso es facil- Le dijo Boa entre risas- Ves la mesa de bocadillos que se encuentra por alla hai de seguro lo encontraras.

-Esta bien, señoritas, querida Nojiko, me retiro un momento voy a saludar a mi pequeño hermano.

-Esta bien cariño- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y lo dejo ir a saludar a su hermano- Bien hermanita, si que te ves preciosa vestida de novia y vaya cuantas celebridades vinieron a tu boda no puedes quejarte nami todo es perfecto.

-De que hablas Nojiko - Miro hacia la barra y vio un peliverde que se encontraba sentado tomando unos cuantos tragos - Todo seria prefecto si fuera en realidad con la persona a quien pertenece mi corazón.

-Nami - Susurro su hermana mayor.

-Mas bien ven y vamos a bailar - Jalo a su hermana mayor hacia donde estaban bailando sus amigos para unirse al grupo.

mientras un peliverde las observaba desde la barra una chica de cabello largo, ondulado y rosa se le sento al lado parecia algo aburrida pero le resto importancia y decidió concentrarce en su trago cuando derrepente la escucho decir algo.

-Vaya, esto apesta realmente aborrezco esta clase de celebraciones- Dijo tomando un trago de una margarita que tenía enfrente.

-Si tan aburrida estas entonces ¿Por qué no te vas? - Dijo el peliverde ya que a el no le encantaba la idea de que Nami se casara con Trafalgar pero tampoco dejaría roja a su amiga.

-Me estás hechando, pero que cretino eres- Dijo mientras hacia un monín de enojo- Es que acaso no sabes quien soy.

-No y no me interesa saberlo.

-Pero que chico tan desagradable eres.

-Si eso te parece puedes sentarte en otro lado ya que yo seguiré aquí tomando.

-Yo tampoco me moveré solo porque tu lo digas o es que eres el dueño de este lugar.

-No, no soy el dueño y la única desagradable aquí eres tu.

-Mira, niño bonito, soy una famosa y talentosa cantante gótica y no permitiré que un don nadie me insulte a si que tendrás que soportar mi presencia.

-No eres tan famosa porque yo nunca había escuchado hablar de ti ni de ninguna de tus canciones.

-...…..- La pelirosa nunca se había sentido tan ofendida en toda su vida pero quien demonios se creía que era ese escupido que era, si era guapo y mucho, pero también era un patán- Perona, mi nombre es Perona - Dijo mientras le extendía la mano al chico, fingiendo seriedad en su rostro.

-Pues mucho gusto Perona, mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro- Tomó la mano de la chica y la estrechó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

Después de eso entablaron una amena conversación, después de un rato hablando en la barra Perona lo jaló a la pista de baile en donde sigue su platica.

-Cielos, que interesante, entonces en tus ratos libres practicas kendo.

-Si, la verdad es que estoy bastante entregado, pero solo lo hago cuando la universidad me lo permite, aveces tengo mucho que estudiar, pero me imaginó que tu que eres cantante no sabes de eso de presentar exámenes ni trabajos jajajajaja.

-No te rías de mi - Le dio una palmada en el hombro del chico y fingió estar molesta- No creas que estár viajando por todo gran line de gira es divertido aveces es agotador.

-Si, lo que digas jajajajaja.

-Ya basta tonto, Zoro ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Al hablar sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar rojizas.

-Si, claro lo que quieras.

-P…podrías darme tu numero de celular.

-S..si claro no hay problema- El chico jamas en su vida se imaginó que una cantante famosa le pidiera su numero de celular y se puso un poco nervioso, después de darle su numero siguieron bailando.

No muy lejos de ahí dos chicos de cabello negro hablaban mientras disfrutaban de toda la comida que se encontraba en una mesa, todos los miraban sorprendidos al ver cuanto podían comer los dos chicos.

-Vaya que eres idiota, nunca mencionaste que eres amigo de la hermana de Nojiko.

-Umm…umm..es que lo olvide….ummm…- Hablo con la boca llena Luffy.

-Tu nunca cambiaras - Dijo su hermano dedicándole una sonrisa - Sabes Luffy, si las cosas salen bien tengo planeado pedirle a Nojiko que venga a venir vivir conmigo- Hablo con seriedad el mayor de los hermanos.

-Shishishi por supuesto se que Nojiko es muy buena chica y que te ara muy feliz.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Luffy.

Siguieron hablando y comiendo durante un rato hasta que se animaron a levantarse a bailar con sus respectivas novias, pero antes a su querida amiga pelirroja se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de tirar el ramo, vaya que seria un desastre ya que ninguna de sus amigas se darían por vencidas y todas pelearían por el, al final Boa se gano el ramo y vaya que estaba contenta no dejaba de presumírselo a sus amigas y de decir que pronto se casaría con Luffy.

Todas sus amigas y su hermana se encontraban bailando con sus respectivas parejas, hasta Chopper se encontraba bailando con una chica muy linda de cabello corto y verde que supuso que era conocida de Law porque ella jamas la había visto y ya que su pequeño amigo se encontraba animado no quiso interrumpirlo, miro por todas partes para ver quien mas veía conocido a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie y entonces decidió buscar a Law pero lo vio sentado en la mesa con sus amigos y entonces decidió ir a la barra a tomar algo y a descansar sus pies ya que sus tacones la estaban matando.

-Vaya que te ganaste la lotería Law - Dijo Penguin.

-Si, es tan hermosa y delicada como un flor - Agregó Shachi.

-" Delicada como una flor si claro eso es por que nunca les a pegado una bofetada"- Pensó Law.

-Es bonita- Dijo Jean que se caracterizaba por ser de muy pocas palabras.

-¿Por qué no bailas con ella Law?- Preguntó Shachi.

-Si, porque si no quieres bailar con ella yo la sacare a bailar con mucho gusto- Dijo inmediatamente Penguin.

-Ya cállense, no tengo ánimos de bailar además dentro de poco se terminara la fiesta.

-Vaya, creo que alguien está ansioso por que de inicio su noche de bodas jajajajaja- Se burló Shachi.

-No sabía que eras un pervertido Law- Le dijo penguin.

-Ya dejen de decir tonterías - bebió un trago de el vaso que tenía apoyado en la mesa y se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su ahora esposa, al llegar le extendió la mano y le pregunto sin rodeos- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Estoy cansada- Dijo la chica sin mirarlo- Me duelen los pies.

-¿Quieres que te mande a buscar unos zapatos mas cómodos?.

-Si, gracias - Dijo la chica con sorpresa vaya pero que amable era al preocuparse por ella.

-Espera aquí un momento, pero después de eso no quiero excusas- Se dirigió hacía una de las empleadas de la casa y le pidió que le buscaran unos zapatos bajos para su esposa, cuando la empleada regreso este se agacho en frente de nami y le quito con delicadeza los tacones y le puso las sandalias, ella de inmediato se levantó- ¿Te sientes mejor así?.

-Si - Contestó ella si expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Está bien, ya que te sientes mejor ¿Podríamos ir a bailar?

-...….- No pudo responder ya que el chico la jaló a la pista de baila y justo cuando comenzaron a bailar empezó a sonar una canción lenta, a si que este acorto la distancia entre ellos y la tomo de la cintura lo que hizo que Nami se pudiera un poco nerviosa.

-Nami, solo relájate un poco o los demás se darán cuenta de lo infeliz que eres.

-...….- No quiso contestar a eso, se sentía culpable por que el chico se dio cuenta que no la estaba pasando bien.

-Dentro de poco se acabara la fiesta solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas.

Siguieron bailando hasta que los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, cuando ya todos se marcharon y quedaron solo los familiares Arlong los llamo para hacerles un importante anuncio.

-Nami, Law les teníamos una sorpresa preparada pero como nos ente tendrían dentro de dos semanas exámenes decidimos que lo mas prudente seria posponer su luna de miel y mientras tanto les alistamos la cabaña del lago para que pasen hi el fin de semana.

-¿Pero que? no, nosotro…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que su esposo la interrumpió.

-Muchas gracias señor Squalo - Dijo Law fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No seas tan formal, ahora somos de la familia y no se preocupen por empacar ya mandamos todo lo necesario para su estadía hasta el día domingo.

-Está bien - Dijo con resignación la pelirroja sabía que esa era una pelea que ella no ganaría.

Se despidieron de todos los que se encontraban presentes y se pusieron camino a la cabaña todo el camino fue muy silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la cabaña, era realmente hermosa se encontraba a la orilla de un enorme lago, se quedo mirándola unos minutos, Law ya había entrado y prendido las luces entonces suspiro y se dispuso a entrar.

muchas gracias a todos cada ves veo que tengo mas lectores y no saben lo feliz que eso me hacen perdón por subir el capitulo tan tarde pero es que me voy de viaje mañana y por lo tanto no actualizare el viernes por que es el día que llego a mi destino, pero no se preocupen que los compensare el lunes tratando de montar dos capítulos no me maten si solo monto uno es que me voy de vacaciones pero no se preocupen que mi querida y amada compu se va conmigo a si que seguire actualizando el fic.

Muchas gracias por leer mi loca historia n_n.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo dies.**

Se despertó esa mañana a pesar de que se había acostado a dormir intranquila por lo sucedido esa noche mas podía el cansancio, cuando se dio vuelta en la cama se encontró con el pelinegro quien le daba la espalda, suspiró, bueno por lo menos el no había intentado propasarse con ella, se levantó de la cama, fue al baño donde se cepillo los dientes y lavo su cara, al salir se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía profundamente dormido así que decidió bajar la escalera e ir a la cocina reviso la despensa y la nevera vaya que eran exagerados solo durarían ahí un fin de semana y les dejaron comida para casi un mes, decidió preparar el desayuno y luego irlo a despertar, se puso a cocinar y al terminar se asomo por las escaleras.

-Law, el desayuno está listo- Dijo la chica, pero al ver que este no respondía decidió subir, cuando llego a la habitación y lo vio dormido, decidió llamarlo mas fuerte mientras lo movía suavemente con la mano- Law…. Law…. Law, despierta el desayuno ya está listo.

-Umm, enseguida despierto, cinco minutos mas Nami.

-Vamos, se va a enfriar.

-Te esperó en cinco minutos abajo, si no empezare a desayunar sola- Dijo con cara de enojo.

-Está bien, está bien, ya salgo de la cama- Se levantó y la chica se dio cuenta de que el chico solo traía el pantalón de su pijama, cuando se percató de que el chico tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien bronceado, se sonrojo, al verlo bien notó que el chico tenia unos tatuajes en el pecho y en sus brazos que no se había dado cuenta que tenía el día de la fiesta de la piscina de Boa.

-Encontraste algo que te gusta - Dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos y la hizo sonrojar.

-No seas estúpido, te esperó abajo- Dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado y luego bajaba para dirigirse a la cocina.

Ya abajo Law se encontró con la chica sentando en la mesa del comedor, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que se había esforzado para preparar un buen desayuno se sentó y empezó a comer junto con la chica.

-Vaya, eres buena cocinera- Dijo mientras se metía un poco de huevos revueltos a la boca.

-Gracias - Le contestó la chica quien pensaba que el chico le hablaba con sarcasmos y torcido sus ojos mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? Estoy hablando en serio.

-Si bueno, como digas.

-Después te gustaría ir a comprar unas cosas mas allá de la cabaña hay un pueblo a unas dos horas de aquí creo que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

-Está bien, pero tu lavaras los platos….. y después de regresar al pueblo podemos quedarnos un rato en el lago.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, entonces subiré para bañarme, no quiero llegar tan tarde para estar en el lago un tiempo- Antes de ir a ducharse llevó sus cosas al baño para poder cambiarse en el, al salir del baño el chico se la quedó mirando, vaya que se veía hermosa, tenía un hermoso vestido de tirantes y unas sandalias bajas y su cabello suelto y todavía mojado, no tenía ni un poco de maquillaje en su cara y aun a si su piel lucia perfecta.

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno.

-Te esperaré abajo -Dijo mientras sacaba un bolso y guardaba algunas cosas en el.

-Está bien - Entró al baño y se duchó y cambió lo más rápido que pudo, al bajar Nami lo estaba esperando en el jardín- Bueno, vámonos.

-Si, vamos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se montaron al auto y se pusieron camino al pueblo, el viaje duro dos horas al llegar se dieron cuenta de que era un lugar muy pequeño, fueron a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba en el lugar había pequeños puestos de artesanía, después de dar un recorrido por la plaza se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante donde almorzaron, después de eso se dirigieron a ya que el le había prometido a nami que pasarían un rato en el lago, al llegar la pelirroja se apresuró a salir del auto e ir a la cabaña se metió al baño donde se puso un diminuto bikini de rayas azules y blancas, al salir se encontró al chico con una bermuda negra, se lo quedo mirando vaya que se veía guapo, fingir que no lo vio y siguió derecho hasta salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al lago se sentó en le muelle y medio sus pies en el agua, cuando sintió que una voz masculina la llamaba.

-Nami.

-...…

-¿Nami, quieres una cerveza?.

-No gracias, a si estoy bien- Pero cuando termino de hablar llegaba el chico con una botella de champaña una hielera y dos copas.

-Mira lo que encontré en la cocina.

-Dije que no quería nada.

-Vamos, solo un poco, de verdad no ahí mucho que hacer aquí.

-Está bien, pero solo un poco, no quiero embriagarme y mañana tenemos que regresar.

-Está bien - Mientras le entregaba una copa de champaña a la pelirroja.

Se sentaron en el pequeño muelle y se puso a hablar tranquilamente con la pelirroja después de terminarse la botella de champaña, se esta haciendo de tarde y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja en ese momento nami decidió merece a nadar al lago, de repente law se puso de pie y fue a buscar adentro algo mas para tomar no pensó que sería peligroso que Nami nadara después de haber bebido, cuando regreso de la cocina con algo para tomar noto que la chica no estaba en el lago y se preocupó, cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, a si que se metió al lago y se dio cuenta de que nami estaba ahí y entonces la saco y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy fría y que había tragado demasiada agua a si que decidió darle rcp y de inmediato la chica empezó a escupir agua.

-Nami, ¿Estás bien? - Dijo el chico con preocupación.

-¿Q…qué paso - Empezó a toser.

-Que bueno que estás bien, me asustaste tonta pensé que sabías nadar- La brazo fuertemente.

-Law me estas lastimando.

-Ven, vamos a casa sera mejor que entremos.

-Está bien- Dijo mientras que se ponía de pie con ayuda del moreno, al entrar la recorto en el sofa e inmediatamente le trajo una toalla para secarla.

-Ven, te ayudaré, si te quedas a si te hará muy mal y ya estamos apunto de entrar a exámenes- Dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba arriba, la depositó en la cama y notó que Nami tenía fiebre- Dios Nami, estás ardiendo.

-Estoy ..ccff…ccff…no te pero…cfff.

-Nami, hay que quitarte ese traje de baño y o te pondrá peor.

-Ccfff.

-Nami, Nami.

-...….- Nami se había desmayado, el chico rápidamente le quito el vestido de baño y la cambio inmediatamente colocándole ropa interior seca y una de sus camisetas.

Al despertar, Nami recordó que estaba nadando en el lago y que de repente le dio un calambre se levanto de la cama y noto que traía una camiseta puesta de Law y que no tenia sujetador y que su vestido de baño había desaparecido inmediatamente su cara se tiño de un rojo intenso y sin importarle nada busco al pelirrojo por toda la cabaña le devia una buena explicación cuando llego a la cocina lo encontró el chico estaba preparando sopa.

-Oye, pervertido, se puede saber porque no traigo puesto mi traje de baño- Dijo molesta mientras en puñada sus manos y sus mejillas seguían rojas.

-Que bueno que ya despertaras la cena estar lista en un minuto - Dijo acercando a ella y tocándole la frente para cerciorarse que su temperatura hubiese bajado- Que bueno ya no tienes fiebre.

-Pero que demonios - Dijo la chica apartando de un manoteen la mano.

-Te puedes calmar solo un momento no me e intentado propasar contigo solo que como profesional no te podia dejar con ese traje de baño mojado y metida en la cama, tenias mucha fiebre que querías que aumentara tu temperatura- se alejo de ella y siguió cocinando.

-Lo…lo siento…-Dijo con enojo y un poco de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

-Mira, Nami, ya he atendido casos y e visto chicas desnudas mucho mas hermosas que tu y las miro de manera profesional y ahora crees que querría aprovechare de ti.

-...….. - al escuchar esto se quedó muda, como que chicas mas hermosas que ella acaso tan fea la consideraba - …. Eres un idiotaa lo sabias - Dijo y después se marcho de la cocina y cuando iba por las escaleras escucho la voz del chico.

-La cena estará lista pronto así que baja dentro de dies minutos.

Estaba tan enojada se sentó en la cama y prendió la televisión, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, pero al poco tiempo sitio un movimiento en el hombro.

-Nami- Grito el chico desde la planta baja de la cabaña.

-...…

-Nami te llame varias veces pero como no contestabas te traje la cena- Dijo mientras le señalaba una bandeja que se encontraba puesta encima de la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-...- Nisiquiera volteo a mirar al muchacho.

-No seas tonta, tienes que comer algo tuviste mucha fiebre.

-No tengo hambre.

-Deja de ser tan tonta…. Bueno me rindo pero recuerda que pronto estaremos en exámenes y que si te enfermas no podrás presentarlos.

-Está bien - Dijo de mala gana tomando la bandeja y comenzando a comer.

-Estaré abajo voy a lavar los platos, si quieres al terminar puedes llevar eso y yo lo lavare.

-...….- Pero la pelirroja no respondo solo sigue comiendo, el chico se limito a retirarse de la habitación y tal como dijo bajo a lavar los platos.

Al subir a la habitación se dio cuenta que ella todavía estaba despierta y así que se acostó del lado de su cama y estaba dispuesto a dormir ya que de seguro Nami ni le dirigiría la palabra, cuando sintió que la chica se levanto y salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, no le quiso dar mucha importancia y cerro los ojos pero no pudo dormir, sintió que pasaron las horas y que Nami no regresaba a la habitación, entonces bajo a buscarla por todo el interior de la cabaña pero no la encontró por ninguna parte y decidió salir a ver si de pronto la pelirroja se encontraba en el lago, pero cuando salió se la encontró sentada en el columpio que se encontraba en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Tuviste mucha fiebre y el frío te hará mal.

-...…..

-Nunca piensa hablarme de nuevo.

-...…..

-Buneo, como quieras pero, por lo menos asme caso como doctor en serio te pondrás mal nuevamente.

-Law…..-Dijo en un susurro que el chico apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Sucede algo, te sientes mal?

-Siéntate a mi lado porfavor - Dijo la chica con su mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-Está bien - Apenas se sentó sintió que la cabeza de la chica se recargo en su hombro y escucho un sollozo, Nami nuevamente estaba llorando, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer que la pelirroja tuviera siempre momentos de tranquilidad en ves de amargura.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si Nami, lo que quieras.

-¿Tu estás feliz con esto Law?

-Verás Nami, no se trata de que yo sea feliz o no se trata de que tu estés bien, ya verás como las cosas van a cambiar y algún día nos llevaremos mejor-Dijo mientras recordar las amenazas de su tío.

-Law, sabes que yo amo a otra persona verdad.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro Nami pero yo voy a hacer que te enamores de mi ya lo veras.

-...….. Crees que lleguemos a enamorarnos.

-Estoy seguro de que si…. ahora vemos arriba te vas a enfermar y no es que este muy abrigada que digamos por lo que recuerdo solo traes una de mis camisetas y tus bragas puestas.

-Eres un idiota- se paró rápidamente del columpio y lo miro pero cuando se dio cuenta que le chico le estaba sonriendo de una manera muy cálida sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Bueno, entonces vamos a arriba

Para su sorpresa cuando el chico se puso de pie quedo a muy poca distancia de él y esto la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa a si que rápidamente se separo y entró a paso apresurado a la cabaña, que le pasaba, ella tenía sus sentimientos claros hacía Zoro, pero por qué el pelinegro la ponía ponerse tan nerviosa, al percatarse de la actitud de nami le causo mucha gracia, subo detrás de la pelirroja y entraron a la habitación cada uno ocupo el lado que le correspondía de la cama, pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos chicos podia dormir.

-Law…law- Lo llamó en voz baja Nami.

-¿Qué sucede Nami?. No puedo dormir, creo que nuevamente tengo fiebre y tengo escalofríos.

-Dame un momento, espera- Se levantó y prendió la luz y se dirigió al lado de la cama de la pelirroja, le tocó la frente y tenía solo un poco de temperatura no era mucha- Bajaré por un poco de agua quédate recostada.

-Está bien.

Bajó por un poco de agua y reviso un botiquín que se encontraba en el baño de la parte de abajo, encontró unas pastillas para disminuir la fiebre y tomo una para llevársela a nami, pero al llegar se encontró con que Nami no estaba acostada en la cama y fue cuando noto que la luz del baño se encontraba encendida pero la puerta estaba abierta, al llamarla y ver que la chica no respondía decidido asomarse y se encontró con el cuerpo d la chica tendido en el piso inmediatamente la tomo en brazo y la llevo a la cama, empezó a darle sabes palmadas en el rostro para que reaccionara.

-Nami… nami…. vamos nami despierta, cielos esto te pasa por no hacerme caso, te tenías que quedar a dentro, el aires frío de la noche te hizo mucho mal.

-Law…l..lo siento …..necesitaba ir al baño….. pero me dio mucho mareo…. y me caí.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? dime te siente mejor.

-Si, pero no se por que tengo tanto frío- Dijo mientras se abrasaba a si misma.

-Espera, toma esto te hará sentir mucho mejor- Dijo mientras le entregaba el baso de agua junto a una pastilla.

-Está bien - Dijo sin poner ninguna tipo de problema.

-Ahora recuéstate, ire a apagar la luz y me metere a la cama no te preocupes esperare hasta que te duermas.

-Gracias.

Rápidamente apagó la luz y se metió a la cama del lado que estaba ocupando, pero de repente sintió una suave mano que se posaba en su brazo jalando como si quisiera atraerlo mas hacia ella .

-Nami...…yo…-No pudo terminar de hablar.

-De verdad me siento muy mal- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Por favor.

-Está bien- Se acerco mas a la chica y la abrazo con temor ya que sabia que su relación no era muy buena y jamas se imaginaria que ella le pidiera que se acercara, pasaron las horas y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Muy temprano en la mañana se despertó y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimientos bruscos se levanto y dejo a la pelirroja plácidamente dormida, todavía no lo podia creer que durmieran toda la noche abrazados, no recortaba cuando era la ultima ves que había dormido tan cómodamente, bajo a la cocina se puso a hacer algo de cafe y se puso a decidir qué prepararía de desayuno, al terminar de cocinar decidir que era mejor llevarle a Nami el desayuno arriba ya que no quería que se esforzara mucho ya que estas dos semanas que le esperaban serian muy pesadas debido a los exámenes.

-Nami, despierta te traje el desayuno.

-Cinco minutos mas….

-Nami, se te enfriara la comida vamos despierta.

-Law… gracias no te hubieses molestado.

-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres a esto, solo lo hago por que estas enferma.

-Idiota - Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba para poder desayunar- Dime, ya tu comiste algo.

-Tome una taza de cafe la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

-Tienes que comer algo, si no te sentirás mal.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre, no seas terca.

-Está bien, cuando enfermes yo no te cuidare, aquí el único doctor eres tu.

-Por cierto cómo te sientes.

-A decir verdad mucho mejor….- Dijo la pelirroja recordando que anoche se había dormido en los brazos del chico, esto hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

-Recuerda que hoy partiremos a casa, prefieres hacerlo ahora temprano o si prefieres podemos esperar hasta la tarde para irnos.

-La verdad preferiría regresar a c….- de repente recordó que ya no vivía en su apartamento si no que su nuevo hogar era la mansión que les había obsequiado el tío de Law- …. Si a la hora que quieras estar bien.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, como tengo mucho que estudiar y tenemos clases mañana temprano creo que es preferible que nos marchemos lo mas pronto posible.

-Está bien, te ayudare a preparar todo.

-No, está bien, tu solo quédate en cama, yo me encargare de todo- dijo con un tono de seriedad en su voz. de acuerdo como gustes.

El chico se retiro de la habitación y empezó a hacer los preparativos para marcharse a su nuevo hogar, dejo todo limpio y ordenado, empaco sus cosas y también las de su esposa, al estar todo listo le dijo a Nami que se metiera a bañar para que se alistara para poder marcharse, la chica obedeció sin chistar y se baño y cambio rápidamente, cuando esta ya estuvo lista, Law se metió también a bañarse, después de esto se cambio rápidamente, subo al auto las maletas y cuando los dos ya se encontraban fuera cerro con llave la cabaña, se montaron en el auto y se pusieron en marcha hacia su nuevo hogar, en el camino la joven permaneció callada y el también, hasta que ella rompió el hielo.

-Te molesta que le diga a mis amigos para vernos en el centro comercias es q….- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el chico la corto secamente.

-No, no puedes tuviste fiebre dos días y te mareaste, lo mejor es que llegues a descansar.

-Pero….es..q…

-Nami, que no entiendes acaso tienes cinco años.

-Que injusto eres, solo lo dices por que sabes que ira Zoro y como sabes que lo a…..- no pudo terminar de hablar por que el la interrumpido y mientras frenaba en seco, la chica lo miro con los ojos bien abierto.

-Sabes que puedes verte con tus amigo o a solas con ese chico, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo que cuando estés enferma no vengas a decirme que te sientes mal- dijo con un tono de voz muy cerio.

-...…

-Yo llegare a casa y me pondré a estudiar y tu puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

-...…- Nami no sabia si responder, porque se sentía tan culpable de haberle dicho eso el pelinegro, no debió, por mas que no quisiera el ahora era su esposo a la fuerza pero su esposo y al final le debía respeto, ademas la había estado cuidando estos días.

Al llegar a casa Law bajo las maletas y se dirigió directo a la habitación, luego bajo, al pasar por la sala se dio cuenta de que Nami, se encontraba sentada en el sofá y que estaba llorando tal ves había sido muy rudo con ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió al estudio donde le habían dejado todos sus libros y cuadernos de la universidad tomo uno se sentó y comenzó a leer y a tomar apuntes, después de unas hora decidir salir en el auto a comprar algo de comer, no demoro mucho y regreso a casa, al regresar se dio cuenta de que Nami todavía seguir sentada en el sofa de la enorme sala abrazando sus piernas y llorando, decidió seguir de largo, después de Haber comido algo nuevamente se dirigió al estudio donde se quedo hasta las tres de la madrugada al ver la hora se dio cuenta que de era muy tarde y subió a la habitación para su sorpresa Nami no se encontraba en ella, por mas que no quisiera se preocupo y decidió buscarla, bajo pero no la encontró a si que decidir ir a la sala en donde la había visto por ultima ves, cuando se acerco al sofá se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida la tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación con cuidado para que no se despertara, la deposito en la cama y la contemplo por unos instantes.

\- Si las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera -Dijo el chico en un susurro.

Perdón por no actualizar el lunes pero es que no e tenido mucho tiempo, por eso les aviso que no puedo actualizar los días que le dije hasta que no regrese a Colombia igual tratare de actualizar seguido, Por cierto casi muero de la felicidad cuando vi que una de mis autora favorita me dejo un Review.

**Muse Bellamy:** muchas gracias me hace muy feliz de que te guste mi fic n_n.

**Kia-chan13:** gracias por tu reviwe no te desesperes voy a tratar de actualizar seguido pero no los días que había dicho antes es que se me esta complicando mucho, cuando terminen mis vacaciones si prometo actualizar los días que había acordado.

**iris zky:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto eso me alegra mucho lol y no sabes de que manera, de verdad estaba que me moría por que no había podido corregir todos esos errores que tenia hasta que saque el tiempo para hacerlo, gracias nuevamente y saludos.

**Becky15:** No te desesperes si habrá lemon pero faltan unos cuantos capítulos para eso tiene que estabilizarse mas la relación de Nami y Law, tambien ella tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones a si que no te desesperes, gracias por tu review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo once.**

Se despertó por el sonido de la alarma de su celular, se percató de que se encontraba acostada en la cama, ¿En qué momento se había pasado? Según lo que recordaba ella se había quedado durmiendo en el sofa, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder. Se levantó rápidamente, se metió al baño y luego se cambió para irse a la universidad, al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que había unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina y se dirigió a esta, al llegar encontró a Law sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando un cafe, el ya estaba listo y al parecer la estaba esperando.

-Tienes diez minutos para desayunar, te estaré esperando en el auto.

-Buenos días- Fue la respuesta que le dio la pelirroja al chico.

-...….- Pero este se quedó en silencio y solo se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

-"Qué infantil, ahora me aplicara la ley del hielo"- Pensó la pelirroja, estaba tan enojada que no quiso desayunar y fue directamente a la salida de la casa, donde se encontró a Law ya en el auto se subió del lado del copiloto y espero a que el chico arrancara.

-Salgo de clases a las dos de la tarde no podré traerte a casa si sales mas temprano que yo.

-Descuida, tenía pensado ir con Robin al centro comercial- Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Está bien, entonces mándame un mensaje y te ire a recoger ahí.

-Puedo tomar un taxi, no le veo el problema.

-Nami, que acaso no me escuchaste, no quiero empezar la mañana con una discusión a si que por favor solo podrías hacerme caso.

-...…. - Se quedó en silencio el resto del camino hasta la universidad cuando llegaron se bajo del auto sin siquiera mirarlo nisiquiera se despidió de el.

Se dirigió a el salon de clases donde tendría clases. El día de hoy era lunes, eso significaba que no tendría ninguna clase en común con sus amigos que solo los vería al finalizar las clases. Las horas pasaron lentamente para la pelirroja se le había hecho eternas todas las clases, con alegría se dirigió a paso presuroso a la cafeteria en donde se encontraban sus amigos, vaya que tenía ganas de verlos, al llegar a la mesa vio que solo se encontraban Luffy y Robin, imaginó que el resto no había salido de clases todavía.

-Luffy, Robin! moría de ganas por verlos.

-Nami, hola- Dijo el chico del sombrero de paja poniendo de pie y abrazando a su amiga.

-Cuéntanos como te fue- Le dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien - Mintió la chica del cabello rojo- Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Todos tenían compromisos pero quedamos de almorzar juntos en el centro comercial solo faltaba que te avisaremos a ti- Habló Robin.

-Si, está bien, si no tienen mas clases podemos irnos ya- Dijo Nami sonriendo a sus amigos.

-Pero Nami y Torao, shishishishi.

-No te preocupes Luffy, él sale a las dos de la tarde a clases.

-Luffy ¿Te gustaría adelantarte? Tengo lago que hablar con Nami - Le pidió Robin el pelinegro.

-Esta bien- Contestó el chico con desanimo, el chico se levanto de la silla y se puso en camino al centro comercial.

-Dime Robin, que querías decirme que no puede estar presente Luffy.

-Mas que decirte quiero mostrarte- La peligra sacó su teléfono celular y buscó una foto que había visto el día después de la boda- ¿Conoces a esta chica? - Le dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto.

-Si ella es...….- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio el acompañante de la chica y que ambos se sonreían cálidamente.

-Tenía mis dudas de mostrástela pero como tu amiga no me gusta guardarte secretos, el día después de la boda vi la foto de ellos en el centro comercial pero tal vez solo son buenos amigos- Las palabras de Robin tranquilizaron un poco a la pelirroja.

-Como te decía, ella es la hija de un socio del tío de Law y es una famosa cantante gótica, se llama Perona.

-Vaya, con razón esta foto esta en todas las redes sociales.

-¿Crees qué solo son amigos?

-Nami, como tu amiga te voy a dar un consejo, tu estás casada y no puedes estar con él, es mejor que aceptes las cosas amenos de que te separes y luches por él pero como tu amiga te digo que no se ve bien que estando casada salgas con otro chico.

-...….- La chica no respondió solo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Espero que no te enojes por lo que te dije.

-No Robin, tienes razón, pero no se que puedo hacer y no creo que me separe de Law pronto.

-Ya no digas tonterías y vamos los demás nos están esperando.

-Tienes razón.

Las dos chicas salieron hacia el centro comercial donde se encontrarían con todos sus amigos al llegar los buscaron el la cafeteria de este.

-Espero que por lo menos nos hayan esperado para almorzar.

-Nami Sawn , Robin Chwan llegaron.

-Muero de hambre- Dijo Luffy.

-Si gustan podemos ordenar ya- Dijo Robin al ver la desesperación de Luffy.

-Por mi está bien- Contestó un peliverde.

-Yo también tengo mucha hambre- Dijo el pequeño castaño.

-Entonces que les parece si pedimos pizza- Propuso Usopp.

-¡Si pizza!- Gritó Luffy.

-Está bien, pizza sera- Dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se dispusieron a comer y hablar de todo lo que hicieron el fin de semana, cuando de repente Chipper hizo un comentario que paralizo a la pelirroja.

-Zoro, te vi en una fotografía de una pagina de internet, no sabía que salías con una chica famosa- Dijo mientras se reía el pequeño.

-Te equivocas solo somos amigos- Dijo apenado el peliverde.

-Yo también vi la foto y vaya que te veías feliz- Agregó Usopp.

-Shishishishishi, si no te había visto tan feliz desde que salías con Bonney- Le dijo Luffy.

-Bien hecho Marimo- Dijo el rubio.

-Ya basta chicos, ya les dije que solo somos amigos- Contestó el peliverde.

-No tiene nada de malo Zoro, además hace mucho que no sales con nadie- Mencionó Luffy.

-La verdad es que me siento cómodo cuando estoy con ella, me parece divertida y agradable, a pesar de ser una estrella no se comporta como tal y una ves que la conoces es una chica muy agradable.

-Tiene que salir con nosotros cuando iniciemos las vacaciones- Dijo Chopper.

La pelirroja se sentía triste por toda las cosas que sus amigos decían y si Zoro empezaba a enamorarse de esa chica que pasaría, cuando todos terminaron de comer y hablar todos se dispusieron a irse y solo quedaron Nami y Zoro en la salida del centro comercial el estaba esperando a que ella tomara un taxi.

-Zoro…. ¿de verdad te gusta esta chica?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Pues de gustar todavía no lo se, solo estamos conociéndonos mejor.

-Si eso te hace feliz..-dijo la chica con un tono de voz muy triste.

-Nami mírame- Dijo el chico mientras le colocaba una mano tiernamente en la mejilla - Sabes Nami, el día que te di el beso en tu departamento me sentí mal por que no quería dañar la maravillosa amistad que tengo contigo, sabes ese día al llegar a mi casa pensé en muchas cosas y pensé que de verdad me gustabas pero luego de mucho reflexionar me di cuenta que la calase de sentimientos que tengo por ti son diferentes te quiero como una hermana.

-Zoro yo…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Creo que si analizas tus sentimientos y buscas en tu corazón te darás cuenta de lo que realmente sientes.

-...…..- La chica asintió con su cabeza mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites - Dijo el chico regalándole una cálida sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a la chica en ese lugar ya que pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Se quedó un rato estática sin saber como reaccionar, no podía creer todo lo que acaba de escuchar, es decir que él siempre supo lo que sentía por él, no lo podia creerlo, empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que llego a una pequeño parque donde se sentó en una vaca y comenzó a llorar, se le venían muchas imágenes a la cabeza desde que lo había conocido, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de que su amigo fuera feliz, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos a si el eran de otro tipo de amor por que como podia estar feliz de que al chico que siempre amo estuviera saliendo con otra chica, mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos entonces sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.

-¿Puedes venir por mi?- Dijo entre sollozos- Estoy en el parque que queda en el centro.

-Enseguida voy por ti- Respondió el chico y colgó el teléfono.

Al llegar al parque le dijo la chica que la fuera a recoger a la pelirroja al llegar la encontró llorando sentada en una banca, le extendió la mano para que se levantara y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al auto, todo el camino hasta la casa estuvieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa se bajaron y entraron la casa.

\- ¿Comiste algo? - Le preguntó el chico secamente.

-No he comido nada todavía, si quieres podemos pedir algo y mañana podemos ir de compras cuando salgas de la universidad- Dijo tratando de sonreír y a si borrar la tristeza que tenía en el rostro.

-Está bien, como tu quieras, ayer no cenaste y esta mañana no desayunaste, por lo menos pero que almorzaras bien si no te puedes enfermar.

-Si, lo siento. Tendré mas cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-¿A dónde quieres pedir? o mejor si quieres podemos salir a cenar.

-Pero tienes mucho que estudiar y yo también y no hice nada en todo el día de hoy.

-Vamos, cenemos afuera. Ya cuando lleguemos nos pondremos a estudiar te parece.

-Está bien. Además por tu rostro se nota que necesitas distraerte.

-….. Law ….yo…. lo siento mucho- Dijo la pelirroja mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, limpia esas lágrimas y vamos a cenar, tengo ganas de pizza.

-Bueno, bien, pero yo ya almorcé pizza.

-Me dijiste que habías almorzado bien.

-Yo nunca dije eso, tu sacaste conclusiones apresuradas.

-Entonces veamos que mas podemos comer a esta hora… ummm…. ¿Te parece si comemos fideos?.

-Está bien, dame unos minutos y te cambio.

-Vamos, a si estas bien, creo que te ves preciosa a si como estas- Dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se quedó paralizada por lo que le dijo el muchacho, después de unos minutos reaccionó y salió tras él, se subió al auto y fueron a un puesto de fideos cercano, al terminar de comer fueron inmediatamente a casa ya que tenían mucho que estudiar, dentro de pocos días tendrían los exámenes, al llegar los dos se dirigieron al estudio y al dar la una de la madrugada decidieron que ya era suficiente por hoy al subir y entrar a la habitación nami entro al baño para cambiarse y al salir se encontró con que Law ya se encontraba metido en la cama, ya había dormido anterior mente con el chico pero no sabia por que hoy los nervios se apoderaban de ella, al meterse de su lado de la cama el chico le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te despierte o pones el despertador? Si no te molesta despertarme por mi esta bien.

-De acuerdo- No dijo mas nada y le dio la espalda a la chica cuando de repente sitio una frágil y pequeña mano que tocaba su brazo.

-Buenas noches Law, que descanses- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-...….- Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con cuidado- Buenas noches Nami, que descanses- Sintió como la chica se acercaba mas a el esto le agrado, le dedico una sonrisa y luego se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que seguía muy cerca de la chica la observo dormir, entonces recordó que tenían clases temprano, empezó a llamarla para que despertara, por que si no se les aria tarde.

\- Nami… Nami, despierta se nos ara tarde para ir a la universidad.

-Cinco minutos mas…- Dijo la chica entre sueños.

-Está bien, ire a bañarme y cuando salga te volveré a llamar.

Se fue a bañar y a cambiar. Cuando terminó despertó a la pelirroja que salio de la cama a regañadientes ya que estaba muy cansada, esta hizo lo mismo que el chico se baño y cambio, al salir del baño se dio cuenta de que ya law había bajado a si que alisto su bolso, para bajar directo a la cocina, donde encontró al moreno tomando una taza de cafe como lo solía hacer todas las mañanas.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de desayunar?- Preguntó la pelirroja al chico.

-No, así estoy bien, ademas no tenemos nada en la despensa.

-Está bien. entonces nos veremos después de clases para ir al mercado.

-Está bien.¿A qué hora se terminan tus clases?

-Hoy tengo hasta las once.

-Perfecto, salgo a las doce si quieres puedes venir a casa o me esperas a la cafetería.

-Te esperare en la cafeteria.

Sin nada mas que decir salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto para ponerse camino a la universidad, el día paso muy rápido las clases se terminaron y se fue a la cafeteria a esperar a que law saliera de clases y se encontró como todos los días a sus amigos.

-Hola Nami Swan ¿Cómo has estado?- Decía el un rubio que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Bien Sanji, gracias- Respondió la chica.

-Hee Nami, siéntate, tenemos planes para el viernes puedes venir con Torao si quieres- Le dijo Luffy a la recién llegada.

-No lo sé chicos, ahí mucho que estudiar para los exámenes.

-Vamos Nami, todos planeamos llevar los libros y a si podremos estudiar en grupo- Dijo tratando de convencerla una pelinegra que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Umm, no lo se chicos le preguntaré a Law a ver que opina.

-Nami, veo que te tomas el papel de ama de casa muy en serio jajajajaja - Rio Usopp.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, no me digas que también lavas su ropa y le preparas la comida jajajaja - Agregó Zoro.

shishishishishi Nami, después de los exámenes podrías dar una cena en tu casa- Comentó Luffy.

-Ya dejen de molestar a mi queridísima Nami Swan- Dijo Sanji defendiendo a su queridísima pelirroja, que se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

-Vamos, solo fue una broma Nami- Le dijo el chico de cabello verde.

Siguieron hablando del tema y poniendo de acuerdo de quienes asistirían el din de semana, cuando de repente un moreno y un pequeño castaño interrumpieron la conversación de sus amigos.

-Nami ya nos podemos ir- Dijo el chico mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a su esposa.

-Está bien - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Nos vemos chicos, mañana les confirmare lo del fin de semana.

Se alejó del grupo de chicos que siguió conversando alegremente de los exámenes que serían pronto y de los planes para el fin de semana, al llegar al supermercado la pareja tomo un carrito de compras y empezaron a meter todo lo que les hacia falta y mientras hacían las compras nami aprovecho para contarle a Law del plan que tenían sus amigos.

-Ya dije que no Nami, este fin de semana lo aprovecharemos para estudiar.

-Pero solo sera un día e igual estudiaremos.

-Nami, estos exámenes son muy importantes para mi y se que para ti también así que la respuesta es no, si quieres puedes decirle a tus amigos que vengan a casa después de que terminen los exámenes.

-Está bien- Dijo con resignación la chica.

-Ahora fijate si ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-Si ya tenemos todo…..- Dijo la pelirroja mientras fingía estar enojada.

-SI tantas ganas tienes de ir el fin de semana puedes ir.

-...…- Pero la pelirroja no contestó.

Después de que terminaron las comprar se dirigieron a casa donde los esperaba una larga tarde por delante o por lo menos a la pelirroja ya que Law tenía que regresar a la universidad y a ella le tocaría organizar todas las cosas, al llegar ella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

-Espero que te guste, como tienes que irte dentro de poco prepare algo rápido, espero que no te moleste.

-No tendría porque, seria muy grosero de mi parte que me prepararas el almuerzo y lo criticara no crees, ademas ya pude comprobar que eres muy buena cocinera.

-Vaya, pero que amable…. sera que tienes fiebre o estas por enfermarte- Dijo Nami con tono de burla.

-No solo soy justo.

Al terminar de almorzar el joven se retiró y Nami se quedo en la biblioteca de la casa para ponerse a estudiar y se puso a pensar que tal ves law tenia razón con respecto a los planes para el fin de semana, de repente el sonido de una canción la saco de sus pensamientos, la canción se repetía una y otra ves a si que decidió ir a buscar el origen de la melodía y lo encontró en la sala Law había dejado olvidado su teléfono celular y como la pelirroja vio que lo llamaban con insistencia decidió contestar el teléfono.

-Tengo ganas de verte, se que ahora estas casado pero creo que podemos divertirnos un rato y sin compromiso, se que no has vuelto a contestar mis llamadas ni mensajes a si que que opina- Dijo la voz femenina al otro lado de la linea sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a la pelirroja.

-Disculpa, Law no se encuentra en el momento esta en la universidad y dejo su celular en casa.

-¿Entonces por qué contestas su celular?

-Porque yo soy su esposa

-...…..- La voz al otro lado de la linea no dijo mas nada.

-Gustas dejarle alguna razón querida- Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Si, dile que lo llamo Viola querida a otra cosa felicidades por su matrimonio- Dijo para después cortar la llamada.

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

La pelirroja se encontraba iracunda, sin duda mataría a Law cuando llegara a casa, como se atrevía a engañarla, bueno puede que ella le dijera que no lo amaba y que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona y que si estaba confundida en sus sentimientos por Zoro pero ya sabía que no sentía nada por él, solo un amor de hermandad, pero que sentía por Law en verdad nisiquiera ella misma.

Espero que les guste este capitulo como ya dije en el anterior no estoy segura si actualizare el viernes, y otra cosita mas también olvide decirles que desde el capitulo anterior se terminaron los recuerdos y que empieza a transcurrir el tiempo normalmente es decir desde la noche de bodas cuando Nami miraba por la ventana que daba al lago de la cabaña, Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews eso me da mas animo para continuar con mi loca historia


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo doce.**

Al llegar a casa encontró todas las luces apagadas, se preguntó si su esposa no estaría en casa había salido de la universidad no tan tarde pero se quedó en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación para uno de sus exámenes, se dirigió hasta la cocina pero no la encontró ahí y entonces empezó a preocuparse por la pelirroja, decidió subir a la habitación y la encontró acostada en la enorme cama en posición fetal.

\- Nami, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el moreno a la chica.

\- Sabes, desde el principio sabia que este matrimonio era una farsa, pero por lo menos yo e tenido la decencia de no engañarte- Dijo mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada en la cama.

\- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando.

-¿Que de qué hablo?

-Pues de tu amiguita Viola.

-¿Viola? …De que estás hablando…Yo…

-Ves, nisiquiera puedes negarlo.

-Nami, antes de el casarnos yo tenía mi vida y salía con mujeres, pero desde el día de la biblioteca que te volví a ver, te reconocí de inmediato y he estado evitando a cada una de ellas.

-Ya basta Law, no mas- Por sus mejillas empezaron a rodar lagrimas- Dejaste en casa tu teléfono y ella te llamo y como pensé que era tu tío conteste.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-No me toques- Gritó mientras apartaba bruscamente la mano del chico.

-Trato de ser amable y tener paciencia, según tu no me amas pero te molesta que tenga a otra persona.

-No es eso, es solo que te burlas de mi.

-Nami no me burlo de ti, te diré algo pero solo te lo diré una ves a si que escucha atentamente….. Creo que eres linda y me atraes mucho, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que te amo por que no es cierto pero me gustaría que nuestra relación mejorara.

-Tal ves exagere demasiado- Contesto la pelirroja- Sabes yo…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del chico que se posaron sobre los suyo, sin darse cuenta empezó a devolverle el beso al chico, cuanto tiempo pasaron a si no lo sabia pero se dejo llevar al separarse el la miraba directo a los ojos y pudo notar el sonrojo en la cara de la pelirroja y esto lo hizo sonreír- Trataré de poner de mi parte lo prometo…..Pero dale tiempo al tiempo.

-Está bien, ahora vamos a hacer de cenar, que es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases temprano- La chica solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

Los dos bajaron tomados de la mano hacia la cocina, esta ves Law preparo la cena, después de que terminaron de comer la pelirroja lo ayudo a lavar los platos y al terminar salieron al patio trasero donde se encontraba la enorme piscina donde se sentaron en una de las sillas y empezaron a hablar entre mas tiempo pasaba mas animada se ponía la conversación hasta que la pelirroja le hizo una pregunta al moreno.

-¿Law tu crees que nos enamoraremos?

-...…- El chicos no dijo nada, se formo un silencio incomodo que de repente el chico rompió- No lo se.

-Yo creo si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte podemos hacer que esto de verdad funciones- Dijo la pelirroja para después darle un tierno beso en los labios. Creo que es hora de entrar.

-Está bien- Le dijo su esposa con una amplia sonrisa

—-

La dos semanas pasaron volando y ambos terminaron sus exámenes con éxito y para celebrarlo se reunirían con sus amigos, Nami encontraba maquillándose y Law la esperaba pacientemente en la sala, su relación había dado un paso enorme eran mucho mas cercanos hablaban de todo y se había terminado esa imposición que Nami sentía cuando se había casado con el muchacho.

\- Te ves preciosa- La alagó su esposo.

-Gracias, solo me arregle para que un chico en especial me viera.

-Dime acaso lo conozco.

-Ummm….ummmm.. No lo se, te lo describiré para ver si lo conoces- Dijo con un tono de voz muy sexi mientras se secaba lentamente al pelinegro.

-Describelo.

-Es un chico alto, moreno, atlético, tiene el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos grises mas profundos que jamas había visto, umm y tiene unos tatuajes muy sexis en su pecho, espalda, brazos y manos- Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Umm te falto una sonrisa encantadora.

-Vaya que eres arrogante - Le sonrío cálidamente al chico "odiaba admitirlo pero últimamente el chico la estaba provocando sentimientos que nunca había experimentado en ella, en el poco tiempo en que decidió darse una oportunidad Law le había robado el corazón y odiaba admitirlo lo que había sentido por Zoro siempre había sido agradecimiento"

-Nos vamos- Dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba y agarraba a su esposa de la cintura- Ya es tarde, aunque yo preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa- le susurro pícaramente el moreno al oído de la pelirroja y esto hizo que la cara de la chica se sonrojara, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ess…Ess pera Law- dijo con dudadas la chica- Es que apenas nos conocemos- se separo lentamente de el agarre de su esposo.

-Nami por eres mi esposa que mas tienes que conocerme dormimos juntos desde hace mas de dos semanas y nos conocemos desde niños.

-Si lo se pero no me siento lista. Esta bien…..- Resoplo el chico con fastidio. Gracias por entender.

—-

Se apresuraron a salir de la casa ya que se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con sus amigos, esta ves la celebración no seria en el mismo lugar de siempre, se dirigían a el restaurante del padre de Sanji, que como no se encontraba en la ciudad el chico había aprovechado y lo había cerrado para hacer una fiesta para el y sus amigos, que ya se encontraban todos reunidos en el lugar.

\- Shishishishishi Sanji que bueno que pudiste engañar a los empleados para no abrir el día de hoy.

-Me costo bastante trabajo Luffy pero por fin los convencí- Dijo el rubio mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Amor pero si tu padre empieza a sacar las cuentas quedara un día en blanco que le dirás al respecto de eso- Le dijo una peliazul que lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-Ahora no nos preocupemos de eso, primero que venga la diversión y después la preocupación no creen amigo- Respondió el rubio ante la duda que tenia su novia mientras alzaba una copa de vino y hacia un brindis por el y por sus amigos.

-Gracias por la invitación - Dijo Nami mientras alzaba su copa para responder el brindis que había hecho su amigo.

-Ummm…Umm..Too…oodo… te quedo muy bueno Sanji- Decía Luffy con la boca llena de comida.

-Mi amor termina de comer para que luego puedas hablar- Lo regaño su novia que se encontraba a su lado.

-Que bueno que pudimos venir todos- Dijo alegremente un pequeño castaño que tomaba un trago de su refresco.

-Verdad que si jejejeje- Rio usopp

-¿Por cierto Trafalgar como va tu matrimonio con nami?- Pregunto de muy mala gana zoro.

-Estupendamente- Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo el pelinegro, La pregunta había hecho sonrojar a la pelirroja, que no dijo nada.

-Law podrá ser un idiota pero lo conozco hace muchos años por la sociedad de su tío con mi padre y no es mala persona- Agrego Perona que se encontraba presente ya que estaba saliendo con cierto chico de cabello verde que pertenecía al grupo.

-Pueden dejar de discutir ya salimos de exámenes todos aprobamos deberíamos estar festejando no peleando- Los regaño una peligra que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su novio de cabello azul.

-Robin tiene Supeeerrrrr razón- Afirmo el novio de la chica.

-Entonces, señorita con el permiso voy a bailar con mi esposa.

-Señorita! Horo Horo Horo - Soltó una fuerte carcajada perona- Vamos Law es tu esposa y va a ser señorita contigo a su lado.

-No hables de señoritas cuando definitivamente tu no lo eres- Law la miro seriamente, no le había gustado el comentario que había hecho la chica de cabellos rosa.

-Perona creo que deberías medir un poco mas tus palabras no crees- Lo respaldo el peliverde.

-Tu también Zoro ¿pero por que la defiendes?- Le pregunto perona con cierto fastidio al peliverde.

-Por que Nami es una persona muy importante para mi- Confeso el chico de cabello verde.

-...- Law no dijo nada simplemente coloco el baso que tenia en la mano en la mesa mas cercana y de repente agarro a su esposa de la mano- Nos vamos a casa.

-No por que no me quiero ir todavía apenas llegamos- Se negó la pelirroja.

-Si Trafalgar apenas llegaron- Le suplico kaya.

-Nami si quieres puedes quedarte - Le dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, al ver esto la chica decidió ir tras el ante todo el era su esposo.

-¿Te iras Nami?- Le pregunto zoro, mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-Pero es..ess- Titubeo al dar una respuesta la chica.

-Nami cuando te casaste dijiste que las cosas no cambiarían y mira lo que estas haciendo le recordó chopper.

-Esperen aquí yo iré a hablar con el- Le dijo su de cabello verde amigo antes de salir por la puerta.

—-

El peliverde alcanzo al moreno justo antes de que se montara en su auto.

-Trafalgar, espera un momento.

-Que quieres.

-No es justo que dejes a Nami tirada de esa manera.

-Si Nami se queda es su decisión yo no me molestare, pero te recuerdo que Nami es un mujer casada.

-Vasta de llenarte la boca con esa estupidez de que eres su esposo, ella no es un trofeo para que lo andes presumiendo de tal manera- Lleno de ira el peliverde lo agarro del cuello de la camisa- El día de boda te dije que si llega a lastimas a Nami yo mismo te mataría- Lo amenazo y luego lo soltó- Vine a convencerte de que te quedaras pero eres un idiota, nosotros llevaremos Nami a casa no te preocupes- Le dijo el chico con el sueño fruncido.

-Crees que tienes que proteger a Nami de mi, cuando yo siempre e tratado protegerla desde que era una niña.

-¿De que hablas?- Lo cuestiono Zoro.

-Yo conozco a Nami desde que tiene ocho años y siempre e querido protegerla, desde el día en que la vi por primera ves a los ojos.

-Mientes.

-No tengo por que mentir y me sorprende que hables de protegerla cuando la persona que mas la a lastimado eres tu.

-...…..- El peliverde se quedo frió con lo que le dijo Law.

-¿Acaso sabes por que las cosas entre Nami yo esta bien?, por que alguien la rechazo y fue cuando vino corriendo a mis brazos.

-Ninguno de los dos chicos se había percatado de una pelirroja que escucho desde el inicio la discusión que los chicos sostenían y al escuchar las palabras que dijo Law sintió como su pecho se oprimía y que algo apretaba su corazón.

\- ¿Es eso lo que piensas Law?- Le pregunto la pelirroja mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

.Nami….…- Pero el pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar por que la chica lo interrumpió de un grito.

-NOOO! no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir eres un idiota- Dijo mientras salía corriendo, Law trato de salir detrás de ella pero el chico de cabello verde se lo impidió sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-Te equivocas, yo siempre supe de los sentimientos de Nami, pero siempre supe que lo que sentía era agradecimiento y amor fraternal, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustara, por el contrario Nami siempre me gusto desde el momento en que la conocí pero siempre supe y me resigne a que no seriamos mas que buenos amigos- Al terminar de decir esto soltó al chico del agarre en que lo tenia- Será mejor que vayas por ella, por que si algo le llega a suceder te las veras conmigo.

-...…..- No respondió solo se subió en su auto y salió a buscar a la chica.

No la encontró en los alrededores entonces decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa tal ves Nami había tomado un taxi hasta allá.

Pero al llegar a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Nami no se encontraba en ese lugar, mierda si que la había cagado, quien sabe en donde se encontraba y si le pasaba algo no solo sus amigos no se lo perdonarían si no que el tampoco se perdonaría, decidió volver a salir a dar una vuelta mas por las posibles partes en donde podía estar la chica, pero regreso de su búsqueda sin éxito, al volver nuevamente a la casa se dio cuenta de que las luce de la habitación estaban encendidas, entro a la casa y de forma rápida subió a la habitación, donde encontró a la chica sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

-Nami, no fue….- Trato de hablar el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, pero Nami no lo dejo hablar.

-Pero lo dijiste- Dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja. …..- La chica no respondió.

-Sabes por que lo dije, ¿quieres saber?- Le pregunto el moreno con un tono de voz seria.

-Como se que me dirás la verdad…..- Dijo Nami empezando a llorar nuevamente.

-Nami para mi es difícil admitir esto pero, me sentí un poco celoso - Al terminar de hablar soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Por que si ya te dije que aclare lo que sentía por el.

-Si lo se Nami, pero me puse a pensar en todas esas veces que me dijiste cuanto lo amaba.

-Pero ya te dije estaba confundida no lo amo, Law yo te quiero pero todavía no te amo y menos ahora no se nisiquiera que pensar- Se sincero la chica.

-Fue mi culpa.

-Esta bien te entiendo- Dijo mirándolo tiernamente- Veamos cual será tu castigo- Dijo de manera divertida la pelirroja.

-Pensé que ya me habías perdonado.

-Ya se que hacer para perdonarte tu, yo, piscina ahora- dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Pero si es muy tarde te vas a enfermar- Dijo el moreno con seriedad.

-Por favor anda nunca la hemos usado, digamos que solo la tenemos como un muy costoso adorno en el patio trasero, ademas si me enfermo mi esposo será el mejor de todos los doctores.

-Acaso detecto algo de sarcasmo- Le dijo Law con rostro de seriedad.

-No tengo que responder a eso- Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la al guardarropa para tomar uno de sus tantos bikinis, después de esto se metió al baño para cambiarse, al salir law ya tenia su bermuda de baño puesta.

Cuando vio salir a su esposa del baño se quedo mudo, no era que no hubiese visto antes a la chica en traje de baño pero es que esta ves lucia mas radiante que el día de la fiesta de Boa.

-Te ves hermosa- Le susurro e el oído y esto causo que su esposa se sonrojara.

-No me digas eso me harás sonrojas -Dijo distanciándose un poco del chico.

-No tienes por que avergonzarte después de todo tu eres mi esposa.

-Quieres ayudarme a preparar las cosas para bajar a la piscina. Esta bien -Le respondió su esposo.

Bajaron a la cocina y decidieron llevar unas cuantas cervezas y unas toallas a la piscina, al salir al patio encendieron las luces y se sentaron en una mesa de playa que se encontraba cerca de esta, tomaron una cerveza y charlaron animadamente, luego de esto se metieron juntos a la piscina donde comenzaron a reír, Law no era que riera mucho y cuando lo hacia era irónicamente pero ese día la pelirroja lo escucho reír de verdad y esto la había hecho muy feliz.

-Sabes a donde será el viaje de nuestra luna de miel- Le pregunto un poco avergonzada a su esposo.

-No la verdad no tengo idea pero Arlong le dijo a mi tío que seria en un lugar exótico.

-Bueno esta bien.

-Estas impaciente por que empiece la luna de miel querida- Le dijo el chico mientas la miraba para luego dedicarle una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-No seas idiota- Volteo su cara para mirar a otro lado y que el chico no se diera cuenta de el color que habían tomado sus mejillas, pero de repente sitio que su esposo tomaba su rostro entre sus manos obligando a mirarla a los ojos para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, el beso que había comenzado de manera tierna se había convertido en un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo por parte de los dos chicos, pero de repente al sentir que la mano de su esposo que se encontraba en una de sus mejillas paso a estar en uno de sus pechos y a acariciarlos suavemente la chica se asusto y corto el beso. Law yo lo siento no me siento preparada para dar este paso.

-….. Me deje llevar…., pero es que te deseo- Le dijo su esposo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-...…- La chica no fue capas de responder y beso nuevamente a su esposo.

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente y la pelirroja empiezo a sentir que las caricias de su esposo se sentían muy bien quería seguir avanzando pero a la ves estaba muy temerosa, de repente el chico interrumpido el beso, sabia que la pelirroja no se encontraba preparada para dar un paso tan grande a si que prefirió tranquilizarse un poco y después darse una ducha de agua fría y vaya que la necesitaría después de todo el cuerpo de su mujer era un tentación difícil de ignorar.

Vamos es tarde, si te enfermas arruinaras nuestra luna de miel- Dijo el chico mientras salía de la piscina para secarse y dirigir al interior de su humilde hogar.

Perdon por haver borrado el capitulo pero es que tenia errores y queria cambiar algunas cosas, les aviso actualizare el miércoles por que no creo que pueda el lune are todo lo posible pero no prometo nada.

Minney:thank you very much and do not despair 'll keep updating But No Dates That had said at first when back to Colombia if These Days will update if not despair thank you very much I 'm glad you like the story.

Dened01: Muchas gracias que felicidad tener un nuevo lector y no te preocupes si este mes no ago tantas actualizaciones pero créeme no dejare el Fic por nada del mundo, gracias por poner tu confianza en mi eso me hace muy feliz, créeme vendrán celos, amor y pasión a montón n_n nuevamente muchas gracias por dejarme un Review.

Any.10: Muchas gracias por tu Review primeramente y también te agradesco mucho tus consejos ya que soy nueva en esto y estaba muy asustada por publicar esta historia y que a nadie le gustara, tienes razón sobre Law tengo que cambiarlo lo hice muy romántico y aunque me gustaría el no es a si, voy a tratar de poner todos tus consejos en practicas pero en este mes estoy de vacaciones y no me mates si en este me no los aplico mucho ;) pero créeme apenas regrese a mi casa ya mas tranquila aplicare todos y cada uno de ellos, muchas gracias nuevamente me alegra demasiado que te guste tanto mi Fic te mando saludos y un gran abrazo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo trece.**

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la piscina, a Nami le daba un poco de vergüenza mirar a su esposo a los ojos y esto no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, quién no dudó en aprovechar esto y divertirse molestando a la pelirroja, ahora se encontraban haciendo su equipaje ya que mañana partirían a un isla paradisiaca cortesía de Arlong.

-¿Cuántos trajes de baño crees que debo llevar?- Le preguntó Law.

-No lo se Nami, lleva los que quieras, pero recuerda que solo estaremos una semana y al parecer tu estás empacando para irnos a vivir allá- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a una isla paradisiaca y tu no lleves nada.

-Si, pero yo llevo lo básico e indispensable para una semana.

-Pero si tu maleta es diminuta ¿Cómo te puede caber todo lo de una semana ahí?.

-Bueno, apresurarte y termina de empaca iremos a comer- La dijo en tono de regaño.

-Está bien- Respondió haciendo un monín de disgusto.

Iban conversando amenamente en el auto hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde tomaron su vuelo Mervwlille.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar se sorprendieron vaya que Arlong no había escatimado en gastos para la pareja, ya que su habitación era casi tan enorme como la que tenían en la mansión, cuando el chico cerro pa puerta del cuarto ella se tiró en la cama cual niña emocionada por un nuevo juguete.

-Es fantástico no crees?- le pregunto a su esposo mientras le sonreía.

-...…..- No contesto solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa- "creo que esta es la manera de Arlong de retribuirle todo el sufrimiento de Nami"- Pensó Law.

-Te parece si nos duchamos y dormimos un rato, estoy muy cansada- Dijo su esposa poniendo de pie para ir y depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo.

-Cómo quieras, fue un viaje bastante largo- Dijo separándose un poco de la chica.

-¿Y después de eso podemos ir a la playa?

-...…...

-Será muy romántico caminar bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano ¿No crees?.

-Nami, si tu lo dices- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Yo se que no te gustan mucho esas cosas, pero eso no significa que no puedas complacer a tu esposa.

-Ummm últimamente me has complacido?- le contestó con una respuesta el chico.

-...…..- No pudo contestar y el rubor de sus mejillas comenzó a subir.

-Bueno, me daré una ducha antes de dormir- Dijo el chico mientras se metía al baño.

-Está bien, creo que yo me ducharé después de despertarme- Dijo bostezando la pelirroja para luego meterse entre la cobijas de la enorme cama.

-Está bien- Cerraba la puerta del baño- Nami, no sé cuanto mas aguantaré si esto sigue así- El chico mientras abría la llave del agua fría.

Al salir del baño encontró a Nami profundamente dormida y decidió quitarle las cobijas ya que consideró que estaba haciendo bastante calor, al destaparla se encontró con que el vestido de Nami se había levantado ya que era bastante amplio y por los movimientos de ella mientras dormía se había rodado, el tiempo se detuvo cuando poso sus ojos en las diminutas bragas color lila de encaje, Dios, ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? el tratando de reprimir sus instintos y ella solo se lo ponía más difícil, para ignorar esa imagen y no cometer una locura se acosto en la cama dandole la espalda a su esposa quien dormía profundamente, al cabo de las horas la chica se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Law todavía seguía dormido y decidió sorprenderlo pidiendo el almuerzo, después de colgar el teléfono y que la recepcionista tomara su pedido se dirigió a la cama para contemplar un momento al muchacho que se encontraba profundamente dormido, de repente se su vista se concentro en los tatuajes del chico vaya que le quedaban bien definitivamente su marido era muy sexy.

-" Dios pero que estoy pensando"- Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó en un tono burlón al despertarme de golpe y ver a su esposa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Nada!- Volteó inmediatamente para que su esposo no viera lo sonrojada que se encontraba- Pedí el algo de comer si quieres comer algo.

-Está bien, ¿Te parece si lo traemos a la cama y comemos aquí?.

-Por mi está bien.- Le respondió la pelirroja- Mientras se dirigía al carrito que habían dejado en la entrada con los diferentes platos que esta ordenó.

Empezó a acomodar todo en la cama y empezaron a comer con cuidado de no derramar nada, mientras comían, Law se dio cuenta de que Nami no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su marcado abdomen así que la miro pícaramente, pero esta solo evitaba la mirada.

-¿Encontraste algo que te guste?- La miro lleno de lujuria mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

-N..n..Noo… se que que estas hablando- Tartamudeó la pelirroja.

-¿Hasta cuando mas me vas a castigar así?- Le dijo mientras empezaba a apartar los platos y colocarlos en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-¿Pero que haces La….- No pudo terminar ya que su esposo sin que ella se diera cuenta la tenía aprisionado debajo de él mientras le agarraba ambas manos, el chico comienzo a besarla con desesperación y ella le correspondió cada beso de igual manera comienzo a soltarla lentamente y ella solo se estaba dejando llevar, el comenzó a bajar lentamente una de las tiras de su vestido mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, pero de repente sintieron que tocaban la puerta se separaron apresuradamente y la chica comienzo a acomodarse se vestido y el tomó la primera camiseta que encontró y se la puso rápidamente, para ir a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era el anfitrión del hotel.

-Felicidades recién casados, vengo a entregarles las listas de actividades de esta semana, espero no haber sido uno oportuno.

-No se preocupe- Le contestó el muchacho con mucha serenidad.

-Está bien, de nuevo felicidades y espero que participen en todas la actividades que ofrece el hotel- Dijo para después dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Por Dios, cuando por fin iba a satisfacer sus deseos de estar con su amada esposa justo los tenían que interrumpir. Nami se lo quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Prometiste que iríamos a la playa.

-¿No quieres que retomemos lo que habíamos empezado?.

-...…Y…yo quiero ir a la playa por favor, lo prometiste- Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro la chica.

-Está bien, pero te advierto una cosa, esta noche no te escaparas tan fácilmente -Sentenció Law.

-...…- Nunca se había sonrojado tanto en toda su vida al escuchar esta palabras su temperatura se subió rápidamente.

-Bueno, apresurarte o ¿es que te vas a quedar ahí estática?.

-Si, ya voy, tengo que ponerme un bikini.

-Apresúrate, antes de que continue en lo que estábamos.

-No, ya me daré prisa- Dijo la chica mientras buscaba la prenda en la maleta para luego meterse al baño corriendo y cambiare apresuradamente- Estoy lista!. Gritó al salir del baño.

-Bien, vámonos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Empezaron a caminar por la playa mojando sus pies en la orilla del mar por petición de la chica, lo que no le molestaba a Law pero tampoco le encantaba.

\- Nami, regresemos al hotel.

-No, todavía no- Replicó chica del cabello naranja.

-Si te enfermas no te voy a cuidar, te lo advierto.

-¿Acaso no has hecho un boto que dice que en la enfermedad también estarías junto a mi?

-...…Umm no se de que hablas- Le de manera burlona mientras se hacía el desentendido.

-Trafalgar Law. no puedes romper esos botos sagrados.

-Trafalgar Nami tu tampoco- Respondió el chico mientras se reía de manera sarcástica.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me llamas así?.

-Porque eres mi esposa y es normal que lo haga.

-….. Law, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Eso creo.

-Sabes, ahí pocas cosas que yo recuerdo de mi infancia y ya que tu te acuerdas del compromiso cuando erramos chicos ¿Quería saber si compartimos momentos juntos?.

-...…..- El sabía que tarde o temprano su esposa querría hablar del pasado y ya que las cosas en tres ellos marchaban bien no quería hablar del pasado.

-Y… - Le dijo ansiosa de que le contestara la pregunta.

-Recuerdo que eras muy llorona…..- todos los recuerdos que tenia de la infancia de su esposas eran muy desagradable y no sabia que decir- Eras torpe y odiabas perder en los juegos de mesa.

-Si eso lo se, lo que quiero saber son otro tipo de cosas La verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos... Law…. Puedes….Intentar- No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-Vamos camina …- Dijo con mucha seriedad el moreno sin dejar de mirar al frente, no quería mentirle pero tampoco hablar de aquel pasado, no por el momento, la tomo de la mano para forzarla a que le siguiera el paso.

-De acuerdo - Le respondió con resignación mientras trababa de soltarse del agarre de su esposo, pero fracasó en el intento ya que obviamente jamas tendría mas fuerza que él.

-Al anochecer bajaremos al bar del hotel o a uno de los de la playa y tomamos algo- Le dijo sin siquiera mirarla, tratando de cambiarle el tema de conversación para que su esposa no tratara de insistir.

-...….- Nami no respondió mas que una sugerencia o una invitación le pareció una orden por parte de su esposo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por la playa hasta llegar al hotel, a Nami le surgieron mas interrogantes dentro de su cabeza y muchas mas confusiones y no solo eso, si no la actitud de Law que repentinamente había cambiado.

Se encontraba tomando una cerveza en el sofa que se encontraba en la gran habitación meditando sobre que hacer, no quería hacer daño a Nami pero tampoco quería que se desmoronara todo lo que había progresado su relación si le hablaba de ese pasado.

-Tienes treinta minutos para llegar al bar del hotel- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación tratando de volver a tener esa conversación con su esposa.

Nisiquiera pudo decir más nada, apenas tenía tiempo de cambiarse a si que lo hizo lo mas rapido posible, busco entre su maleta un vestido ajustado negro espalda afuera y unas sandalias ya que recordó que Law estaba vestido de una manera muy sencilla ya que tenia una camiseta negra y un jean.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al terminar de cambiarse apenas se maquillo y peino, al terminar de hacerlo se dirigió al bar del hotel, pero como iba apurada apenas vio un chico que se encontraba delante de ella era un alto pelirrojo de corpulento bestia una camiseta negra sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo que hacia resaltar su marcado cuerpo, casi se cae al chocar con el chico, pero este fue muy rápido y la sujeto de la cintura.

\- Disculpa…No era mi intención- Dijo la chica mientras se zafaba del agarre del muchacho.

\- Estas bien - Le pregunto el muchacho.

\- Si… De verdad disculparme es que no te vi- Dijo bajando la mirada por que se encontraba muy apenada.

-Y dime, ¿Te dirigías dentro del bar?- La miró de pies a cabezas y vaya no se había dado cuenta pero la chica era muy linda, tenia unas curvas exageradamente marcadas y un hermoso y largo cabello rojizo anaranjado.

-Lo siento, me están esperando- Dijo mientras trataba de seguir su camino.

-Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Me llamo Nami Squalo - Le respondió la chica.

-Eustass Kid, encantada de conocerte - Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

-Encantada de verdad pero tengo que irme en serio.

Abrió la puerta del bar del hotel e inmediatamente distinguido a su esposo sentado en una mesa, se dirigió rápidamente en donde se encontraba, al llegar a la mesa rápidamente tomó asiento.

-Ya pedí por los dos, no es necesario que mires la carta- Le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Law …..- Quiso preguntarle que por qué había cambiado su actitud tan radicalmente pero finalmente no se atrevió- No nada, olvídalo.

-...…..- El chico no respondió, nisiquiera la miraba, cuando llego su pedido no brindó con ella, solo tomó como si estuviese solo.

-¿Podemos ir al balcón a tomar algo de aire?- Le preguntó Nami a su esposo, con algo de temor.

-Si quieres puedes ir y regresar en cinco.

Se levantó con cara de confusión de la mesa se preguntaba por que su esposo había cambiado tanto de unos minutos a otros hace apenas un día estaban bien, se abrazaban, besaban e iban juntos a la universidad respetando el espacio uno del otro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado salió al balcón para poder respirar un poco de aire puro y aclarar sus pensamientos, lo que ella no sabía es que el chico que se había topado justo antes de entrar se encontraba también en ese mismo lugar y que desde que había ingresado al bar no dejo de mirarla pero esto paso muy desapercibido por Nami, lentamente se acerco a ella y empezó a entablarle conversación.

¿La estás pasando mal?- Le preguntó a la chica sin rodeos.

-No… Es….Solo que no se que le pasa a mi esposo- Contestó Nami para luego soltar un suspiro

-¿Él es tu esposo?- Pregunto mientras señalaba a Law- Vaya, se ven muy jóvenes para estar casados.

-Es una larga historia- Dijo Nami mientras miraba hacía el piso- Bueno Eustass, creo que me tengo que ir, solo necesitaba tomar un poco se aire fresco.

-Señorita Nami, espere, sería tan amable de darme su numero telefónico, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- Extendió su teléfono celular para que Nami anotara su numero.

-No lo se…. Verás, no se si mi esposo se puede molestar- Dijo un poco apenada la chica por la situación, era una mujer casada ahora y no podía darle a cualquiera que conociera en un bar su numero de teléfono pero por otro lado el chico le pareció muy amable- Está bien este es el mio- Anotó su numero y le regresó al pelirrojo su teléfono.

-Muchas gracias señorita Nami- Dedicándole una turbia sonrisa.

-Bueno, mi esposo me espera- La sonrisa de aquel chico le provocaban escalofríos, dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y entraba nuevamente al bar, donde la estaba esperando su esposo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se sentó en la mesa y el seguia sin decir nada solo se limitaba a tomar de su baso de whisky, sin mirar a la pelirroja.

\- Law podemos irnos ya a la habitación, me esta dando mucho sueño.

\- Si quieres adelántate.

-...….- No dijo nada, solo siguió ahí sentada en la mesa, esperando a que su esposo terminara de tomar su whisky.

-Termine, voy a pagar la cuenta espérame aquí - Dijo levantándose para ir a pagar la cuenta.

-Esta bien aquí te espero- Le respondió mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo había terminado de pagar y vio que este le esta haciendo señas para que se levantara, llego al lado de su esposo y nisiquiera lo miro solo tenia sus ojos clavados en el suelo, al darse cuenta de la actitud Law se sintió culpable, la tomo de la mano y se dirigió camino habitación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación Law solo se detuvo y miro directo a los ojos de su esposa.

-Nami - La llamó para que la chica lo mirara a los ojos y de repente coloco una mano sobre su mejilla y hablando un poco su mirada- Solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero lastimarte y por el momento no es necesario que hablemos del pasado.

-Law yo bueno….Hay tantas preguntas que quisiera hacerte pero si quieres podemos esperar, e esperado mucho tiempo para saber mas de mi pasado y puedo seguir esperando, hasta que sea necesario.

-...…..- No le dijo nada a la chica, quería hablarle del pasado pero no quería lastimar a la pelirroja, se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los de su esposa de manera tierna y cálida, comenzó a besarla lentamente, Nami comenzó a devolverle el beso de manera tierna pero se separó lentamente.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar- Dijo apenas en un susurro .

-Está bien- Dijo el chico mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su jean, entraron a la habitación.

-Law…..solo quiero pedirte algo.

-...…- No respondió, solo se acerco a ella lentamente y depositó un beso en su frente.

-No vuelvas a enojarte conmigo por favor - Dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa y peleaba con sus lagrimales para que no la traicionaran.

-Nami -Solo pronuncio su nombre y comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas, estuvieron así por un rato, cuando de repente sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, era un beso dulce tierno y lleno de amor, que de repente pasó a ser un beso lleno de pasión y deseo por parte de los dos, pero de repente se detuvo el muchacho se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa de esperar hasta que esta estuviera lista.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Nami pensando que había hecho algo malo por la repentina actitud de su esposo.

-No es nada, ¿Quieres salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire?- Le preguntó para cambiar la conversación.

-No, así está bien, creo que me pondré la pijama y me iré a dormir- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y para sorpresa de su esposo, empezó a despojarse de su vestido delante de el, trato de mirar hacia otra parte pero no podía resistir ver el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa quien al darse vuelta para ir por su pijama y se sorprendió a ver el rubor que invadía la cara de su esposo, era la primera vez que lo veía ruborizado a si fuera tenuemente - Creo que ya existe la confianza suficiente como para cambiarme delante de ti ¿No crees-? le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su esposo y empezó a cambiarse delante de el.

-Voy a ducharme - Dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama y caminada al baño, se despojó lo mas rápido que pudo de su ropa y se introdujo en la ducha, abrió la llave del agua fría, está noche necesitaba esa ducha más que nunca y auto control para poder portarse como un caballero y no arrancarle el pequeño pijama a su esposa, al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta de que Nami se encontraba profundamente dormida y no la quiso despertar a si que se acerco sin hacer ruido y se recostó a su lado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente Nami había sido la primera en despertarse, lo había hecho con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, decidió ir a dar una vuelta en la playa para tomar un poco de sol, se coloco un diminuto bikini y se dirigió a la playa a tomar sol y para su sorpresa se encontró al pelirrojo de la noche anterior en el bar, el se acercó rápidamente a saludarla.

-Hola muñeca- Saludó mientras recorría el cuerpo de Nami con su mirada.

-Hola Eustass, buenos días - Le devolvió amablemente el saludo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hace un ángel como tu tan solo a esta hora en la playa?- Le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado.

-Solo vine a tomar algo de sol antes de que mi esposo se despierte- Contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie- Bueno, creo que tome suficiente sol por hoy sera mejor regresar al hotel no quiero que Law se preocupe por mi, nos vemos Eustass- se despidió, dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando al pelinegro sentado en la playa.

-Nami tienes que ser mia- Dijo con aire de seguridad mientras la veía marcharse.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a todos por sus Review me hace muy feliz que les guste mucho la historia y que quieran que mejore n_n de verdad se los agradesco muchísimo, también por eso e estado pensando en que es mejor que la continue cuando terminen mis vacaciones y a si dedicarle todo mi tiempo y atención al Fic, mas que todo es para no tener tantos errores y tener tiempo para corregirlos.

**Jennifer:** Gracias por tus consejos de verdad los pondré en practica en cuanto a la ortografía y comerme letras tengo que prestarle mas atención por eso tenia miedo de publicar esta historia por que tengo problemas de dislexia y cambio letras por otras o leo una palabra cuando en realidad es otra a si que te pido un poco de paciencia, se que Nami es muy fuerte y vas a ver que pronto cambiara todo y ella demostrara lo fuerte que es por que tendrá que afrontar situaciones muy pero muy duras pronto,


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo catorce**

Al llegar nuevamente a la habitación Nami encontró a Law despierto tomando un cafe, se acerco a hacia el y le dio un tierno beso de buenos días en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- Le dijo a su esposo.

-Buenos días- Contesto el saludo el chico.

-Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta.

-Esta bien- Respondió Law.

-Me daré una ducha rápida- Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Se dio una rápida ducha, para no hacer esperar a su esposo ya que tenia mas confianza con el moreno, a si que salió del baño como si nada y se empezó a cambiar delante del moreno al cual le fue imposible apartar la vista de las curvas de su esposa, se incorporo de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, se acerco a su esposa que ya se encontraba dandole la espalda y en ropa interior la sujeto por la cintura y le susurrándole suavemente en su oreja.

-No juegues con fuego Nami por que te vas a quemar- Después de esto le dio una suave mordida a su lóbulo.

-Law…Es- No pudo terminar de hablar por que el la había dado la vuelta para quedar de frente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por que inmediatamente atrapo los sus labios en un apasionado beso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron a si pero, de repente Nami separo sus labios de los de su esposo para tomar un poco de aire.

-No te asustes solo déjate llevar- Después de decir esto la cargo y la recorto suavemente en la cama

Se quedo admirando unos instantes, se quito la camiseta que traía puesta y suavemente se recostó encima de Nami para continuar besando con ternura ya que quería que ella se relajara, continuo besando en los labios hasta que bajo al frágil cuello de su esposa, que no hacia mas que suspirar de manera profunda con cada beso y caricia proporcionada por parte de su esposo, lentamente bajo hasta los senos los cuales contemplo por un instante antes de comenzarlos a acariciar de manera diestra con su mano derecha lo que izo estremecer aun mas el cuerpo de Nami que se encontraba debajo del suyo, después de eso decidió succionar, lamer y darle pequeñas mordidas a uno de los rosados pezones de Nami, cuando termino de jugar con este volvió a besar los labios que tanto lo provocaban, en que momento se deshizo Law de sus jean su esposa lo ignoraba ya que estaba tan sumergida en el placer por las caricias y besos que les proporcionaba su esposo.

-Law…Law…haaa..a.…Law- empezó a gemir su nombre y su respiración comienzo a acelerarse, lo que hizo que la exitacion de su esposo aumentara cada ves mas.

Coloco una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Nami quien comenzó a mover a elevar las caderas para intentar rozar la pierna de Law y poder sentir su exitacion.

-Vas hacer que pierda el control si sigues moviendo a si- Dijo con un tono de voz roca.

Law bajo lentamente su mano derecha y comenzó a deslizar lentamente las bragas de Nami quien empezó a sentirse ansiosa, cuando ya no sitio el peso de su esposo encima de ella se sintió un poco confundida tales había hecho algo que le molestara a si que trato de incorporarse, pero no pudo ya que la vos de su esposo la detuvo.

-No te desesperes - Le dijo a su esposa mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras se terminaba de quitar el bóxer y lo dejaba a un lado.

Nami se sintió extremadamente avergonzada ya que al bajar la mirada se encontró con la ereccion de su esposo.

-Law…creo que…de- Nami no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de su esposo se habían posado encima de los de ella.

lentamente se recostaron nuevamente en la cama y siguieron besándose apasionadamente, Nami sitio como su esposo se acomodaba delicadamente entre sus piernas, lentamente fue penetrando a su esposa para no lastimarla ya que no sabia si la Nami era virgen o no nunca había tenido este tema de conversación con su esposa en realidad no era que le interesara mucho si ella lo era o no, sin mas titubeos la penetro de una sola envestida después de esto se quedo quieto unos instantes ya que sintió que nami se movía inquieta debajo de el.

-Tranquilizaste si te sigues moviendo a si te puedo lastimar- susurro Law en la oreja de su esposa.

-E…Esta bien- respondió con una voz temblorosa.

Law comenzó con movimientos lentos para que Nami pudiera acostumbrase a la intromisión que este había hecho en esta y cuando se dio cuenta de que los casi inaudibles gemidos de dolor que se escapaban de ves en cuando de la garganta de su esposa cambiaron a gemidos de placer este empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas haciendo que su esposa se entregara de lleno al placer siguió a si hasta que los dos llegaron al climas al mismo tiempo y el derramo toda su esencia en el interior de su esposa, se recostó al lado de su esposa en la cama la miro y le dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas ella solo le correspondió y seguido de esto rompió el silencio que se había hecho entre los dos.

-Espero no haberte decepcionado

-….Es que era …M..mi primera vez- Le dijo con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

-Nami, no tienes de que avergonzarte después de todo eres mi esposa y si tanto te importa ya mejoraras con la practica.

-Eessta bien- Dijo aumentando aun mas el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?- Le propuso su esposo.

-Esta bien- Contesto mientras trataba de taparte con las sabanas.

-¿Que haces?

-Voy a la ducha, no me dijiste que si quería tomar un baño conmigo.

-Será mejor que dejes esas sabanas hai querida de seguro cuando vengan a hacer la limpieza de la habitación se las llevaran para lavarlas- Le dijo con un tono burlón, ya que le gustaba ver las reacciones de vergüenza que tenia su esposa.

-...…..- no respondió, solo tiro las sabanas encima de la cama y se apresuro a ir al baño lo mas rápido que pudo.

Entraron a ducharse, pero mas que ducharse entraron al baño a seguir dando se besos, caricias y nuevamente volvieron a hacer el amor, esta ves después de terminar su ducha, se cambiaron y salieron a caminar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de su largo paseo tomados de la mano por petición y suplica de Nami a la que Law no se pudo negar entraron a un pequeño restaurante y para sorpresa de la esta se encontró con su mas reciente amigo Eustass kid quien al verla entrar tomada de la mano de su esposo no pudo evitar molestarse, se levanto a saludarla y al llegar en frente de esta con malicia soltó un comentario que le molesto a Law pero que le resto importancia.

-Vaya Nami te ves incluso mas hermosa que esta mañana- Dijo Eustass mirando fijamente a Law.

-Estoo..ooo ..Eustass te presento a mi esposo Trafalgar D Water Law- Le dijo mientras señalaba a su esposo.

-Vaya nami no mencionaste que eras casada- Añadió con malicia Eustass.

-Claro que si te lo dije, desde el día en que te conocí en la entrada de el bar de hotel- Nami sintio sobre ella la mirada cerca de su esposo- Estoy totalmente segura- Dijo defendiendo la pelirroja.

-No dudo de la palabra de mi esposa y ahora si no te importa vamos nos disponíamos a cenar- siguió de largo ignorando lo que Eustass pudiera contestarle, dejándolo de pie en la entrada del restaurante.

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron, comieron tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón Nami sentía que alguien o algo al otro lado de la habitación la desnudaba con la mirada y esto la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

\- ¿Dónde conociste ese mastodonte?- Le preguntó de repente su esposo.

-Pues lo conocí en la entrada del bar del hotel.

-¿Cómo es qué sabe tu nombre?

-Pues se presentó amablemente, me preguntó mi nombre y yo se lo dije por ser educada.

-..…..- Law no dijo mas nada y siguió comiendo.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

-Tu actitud me hace pensar eso.

-Se ve que te falta mucho por conocerme, mi querida Nami.

-Eso veo - comentó Nami y después siguió comiendo de su plato.

Pasaron el resto de la cena en silencio, después de pagar la cuenta regresaron al hotel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a su habitación encontraron en la puerta de entrada un ramo de rosas gigantes cortesía de Eustass Kid, se agachó a ver la tarjeta que el ramo tenía, la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Estas rosas no se comparan con tu hermosura querida Nami, ya que cualquier creación de la naturaleza es opacado por tu infinita belleza- Nami terminó de leer la tarjeta y miro a su esposo directo a los ojos, estaba un poco nerviosa no sabia la reacción que este tendría ante el detalle- Pero que atrevido Eustass desde el primer momento le aclare que era una mujer casada.

-Entra ya- Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio Law, no quería aceptarlo pero en el fondo sentía un poco de celos de el detalle que había tenido otro hombre con su esposa.

-Law, la próxima vez que vea a Eustass le dejaré claro, más que claro de que soy una mujer casada. te lo prometo.

-No tienes que prometer eso, el problema no eres tu, es él….- No pudo terminar de hablar porque su esposa lo interrumpió posando sus cálidos labios contra los suyo y después de eso solo se dejaron llevar y se entregaron al placer para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados como si nunca quisieran separarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que hicieron el amor su relación mejoraba cada día más las semanas que estuvieron de luna de miel fueron perfectas según Nami, a Law la verdad le daba lo mismo, él no era de entregarte a ese tipo de cursilerías y no es que su esposa fuese una romántica empedernida pero si le gustaba tomarlo de la mano o darle cortos besos en momentos inesperados, después de un largo viaje llegaron por fin nuevamente a casa todavía tenía un par de semanas mas de vacaciones y Nami tenía en mente invitar a sus amigos a cenar o a hacer una fiesta en su piscina, a si que a la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano y le pidió a su esposo que la llevara al supermercado para comprar unas cuantas cosas.

-Deberías aprender a conducir- Le dijo law en tono de fastidio.

-Está bien, ¿Acaso tu me comprarás un auto?- preguntó en un tono divertido Nami.

-Si aprendes a conducir si, así no tendré que llevarte a todas partes.

-Que malo eres con tu esposa.

-No lo soy, solo que es cierto, míralo de esta manera, que tal que tengas una emergencia y yo no esté en casa; recuerda que dentro de poco comienzo de interno en el hospital no podré salir a llevarte y a traerte de donde quieras.

-Tienes razón; ahora que lo dices así tengo que aprender a conducir, lo que pasa no es que antes no quisiera solo que me negaba a mucho de los regalos Arlong.

-Está bien, cuando lleguemos a casa nos pondremos a ver que auto te conviene mas.

-De acuerdo- Nami estaba muy contenta y dio un pequeño salto para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de este.

Continuaron sus compras tranquilamente, antes de dirigirse a casa llegaron a la mansión de Doflamingo, que había llamado a Law mientras se encontraban haciendo las compras y le dijo que pasaran a casa que quería hablar con ellos, cuando llegaron a casa de Doflamingo los recibo la misma chica de siempre con traje de mucama.

-Buenos días familia Trafalgar Squalo, el amo los esta esperando y ha ordenado que también se prepare almuerzo para ustedes porque se quedaran a almorzar.

-De acuerdo - Contestó Law con mala gana, ya que mas que una invitación era una orden.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación- Agradeció Nami para no ser mal educada.

-Eso tiene que agradecérselo al amo señora, ahora síganme, él los esta esperando en el patio trasero- No dijeron mas nada solo se limitaron a seguir a la joven de cabellos largos negros y ondulados.

Al llegar al patio trasero se encontraron a Doflamingo tomando un baso de whisky; estaba vestido tan estrafalario como siempre, vaya que era un tipo estrafalario, pensó Nami, apenas que el mencionado los vio se puso de pie y los saludo; en especial a Nami no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Hermosa cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel?- Preguntó Doflamingo.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por todos los detalles que han tenido usted y Arlong con nosotros. de hecho me siento un poco avergonzada por recibir semejantes regalos de su parte.

-No tienes que avergonzarte Nami, ya te lo dije, tu eres de la familia Trafalgar ahora y como tal esta familia está acostumbrada solo a lo mejor.

-Dirás estrafalaria como tu porque que yo recuerde en mi familia nunca se a derrochado el dinero ni se nos ha acostumbrado a no hacer nada en todo el día- Dijo Law mientras lo miraba con odio.

-Bueno… Cambiando de tema no te llame para que vinieran aquí y hablar de cosas tan irrelevantes como esas, la razón de mi llamada es que quiero que tengan un hijo lo mas pronto posible- Les dijo Doflamingo mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol.

-Perooo QUEEE…Nooo, aún no termino la universidad…- Dijo Nami con sorpresa por lo que le estaba pidiendo Donquixote, para ella era simplemente descabellado.

-No es un buen momento- Contestó secamente Law, ya que el si sabía de que se trataba la proposición de Doflamingo y esto tenía que ver con apoderarse de la parte de las empresas de Scualo.

-Tonterías, es el momento indicado, Law tu estás por terminar tu carrera te especializaras en cirugía, Nami terminara de estudiar solo suspender de estudiar para cuando el bebe nazca, después de eso le pondré una niñera las 24 horas del día y a si ustedes podrán hacer sus vidas normalmente.

-No sé, no lo he pensado en verdad ser madre no es una decisión que me gustaría tomarme a la ligera.

-Nami tiene razón- Agregó Law .

-Se los digo porque ustedes son jóvenes, así cuando sus hijos sean jóvenes, ustedes no serán tan mayores y podrán compartir mas tiempo con sus hijos.

-Pues en eso tiene razón; bueno dejaremos que pase lo que tenga que pasar, lo mejor no será forzar las cosas, si tiene que pasar pasara, ¿No es así Law?

-..….- Pero este no respondió, solo miraba fijamente a su tío con una mirada llena de odio y rencor no quería que usara a Nami para sus planes pero si no era por las buenas seria por las malas.

-Bueno si gustan podemos pasar al comedor, creo que el almuerzo está servido así que si gustan pasemos al comedor para disfrutar de tiempo en familia.

-Si no te molesta, decidí que cenaríamos en casa a ultima hora, espero que no te moleste o si, además Nami y yo seguimos muy cansados del viaje- Le dijo Law rechazando el almuerzo.

-Está bien que terminen de tener buen día y piensen lo que le dije ¿Verdad que lo harás querida Nami?- Le dijo mientras tomaba le tomaba la mano y la acariciaba.

-Está bien.

-Nami, es hora de irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Le dijo Law subiendo un poco el tono se su voz.

Salieron de la mansión de Doflamingo directo a su casa, al llegar notó que Law se encerró en el estudio y que todo el camino a casa estuvo muy tenso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se puso a preparar el almuerzo y le resto importancia a la actitud de su esposo después de terminar de cocinar arreglo la enorme mesa y cuando ya tuvo todo preparado para almorzar se dirigió al estudio donde se encontró a Law mirando por una de las ventanas del estudio.

-El almuerzo está servido.

-Nami, ya lo decidí, vamos a tener un bebe- Le dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-¡QUEEEE! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, acaso enloqueciste?- Contestó Nami sobresaltada.

-Mi tío tiene razón, podrás seguir estudiando y cuando este apunto de nacer el bebe suspenderás los estudios.

-….-No pudo contestar ya que mas que una propuesta le pareció una orden, porque justo ahora que las cosas estaban tan bien entre ellos a Law se le ocurría seguir los consejos de su loco tío.

-Vamos a almorzar, de ahora en adelante deberás comer mejor si vas a tener un bebe- Le dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado y salir de la habitación.

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué pasa? Quiero terminar la universidad- Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a caminar detrás de el.

-No está a discusión el tema, ademas nadie a dicho que dejaras la universidad y cuando el bebe ya no dependa de ti lo cuidara una niñera.

-Te parece tan fácil tomar una decisión como esa.

-Si la verdad que si, no le faltara y crecerá en un hogar con sus dos padres- Sin decir mas nada se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-...…- No dijo mas nada, solo se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer, esta vez no se puso a llorar; estaba cansada de eso, si no que por el contrario estaba llena de ira, sentía que nadie pensaba en ella nunca a si que decidió que de ahora en adelante ella no pensaría en los demás si no en ella misma, si tantas ganas tenia Law de que tuviesen un hijo que se separara y se buscara otra por que esta ves ella no sedería.

El almuerzo continuo en silencio al terminar, Nami se levantó de la mesa en calma como si nada hubiese pasado fue a la habitación y tomó uno de sus diminutos bikinis se cambio y bajo a la piscina a tomar el sol, mas tarde llamaría a sus amigos para ponerse de acuerdo que harían si una cena o una fiesta en su piscina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis autoras favorita Muse Bellamy, que escribe una de las historias que mas me gusta.

Bueno perdón por la tardanza, pero como dije antes no quería seguir escribiendo mientras siguiera de vacaciones ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención e tratado de mejorar la ortografía a si que no me maten por favor, Gracias por la paciencia y por esperar los capítulos, no se si voy a seguir actualizando tres días a la semana o por lo menos no hasta que tenga varios capítulos adelantados, nuevamente les doy las gracias por la paciencia n_n.

Dannno: No por nada del mundo lo dejare ya terminaron oficialmente mis naciones eso quiere decir que actualizare seguido, muchas gracias me alegro de que te guste la historia.

jheny26: Gracias por el consejo lo tendré en cuenta y si tengo una idea para otro Fic pero primero quiero terminar este :).

becky15: se va a poner mas interesante pero por ahora kid debe desaparecer pero regresara mas adelante buajajaj,estoy tan feliz de que te guste mi historia.

joa: jajaja si se que mi Law y mi Nami se desprenden mucho de la personalidad de los personajes pero eso va a cambiar gracias por los ánimos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo quince.**

Esa noche, extrañamente, no se había dejado tocar por su esposo ya que la idea de tener un bebe no le gustaba mucho. Sentía que no estaba preparada para ser madre y también porque quería culminar sus estudios. Se apresuró a levantarse de la cama cuando se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Law ya no se encontraba acostado, así que se ducho rápidamente, ya que sus amigos llegarían dentro de unas horas, al bajar se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba desayunando en la cocina; esto le pareció un poco raro pero no comentó nada al respecto paso al lado de este y no dijo una sola palabra.

-¿Es qué no piensas darme si quiera los buenos días?.

-L…lo siento si, buenos días- Le contestó Nami sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Yo prepare el desayuno, siéntate.

-Muchas gracias…..es..esto, ¿Podrías llevarme a la farmacia antes de ponernos a preparar las cosas para hoy?.

-¿Te sientes mal, te duele algo?- Le dijo en tono serio imaginándose de que se trataba.

-No. Es solo que quiero comprar píldoras anticonceptivas- Contestó con determinación Nami.

-Si es lo que quieres iremos después de desayunar, o si prefieres ir después de la reunión de hoy- Dijo law con seriedad.

-La verdad me gustaría que fuera antes de la fiesta que daremos hoy- Dijo sin despegar la mirada de su plato para que su esposo no se percatara de el rubor que cubría su rostro por completo.

-Vaya, veo que esta noche si quieres jugar.

-Idiota…No es eso eso solo que prefiero prevenir.

-Como tu digas- Dijo mientras la miro con una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en su rostro.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, al terminar, Nami se puso a organizar las cosas para la fiesta que darían dentro de unas horas en la piscina. Hace un tiempo ya que no veía a sus queridos amigos, así que quería que todo saliera perfecto. Se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de repente fue interrumpida por la voz de su esposo.

-Nami, ¿Quiéres que vaya yo por las pastillas o quieres acompañarme?.

-No, esta bien puedes ir tu, creo que será mejor, todavía faltan muchas cosas por hacer- se acercó a su esposo y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Está bien, yo iré. Pero pienso cobrarme con creces el favor- Miró con malicia y una sonrisa ladeada a Nami lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera, esto le causó mucha gracia a Law.

-¿Nerviosa?

-N..Noo para nada…ahora, si me disculpas iré a seguir arreglando las cosas… no te tardes por favor.

-¿No te hace falta más nada?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, no sé si tenemos suficiente alcohol así que podrías traer unas cuantas cervezas más.

-Está bien, traeré y en caso de que falte mas podríamos pedirlo si te parece bien.

-Apresurarte y ve, después necesito que me ayudes a organizar los cuartos de huéspedes porque creo que todos se quedaran a dormir.

-...…- No dijo mas nada y se apresuró a salir para regresar y ayudar a Nami antes de que llegaran sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo el camino a la farmacia se la pasó muy pensativo, no sabía si lo que se le había ocurrido cuando Nami le dijo de las pastillas, no sería correcto engañar a su esposa, pero era lo mejor para Ella sabía que su tío siempre cumplía sus amenazas y por el momento era lo mejor para que ella no saliera lastimada, al llegar a la farmacia se acercó al mostrador y una chica lo atendió inmediatamente.

-Muy buenos días señor,¿En que le puedo colaborar?- Le dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Necesito pastillas anticonceptivas y unas vitaminas.

-¿De que clase necesita los anticonceptivos señor?

-La verdad no importa, solo deme cualquiera.

-Está bien señor, aquí esta todo lo que pido- Dijo la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-Muchas gracias - Pagó y salió de la farmacia, tenía que ir al supermercado.

-Todavía tenía que comprar unas cervezas que Nami le había encargado

Al subir al auto inmediatamente cambió las píldoras anticonceptivas por vitaminas, sabia que no era lo mejor pero si quería que su tío no lastimara a Nami era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió al supermercado mas cercano, dónde compró lo que hacía falta para la reunión con sus amigos, después de eso se apresuro a ir a casa al llegar ayudo a Nami con lo que hacia falta ya que dentro de pocas horas estarían ahí los invitados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas llegó a casa su esposa se acercó, parecía muy ansiosa.

\- ¿Dime trajiste lo que te encargué?- Preguntó ansiosa su esposa - Es que mañana me llega mi periodo y sabes quiero empezar a tomarlas lo mas pronto posible.

-Se cómo funcionan ¿Sabes? - Dijo con un tono irónico Law.

-No lo dudo, ahora ayudarme a llevar esa hielera afuera- Cambiando de manera sutil el tema de conversación.

Se encontraban en el patio de la mansión donde ya tenían todo listo para los invitados, Nami se encontraba viendo la mesa que había puesto de bocadillos, al principio le pareció que había puesto demasiado, pero luego recordó que su amigo Luffy se encontraba entre los invitados. Así que mas bien creía que era muy poca comida, mientras estaba distraída Law aprovechó y rodeo a su esposa con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello con pasión lo que puso muy nerviosa a Nami.

-E….Espera… los chicos están por llegar- Le dijo Nami mientras se salía del agarre de este y se daba la vuelta quedando frente a él.

-¿Es qué acaso esta noche tampoco permitirás que te toque?- Posó su mano con suavidad encima de la mejilla de su esposa.

-No es que no quiera, es solo….. que no estoy preparada para tener un bebe y miles de cosas vienen a mi mente.

-Está bien Nami, si no quieres tener un bebe está bien, esperaremos a que comiences a tomar las pastillas y las cosas seguirán como venían hasta ahora.

-Gracias.

Nami se puso en puntas para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo el cual correspondido de la misma manera, el beso comenzó a tornarse mas apasionado pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la puerta para recibir a sus amigos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron todos sus amigos, vaya que los extrañaba hace casi un mes que no los veía sin contar el tiempo que estuvieron de exámenes donde solo se veían para estudiar o por breves momentos en la universidad y ya que estaba a acostumbrada a verse y a reunirse con ellos todos los días, ese tiempo le había parecido eterno.

\- Luffy!- Lo saludó eufóricamente la pelirroja mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su tan querido amigo.

-Bueno, ya suelta a mi novio o me pondré celosa amiga- Exclamó Boa mientas hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Para mi no hay abrazo?- Preguntró Zoro.

-Claro que si - Dijo Nami ruborizándose tenuemente.

-Bueno chicos, yo también estoy aquí- Hablo el menor de todo el grupo interrumpiendo el abrazo que estaba apunto de darle Nami a Zoro.

-Mi querida Nami Swaaaan, querida mia- Tomó la mano de la chica - Oh querida mia, estaba ansioso por verte.

-Esto, si gracias Sanji - Dijo Nami soltándose del agarre de su amigo- Oye Sanji y ¿Vivi en dónde está?, es que acaso viene mas tarde.

-No que va, esta de vacaciones en Arabasta- Contestó Sanji.

-Tampoco veo a Perona entre ustedes - Dijo Nami.

-Esta de gira - Respondió secamente Zoro.

-Robin, Franky, Keimi vienen mas tarde como siempre Franky tiene mucho trabajo pero dijeron que vendría mas tarde- Soltó Boa en un suspiro.

-Bueno, si ya terminamos con los saludos podemos pasar a el patio - Dijo Law.

-La verdad es que me muero de hambre, Torao shishishishi- Rio Luffy.

-No te preocupes Luffy prepare tenemos muchos bocadillos y cuando lleguen los demás comenzaremos con la parrillada- Dijo Nami para calmar a Luffy - También tenemos mucha cerveza - Mirando a Zoro.

Todos pasaran a la piscina donde se pusieron cómodos y esperaban con ansías a los que hacían falta.

-¿Llevaran sus cosas adentro? - Preguntó Nami a sus amigos.

-Está bien Nam, yo ya traigo puesto mi bikini así que no tengo que sacar mas nada de mi bolso- Le respondío Boa a su amiga.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las cosas Nami?- Preguntó Zoro a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, YO puedo ayudar a MI esposa, No te preocupes - Dijo de golpe Law.

-Además ustedes son invitados - Agregó Nami con una sonrisa.

-No importa Torao yo ayudaré a Nami- Zoro le lanzó una mirada desafiante mientras ayudaba a Nami a recoger las mochilas de todos.

-Está bien, entonces llevemos arriba estás cosas - Sonrió Nami.

Nami y Zoro se dirigieron al piso de arriba para dejar las las cosas dejando en el patio trasero a un Law con un muy mal humor.

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos - Rompió el silencio Nami.

-Bueno, es que desde que te casaste ya no pasa tiempo con tus amigos.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que si, desde que estás casada ni siquiera hablamos por mensajes.

-Es que bueno estaba en mi luna de miel - No pudo evitar sonrojarse al comentarle esto a su amigo.

-Vaya a si que ahora si son oficialmente marido y mujer.

-No digas tonterías Zoro, Por cierto ¿como te va con Perona?- Preguntó Nami para cambiar el tema.

-La verdad es que últimamente no van muy bien, hemos tenido algunos problemas pero espero que cuando termine esta gira y regrese podamos arreglar las cosas.

-Veo Zoro…yo…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que el celular de su amigo sonó y este contesto inmediatamente.

-No…. estoy en casa de una amiga, No creo que todos nos quedaremos a dormir, espera le preguntare a ella es la dueña de la casa…. No es ella no es soltera esta casada, le preguntare te mandare un mensaje con la respuesta.

-¿Quién era? - Nami se encontraba totalmente intrigada.

-Es un viejo amigo su nombre es Killer…. Me pregunto tenía algo planeado para hoy y bueno como le dije que estaba aquí no sé si depronto el podría venir.

-Si claro, por qué no.

-Bueno dejemos las cosas aquí en este cuarto de invitados ya después nos organizaremos mejor.

Dejaron todas las mochilas en el cuarto de invitados al terminar de acomodar las cosas Nami se dio la vuelta para salir pero de repente Zoro la agarro por la muñeca y esto la tomó por sorpresa poniéndose nerviosa.

-Zoro per…..- No pudo terminar de hablar por que el chico la atrajo hacia el rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Solo quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre vamos a estar para ti.

-Muchas gracias - Dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

-Me parece que mejor vamos con el resto o se terminaran la comida y la cerveza antes de que lleguemos.

-De acuerdo - Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su amigo.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que Robin Franky y Keimi ya habían llegado, al ver a su amiga no pudo evitar lanzarse a ella y darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Robin! te e extrañado mucho- Le dijo Nami sin soltar a su amiga. Yo también te e extrañado mucho.

-Nami te ves supeerrrr bien- La saludó Franky.

-Hola Franky - Le dijo a el novio de su amiga con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Hola chicos, también estoy aquí- Saludo Keimi a su amiga.

-Keimiiiii hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- Dijo Nami con mucha euforia.

-Ya conocí a tu esposo, él nos abrió la puesta vaya que es guapo Nami- La golpeó suavemente con el codo mientras levantaba las cejas.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?- Preguntó Nami.

-Creo que estaba afuera todavía, me pareció que estaba llegando un auto cuando nosotros entramos- Le dijo Franky.

-Bueno entonces sigamos al patio para reunirnos con los demás- Les dijo Nami mientras les indicaba el camino.

Al llegar al patio donde se encontraban los demás comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la parrillada mientras todos hablaban y reían Nami se percató de que Law todavía no entraba, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, al salir al jardín delantero de la casa se dio cuenta que se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabello verde que estaba asomada por la ventanilla de un auto muy lujoso pero no alcanzó a escuchar de que era de lo que estaban hablando, de repente Law se apartó y la puerta del auto se abrió y de este salió una chica que el si conocía, era la prima menor de Law, Sugar, quién saludó a Nami con una amplia sonrisa y levantando su mano agitándola de un lado a otro. Gracias a esto Law se percató de la presencia de su esposa, el vidrio de la ventana del auto se subió y arranco en cuanto la pequeña cerró la puerta.

-Hola Nami, no te veía desde el día de la boda, por cierto, primo, ¿En dónde puedo poner mis cosas?

-Ven, si quieres te acompaño a acomodarlas arriba, si quieres, pasa a la piscina ahí se encuentras los demás.

-Está bien, gracias Nami- Dijo Sugar y después de esto se dirigió hacia el patio.

-No me dijiste que vendría tu prima- Le reprochó Nami a su esposo.

-No pensé que fuera necesario avisarte- Respondió mientras alaba los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-Bueno está bien, los chicos empezaron con la parrillada me acompañas arriba a llevar el bolso de tu prima y a si también me pongo mi bikini- Le dijo a su esposo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de el.

Dejaron en su cuarto el bolso de Sugar, Nami se metió al baño de la habitación y se cambio rápidamente, al salir traía puesto un diminuto bikini azul lo que hizo que su esposo no dejará de mirar su hermosa figura, esto no paso desapercibido por ella, así que se acercó a su esposo y poniendo en puntas lo abrazó por el cuello y comenzó besarlo apasionadamente, cuando el beso comenzó a intensificarse ambos se separaron en busca de aire, de repente Law interpuso el silencio.

-Será mejor que bajemos, los demás nos están esperando De acuerdo- Se agarró del brazo de su esposo y bajó hacia el patio sin soltarse del agarre de este.

Al llegar ya todos sus amigo se encontraban tomando cervezas y preparando la parrillada, todos estaban felices y charlaban animadamente, Nami se encontraba se encontraba dentro de la piscina charlando con Robin y Keimi mientras que todos los chicos se encontraban bebiendo y charlando, de repente el timbre comienzo a sonar y ya que los chicos no se levantaran a abrir la puerta, Nami decidió salir de la piscina, secarse un poco y salir a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un chico rubio de largos cabellos con un flequillo que tapada sus ojos.

\- Hola tu eres Nami cierto la amiga de Zoro- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si y tu eres.

-Soy Killer mucho gusto- Se presento mientras extendía su mano a Nami.

-Mucho gusto, Zoro y los demás están en el patio, llegas justo a tiempo la parrillada estar lista en unos pocos minutos.

-Gracias Nami.

Al llegar Killer busco a su amigo y al encontrarlo se acerco a el, este lo saludo y lo presento con todo el grupo, el rubio pronto entro en confianza con los amigos de Zoro y pronto se sintió como del grupo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdonen la demora, lo siento mucho, hace mucho que tenía este capitulo listo pero por razones de trabajo e estado muy ocupada, no me maten por la ortografía, voy a tratar de actualizar todos los viernes ahora que ya tengo todo listo con mi trabajo, gracias nuevamente por la paciencia.

Aria: Gracias por tu paciencia ahora actualizare mas seguido.

Muse Bellamy: Gracias por tu paciencia y seguir esta loca historia :).

Guest: Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia la cosa se va a poniendo mas interesante buajajajaja ya veras ;).


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo dieciséis**

Después de la parrillada siguieron hablando y tomando en el patio trasero, ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche cuando nuevamente se sintió el timbre, todos se preguntaron quien sería a esta hora por que el único que hacia falta era Usopp, pero según lo que les había dicho Luffy, él lo había llamado y dicho que tenía una cita con Kaya, así que a Nami le dio curiosidad de quien era ya que solo le habían dicho a sus mas allegados. Así que le dijo a Robin que la acompañara a abrir la puerta al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era su amigo Usopp y por lo que se podía ver, se encontraba muy agitado, apenas podia hablar.

-Kaya….. Hospital…. ahora- Dijo su amigo perdiendo cada vez mas el aliento.

-Usopp, calma no puedo entender nada de lo que dices - Robin puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de calmarlo - Respira profundo.

-Traeré un poco de agua, Robin - Nami salió corriendo hacia la cocina para traer un vaso de agua para su amigo.

-Robin…. Kaya está en el hospital, estábamos en el cine y después de eso fuimos a comer al llegar al restaurante….. Ella estaba muy pálida y apenas toco su comida, cuando la deje en la puerta de su casa… Ella se puso mas pálida y se desmayo,….- Trató de hablar lo mas claramente posible Usopp - La lleve al hospital y está en cuidados intensivos NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO BIEN!- Dijo esto último gritando, se encontraba desesperado y preocupado por la salud de su novia.

-Robin, avisa a los chicos dile que vamos al hospital ¿por cierto, en que hospital está Usopp?- Le pregunto preocupada Nami.

-Se encuentra en el hospital Yembe- Contesto Usopp.

-Está bien, ire a cambiarme e iremos de inmediato al hospital, tu tranquilízate y espera aquí o si prefieres ve al patio trasero con los demás- Dijo Nami

Nami subió las escaleras inmediatamente cuando de repente el timbre fue tocado por segunda ves.

Pero bueno, que es lo que pasa hoy en esta casa- Dijo bajando algo molesta ya que el timbre no dejaba de sonar, abrió la puerta, se encontró con su hermana Nojiko la cual no dejaba de llorar y reflejaba angustia y desesperación.

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS! - Le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la agitaba con fuerza- Te he estado llamando a tu celular pero no contestas.

-Tengo una fiesta en el jardín, por eso no había visto mi teléfono celular, pero dime algo estas bien que sucede ¿te peleaste con Ace?- Preguntó angustiada por la actitud de su hermana.

-NAMI, ARLONG APARECIÓ MUERTO EN SU OFICINA!- Le gritó su hermana.

-QUE!- Gritó Nami alterada, no sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar, Se zafó del agarre de su hermana y se sentó en el sofá.

-Ace se encuentra gestionando todos los papeles y preparando todo para el funeral de Arlong- Le dijo ya mas tranquila Nojiko- Sabes, a pesar de todo el fue la persona que nos crió y nos dio todo, cuando recibí la llamada de que lo habían encontrado muerto en la oficina me desmorone, él no fue el mejor padre de todos pe…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que Nami la interrumpió.

-Él no era nuestro padre Nojiko- Le lanzó una mirada de enorme rencor a su hermana- Nunca más te atrevas a decir eso, nuestro padre murió hace muchos años.

-Entiendo que lo odies, pero siempre tuvimos todo lo que queríamos y pago nuestros estudios.

-¿Llamas a eso cariño y amor? me sentía presa y sufrí toda la vida- Comenzó a empuñar sus manos - Sabes, me alegro de que este…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla y se percató de que su hermana le había propinado una fuerte cachetada.

-Nami, ¿pero que clase de monstruo eres? como puedes decir eso - Se puso de pie- Sabes, ya se la clase de monstruo que era Arlong pero nunca imagine que fueras peor que él.

\- llamas peor el sacrificarme de toda una vida por ti Nojiko- es en ese momento entraron todos a la casa por el escándalo que tenían las dos hermanas - Sabes, de verdad yo creo que eres una desagradecida, me case sin amor para que tu te casaras con el amor de tu vida, por lo menos lo único bueno de todo esto es que mi esposo es un gran hombre- Dijo sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos y de Law, este lentamente se acerco a ella por detrás y saco a las dos hermanas de la discusión.

-¿Sucede algo Nami?- Le dijo mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro su esposa.

-No pasa nada importante….. Tan solo mataron a Arlong- Contestó Nami mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar a su esposo mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-Pero que…..- Se quedó helado y recordó la conversación que había tenido horas antes con su prima Monet cuando esta fue a dejar a su hermana Sugar.

**FLASHBACK**

-Te recuerdo querido primo que a la familia Donquixote no les gusta andar con rodeos- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¿Qué es lo que él está planeando exactamente?- Le preguntó sin dejarla de mirar directo a los ojos.

-Digamos que se asegurará el futuro de la compañía, por otro lado puedes quedarte tranquilo tu esposa estar a salvo siempre y cuando apresures las cosas y traigas un nuevo miembro a la familia así que ya lo sabes todo depende de ti, te lo encargo- Dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para volteare a ver a su hermana que se encontraba distraída con su celular- Querida Sugar diviértete mucho con tu amigo, vendré por ti en la mañana temprano así que ven y dame un abrazo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sabía de lo que estaba hablando Monet es esos momentos pero no se imagino que actuarían tan rápido ya el había planeado que tuvieran el bebe para a si proteger a Nami, pero su tío desesperado ya había comenzado a moverse.

-Estate tranquila Nami- La miro Law a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su esposa se encontraba como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

-Subiré a cambiarme, primero iré a ver a Kaya al hospital cuando ya este todo listo en la funeraria quiero que me avises y yo asistiré- Sin decir mas nada subió las escaleras.

Nojiko se desplomó en el sofá dejando caer varias lágrimas, Robin al verla se sentó a su lado, puso su mano en la espalda de esta para tratar de consolarla.

-¿Tu crees que soy una mala hermana Robin?- Le preguntó Nojiko a la amiga de su hermana.

-Por el contrario creo que eres una excelente hermana.

-Sabes, en realidad mi llanto no es por la muerte de Arlong, es que hace unos cuantos año yo me entere de que el estaba implicado en la muerte de nuestros padres y siempre quise saber el por que, por que a nosotras, pero ahora jamas lo descubriré, deben prometerme que Nami nunca se enterará de esto o por lo menos no por ahora- Después de que Nojiko terminó de hablar se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, nadie sabía que decir y justo cuando Zoro iba a hablar se escuchó una ronca voz masculina que lo interrumpió.

-Será mejor que todos vayan al hospital a ver como sigue la novia de Usopp lleven se a Nami con ustedes yo acompañare a Nojiko y Ace a realizar todo lo que haga falta- Dijo seriamente Law.

-Esta bien Torao, nosotros nos quedaremos con Nami- Le dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa en su rosto- Robin y Boa vayan por Nami al cuarto vamos a preparar todo para ir al hospital a ver como sigue kaya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Law subió las escaleras aprisa seguido de Robin y de Boa para enseñarle donde estaba la habitación, al entrar en esta, encontró a Nami sentada al borde de la cama con su mirada perdida mirando hacia la pared, era como si sus ojos no reflejaran emoción alguna ya estaba cambiada. Él se acercó a ella lentamente y depositó sus manos en sus hombros para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-Nami escucha, ire con Ace y Nojiko a hacer todo el papeleo y los tramites pertinentes para lo sucedido no veremos después en el hospital, pasaré a recogerte- le depositó un beso en la frente y se dirigió al armario a sacar algo de ropa para irse a cambiar a otra habitación, Robin se acercó a Nami y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Robin, crees que lo correcto sería sentirme mal por todo lo que esta pasando?- Le preguntó a su amiga sin siquiera apartar su vista de la pared.

-Disculpa Nami, sé que no me preguntaste a mi pero creo que después de todo lo que has vivido creo que esto sería un respiro para ti- Le dijo Boa mirando a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en la cama junto a Robin.

-Sabes, Nami yo lo veo de una manera muy diferente, te has preguntado que hubiese pasado si Arlong no te hubiese adoptado a ti y a tu hermana- Preguntó robin.

-¿A que te refieres Robin?- Contestó Nami con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Yo creo que si no hubieses sido adoptada por él, nunca hubieses conocido a todas las personas que amas y que te aman que tienes a tu alrededor y tampoco te hubieses podido casar con Law. Se que al principio no querías estar con él, pero pienso que ahora es todo lo contrario.

-Sé a que te refieres Robin- Le dijo Nami mientras lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas- Pero sabes no hay día en el que no piense como sería mi vida junto a mis padres ahora.

-Nami…. Sabes, sé de lo que hablas, pero también sé que mas que tus amigos somos tu familia- Robin sonrío para animar a su querida amiga- Y ahora un miembro de nuestra familia necesita todo nuestro apoyo a si que dinos donde están nuestras cosas y yo iré a buscarlas para que Boa y yo nos podamos cambiar, creo que no seremos bien vistas si vamos en bikiny al hospital no crees.

-Robin tiene razón- Rio Boa.

-De acuerdo síganme es por aquí- Nami se levantó de la cama y guió a sus dos amigas a donde se encontraban sus cosas para poder cambiarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto abajo en la sala se encontraban todos discutiendo la situación y lo que harían para no dejar solo a Usopp con Kaya en el hospital.

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer- Dijo Nojiko- Así no dejaran solo a su amigo, además, no quiero que se haga un escándalo por esto, los medios todavía no se han enterado pero si esto llega a pasar se imaginan como comenzaran a bombardearnos con preguntas de la compañía.

-Entonces esperemos que baje torao y las chicas para irnos- Le dijo Luffy a Nojiko de manera muy seria.

-Bueno amigo, no es mi intención echarte pero debido a todo lo sucedido esta noche creo que será mejor que te vayas- Miro Zoro a Killer- A menos de que te quieras quedar cuidando la casa junto a Keimi y la prima pequeña de Trafalgar.

-No viejo, por mi está bien, nos veremos otro día ahora entiendo que la situación es complicada sabes- Respondio killer, recogido sus cosas y salir por la entrada principal.

-Bueno entonces yo creo que Zoro debería ir por su auto por que mi camioneta es superrrrrr…. Grande pero no creo que quepamos todos en ella no creen- Dijo Franky.

-Franky tiene razón, iré a buscar mi auto - Zoro salió de forma inmediata buscar su auto ya que la mayoría tenía pero era muy raro que los utilizaran ya que preferían caminar o tomar taxis ya que solían beber seguido y preferían evitar cualquier tipo de percances.

-Bueno chicos nos veremos mañana en el Funeral, será rápido y no habrá tantas personas ya que queremos que sea lo mas discreto posible- Les dijo Nojiko.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Broock- Dijo Sanjie después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No sé si podamos, según lo que tengo entendido esta de gira al igual que Perona- Comentó Chopper- Que día tan extraño y desagradable, por cierto Nojiko ¿quien les avisó sobre la muerte de Arlong?.

-La verdad Chopper fue Doflamingo el que me avisó, me dijo que tenía programada una reunión pero al llegar a su oficina encontré a Arlong tirado en el piso con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, enseguida llamó a la policia y después a mi- Contestó la hermana de su querida amiga mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas - Nunca podré descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto per…..- No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por Law.

-Nojiko creo que deberíamos irnos. Iré por Nami cuando todo esto termine- Le dijo Law a Luffy mirándolo directamente a los ojos y dando le a entender que cuidara de Nami.

-No te preocupes torao nosotros cuidaremos bien de Nami

Nojiko y Law se apresuraron a salir para dirigirse directo a las oficinas para ver si podían ayudar en algo a Ace.

Nami bajo la escaleras junto a Robin y Boa las cuales ya se encontraban cambiadas y listas para salir al hospital.

-Esperemos que regrese Zoro con su auto, así partiremos todos- Dijo Usopp.

-Keimi, gracias por quedarte con Sugar- Le dijo Nami a su amiga.

-No pasa nada Nami entiendo la gravedad del asunto y sé que no la puedes dejarla sola ni llevarla contigo-Contestó Keimi con un gran sonrisa.

-Nami si quieres puedo llamar a Monet para que me recojan, yo también entiendo la gravedad del asunto- Le dijo Sugar a su ahora prima Nami.

-No lo sé, Sugar, creo que con todo esto en tu familia también deben de estar muy ocupados no te preocupes- Nami se quedo pensando un instante- Creo que Chopper tambien debería quedarse haciéndote compañía, ¿tu que opinas Chopper?

-Por mi está bien, solo les pido que me mantengan al tanto de lo que ocurra por favor- Respondió Chopper.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, te pondremos al tanto- Le dijo su amiga peli naranja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A los veinte minutos de espera llegó Zoro con su auto y partieron rápidamente al hospital, Nami decidió ir sola en el auto de Zoro, se montó de copiloto y partieron en el camino iba muy callada hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? estas muy callada.

-He estado pensando en algo que me dijo Robin y sabes, después de todo creo que tienen razón, creo que si nunca hubiese venido a estudiar aquí nunca los hubiese conocido a ustedes ni tampoco a Law la verdad es que no se como sentirme- Después de decir esto Nami agacho la cabeza y empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo creo que Robin tiene razón sabes, yo creo que si no hubieses pasado por todo ese infierno que siempre has vivido no hubieses encontrado el amor de tu vida ni a tu verdadera familia no crees.

-Tienes razón, gracias Zoro- Miro a su amigo y le dedico una enorme sonrisa. ahora démonos prisa.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a todos sus amigos en la entrada del hospital, estaban esperando que ellos llegaran para así entrar todos juntos, al entrar se dirigieron a una enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción para preguntarle en donde se encontraba kaya, después de hablar con ella siguieron sus indicaciones para llegar hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba su amiga, al llegar y abrir la puerta se encontraron con que su amiga se encontraba despierta y hablando con el doctor de turno.

-Tienes que reposar mucho, recuerda lo que te dije, estás muy devil tus defensas están muy bajas creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en cama un buen tiempo y tomes los medicamentos que se te recetaron, todavía no te quites tu mascara de oxigeno tu respiración no esta estabilizada del todo - Le dijo el doctor a Kaya.

-Como usted diga doctor- Respondió kaya con una sonrisa.

-Kaya que bueno que has despertado ¿como te sientes?- Preguntó Usopp.

-¿Y usted quien es joven? - Se extraño al ver al joven pelinegro entrar presurando.

-Pues soy su novio, fui yo quien la trajo aquí cuando se desmayo y no podía respirar y ellos son nuestros amigos- señalando a sus amigos que se encontraban detrás de el.

-Bueno los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilos eso sin sin excederse señorita.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

Cuando el doctor se retiró de la habitación los demás entraron y pusieron al tanto a kaya de lo que estaba pasando y le dijeron que no se preocupara, ya que no se encontraba bien en estos momentos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada y muy deprimida por algunas cosas pero les prometo no abandonar el fic.

**Yoko-Zky:** Si habrá lemon pero en dos capítulos mas , gracias por tu Review me alegra tanto que te guste este Fic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo diecisiete .**

Después de que hablaron con Kaya y vieron que ya se encontraba mejor la dejaron sola con Usopp en la habitación y todos salieron al pasillo.

-¿Nami, tienes idea de que pasará con la empresa ahora que Arlong murió?- Le preguntó Zoro.

-No lo sé, creo que pasará a manos de Nojiko y mías pero la verdad no quiero saber nada de la empresa- Contestó Nami con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Sé cómo te sientes en estos momentos, pero debes de saber que tienes que ser así ahora y con los horarios de la universidad creo que será difícil pero podrás lograrlo amiga - Le dijo Robin mientras colocó mano en el hombro de su amiga como señal de apoyo.

-Bueno esperemos a que venga Torao, igual nos quedaremos en tu casa hoy no te dejaremos sola- Luffy le brindó una amplia sonrisa a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias a todos chicos- Nami alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Nami, nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado para cuidarte no importa lo que pase eres nuestra SUPEEERRRR amiga- Le dijo Franky.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor de será que cada quien vaya por algo para ponerse primero ya que no sabemos si será mañana temprano el entierro de Arlong- Zoro lanzó un gran bostezo después de decir esto.

-Creo que el Marimo tiene la razón, Namisaw- Dijo Sanji.

-Voy a entrar a avisarle a Usopp, lo mejor es que el se quede acompañando a Kaya; después de todo es su novio- Boa se levantó de su asiento para entrar en la habitación.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Kaya dormía muy tranquilamente, así que le susurró a Usopp la decisión que habían tomado y que no habría problemas por qué el se quedara con su novia, después de todo ella lo necesitaba mucho en estos momentos, Boa salió de la habitación y se encontró con que solo se encontraban esperándola Luffy y Zoro.

-¿A dónde fueron los demás?- Preguntó Boa a su novio.

-Nami fue a acompañar a Franky, Robin Y al pervertido a buscar su ropa y adelantarse, recuerda que Keimi, Chopper y Sugar siguen esperándonos- Contestó Zoro.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a casa de Luffy y luego a la tuya, ya que yo tengo ropa en casa de Luffy, de seguro tengo algo negro entre esas cosas a si que no se preocupen por mi- Dijo Boa con una sonrisa en su rostros.

-¿Podemos pasar antes por algo de comer? Tengo mucha hambre- Se quejó Luffy.

-Cuándo lleguemos a casa de Nami le diremos al pervertido que prepare algo- Le dijo Zoro para que Luffy no siguiera quejándose.

-Está bien, pero más le vale a Nami tener muchaaaaa carne shishishi- Después de decir esto Luffy se levantó de su asiento dispuse to a irse, pero antes de poder ponerse en marcha sintió su teléfono sonar - Hola Tora, si comprendo se lo diré, otra cosa no tienes que venir por Nami al hospital ella ya está camino a su casa, si de acuerdo, cuando la vea se lo diré- Luffy colgó.

-¿Pasa algo Luffy?- preguntó Zoro.

-Si Torao llamo me dijo que el servicio funerario será ésta misma noche para no llamar la atención de la prensa- Contestó Luffy.

-Mi amor, entonces deberíamos darnos prisa e ir por las cosas- Le dijo Boa.

Los tres salieron del hospital para ir por sus cosas y luego cambiarse en casa de Nami, después de haber ido por todas sus cosas llegaron a La casa de Nami donde la estaban todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luffy inmediatamente se aceró a Nami para darle el mensaje que le dio Law.

-Nami, tenemos que alistarnos ahora, el servicio funerario será hoy en la noche así que tenemos que prepararnos, eso me dijo Torao, él te estuvo llamando pero tu no contestaste- Le dijo Luffy.

-Olvide mi teléfono aquí en casa, debe estar preocupado, voy a decirle a todos que se cambien y arreglen- Nami y Luffy se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

Al llegar se encontró con que Sanji estaba preparando algo para cenar así que decidió que mejor era esperar a que todos comieran tranquilos, pero luego recordó que Sugar y kemi no tendrían nada de luto para ponerse.

-Sugar disculpa, creo que lo mejor es que llames a tu casa para que tu hermana te recoja, no quiero sonar maleducada pero es que no creo que te quede nada de mi ropa negra.

-No te preocupes querida prima, de casualidad entre mis cosas traigo un hermoso vestido negro no te preocupes- Le contestó Sugar sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-...…. Está bien- Nami se extrañó un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

-Querida Namiswan, esto es para ti - Le dijo Sanji mientras servía un plato que tenía una porción de tarta con helado - Trata de comer algo, nos espera una larga noche.

-Muchas gracias Sanji- Dijo Nami.

-Chicos, tengo un pequeño problema, se olvidaron de mi, no tengo nada para ponerme- Les Dijo Chopper a todos.

-No te preocupes Chopper, Luffy y yo decidimos traerte una camiseta chica de el para que te pongas creo que con eso debe ser suficiente- Hablo Boa.

-Muchas gracias Boa- Le agradeció Chopper.

-SANJIIIIII!- Gritó Luffy- Más carne.

-Ya no hay mas, Luffy- Contesto Sanji.

-Deja de zampar como si no hubiese mañana, además, tenemos que darnos prisa y cambiarnos para ir directo a la funeraria- Dijo Zoro mientras ponía el envase vacío de la cerveza que recién había terminado.

-Después de todo, alguien pudo avisarle a Brook- Les preguntó Franky a todos.

-Si, yo lo llame le dije lo que había sucedido….. pero- Suspiro Chopper- Me dijo que seria imposible para el venir tan rápido.

-Yo lo llamaré más tarde, sé que es imposible para él venir- Dijo Nami.

Al terminar de comer todos subieron a cambiarse, los chicos se cambiaron todos en uno de los cuartos de invitados, al terminar de cambiarse todos fueron a la sala mientras esperaban a que llegara Law para cambiarse.

-Cuanto mas tardará Torao, ya me dio hambre- Se quejó Luffy.

-Pero si acabas de comer amor, deja de ser tan glotón- Le jaló un cachete Boa, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Ya no debe tardar, me dijo que antes iría a hablar con su tío- Le explicó Nami a Luffy.

-Si, está hablando con Doffy, de seguro tardara mas de lo que te dijo- Le dijo Sugar.

-¿Estás segura Sugar?- preguntó Nami.

-Ya te dije que si, puedes llamarlo para preguntarle y a si vamos directo a la funeraria- Contestó Sugar con un poco de molestia en el tono de su voz.

-Está bien lo llamare para salir de dudas y así irnos que perdemos el tiempo- Nami sacó su celular de su bolso y llamó a Law.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la oficina de Doflamingo este discutía con Law ya que su joven sobrino había ido a buscarlo.

-A que estas jugando Doffy - Le pregunto Law a su tio.

-Querido sobrino, yo no juego a nada, simplemente adelanto las cosas y para darte un pequeño recordatorio y veas que soy un hombre de palabra- Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a unos documentos que este estaba revisando.

-Sabia que eras tu por lo que me dijo Monet esta tarde cuando fue a dejar a Sugar en mi casa- Le dijo Law mientras se sentaba.

-En efecto el único miembro de la familia que no estaba enterado eras tu.

-¿Por qué decidiste actuar tan rápido?- pregunto Law.

-Es una especie de seguro, verás ya que a Nojiko le tocó quedarse con la exportadora, a Nami le va a tocar dirigir Arlong Park y no creo que ella sea capaz de hacerse cargo sola y te nombrara a ti como director de la compañía y lo aseguraremos de que la compañía quede en manos de nuestra familia cuando Nami la pase a nombre de su hijo, claro que como prometí si esto llega a pasar no lastimaré a Nami.

-...….- Law no dijo nada por el comentario de su tio

-¿ Por cierto, tienes mi traje para el funeral cierto?

-Si, lo mande a comprar ayer esta por allá, ya yo estoy cambiado así que no te demorés iremos apenas termines de cambiarte.

-De acuerdo - Cuando Law se levantó para ponerse su traje se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba vibrando de manera insistente así que contestó.

\- ¿Nami?, si no te preocupes yo iré directo a la funeraria, si está bien nos vemos allá, no te preocupes cenare al llegar a casa, Tu hermana y Ace ya deben de estar en la funeraria, si ellos fueron s cambiarse hace ya una hora, yo también- Dicho esto colgó su celular.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, estás muy enamorado, eso nos conviene- Dijo Doflamingo mientras se acomodaba sus inseparables lentes.

-De que hablas.

-Nunca te había escuchado darle explicaciones a una chica.

-No es una chica, es mi esposa, por eso le doy explicaciones es lo mas razonable, no crees.

-Como tu digas - Le dijo Doflamingo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa- Recuerda que el amor es señal de debilidad Law, te hace vulnerable.

-...…

Law no contestó a esto ultimo que le había dicho su tío solo entro al baño de la oficina para cambiarme y poder salir a la funeraria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de no haber sido difundida por los medios la muerte de Arlong había muchas personas presentes en la funeraria o por lo menos mas de las que Nami esperaba.

-Que pena pequeña, siento mucho lo de tu padre, por cierto mi nombre es Enel dueño de la planta de energía eléctrica- Le dijo un tipo rubio alto mientras le extendía la mano a Nami.

-Muchas gracias señor Enel- Dijo Nami estrechado la mano del sujeto.

-Arlong nunca mencionó que tenía una hija tan hermosa como tu- Dijo Enel.

-...…Esto gracias Señor Enel- Dijo nuevamente Nami.

-Bueno te dejaré tranquila hay mucha gente que quiere ofrecerte sus condolencias- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Por cierto, toma, esto es para ti- Sacó de su billetera una pequeña tarjeta blanca con todos sus datos- Si alguna ves necesitas de mi por favor llama- Después de esto se retiro dejando a Nami sola.

Nami buscaba a Robin por todas partes para preguntarle si había visto a Nojiko ya que ella estaba agobiada por toda la gente que ella ni conocía que venían a darle sus condolencias y a llamarla por lo que no era la hija de Arlong, en ese momento se dio cuenta que justo por la puerta entraba su esposo a si que se acerco a el.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste, no puedo sola, sabes no encuentro a Nojiko por ningún lado- Le dijo a su recién llegado esposo.

-Pensé que ella estaría aquí- Le respondió secamente Law- por cierto, ¿donde está Sugar?

-No lo sé, he estado muy ocupada, me imagino que sigue con Chopper, deben estar sentados por algún lugar, por qué lo preguntas.

\- Dile que estamos aquí, tu y ella se deben estar con nosotros- No dijo mas nada y salir por la misma puerta por la que entro.

-Pero que diablos le pasa- Dijo nami para si misma- Bueno iré a Sugar.

Nami se Dispuso a Buscar a Sugar para decirle que se reuniera con todos a fuera, por su parte no tenia intenciones de someterse a la orden que le había dado Law, después de buscar entre la gente la encontro hablando con Chopper en una banca los dos estaban muy sonrientes y estaban tomados de la mano.

-Sugar Law te mando a decir que tienes que ir afuera tu familia quiere que estes con ellos.

-Disculpa Chopper pero tengo que estar con mi familia- Le dijo Sugar con algo de decepción en su voz.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- Contestó Chopper con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Sugar podrías hacerme un favor?- Le preguntó Nami Si claro por supuesto prima - Respondió Sugar.

-¿Podrías decirle a Law que iré más tarde a saludar a su familia?

-Querrás decir a nuestra FAMILIA por que después de todo tu ahora eres parte de ella- Sugar no dijo mas nada y se retiró para dirigirse hacia afuera.

-Creo que es el peor día de mi vida- Suspiró Nami sentándose junto a Chopper- Primero mi hermana esta triste por la muerte de Arlong, después no se presenta a la funeraria y me deja todo el peso a mi y por ultimo no se que pasa con Law que cuando mas lo necesito esta de un humor de mil demonios- Creo que me estoy demasiado agotada.

-Yo se que es muy difícil Nami - Chopper colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga- Cuando murió mi padre a pesar de estar muy chico recuerdo lo duro que fue.

-Sabes que es lo peor de todo, estar aquí y fingir como si me importara - Después de esto los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato y de repente Nami se puso de pie y sin decir mas nada se retiro para seguir recibiendo condolencias de los demás presentes.

-Pobre Nami- Suspiró Chopper - Bueno, menos mal que solo faltan unos minutos para el entierro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de ser muy tarde y de lo sucedido esa noche una de las luces del edificio Arlong Park seguia encendía.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó Nojiko Exactamente no se que estamos buscando - Respondió Ace.

-Busca cualquier documento que este relacionado con nuestra adoccion.

-Por que justo ahora quieres eso, no crees que a pasado mucho tiempo, además Nami te matara por no ayudarla a recibir las condolencias y en un par de minutos es el entierro.

-Después le daré una excusa a Nami, lo importante ahora es encontrar esos papeles no crees.

-Si pero todavía no entiendo el por que….. por lo menos podrías darme una explicación.

-Está bien, pero mientras te cuento seguiremos buscando, Veras hace un par de años cuando yo tenia doce años al llegar a casa después de la escuela vi un auto en la entrada que no le pertenecía a Arlong y me causo un poco de curiosidad e intriga a si que entre sigilosamente como no vi a nadie en la sala me imagine que se encontrarían en su estudio a si que me asome y fue cuando escuche a Arlong hablando con Doquixote Doflamingo…..

**FLASHBACK**

-Espero que cumplas - Le dijo Doflamingo.

-Por su puesto o es que crees que después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para tener a esas dos niñas conmigo- Arlong tomó un trago de su vaso de vodka.

-Eso espero, La verdad es que no quiero complicaciones.

-No las habrá, sabes, por que las seleccioné.

-No me interesa para nada de donde las sacaste, lo único que importa aquí es nuestro trato.

Detrás de la puesta Nojiko no se podía creer lo que escuchaba se desmoronó tras de ella no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lagrimas, al sentir que las sillas se rodaban se levanto rapidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto donde estallo en llanto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Y todos estos años te tragaste tu sola todo ese dolor y sufrimiento?

-Así es todo este tiempo y pensé que algún dia podría descubrir algo de por que a nosotras.

-No debiste cargar con ese peso tu sola- Le dijo Ace mientras la abrazaba - Por otro lado no…

-Por otro lado que.

-No sé pues si se destapa todo esto creo que ustedes perderán la empresa, tenemos que asesorarnos bien al respecto.

-Está bien tienes ahora creo que deberíamos ir a casa y descansar.

-No piensas ir enserio al entierro. La verdad es que no.

Después de esto los dos salieron de Arlong Park y directo al apartamento de Nojiko.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era de madrugada la mayoría de los que fueron a dar sus condolencias se habían retirado y solo quedaban sus amigos la familia Doquixote y alguno que otro conocido, ya era hora del entierro, estaba demasiado cansada, ella se encontraba en primera fila y Luffy que se encontraba a su lado le colocó una mano en el hombro apretando ligeramente en señal de apoyo.

-Vaya, pero que escena tan interesante, no crees Law- Le dijo su tío con un tono en un poco burlón.

-...…..- Law no contestó a la insinuación de su tío, ya que no tenía nada que temer por que sabía que Luffy y Nami solo eran amigos y sabía lo que Nami sentía por él.

-Sabes, nuestra familia tiene una reputación que cuidar a si que mas le vale a tu esposa que se comporte a la altura de esta familia no quiero volver a recodártelo- Después de esto se dio la vuelta y anunció a los demás miembros de la familia que era hora de irse - Por cierto Monet pasara a recoger a Sugar mañana después de la hora de el almuerzo.

después de que finalizo el entierro el grupo partido a casa de Nami ya que no la querían dejar sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fueron los últimos en retirarse a si que iban solos en el auto el camino se le hizo eterno a Nami ya que Law no deca ni una sola palabra, hasta que este decidido romper el silencio.

-Es tan difícil para ti cumplir una orden que te doy- Le dijo a Nami sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera.

-Disculpa, desde cuando soy tu esclava y no tu esposa.

-No eres mi esclava, pero si mi esposa y nuestra familia tiene una reputación que cuidar y desde el día que nos casamos te hiciste parte de ella y tienes que entender que siempre estamos juntos o que quieres que se haga un escándalo por que estabas todo el tiempo con Luffy o con Zoro, tienes que entender que la prensa aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para desprestigiar a la familia Donquixote.

-De que estas hablando la prensa nisiquiera estaba presente.

-Eso no lo sabes, pudo haber alguna infiltrado, así que por favor en la próxima reunión o acontecimiento podrías tan solo permanecer a mi lado o al de la familia, ya es suficiente todo lo que esta pasando como para también tener a la prensa encima no crees.

-..…. Osea que yo soy solo un adorno un prendedor tuyo Law…..

\- No lo eres, eres un miembro de la familia Donquixote, de que manera quieres que te lo diga.

-..…- No dijo mas nada solo guardo silencio.

-Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de la familia, sabes acaso como hacerte cargo de Arlong Park o de la exportadora, por que yo realmente no tengo ni la menor idea la verdad.

-Tienes razón la verdad no tengo ni idea y tampoco quiero pensar en eso, ahora solo estoy muy molesta por todo lo que a pasado y tras de eso Nojiko me deja sola. A lo mejor le sucedió algo ya mañana podrás hablar con ella mas tranquila.

Después de esa discusión Nami se calmo mas y el camino a casa se le hizo mas ameno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar casa encontraron a todos sus amigos sentados en el sofá y ella se alegro mucho por esto ya que sabía que su familia, a la que de verdad pertenecía, nunca la dejaba sola, no dudaba del amor que Law sentía por ella solo que la familia Donquixote todavía le parecía extraña y desagradable.

-Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme hoy- Agradeció Nami a sus amigos.

-Quédate SUPEEEERRRR tranquila, siempre vamos a esta para ti pequeña Nami- Le dijo Franky quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Robin.

-Si mi querida Namiswan no te preocupes- Agregó Sanji- Bueno ya que ustedes llegaron iré a la cocina a preparar algo a si sido una larga noche para todos y me imagino que mañana iremos a visitar a Kaya al hospital.

-Sanji tiene razón no podemos dejar a Usopp solo con esto- Comentó Robin.

-Con todo este asunto ya lo había olvidado- Bostezo Zoro.

-Tu tan despistado como siempre marimo- Sanji le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pero que dijiste pervertido- Le contesto Zoro.

-Ya dejen de pelear- Interrumpió de un grito Nami.

-SIIII Nami tiene razón, Sanji tengo hambre prepara algo de comer- Dijo Luffy.

-Vaya cuando se cacen tendrás que tener un buen trabajo Boa y Luffy también por que si no se arruinaran con el apetito de Luffy- Le dijo Keimi a Boa quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Pero que cosas dices Keimi me vas a hacer sonrojas- Dijo Boa mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Todos los presentes se rieron con el comentario de su amiga menos Law ya que seguia muy pensativo por las cosas que había hablado con su tio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas Muse Bellamy.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia de verdad ahora estaré actualizando mas rápido y quiero terminarla por que tengo muchas ideas para otra historia buajajajaja que quiero empezar lo mas pronto posible.

Guest: Gracias me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, voy a actualizar mas seguido para terminar rápido la historia ;).


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo dieciocho.**

Al terminar de cenar todos se dirigieron a los respectivos cuartos que Nami les había asignado, ya eran altas horas de la noche pero debido a que le había dado mucha sed salió a buscar agua a la cocina, cuando de repente vio una silueta conocida sentada en la barra, vio que estaba frente a un tazón con uvas.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?.

-No tenía sueño y la uvas siempre me tranquilizan un poco, ¿y tu?.

-Solo tenía algo de sed y baje por agua, creo que es por el día tan difícil que todos tuvimos hoy.

-Si, creo que es por eso que yo tampoco puedo dormir, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si, claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Crees que Nami y Law se aman de verdad?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-...….

-La verdad según lo que he visto hasta ahora creo que si.

-Sabes, lo que pasa es que el pertenece a la familia Donquixote por eso dudo de que ella de verdad lo ame.

-...….¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Solo digo la verdad sabes, nuestra familia a pesar de ser una de las mas poderosas, tiene muy mala reputación y no se si ella pueda….- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Chopper.

-Sabes, Sugar, tu me gustas y no me importa si perteneces a la familia Donquixote, me gustas por quien tu eres.

-¿E…Ess cierto lo que dices Chopper, yo te gusto?- Le preguntó Sugar.

-SI- No dijo mas nada y se la quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No Chopper, no quiero lastimarte, la verdad prefiero que seamos amigos- dijo apoyando sus manos en sus piernas y empuñándolas- De verdad lo siento Chopper.

-¿Por qué dices que me lastimaras? No quiero que te involucres con una familia tan horrible como es la mía- De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.

-Yo no me voy a involucrar con tu familia, me voy a involucrar contigo Sugar.

-...…- Se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina donde se dio la vuelta y miro a Chopper- Lo siento, tu me gustas mucho, pero créeme, no soy buena chica. Sobre mis hombros pesan horribles secretos de la familia Donquixote, lo siento Chopper- se dio la vuelta y salir por la puerta de la cocina.

-...…..- Se quedó sentado por un largo rato pensando en lo que Sugar había querido decir.

Después de tanto meditarlo no le encontró respuesta y se dirigió a su habitación, ya que tendrían que levantarse temprano para ir a ver a kaya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos dormían pero por alguna razón ella seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro en su lado de la cama, lo que no paso desapercibido por su esposo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó Law.

-No… Es solo que no me siento tranquila es todo.

-Ven aquí..-No dijo más nada y abrazó a su esposa y la atrajo a el.

-La…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por los de su esposo.

Siguieron besándose hasta que el beso dejo de tornarse cálido y tierno para pasar a ser un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria, cuando Nami sintío que la mano de Law comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de la delgada tela de la parte de arriba de su pijama trato de zafare de su agarre pero no tuvo éxito y la mano de su esposo siguió subiendo hasta encontrarte con uno de los pecho de la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, esto la hizo gemir un poco.

-Déjate llevar- Susurró en su oreja mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas.

-Ess..espera es que estoy ya sabes, ya llegue a esos días.

-Estás bien lo dejaremos para cuando pase.

-¿te puedo pedir algo?

-..….- No dijo nada.

-¿Puedes quedarte a si? …..Por su puesto- No dijo mas nada y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

Después de eso se quedaron dormidos abrazados ya que mañana tendrían un largo dia por delante a ademas de ir a ver a kaya al hospital tendrían que hablar con los abogados para leer el testamento de Arlong.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando todos se despertaron en la mañana Sanji ya se había despertado y preparado el desayuno para todos.

-Gracias Sanji, realmente te luciste con el desayuno- Lo alagó Nami.

-Es un placer, para ti lo que sea Namiswan- Dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos.

-Sanjiiii! Quiero mas- Gritó Luffy.

-Luffy, cariño recuerda que somos invitados no estas en tu casa- Dijo Boa apenada.

-Vaciaras nuestra nevera Luffy- Le dijo Law a Luffy para sorpresa de todos.

-Vamos… Ummm…. Torao no…Ummm he comido tanto- Habló Luffy con la boca llena.

-Por lo menos puedes tragar antes de seguir hablando- Le dijo Zoro.

-Si Luffy, que asco, nadie quiere ver lo que estas masticando- Dijo Chopper.

-¿Keimi, iras a el hospital a ver a kaya?- Le preguntó a Nami.

-No lo se Nami, verás, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como ir a el cafe de mi madre a trabajar- Dijo Keimi.

-Está bien, y tu Sugar ¿te quedarás o quieres que Law llame a Monet para recogerte?- Le dijo Nami.

-No te preocupes Nami, ya llame a Monet para que viniera a recogerme en unos quince minutos- Sugar siguió concentrada en su plato.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal, por lo general tu nunca te callas Sugar?- Le preguntó Law extrañado por la actitud de su prima.

-Y bueno entonces ¿a que hora iremos al hospital?- Preguntó Chopper para cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, creo que una hora todos estaremos listos - Dijo Robin mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

-Si amor tienes Superrrrr razón- Agrego franky.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron a las habitaciones en donde se dispusieron a bañarse y cambiarse para partir al hospital, con exención de Chopper que se ofreció para acompañar a Sugar en la puerta hasta que llegara su hermana a recogerla.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que me dijiste anoche?- Preguntó Chopper.

-Si es cierto, en serio me gustas Chopper pero jamás te haría daño.

-Se que no me harás daño, vamos solo dame una oportunidad- Chopper poso suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Sugar y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Esta bien pe….- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Chopper le deposito un tímido beso en la boca.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que somos novios.

-Claro que si, si quieres podemos vernos el fin de semana todavia no entro a ala escuela estoy de vacaciones.

-Me parece bien todavía me quedan unos días de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad.

-Bueno…- No sabia que hacer se encontraba muy sonrojada y no quería que Chopper la mirara a la cara cuando iba a hablar nuevamente sitio el pito de un auto era su hermana que ya había llegado por ella salió corriendo hacia el auto y antes de entrar le dedico una sonrisa a Chopper- NOS VEMOS EL FIN DE SEMANA NO LO OLVIDES!- Grito muy emocionada.

-PORSUPUESTO!- Respondió este mientras agitaba la mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya adentro del auto Monet se sorprendió de que su hermana siguiera sonriente mas de lo normal así que sospecho que tenía que ver con ese chico del que se despidió, eso no le agradaba nada.

-¿Quien es ese chico?- preguntó Monet.

-Tan solo es un amigo.

-Un amigo con el cual te verás el otro fin de semana, no creas que soy tonta hermanita ese chico te gusta verdad.

-Y que si a si fuese- Dijo Sugar enojada.

-No, no le veo ningún problema, lo único es que recuerda que sabes demasiado para tu edad no se te ocurra abrir la boca delante de tu amiguito recuerda que a la familia no le gustan los traidores Sugar.

-¿Es una amenaza acaso?.

-No te estoy amenazando solo te repito lo que ya deberías saber, a si que mas te vale que mantengas tu boca cerrada cuando estes con ese chiquillo.

-No es un chiquillo esta en la universidad es super dotado.

-Esta bien como quieras pero solo te digo tendrás que presentarlo ante la familia y si a Doffy le agrada tu podrás salir con el si no ya sabes lo que pasara.

-...…- Sugar no contesto solo agacho la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino a la mansión Donquixote.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de alistarse todos partieron para el hospital a ver como seguia kaya, al llegar se encontraron con que Usopp se encontraba tambien llegando y se hacercaron imediatamente a el.

-Hola ¿como sigue kaya-? Preguntó Robin.

-Esta mejor, hoy le darán de alta pero tiene que guardar mucho reposo, creo que este semestre no podrá asistir a la universidad- Dijo Usopp con preocupación en su voz.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó Zoro.

-Si, es lo mas probable- Usopp no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

-Pobre Kaya- Agregó Chopper.

-Esto es superrr triste nuestra pobre amiga kaya- Dijo Franky entre lagrimas.

-Por cierto Nami, de verdad siento no haber podido estar con migo ayer- Le dijo Usopp mientras se le acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-No te preocupes Kaya te necesita mas que yo en estos momentos- Le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió a su amigo.

-Siento no podernos quedarnos pero Nami y yo tenemos que ir a ver lo del testamento en media hora - Dijo Law.

-Prometo venir apenas termine con esto- Le dedicó una sonrisa a todos y se despidió de sus amigos.

Después de que Law y Nami se marcharan del hospital, y todos los demás decidieron entrar para ver a kaya.

-Chicos no les parece extraño que Trafalgar estuviese tan serio en el funeral y distanciado de Nami, no les pareció extraño su actitud- Dijo Zoro recargado en a pare de la habitación en donde todavía se encontraba Kaya.

-Es cierto, Torao no es muy sociable pero es un buen chico- Comentó Luffy.

-Si tienen razón, también lo note- Le dio la razón a Zoro Robin.

-Bueno como no estaba presente no puedo opinar, Igual el siempre me a parecido un tipo muy reservado- Agregó Usopp.

-Creen que… - Chopper quiso decir algo pero luego se arrepintió -No nada olviden es una tontería lo que iba a decir, por cierto Kaya tu como te sientes.

-Es cierto amiga vinimos a verte no a hablar de Trafalgar Law- Dijo Boa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me siento mejor no se preocupen, gracias por venir a verme amigos- Dijo kaya. Saben no puedo dejar de pensar que de ahora en mas Nami va a necesitar nuestro Supeerrr apoyo mas que nunca- Hablo Franky.

-Franky tiene mucha razón, no sé por que presiento que mi querida Namiswan esta en peligro- opino Sanji.

-No seas idiota, no sera que estas celoso pervertido- Le Dijo Zoro.

-Pero que dices Maldito Marimo- Respondió el insultado.

-Ya basta… ustedes dos no ven que estamos en un hospital- Los reprendió Robin.

-Perdón Mi querida Robin-chwan- Dijo Saji ya mas tranquilo.

Siguieron conversando de otros temas para no preocupar a Kaya, ya que lo que necesitaba era estar tranquila para que a si le pudieran dar de alta ese mismo dia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las oficinas del abogado de Arlong se encontraban sentados cuatro jóvenes quienes escuchaban el testamento atenta mente.

-Y bien, esa fue la voluntad del señor Arlong, Nojiko se quedará con la planta exportadora y Nami se quedará con Arlong Park, ahora si son tan amables me gustaría que firmaran un para de papeles por aquí señoritas.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Nojiko y firmando sin dudar los papeles que le extendieron delante de ella.

-Bueno señorita Nami es su turno si es tan amable de firmar.

-...….- No dijo nada solo se limito a firmar.

-Bueno espero que las señoritas mantengan las empresas a flote como siempre lo hizo su padre- hablo el abogado.

-Por supuesto que si señor- Dijo Nojiko mientras se ponía de pie como todos los demás presentes.

Al salir de las oficinas del abogado, Nami comenzó a discutir con su hermana de que le había dejado toda la carga del funeral de Arlong.

-Por lo menos pudiste habérmelo dicho y no dejarme esperando como una tonta- Reclamó Nami.

-Te dije que me sentía mal, no podía con las nauseas y Ace me llevó al hospital de emergencia- Contestó Nojiko.

-Lo siento Nami, es mi culpa, deje el celular en el apartamento y no nos pudimos comunicar- Se disculpo Ace.

-Bueno ya no pasa nada- Suspiro Nami ya mas calmada.

-Nami nos tenemos que ir, llegaron otros miembros de la familia hoy de Dressrosa- Dijo Law sin apartar la vista de su celular.

-Pero quede con los demás en ir al hospital después de que terminaríamos aquí- Replico Nami

-...…- Law no dijo nada ante la respuesta de su esposa.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer verdad Ace, nos tenemos que ir hermanita- Nojiko le dio un abrazo a Nami, al terminar de despedirse partio junto a su novio.

Nami y Law se dirigieron al auto en cilencio, se sentia incomoda y no entendia la postura que Law tenia ultimamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el auto Nami iba molesta y muy callada como ultimamente cada ves que estaban en el, al notar que no iban por el camino que normalmente tomaban para ir a la mancion Donquixote se extraño a si que rompió el silencio.

\- A donde vamos- Pregunto Nami.

-Dijiste que querias ir al hospital, a si que para alla vamos- Le respondo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Pero pense que iriamos a la mansión de Doflamingo.

-Iremos solo estaremos al rededor de media hora en el hospital y después de eso iremos a casa para cambiarnos y a si ir a la casa de mi tio.

-Esta bien- Contesto con resignación.

al llegar al hospital el no se bajo del auto lo que le dio a entender a Nami que no devia demorarse mucho adentro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

se apresuro hasta la habitación donde se encontraba kaya y vio que todos sus amigos seguían ahí.

-Hola - Saludo Nami

-Nami gracias por regresar- Le dijo Kaya

-¿Y bien como te fue?- Pregunto Zoro.

-Pues ahora soy dueña de Arlong Park y Nojiko será la dueña de la exportadora- Respondió Nami a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Supeerrr Felicitaciones Nami- Le dijo Franky a su amiga.

-La verdad no estoy muy feliz, no tengo ni idea de como manejar la compañía y la verdad quiero seguir en la universidad- Nami solto un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-Puedes decirle a Torao y a su familia que te ayuden con eso después de todo ellos están familiarizados con esos negocios- Hablo Luffy.

-Tienes razón mi amor, sabes, Law se pueda hacer cargo de la compañía ya que el esta por terminar la universidad si mal no recuerdo- Agrego Boa.

-Si pero el comenzara a trabajar en el hospital- dijo con desanimo Nami.

-No te preocupes Nami, algo se te ocurrira después- Trato de darle ánimos Usopp.

-Bueno chicos tengo que partir, Law me espera en el auto, tenemos que ir a una reunión o algo a sim de la familia Donquixote- Dijo Nami con fastidio.

-Mi querida Namiswan no te desanimes veras como todo termina bien- Le dijo Sanji mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Bueno creo que Nami tiene que irse Sanji- Le dijo Robin al ver que su amiga trataba de zafare del agarre del rubio.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos y kaya espero que te recuperes del todo muy pronto- se despidió agitando la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

En la salida de la puerta del hospital sin querer tropezó a una chica alta de cabellos negros peinada hacia atrás con excepción de un pequeño flequillo que tenia hacia adelante, a pesar de no haber sido su culpa Nami se disculpo.

-Disculpame llevo mucha prisa, no debí haberte visto perdón.

-No pasa nada- Contesto la chica.

Nami no dijo nada y siguió caminando, no se dio cuenta de que la chica la seguía observando fijamente.

\- Nos vemos esta noche prima - Dijo la chica en un susurro y cuando Nami salió del edificio se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dejan reviews**.**

Star: Muchas gracias que bueno que te guste el Fic, Law si ama a Nami solo que también la quiere proteger y si debe endurecer su corazón para hacerlo y esto ara que Nami ponga en dudas sus sentimientos, Kid volverá muy pronto jajajaja ya lo veras y complicara mucho las cosas,


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo diecinueve.**

Al llegar a casa se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación para cambiarse lo mas rápidamente posible.

-Es acaso una cena formal o puedo ir sencilla- Pregunto nami para saber que ponerse.

-Es algo de la familia no tienes que ir elegante ni nada de eso puedes ponerte lo que prefieras.

-De acuerdo- Cuando vio que Law sacaba del armario tan solo una camiseta negra y un nos jean decidió no preocuparse y sacar un vestido sencillo negro y escotado que le llegaba a media pierna.

Entro rápidamente al baño a darse otra ducha ya que Law le había dicho que regresaran hasta muy tarde o que preparara un bolso con cosas por si les insistían en quedarse en la casa de su tío, al salir del baño se encontró con que Law ya se encontraba listo y con un pequeño maletín donde había metido lo indispensable por si tenían que quedarse.

-Puedes meter tus cosas aquí hay mucho espacio, estaré abajo esperándote - Le dijo mientras le señalaba el maletín de viaje.

-De acuerdo no demorare en cambiarme.

-...…- Law no dijo nada, pero para sorpresa de nami el se acerco y deposito un tierno y corto beso en sus labios.

Ella solo le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para cambiarse, al terminar de cambiarme metido una pequeña pijama y muda de ropa junto con su cepillo de dientes en el maletín que se encontraba encima de la cama, de repente Nami miro hacia la mesita de noche y vio sus pastillas por poco lo olvida apenas tenia una noche tomándolas.

-Por poco lo olvido - Dijo para si misma.

cuando todo estuvo listo bajo e encontró con Law sentado en la sala esperándola apenas vio que Nami cargaba con el maletín se levanto y se lo quito de las manos.

-Por que no me avisaste para subir por el.

-No creí que fuese necesario la verdad no pesa nada.

-Esta bien, ya tienes todo lo necesario.

-Si eso creo, ¿por que nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Doflamingo?

-Por que lo mas probable es que no insistan para que lo hagamos y a si estaremos preparados por si nos tenemos que quedar.

-Esta bien.

Cerraron la casa y dejaron todas las luces apagadas y encendieron la alarma antes de salir, subieron al auto para ponerse en marcha a la mansión Donquixote, los dos iban cayados en el auto.

-Nami recuerda lo que te dije el otro día de pertenecer a la familia, ahora formas parte de ella recuérdalo bien y la familia esta por encima de todo.

-Si lo se …- Dijo de muy mala gana.

-Solo quiero que sepas que no lo hago para fastidiarte ni privarte de nada, solo recuerda que la familia Donquixote es muy influyente y no podemos permitirnos débiles frente a la prensa.

-Lo se es solo que…. No nada olvídalo.

-Nami nunca pongas en duda de que te amo, ni por un segundo lo llegues a dudar- Le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Yo también te amo - Dijo Nami volteo a mirarlo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

siguieron todo el camino hablando ya que Nami tenia muchas dudas acerca de Arlong Park.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Donquixote se dieron cuenta que del interior provenía las voces de varias personas charlando, al entrar inmediatamente todos los quedaron mirando, mas bien a la esposa de Law los que no la conocían a si que enseguida se abalanzaron sobre ella con lagos y preguntas incomodas que la hicieron sonrojar.

-Querida pero que hermosa eres, Doffy te escogió bien, tienes una esposa preciosa Law- Le dijo una mujer corpulenta y vestida un tanto estrafalaria con un vestido de flores, su cabello se encontraba teñidos la mitad de el cabello anaranjado y la otra mitad rubio- Mucho gusto hermosa mi nombre es Jora.

-Si es linda- Dijo con indiferencia una chica que se encontraba al lado de Jora - Law es afortunado no es así primo- Dijo esto con un tono de sarcasmo - Mucho gusto Viola.

-Mucho gusto- respondió Nami, que se la quedo mirando mejor y se dio cuenta de que era la chica con la que había tropezado en el hospital- Disculpa lo de esta mañana sin duda debí ver mejor por donde caminaba.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Pregunto Law.

-No, lo que pasa es que esta mañana cuando me estabas esperando en el hospital y venia saliendo la tropecé ya que tenia mucha prisa - contesto Nami.

-Si lo que dice es verdad- Agrego Viola.

-Uh-huh, uh-huh. Jora tienes razón si que eres muy linda- Dijo un chico rubio delgado que tenia aros en sus dos orejas y hablaba de manera muy delicada - Mucho gusto soy Dellinger, pero tu puedes llamarme primo.

-Hola querida- Hablo ahora una chica muy hermosa de cabellos largos y verdes que ya había visto antes pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella ni hablarle- Soy Monet la hermana mayor de Sugar nos vimos en el funeral de Arlong pero no pudimos hablar ni presentarnos.

-Adelante querida para que conozcas a el resto de la familia- Le dijo Jora con una gran sonrisa y entendiendo su mano.

-De acuerdo- Nami le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo la mano de Jora quien la guio hasta la sala para presentarle a los demás.

-Nami, como has estado no te pude dar mis condolencias ya que te encontrabas con tus amigos- Dijo Doflamingo dandole a entender que eso no había sido de su total agrado.

-Lo siento mucho señor Doflamingo, es solo que me encontraba muy confundida con todo lo que esta sucediendo- Se disculpo Nami.

-No tienes de que preocuparte recuerda que ahora eres un miembro de la familia Donquixote- le dijo para después dar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Ya deja de intimidarla Doffy- Lo reprendió Jora- Nami querida ellos son Diamante, Trevor y Pekka.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- Nami hizo una pequeña reverencia bajando la cabeza.

-Todavía faltan algunos miembros de la familia pero muy pronto los conocerás no te preocupes querida- Le dijo Diamante.

-Vaya pero Mira nada mas que jovencita mas linda- Trevor se acerco demasiado a ella lo que hizo que Nami se espantara un poco- ¿Cuando traerán un nuevo miembro a esta familia eh?.

-No la acoses Trevor, todo será a su debido tiempo- Dijo Doflamingo.

-Bueno que les parece si pasamos al comedor- sugirió Peeka.

-Vamos querida es por aquí- Le señalo Jora a Nami.

-Muchas gracias- Contesto Nami mientras caminaba al lado de Jora.

Nami se sentó al comedor junto con Jora que comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas, de su familia y sobre el matrimonio con Law.

La verdad es que todos nos morimos de ganas por que haya un nuevo miembro en la familia- Le dijo Jora a Nami.

-Por ahora no creo Jora, Nami quiere estudiar y terminar la universidad- Dijo Doflamingo.

-Bueno en realidad ahora no se que pasara ya que tengo que encargarme de Arlong Park- Dijo Nami desanimada.

-Por que no dejas que Law se haga cargo de la compañía, después de todo vas a ser la esposa de un cirujano reconocido, no creo que necesites estudiar por que no te dedicas a criar a tus hijos- Sugirió Diamante.

-Bueno, Recuerda que eres parte de esta familia y nosotros te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos con respecto a Arlong Park- Dijo Doflamingo.

-Doffy tiene razón Nami te ayudaremos en todo para eso esta la familia- Dijo Jora. Bueno vamos a comer o se enfriara todo- Dijo Trevor.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Sugar?- Pregunto Monet.

-Debe de estar hablando en el patio trasero se la a pasado pegada a su teléfono desde que llego - Dijo Viola.

-Yo iré a buscarla- Se ofreció Law ya que estaba hastiado de tanta hipocresía ya que sabia los verdaderos planes de su familia, a si que se puso de pie.

-Te acompaño- Hablo nuevamente Viola mientras se ponía de pie inmediatamente.

Todos los demás siguieron hablando animadamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Law se dirigió a buscar a Sugar al patio trasero, iba en silencio cuando de repente cinto que Viola lo agarro con fuerza por uno de sus brazos.

-Podrías dejar de ignorarme.

-De que estas hablando- Contesto Law con indiferencia.

-No contestas mis llamadas ni respondes los mensajes que te e enviado- Dijo con rabia.

-Viola ahora estoy casado.

-No me digas que estas enamorado de esa.

-Su nombre es Nami y si estoy enamorado no te incumbe- Dijo zafandose del agarre de Viola.

-Entonces es verdad estas enamorado…- Tenia un tono de decepción en su voz

No dijo mas nada se marcho por un corredor hacia otra habitación de la mansión dejando a Law solo para que fuera a buscar Sugar, al salir al patio trasero se encontró con esta sentada en una de las mesas que se encontraba al rededor de la piscina, se acerco a esta para hablarle pero no pudo por que sin siquiera darse la vuelta el hizo una pregunta.

-¿Que se siente casarse sin amor?

-...…. No podría responderte esa pregunta….- Le contesto Law mientas se sentaba en la cilla que se encontraba en frente de la chica.

-Es seguro por que piensas que soy muy chica para saber de esas cosas a caso.

-Claro que no es por otra razón…. Veras yo desde que era chico cuando se anuncio el compromiso jure protegerla.

-¿Entonces si la amas?

-¿Por que tanta curiosidad de repente?- Contesto Law con otra pregunta.

-No no por nada - Dijo bajando la cabeza para que Law no notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno entonces vayamos a comer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los dos se levantaron, entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al comedor.

-¿Donde esta Viola?- Pregunto Monet.

-Dijo que no se sentía bien y se dirigió a su habitación- Contesto Law sin siquiera mirarla.

-Uh-huh, uh-huh. Pero pobre Viola- Dijo Dellinger.

-Iré a ver como esta y de paso le llevare la comida al cuarto- Monet se puso de pie y ya estaba apunto de retirarse.

-Siéntate Monet y come- Le ordeno Doflamingo sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-Pero es que…..- No dijo mas nada y se sentó de inmediato.

Todos siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado al terminar se levantaron de la mesa y fueron al patio trasero para hablar y relajarse hay.

-¿Se quedaran esta noche?- Pregunto Jora.

-Claro que se quedaran- Respondió Doflamingo.

-La verdad es que trajimos todo para pasar aquí la noche- Respondió Nami.

-Se me ocurre algo quizás podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas y organizar una parrillada- Sugirió Jora.

-Nami y yo iremos por las cosas- Se ofreció Law.

-Puedo ir con ustedes- Dijo Sugar.

-Yo También quiero ir - Hablo Dellinger.

-Entonces en marcha - Dijo Law mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Nami.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa en donde se encontraba parqueado el auto de Law, se subieron en el auto y se fueron hacia el centro comercial mas cercano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la mansión Donquixote se sentía un leve llanto que venia de una de las habitaciones, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Viola ponte de pie tenemos que hablar - Dijo Doflamingo mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Que quieres- respondió tratando de secar sus lagrimas para que no se diera cuenta de que se encontraba llorando.

-Sabes por que escogí a Nami para que se casara con Law- Le pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-No lo se y tampoco me importa.

-La escogí por que es conveniente para la familia y ahora comportarte como un miembro de esta familia- Le sugiero Doflamingo.

-Pe….pero yo- No pudo terminar de hablar.

-Viola tu sabes que en esta familia no toleramos a los traidores a si que bajaras en unos momentos con una sonrisa en tu rostro y te olvidaras de Law ya que el es un hombre casado ahora, tolere muchos años ese juego de ustedes dos pero ahora no permitiré que por esa estupidez se ponga en riesgo lo mejor para la familia- Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-...….- Viola no dijo nada solo siguió en la cama, hasta que se levanto fue al baño a labrase la cara para bajar y fingir que todo estaba bien- No me rendiré tan fácilmente- Susurro mientras se miraba en el espejo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los cuatro llegaron a la tienda para comprar todo lo que necesitaban, Mientras Law y Dellinger se encargaban de la carne, mientras que Nami y Sugar se encargaban de el resto de las cosas

-Podemos llevar helado- Pregunto Sugar.

-Por su puesto que si Sugar- Le respondo Nami con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Nami sabes, sabes quiero decirte algo, desde ayer e estado muy deprimida creo que un poco de helado me calmara.

-Bueno esta bien vamos a buscar el resto de las cosas.

Se dirigieron a si adonde estaban Law y Dellinger comprando la carne cuando llegaron ellos ya tenian todo listo a si que fueron directo a la caja a pagar, después de haber terminado las compras se dirigieron nuevamente a la mansión Donquixote, e iban hablando animadamente todo el camino.

-¿Nami trajiste bikini?- Pregunto Sugar.

-No, Sugar no puedo meterme a la piscina- Contesto Nami con su cara totalmente ruborizada.

-Uh-huh, uh-huh. Creo que alguien no tendrá diversión hoy en la noche- Se burlo Dellinger, lo que hizo que Nami se ruborizara mucho mas.

-¡CALLATE DELLINGER!- Le grito Law enojado.

Después de eso la charla siguió muy amena Nami se reía de los comentarios de Dellinger y de la forma en que hacia que su esposo se enojara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

cuando llegaron todos estaban en el patio trasero a si que llevaron ellos las cosas a la cocina, cuando dejaron todo listo en la cocina se dirigieron al patio.

-Gracias por traer las cosas, querida se que son los invitados y no debimos molestarlos- Se disculpo Jora.

-No se preocupes Jora- Le dijo Nami.

-Deberías empezar a llamarme tía Nami- Dijo con cariño Jora.

-Nami - La llamo su esposo - Voy a ir a leer a la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo yo me quedare aquí - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras - Después de esto se retiro a la biblioteca dejando a Nami en el patio con toda la familia.

Después de un rato Nami comenzó a sentirse mas cómoda y se sentó al borde de la Piscina para sumergir sus pies nada mas junto a Sugar con quien hablaba animadamente.

-De verdad no sabia que te gustaba- Exclamo Nami con sorpresa.

-SSHHHH! Baja la voz- Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo inmediatamente por lo que Nami le había dicho- Si desde el día de tu boda.

-Ya veo - Nami llevo su mano derecha s u mejilla de manera pensativa -¿Y ya te le declaraste?.

-Para serte sincera el fue quien se me declaro, pero al principio tenia mucho miedo ya que el esta en la universidad y yo sigo en el colegio- Suspiro muy desanimada Sugar.

-Pero solo se llevan un año de diferencia, a demás esta en la universidad por que es super dotado y créeme Chopper tiene un corazón muy grande Sugar si se te declaro es por que de verdad siente cosas por ti a si que no te preocupes.

Sugar Miro a Nami a los ojos y le dedico una enorme sonrisa, dandole a entender a esta que estaba agradecida por el consejo. En unas sillas de playa del otro lado de la piscina se encontraban Monet y Viola charlando.

-Mirada no solo se conforma con Law ahora se quiere robar a tu hermana- Dijo viola y después tomo un sorbo de un margarita que sostenía en sus manos.

-No exageres, después de todo Doffy le dijo que era un miembro mas de la familia- Contesto Monet sin darle importancia al comentario de Viola.

-Ya veras no le durara mucho la felicidad se que Law regresara a mi - Exclamo con mucha seguridad Viola.

-Mas te vale que te des por vencida con eso o Doffy te matara o mandara a algún miembro de la familia a que te mate y créeme no querer ser yo- Dijo Monet poniendo de pie y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban hablando Nami y Sugar.

-No puedo creer que tu también me des la espalda- Dijo en un susurro Viola.

No podía evitar llenarse de ira al ver como todos estaba tan felices de que Nami estuviera en ese momento con ellos hasta Monet se había sentado a su lado a participar de la charla que esa cualquiera sostenía con su hermana, pero esto no se quedaria a si, por su mente paso una idea un poco infantil y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos se puso de pie con una falsa sonrisa y se dirigió a donde se encontraban hablando el grupo de chicas al llegar se agacho detrás de Nami y la tomo de los hombro.

-¿De que hablan?- Le pregunto Viola, sin soltar de su agarre.

-De chicos - Contesto Sugar con una sonrisa.

-Pero Nami tu estas casada con nuestro primo no puedes hablar de chicos- Dijo Viola.

-Que este casada no significa que este siega y que no pueda opinar- Añadió Monet.

-Bueno dejen de hablar de tonterías y no sean aburridas vamos todas ¡AL AGUA!- Dijo Viola empujando a Nami que se encontraba delante de ella que callo inmediatamente a la piscina empapando por completo.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA- Le grito Monet, mientras ayudaba a Nami a salir de la piscina.

-Los siento mucho de verdad solo quería que todas nos divirtiéremos- Respondió Viola haciendo la inocente.

-Iré a buscar una toalla - Dijo Sugar quien salió corriendo.

-Disculpame Nami pensé que traías debajo tu bikini- Se disculpo Viola.

Al escuchar el escándalo que las chicas tenían le pareció un poco extraño a si que Jora y Dellinger se acercaron a ver si todo estaba bien.

-¿Que sucedió aquí? - Pregunto Jora al ver a Nami empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Nada solo un pequeño accidente no te preocupes Jora- Dijo Nami sin darle la oportunidad a Monet de que hablara.

-Bueno vamos adentro a que te seques y te cambien de ropa querida si no te vas a enfermar - Sugirió Jora.

-De acuerdo muchas gracias- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Nami y Jora estuvieron a una distancia prudente Monet se dio vuelta y quedo frente a Viola mirándola a los ojos.

-No te comportes como una niña acaso tienes diez año - Dijo Monet un poco molesta- Tienes suerte que Doffy y los demás estén adentro y no se dieran cuenta de esto, ya te lo dije no quiero tener que ser el miembro de la familia que manden a matarte Viola, por esto no será pero si, si acaso se te llega a ocurrir una estupidez de mayores proporciones- Después de esto Monet se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la mansión dejando a Viola junto a Dellinger.

-Sabes Viola- La miro Dellinger- Si Monet no se atreve a matarte yo si Uh-huh, uh-huh - Después de decir esto se sentó en una de las sillas de playa quedando frente a ella- Sabes que el bien de la familia esta primero que todo.

-Eres un estupido - Después de decirle esto se dio la vuelta y fue al interior de la mansión.

-Después de todo no necesitamos traidores dentro de la familia - Dijo Dellinger pero Viola no lo escucho ya que ya su distancia era bastante grande.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el interior de la mansión Jora, Monet y Sugar se encontraban en la habitación que Nami y Law ocuparían.

-Te traeré algo de mi ropa para que estés seca y no te resfríes y le dire a Baby-5 que ponga a secar tu vestido - Le dijo Monet desde afuera del baño.

-No te preocupes- Contesto Nami- Yo traje algo de ropa.

-Esta bien Nami pero creo que hará mucho calor y si te quedas en jean no sera buena idea- le sugerido Monet- Te traeré unos short y Una una parte de arriba de uno de mis bikinis.

Cuando Monet iba saliendo de la habitación se tropezó con Law que iba entrando y se dio cuenta de que también estaban Sugar y Jora dentro de la habitación.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto al ver la escena.

-No no pasa nada solo que Viola empujo a Nami dentro de La piscina - Contesto Sugar.

-Ya Monet fue a traerle algo de su ropa no te preocupes - hablo Jora.

-Todo fue un accidente Viola se disculpo pienso que Nami traiga bikini debajo de su ropa- Dijo Sugar.

-...…- Law no dijo nada por que sabia que no había sido un accidente, iba a decir algo pero no pudo por que fue interrumpido por Monet.

-Traje la ropa para Nami- Dijo Monet poniendo encima de la cama un pequeño short de color azul y la parte de arriba de un bikini de rayas horizontales rojas con amarillas y una blusa blanca transparente bastante amplia.

-Muchas gracias Monet - Le dijo Law - Ahora si son tan amables de retirarse yo me are cargo de mi esposa.

-Esta bien- Dijo Jora con una sonrisa - Vamos chicas bajemos a la piscina, estoy segura de que Nami y Law bajaran en unas horas.

Jora, Monet y Sugar se retiraron de la habitación y apenas salieron sintieron como Law cerraba las puertas a sus espaldas y le ponía llave, dandole a entender que no quería que interrumpieran algo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno este capitulo fue un poco mas largo te lo normal aviso Lemmon en el próximo capitulo Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en compensación or todo el tiempo que demore sin actualizar hoy subiré dos capítulos mas perdón por demorarme tanto es que e estado muy ocupada y también muy enferma, este capitulo esta dedicado a MUSE BELLAMY.

Star: Gracias por leer de verdad voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido, gracias por dejar Reviews y no te desesperes por Kid pronto pronto aparecerá.

Kia-chan13: No sabes como me alegra saber que tengo una nueva lectora soy tan feliz, gracias por tu Reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo beinte**

Se estaba duchando ya que quería sacarse el agua de la piscina y cambiarse, de repente sitio la puerta del baño abrirse y se asusto un poco pero luego al sentir que era la voz de su esposo la que escuchaba se tranquilizo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto.

-Si, la verdad es que no me paso nada no entiendo por que hacen tanto escándalo de esto.

-...…. - No dijo nada no quería hablar de ese pasado que tenia con Viola a si que suspiro y se acerco mas a a la ducha- ¿quieres que te enjabone la espalda?.

-Eess…esta bien- Dijo un poco avergonzada- Es que yo estoy tu sabes.

-Solo te quiero ayudar un poco… O es que acaso estas pensando en otra cosa.

-¡NOOO!- Nami exclamo avergonzada.

El entro a la ducho junto a Nami quien se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente a el, lo miro a los ojos y se inclino para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Law, este comenzó a devolverle el beso e intensificarlo cada ves mas cuando los dos necesitaron aire, ella se lo quedo mirando tiernamente y recorto su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Te amo- Le dijo Nami mientras lo abrazaba.

-..…- El no respondió tan solo se separo un poco de su esposa rompiendo el abrazo que esta le daba, Law la tomo por las muñecas, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y la pared.

-Pero que haces- Dijo Nami tratando de librarse de su agarre.

-Solo déjate llevar- Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en los labios y luego descendió hasta el cuello de esta, lo que la hizo gemir.

Siguieron besando hasta que la pasión gano, levanto a Nami sujetándola de las caderas esta se entrelazo con sus piernas, después de esto la penetro, comenzó a moverse lentamente y luego a acelerar el ritmo con cada embestida que daba Nami gemía y se aferraba con mas fuerza al cuello de este, de repente Nami llevo sus dos manos a las mejillas e inclino su rostro hacia ella fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, siguieron a si hasta que ambos llegaron juntos, al terminar Law la bajo y siguieron duchándose sin dejar de acariciarte y besarse.

-Todavía me siento un poco avergonzada por lo que paso es que estaba ya sabes - Dijo Nami mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte eres mi esposa- Le dio un beso en la frente, mientras se envolvía la toalla en la cintura- Ven salgamos, ya los demás deven estar alistando las cosas para la parrillada.

-De acuerdo- Nami salió del baño de tras de el y comenzó a cambiarse con la ropa que le había dejado Monet en la cama- No crees que es muy temprano para la parrillada podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o tal ves podríamos tomar una siesta.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que lo mejor seria bajar y estar un rato en el patio con los demás- Law se termino de cambiar y salió de la habitación junto con Nami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todos los observaron con miradas picaras ya que no solo Nami traía el cabello mojado,a si que todos sacaron conclusiones, el nunca se sonrojaba pero gracias a esto sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo lo que a su esposa le causo gracia.

-Uh-hun, si tienes calor puedes meterte a la piscina y refrescarte un poco- Le dijo Dellinger con un tono burlón.

-No….. Estoy bien, vamos Nami siéntate- Le dijo a su esposa mientras le jalaba una silla para que esta se sentaba en ella.

-Y bueno querida que lastima que se van mañana en la mañana- Dijo Jora a Nami mientras esta se sentaba.

-Lo siento Jora pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en casa a ademas tengo mucho que estudiar - Le contesto Law con seriedad.

-Nami tienes que venir mas seguido a casa ya que estamos casi todos aquí- Le dijo Monet, para luego tomar un sorbo de su coctel- O podemos hacer una salida tan solo de chicas que opinas, bueno si es que Law te da permiso.

-Si vamos Law di que si Primito- Le Dijo Viola sonriéndole.

-...…- Law no dijo mas nada y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

Todos siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que se hizo de noche y comenzaron a preparar la parrillada, Nami le ayudo a Jora y a Sugar a poner la mesa, ya que era una actividad plenamente familiar no le pidieron ayuda a la servidumbre.

-Vaya Nami ya eres tienes mucha practica en esto- Le dijo Sugar.

-Es que como no quisimos aceptar que nadie nos ayude con la casa todo lo hacemos entre los dos- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya pero como aras ahora que entren a la universidad apenas tendrán tiempo- Comento Jora.

-Ya veremos como no las arreglaremos- Suspiro Nami.

Después de poner la meza se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, se sentía hastiado de tanta hipocresía no lo soportaba mas tenia que salir de ese lugar o su cabeza explotaría trataban a Nami como un cariño exagerado y fingido y no podía soportarlo, cuanto terminaron de comer se levanto de la mesa y le se dirigió a su esposa.

-Nami levantate vamos a dormir tenemos que irnos mañana temprano- Le dijo Law seriamente.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Nami con un poco de incomodidad en su rostro, se levanto de la silla y se despidió de todos- Buenas noches a todos.

-Nami no te vayas a dormir deja que ese amargado se vaya el solo, nosotros iremos a tomar algo a la piscina - Dijo Viola regalándole una falsa sonrisa a Nami.

-Nami vamos- Mas que una sugerencia sonó como una orden lo que le dijo su esposo.

-Pensándolo bien Viola es tarde yo creo que nosotras también iremos a dormir - Le dijo Monet ya que no sabia que se ele estaba pasando por la cabeza a viola.

-Mi hermana tiene razón será mejor dormir- Opino Sugar.

-Uh-hun, uh-huh. Yo también iré a dormir estoy cansado por el viaje- Agrego Dellinger.

-De todas maneras Dellinger nadie te invito es noche de chicas sabes y que yo sepa tu no eres una- Le Dijo Viola.

-Bueno ya basta todos se irán a dormir- Ordeno Doflamingo, un poco molesto con el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

-No te preocupes querida Nami tu ve tranquila a dormir- Le dijo Jora a la joven.

Después de eso todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, como lo ordeno Doflamingo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nami se había puesto la diminuta pijama que había sacado de la pequeña maleta, mientras Law salía del baño.

-Voy a bajar, olvide un libro en la biblioteca y quiero continuarlo- Le dijo Law a Nami quien miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-De acuerdo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ya que vas a bajar.

-De acuerdo- Contesto Law Quiero un baso con agua, iría yo misma pero me da un poco de vergüenza por el pijama tan chico que traigo.

-Esta bien, pasare a la cocina y te traeré agua- Law se le acerco le dio un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la biblioteca al entrar para no hacer ruido dejo la puerta abierta, busco el libro que había dejado en una de las mesas pero al parecer Baby 5 lo había puesto en su lugar a si que comenzó a buscarlo por los estantes y el hecho de que las luces no estuvieran encendidas se lo dificultaba mas, sitio que la puerta del estudio se cerro pero nisiquiera volteo ya que no necesitaba ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Que quieres Viola? Nada solo quería venir a devolver este libro- Dijo Viola.

-..…..- Law volteo para ver de que libro se trataba y al comprobar que era el que el buscaba no se sorprendió- ¿Desde cuando estas interesada en la medicina?.

-Desde que era una niña, que conocí a ese callado y extraño niño que disfrutaba abrir sapos y otros pequeños animales- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Viola ahora estoy casado de que manera te lo puedo explicar para que lo entiendas- Le dijo Law mientras se sentaba en un sillón y soltaba un suspiro.

-Esa no es una excusa - Dijo Viola mientras se acercaba a el- Ya veras como te hago cambiar de opinión- Cuando estaba en frente se subió al sillón aprisionando las piernas de Law entre sus rodillas lo acaricio en el rostro y susurro a su oído- Tu sabes que siempre la pasamos bien o es que acaso lo has olvidado.

-...…- El no le dijo nada y alzo una de sus cejas y le dedico una sonrisa torcida, cuando se dio cuenta que Viola cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercar lentamente sus rostro al de el con intención de besarlo, pero este la tiro a un lado y la miro lleno de ira- No te me vuelvas a acercar Viola y Tampoco a Nami por que si no, no esperare a que Doffy de la orden para matarte lo are yo mismo me entendiste- Law se agacho para tomar el libro al levantarse la observo llorando, se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente salió de la biblioteca.

-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo- Dijo entre sollozos.

Siguió en el piso de la biblioteca hasta que se puso de pie y abril la puerta vio a Law que subía las escaleras el se dirigía a su habitación, decidió que lo mejor no seria ir a la cocina para tomar vodka, pero no sitio la presencia de alguien que la miraba desde las sombras en la cocina.

-Eso es sigue a si, y veras como no espero que Doffy me lo ordene- Le dijo una aguda voz que ella reconocía a la perfección.

-Dellinger que haces despierto a esta hora?- Le dijo muy molesta.

-Vine por un segundo plato de postre no creas que te estaba espiando pero escuche todo lo de la biblioteca- Contesto después de meter una cuchara en su boca.

-Déjame en paz a ti no te interesa lo que haga con mi vida- Reclamo Viola.

-No, Tienes razón no me interesa- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente a ella- ¿Pero sabes que si me interesa?- Le pregunto.

-Ya déjame en paz Dellinger- Dijo un poco temblorosa mientras se servia un baso de vodka.

-Uh-hun, uh-huh ejecutar personas- Le dijo en un susurro mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-..…- Viola no dijo nada, trato de ocultar su miedo tomo un trago de vodka- Eso lo veremos intento de mujercita.

-Viola no me hagas reír con tus insultos, mejor sigo disfrutando mi postre y te recomiendo que lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir.

-...…-Esta ves se quedo muda no pudo decir mas nada y salió con prisa de la cocina, dejando a Dellinger sentado quien continuo disfrutando su postre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Law se despertó e inmediatamente entro a ducharese no quería permanecer ni un minuto mas en la mansión, al salir de la ducha se cambio y al estar listo se quedo unos minutos contemplando a su esposa que dormía plácidamente no quería despertarla pero tenían que marcharse antes de que los invitaran a quedarse hasta la hora del almuerzo a si que se sentó en la cama y se acerco a Nami y le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente y la comenzó a llamar para que se despertara.

-Nami, Nami, Nami vamos despierta tenemos que irnos.

-Mama cinco minutos mas.

-No soy tu mama, pero si soy tu esposo y nos tenemos que ir-Le dijo Law en un tono burlón.

-Ummmm…. Ya ya estoy despierta- Dijo Nami entre bostezos.

-Date prisa tenemos que irnos Nami- Comenzó a guardar las cosas en el pequeño maletín que habían llevado.

-Si no me demorare- Dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie y se metía a ducharse.

-Te esperare abajo voy a llevar el maletín al auto te deje afuera lo que habías empacado para hoy- Le dijo Law antes de salir de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salía de la casa con el maletín para dejarlo en el auto, pero cuando salgo al jardín se encontró con su tío que tomaba una copa de vino en el jardín delantero.

-Se van tan pronto, pensé que por lo menos se quedarían a desayunar- Dijo Doflamingo para luego tomar un sorbo de su vino.

-Si tenemos que irnos tengo mucho que hacer antes de entrar a la universidad- Contesto Law.

-Entiendo, recuerda también que la pequeña Nami también necesitara ayuda con Arlong Park que tendrá que estar trabajando de nuevo la semana que viene.

-Tiene que ser la semana próxima, entramos a la universidad en un par de semanas y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para eso- Contesto Law de mala gana.

-Exacto tiene que ser la semana que viene, que tengas buen día- Dijo para después tomar otro sorbo de la copa de vino y entrar.

-...…- No dijo mas nada se dirigió al auto para guardar la maleta.

Iba e entrar para apurar a Nami pero decidió que lo mejor seria esperar a abajo ya que no quería tener otra charla con su tío, al cabo de veinte minutos Nami bajo y subió al auto, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba ya que su rostro reflejaba angustia, decidió esperar a llegar a casa para hablar con su esposa pensó que eso seria lo mejor, todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio y mirando por la ventana las palabras que le dijo Doflamingo rondaban en su mente.

-Bueno querida me parece que a pesar de todo este semestre no podrás ingresar a la universidad ya que estarás demasiado ocupada con Arlong Park- Dijo mientras apoyaba la copa de vino que venia en la mesa.

-Todavía no e decidido nada al respecto señor Doflamingo - Le contesto Nami.

-Bueno la verdad es que siempre podríamos funcionar las dos empresas y yo me podría encargar de todo y a si tu podrías continuar con tu carrera no crees querida- Sugirió Doflamingo.

-No lo se la verdad soy muy nueva en esto ¿que le parece si hablo primero del tema con Law?.-Contesto Nami.

-Me parece muy bien que tengas en cuenta la opinión de tu esposo querida en esta familia siempre nos apoyamos sin importar que- Dijo para luego acercarse un poco mas a ella.

-Creo que debería irme no quiero hacer esperar a Law mas tiempo.

-Que tengan un buen día los esperamos pronto nuevamente en la mansión- Le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias, hasta pronto- Se despidió Nami con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a casa se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que no aceptaron comer en casa de Doflamingo, Nami saco unas mandarinas de la nevera y preparo un jugo y puso pan en el tostador mientras que Law preparara huevos revueltos.

-Voy a poner la mesa - Le dijo Nami. De acuerdo.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo para desayunar se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero Law noto que Nami seguía reflejando preocupación en su rostro a si que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Te sientes mal o te duele algo? ¿Por que lo preguntas? Has tenido esa cara todo el día.

-Es que no me puedo sacar lo que me dijo tu tío de la cabeza, sabes el tiene razón voy a pedirle que se encargue de Arlong Park- Dijo Nami sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus plato.

-Si crees que es lo mejor- Le contesto, tratando de pensar en que era lo mejor para Nami- Y…¿Que es lo que tu quieres o consideras mejor para Arlong Park?.

-Sabes la verdad es que no se nada sobre negocios ni nada de Arlong Park y estoy asustada creo que es mucho peso y aparte de todo tengo que entrar a la universidad.

-Si crees que es lo mejor entonces te apoyare en la decisión que tomes.

Terminaron de desayunar charlando de otras cosas y dejando el tema de la compañía a un lado para que Nami no estuviera tan tensa, después de terminar de desayunar se dirigió a la biblioteca para poner sus pensamientos en orden a si que tomo un libro de uno de los estantes y se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer ya pronto entrarían a la universidad y al hospital tendría menos tiempo que nunca para estar al lado de su esposa y poder apoyarla en el momento que mas lo necesitaba tal ves Doflamingo tenia razón y debían cederle Arlong Park.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo me llevo mucho tiempo escribirlo la verdad no soy muy buena con el lemon a si que ustedes an de perdonarme jejejeje. Muchas Muchas gracias todos los que siguen esta historia la verdad se que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y que me como letras pero ténganme un poco de paciencia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo veintiuno.**

Las semanas que les quedaban de vacaciones se habían pasado volando, hoy era sábado y el lunes ya entrarían a la universidad había estado mucho mas tranquila desde que dejado Arlong Park a cargo de la familia Donquixote, ya que era el ultimo fin de semana decidieron salir en la noche con todos sus amigos ir a comer primero al restaurante de la familia de Sanji y después a tomar algo al thousand sunny.

Iba bajando las escaleras de la enorme casa con un vestido strapless blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación era realmente corto y digamos que a pesar de verse hermosa a su esposo no le gustaba que otros la quisieran desnudar con la mirada.

-No crees que ese vestido es demasiado corto.

-No le veo nada de malo después de todo voy en compañía de mi esposo.

-Ummm….. De acuerdo pero sabes que cuando te vistes a si me dan mas ganas de quedarme en casa que salir.

-...….- Nami no dijo nada solo se inclino en la punta de los pies y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que me tendrás que compensar al llegar a casa- La miro y le dedico una sonrisa torcida que hacia que a Nami se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Le tendió su brazo y esta se aferro a el salieron a la puerta de la casa a esperar un taxi ya que decidieron no llevar el auto ya que todos querían tomar cosa que le preocupaba a Law ya que Nami había estado tomando vitaminas en ves de pastillas y habían estado teniendo relaciones sin protección a si que cabía la posibilidad de que Nami quedara embarazada.

-Pensé que pasaríamos a recoger a Sugar.

-No Monet la llevara Sugar le insistió que fuera con ella para que conozca a Chopper y creo que Dellinger también ira.

-Sabes si Viola ira- Le pregunto con un tono un poco desanimado a su esposo.

-No lo se- El prefería que su queridísima prima no asistiera las cosas con Nami últimamente iban muy bien y no quería que por culpa de Viola su relación tuviera algún tropiezo- Llego el taxi.

Los dos subieron al taxi y dieron la dirección del Baratie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a la puerta del restaurante se encontraron con sus amigos todavía faltaba Sugar, Monet y Dellinger por llegar.

-Vivi como te fue en tus vacaciones- Abrazo Nami a su recién llegada amiga.

-Bien me divertí mucho, tienen que venir a pasar unas vacaciones conmigo- La invito Vivi.

-Hola a todos chicos siento no a verlos saludado debidamente es que tenia tiempo que no veia a Vivi a casi que me e emocionado un poco- Rio Nami.

-Hola- Saludo Law seriamente a todos.

-Hola Tora como has estado, veo que seguiste nuestro consejo y no has traído tu auto- Le dijo Luffy.

-Chicos recuerden que Kaya y yo solo nos quedaremos para la cena recuerden que ella tiene que tener mucho reposo y creo que ya estamos haciendo mal viniendo aquí- Dijo Usopp.

-Que ya me siento mejor- Protesto Kaya.

-Pero todavía tienes que guardar reposo a ninguno de nosotros le gustaría que tuvieses una recaída- La regaño Boa.

-Boa tiene toda la razón y por eso creo que lo mejor será que entres la noche esta un poco fresca y podrías resfriarte- Aconsejo Robin.

-Creo que Robin tiene Supeeerrr razón Kaya entremos mejor y que los demás entren al llegar- Apollo Franky a su novia.

-Si quieren ustedes pueden entrar chicos yo me quedare a esperar a Sugar- Hablo chopper.

-Balla Pero si el Pequeño Chopper es todo un caballero quien lo diría- Le dijo Sanji mientras despeinaba a Chopper con su mano.

-Déjalo no te rías de el pervertido- Le Dijo Zoro.

-Como me dijiste Marimo- Contesto Sanji.

-Si quieren entren todos yo me quedare con Chopper a esperar después de todo se trata de miembros de la Familia Donquixote- Interrumpió Law la pelea que estaba apunto de iniciar.

-Esta bien Torao, como tu quieras- Le dio una palmada Luffy en la espalda.

-Entonces me quedare yo también esperando- Dijo Nami.

-No lo mejor será que entres- Le dijo seriamente Law.

-De acuerdo- Contesto Nami, se inclino y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Todos entraron al restaurante a excepción de Chopper y Law que se quedaron esperando afuera del restaurante.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le hablo Chopper con algo de nervios a su amigo.

-...…..- Solo lo miro y asistió con la cabeza.

-Veras como sabes me gusta mucho Sugar y e estado saliendo con ella desde hace unas semanas, pero al principio tuve una conversación con ella y se negaba a tener algo con migo por que decía que su familia tenia muchos problemas- Chopper soltó un suspiro- En conclusión Law ¿tu amas a Nami o siente algo por ella?.

-¿Por que tanto interés en mi relación?- contesto con otra pregunta Law.

-Sabes yo te miro mucho y tu eres la persona que yo quisiera ser en un futuro- Hablo con algo de decepción el castaño.

-...… Es mas complicado de lo que crees…..- Dijo Mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Sabes no llevo mucho de conocer a Nami pero el poco tiempo que tengo me e dado cuenta de la buena persona que es….. no de la maravillosa amiga que es ella sabes Nami a sufrido mucho y sin embargo cada día tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Créeme yo mas que nadie lo se- Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-….Pero….-Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió una voz conocida que lo interrumpió.

-Chopper…Chopper hola, hola Law- Dijo Sugar que se había adelantado mientras recuperaba el aliento por haber corrido- Monet esta parqueando el auto y vendrá enseguida con Dellinger y Viola.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir- Interrumpió Chopper.

-Claro tenia muchas ganas de verte- Le dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Si quieren entren yo me quedare esperando a los demás- Les dijo Law.

-De acuerdo- Contestaron al unísono.

Cuando vio que iban llegando los demás no dejo que se acercaran mucho al restaurante, si no que camino para enfrentarse a Viola.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo aquí- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante.

-Solo vine a cenar y pasar mas tiempo con Nami, quiero que seamos amigas y que no haya secretos entre nosotras, No lo crees que es lo mejor querido primo- Le lanzo una mirada llena de lujuria y sigue su camino.

-Se que no te agrada que ella esta aquí pero créeme ella no hablara Doffy le dio un ultimátum - Monet lo saco de sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

-Es que acaso piensa matar a otro miembro de la familia- Dijo mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Hum hum no necesitamos miembros a si en nuestra familia, si ella me da una razón esta noche no necesitare una orden de Doffy para matarla- Dijo Dellinger como si se tratara de una situación normal y fácil de manejar.

-Has lo que quiera …- Le dijo Law, para después darte media vuelta y caminar en dirección al restaurante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al entrar ya todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa se acerco y se dio cuenta que viola se había sentado al lado de Nami y que se encontraba conversando con ella muy a gusto lo que le incomodo un poco así que se acerco a las dos chicas.

-Viola si no te molesta me gustaría sentarme al lado de mi esposa- Le dijo seriamente.

-Esta bien querido primo puedes sentarte en medio de las dos- Dijo con malicia mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No Nami tu deves permanecer al lado de tu esposo Viola se sentara a mi lado- Hablo Dellinger.

-Dellinger tiene razón será mejor que te sientes al lado de el- Dijo Monet fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos ya calma dejemos de discutir me gustaría ordenar- Les propuso Robin.

-Es cierto estoy superrrrr hambriento- Se quejo Franky.

-Yo quiero mucha carne!- Grito Luffy.

-Vaya sorpresa- Dijo con sarcasmo Zoro.

-Luffy amor, quieres comportarte estamos en un restaurante muy elegante- Lo regaño Boa.

-No te preocupes Boa no pasa nada ya que están con el hijo del dueño del restaurante- Dijo Sanji con aires de grandeza.

-Si es solo por eso que vinimos aquí ya que la comida será gratis- Le dijo Zoro mientras bostezaba.

-Que dijiste maldito marimo, claro que será gratis para los demás pero a ti te cobrare el doble- Contesto Sanji.

-Ya basta Sanji no inicies una discusión aquí- Le jalo la oreja Vivi.

-Como tu digas mi peliazul- Dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos.

-Deberíamos ordenar, después de todo Sugar no tiene permitido llegar tan tarde a casa- Dijo Monet mientras recibía el menú que le dio uno de los camareros.

-¿Por que? No es justo- Se quejo Sugar.

-Por que todavía eres una niña y no puedes estar afuera hasta tan tarde- Respondió Monet sin siquiera mirarla.

-Esta bien Sugar ya planearemos otra cosa en la mañana para que no tengas restricción de llegada- Le dijo Chopper tomando su mano debajo de la mesa y apretándola un poco lo cual hizo sonrojar a Sugar.

-Eso solo será posible si los fines de semana- Dijo Usopp- Ya que el lunes comienzan las clases e imagino que Sugar pronto entrara al colegio.

-Vamos Sugar no te desanimes yo también me quedare solo para la cena- Le dijo Kaya tratando de animarla un poco.

-Entonces podría pedirles el favor de que lleven a mi hermana a casa -Pidió Monet a Kaya.

-Si no te preocupes nosotros la llevaremos- Dijo Usopp.

-Pensé que ustedes se irían a casa- Dijo Viola mirando de mala manera a Monet.

-Por su puesto que no querida Viola nos quedaremos contigo a si todos llegaremos juntos a casa ya que Sugar es la única que tiene que llegar temprano- Dijo Dellinger sin dejar de comer su postre.

-Dellinger tiene razón, a demás Nami y yo solo nos quedaremos a la cena ya que mañana tenemos un compromiso- Miro a Viola con severidad y luego volteo a mirar a su esposa con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pero yo quería quedarme, tenia ganas de tomar algunos cocteles des pues de la cena- Se quejo Nami.

-Si Torao a demás recuerda que es el ultimo fin de semana antes de entrar a la universidad- Le dijo Luffy quien seguía comiendo plato tras plato.

-Por favor trafalgar no se vayan mira que hace mucho no veía a Nami- Suplico Vivi.

-….- Soltó un suspiro y no dijo nada- Esta bien- Accedió a la petición de la amiga de su esposa.

-Prometo que solo nos quedaremos un rato- Le dijo Nami.

Después de eso la cena siguió tranquilamente y al terminar todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dividirse en grupos ya que la única que había traído su auto era Monet.

-Muchas gracias Usopp dejo a mi hermanita en tus manos se que no abra ninguna problema- Agradeció Monet.

-Si no te preocupes nos encargaremos- Contesto Kaya.

-De acuerdo entonces querida Sugar te pido que al llegar a casa me llames- Pidió Monet a su pequeña hermana.

-Bueno entonces vámonos- Dijo Usopp.

-Esta bien- Dijo Sugar un poco desanimada. No te preocupes yo también te acompañare- Agrego Chopper.

-No pasa nada puedes ir con los demás no me molesta- Contesto Sugar- Ademas los demás se han ido y no te despediste de ellos.

-Ellos entenderán, después de todo creo que no seria muy apropiado no acompañar a mi novia a su casa- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno romeo espero que lleves a mi hermanita sana y salva a su casa- El comentario de Monet hizo sonrojar mucho a Chopper.

-Bueno entonces vamos, mucho gusto Monet espero que podamos vernos en otra coacción- Le dijo Kaya con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto - Contesto Monet.

Después de despedirse Monet se dirigió a su auto donde la esperaban Dellinger, Viola, Nami y Law.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el auto de Monet iba un muy incomodo Law quien estaba atento a cada palabra que decía Viola.

-Veras Nami cuando Law estaba mas chico siembre me protegía de todo era un primo muy celoso …-Rio con malicia Viola.

-...…. No es cierto, solo era sobre protector- Corrijo Law.

-Jejejeje si se de lo que hablas la verdad es que a pesar de su actitud aveces siento que el se preocupa mucho por mi- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que molesto mucho a Viola.

-...…..- Law no dijo nada, solo miro a Monet de reojo quien se estaba carcajeando.

-Hum hum… Me alegra tanto que seas parte de la familia Nami- Le dijo Dellinger mientras la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable Dellinger- Dijo esta Mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

-Nami…. Me siento cansado es mejor que vayamos a casa- Le dijo Law ya que no podía soportar tanta hipocresía de parte de todos hacia su esposa.

-No seas agua fiestas Law- Dijo Viola - Nami vamos, a demás todos tus amigos nos están esperando y nosotros no los conocemos muy bien seria un poco incomodo para nosotros.

-Viola tiene razón amor vamos por lo menos una hora si porfis ya habías dicho que estaba bien- Le recordó Nami.

Al llegar thousand sunny Nami, Dellinger y Viola se bajaron del auto mientras Monet acompañada por Law fue a estacionar su auto.

-Sabes yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado a pesar de todas las amenazas de Doffy se que Viola esta tramando algo- Le advirtió Monet.

-Vaya que considerado departe de Doffy - Le contesto Law con sarcasmo.

-Sabes que cuando se trata del bien de la familia Doffy no lo duda ni por un instante- Respondió maliciosamente Monet- Ahora vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del thousand sunny en donde los esperaban los demás inmediatamente al llegar Nami se aferro de su brazo con fuerza dedicándole una sonrisa, lo que molesto mucho a Viola definitivamente algo aria para separarlos sin importar arriesgar el pertenecer a la familia Donquixote, al entrar todos los estaban esperando ya sentados en una mesa habían ordenado, después de sentarse Nami pido un coctel a pesar de lo mucho que le había insistido Law para que no tomara nada esa noche, mientras el resto de las bebidas llegaban barias de las parejas se levantaron a bailar y ya que Perona no se encontraba presente Zoro le pido a Monet que bailaran solo quedaban en la mesa Law, Nami, Dellinger y Viola.

-Vamos a bailar Viola, no seas aburrida- Le dijo Dellinger con una sonrisa.

-Dellinger tiene razón …. - Le insistido Law.

-Me levantare a bailar siempre y cuando seas tu mi parejo querido primo- Contesto Viola.

-...….- Law no dijo nada en realidad la ignoro por completo, pero para su mala suerte Nami apoyo a Viola.

-Vamos es tu prima baila con ella- Le dijo a su esposo- Ademas yo iré un momento al baño, puedes bailar una canción con ella mientras yo regreso.

-Lo ves Nami esta de acuerdo- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para después jalar a su primo.

-Presiento que esto se va a poner divertido- Dijo Dellinger en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Nami.

-No nada, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta el baño Nami?- Ofreció Dellinger con cortesía.

-No esta bien a si no te preocupes- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía para dirigirse al baño.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile Law discutía con Viola tratando de hacerla entrar en razón de que hiciera lo que hiciera el no dejaría a Nami y que si las cosas continuaban a si Doflamingo la mataría el mismo ya que ella no representaba mucho para la familia.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando no va a pasar- Dijo con fastidio Law.

-Esa maldita bruja te tiene hechizado apenas te puedo reconocer- Le dijo Viola- Crees que si no te amara de verdad estaría jugando mi vida oponiendo a las ordenes de Doffy.

-...…- Law no contesto, sabia que dijera lo que dijera Viola seguiría insistiendo.

-yo de verdad te amo- Lo miro directamente a los ojos esperando que este contestara.

En el baño se encontraba Nami que por alguna extraña razón no se sentía bien pero no quería demostrarlo para no preocupar a nadie no quería arruinarle la noche a sus amigos a si que se había quedado callada, sitio un ligero mareo y ganas de vomitar, pienso que la comida y el coctel le había sentado a si que respiro profundo y se enjugo la cara con un poco de agua, salió del baño y se dirigió a la esa nuevamente pero cuando paso por la pista no podía creer lo que veía como había podido ser tan siega y no darse cuenta antes, a si que sin que nadie se diera cuenta se dirigió a la mesa tomo su bolso y salió del thousand sunny tomo un taxi.

-Pero que te pasa acaso estas loca- Se separo bruscamente Law de Viola.

-No de hecho soy muy lista- Contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-..…..- No dijo mas nada, se dio la vuelta y dejo a Viola sola en la pista de baile.

-Espera Law- Estaba apunto de salir tras el cuando una mano que se poso en su hombro la detuvo al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Monet.

-Tienes muchos problemas- Le dijo seriamente.

-Hum hum creo que es hora de ir a casa Doffy a de estarnos esperando con ansias- Hablo Dellinger que salió de la nada.

-Al diablo la Familia- Se safo del agarre de Monet- Si me vuelves a tocar le contare toda la verdad a Nami.

-.… ¿Estas amenazando a la familia Donquixote?- Le pregunto Monet.

-...….- No dijo mas nada y camino derecho y salió del thousand sunny.

-Como voy a disfrutar esto - Dijo Dellinger mientras se saborea.

-Vamos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí y ademas tenemos que hablar con Doffy.

Todo lo que sucedió paso desapercibido por los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la mansión pensando que Nami se iría directo a casa pero al llegar y buscar por todas partes se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la casa.

-Maldita sea- Dio un fuerte suspiro y se tiro en el amplio sofá de la sala.

Saco su celular y la llamo repetidas veces pero esta nunca contesto empezó a preocuparse, que demonios tenia que hacer acaso tendría que acudir a su tío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todavía no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos habían visto, puso las llaves en la mesa y se recostó en el sofá, la casa había estado deshabitada desde hace unas semanas que había muerto Arlong, se quedo mirando hacia el techo y pensando si de pronto su malestar le había jugado una mala pasada, cuando estuvo apunto de quedarme dormida reacciono y subió a la que era su vieja habitación y se tumbo en la cama entre el malestar que sentía y todo lo que había pasado solo quería dormir mañana regresaría temprano para hablar con su esposo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a Doflamingo se contuvo, empezó a calmarse un poco y recordó que tenia el numero de Nojiko archivado, a pesar de ser muy tarde decidido llamarla ya que si sus sospechas eran ciertas Nami tenia que estar a su lado en estos momentos.

Su celular sonó repetidas veces, lo que hizo que se despertara de golpe.

-Hola… Con quien hablo ….A Law…. Pasa algo- Apenas escucho el nombre de la persona que le hablaba al otro lado de la linea se incorporo.

-Perdona que te llame a esta hora- Se disculpo.

-¿Paso algo acaso?- Pregunto preocupada.

-No… Bueno mas o menos..Veras hubo una pequeña confusión y Nami se enojo salir sola del thousand sunny, pensé que vendría a casa pero al llegar no la encontré aquí…- Después de terminar de hablar soltó un suspiro.

-Ya probaste llamando a los demás de pronto se encuentra en casa de robin- Dijo mas tranquila.

-No los demás se quedaron en el thousand sunny- Le contesto.

-No estoy segura pero podría estar en casa de Arlong, debe haber ido a dormir allá, a lo mejor esta tomando en el bar de la casa no te preocupes si quieres mañana puedes pasar por las llaves de la casa e iras por ella- Dijo mas tranquila.

-¿No podría ir ahora por las llaves?- Pregunto.

-Mañana estará bien es muy tarde deja que se desahogue con un par de tragos- Le contesto medio adormilada.

-NOJIKO… TIENE QUE SER AHORA- Also la voz Law.

-Quieres calmarte no pasara nada.

-Veras … No se como decirte esto exactamente ya que no es nada seguro, creo que Nami esta embarazada.

-...…- No dijo nada todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que Law le había dicho- Peeero pero como Nami me dijo que estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas.

-Veras hoy estaba un poco mareada vomito y le sentó mal la comida y estos días se a sentido cansada, no es cien por ciento seguro pero no puedo descartar nada.

-Esta bien puedes pasar por las llaves- Después de esto colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro salir de la cama y se dirigió a la sala en donde esperaría a que Law llegara por las llaves.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que les gusten estos tres capítulos y me alegra decirles que ya voy por la mitad de la historia, perdonen por mis horrores de ortografía, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan Reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo veintidós **

Se había quedado profundamente dormida a pesar de todo el malestar que sentía ya que antes de eso por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas no sabia si debía si hablar con Law o si solo empacar sus cosas cuando llegara mañana e irse lejos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cuanto llego al apartamento de Nojiko subió de inmediato no se encontraba nervioso solo un poco preocupado por que temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, al estar enfrente de la puerta del departamento toco el timbre y Nojiko lo recibo inmediatamente.

-Aquí están las llaves- Le dijo Nojiko mientras se las entregaba.

-Muchas gracias Nojiko- Dijo Law.

-Espera un momento, antes de irte quiero que me aclares algo.

-En serio Nojiko tengo que irme- Insisto Law.

-¿Por que estas tan seguro de que Nami puede estar embarazada?

-Ya te dije que no estoy tan seguro de eso y que como medico no lo podía descartar.

-Para no estar tan seguro te ves muy preocupado.

-De acuerdo, pero mas te vale.

Salió apresurado para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la mansión de Arlong.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas a si que se bajo de el auto abril la reja y se monto nuevamente al auto para poder dejarlo estacionado adentro, ya estando en el jardín se bajo nuevamente del auto y camino en dirección a la entrada, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió rápidamente ya adentro de la mansión busco a Nami desesperadamente por todas partes, pero no la encontré entonces decidido irse a sentar a la sala para aclarar su mente un poco no sabia si llamar a su tío o no, por otra parte tenia que proteger a Nami de Viola la cual obviamente había perdido la razón, cuando se sentó en el sofá se dio cuenta de que a un costado de este se encontraban bien pues un par de zapatos de tacón que le pertenecían a Nami era los que había estado utilizando esa noche, a si que Nojiko no estaba equivocada ella si se había refugiado en la mansión de Arlong se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación principal que le había faltado por revisar por alguna extraña razón pensó que Nami nunca se quedaría hay después de todo lo que la había hecho vivir Arlong, al llegar encendió las luces de la habitación y fue cuando la vio completamente dormida en la gigantesca cama, se acerco lentamente a ella para no despertarla y se recostó a su lado con sumo cuidado pero a pesar de esto Nami se despertó muy alarmada como todavía se encontraba medio dormida no lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Quien eres?¿Como entraste aquí?

-Nami cálmate soy yo- Le puso la mano en el hombro para tanquilizarla- Despierta.

-¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?- Dijo Nami seriamente.

-Después de buscarte por todas partes Nojiko me dijo que tal ves podías estar aquí, a si que pase por la llave a su apartamento.

-No te hubieses molestado, ¿porque no te quedaste con Viola?, a leguas se noto que la estabas pasando muy bien.

-Nami quieres escucharme por favor.

-No tengo nada que escuchar sabes, te vi Law te vi besándote con Viola.

-Si te hubieses quedado un momento mas hubieses visto como también la empujaba.

-Deja de menti….- No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por Law quien subió el tono de su voz y esto asusto un poco a Nami.

-ES VERDAD…Lo siento no quise gritarte, tan solo escucharme atentamente por que no volveré a repetirte esto, Te amo.

-Ya no se si puedo creerte.

-Nami yo se que es todo muy complicado pero por favor escúchame bien y solo juzgare cuando conozcas allá terminado de hablar.

-Pero ella te llamo por teléfono y dijo cosas.

-¿Me vas a deja hablar? Esta bien Veras cuando se anuncio nuestro compromiso y éramos pequeños yo me propuse que borraría esas lagrimas de tu rostro pero luego tu te marchaste de Dressrosa se mudaron cinco de mis primos a casa de Doflamingo.

**Flashback**

Doflamingo y Jora se encontraban sentados en la enorme sala de la mansión, mas que mansión parecía un castillo.

-Law ven pronto al sala- Lo llamo Jora.

-¿Donde diablos esta metido ese muchacho?- Pregunto Doflamingo.

-A lo mejor esta leyendo en el patio trasero- Respondió Jora.

-¿Es que acaso no puede seguir una simple orden? le dije ayer que a esta hora estaríamos todos aquí para presentarle a sus primos que llegaran a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

-Iré a buscarlo al jardin- Dijo Jora levantantó.

-No, llama a alguien de la servidumbre y que se encargue de hacerlo.

Doflamingo llamo a uno de sus empleados para que fuera a buscar a Law lo mas probable era que estuviera en el jardín, a si que se dirigió hacia allá al llegar encontró al pequeño leyendo un enorme libro de medicina.

-Disculpe Joven, el amo Doflamingo solicita su presencia en la sala.

-Muchas gracias me había olvidado que hoy llegan mis primos- Contesto Law dejando a un lado el enorme libro.

Se apresuro en dirigirse a la sala en donde se encontraban Doflamingo y Jora tomando una copa de vino.

Es que acaso no te en senado que lo mas importante es la puntualidad- Le dijo Doflamingo mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba fijamente.

-Si es solo que me concentre demasiado en el libro….- No pudo terminar de hablar por que el timbre sonó y lo interrumpió.

-Vamos a recibir a tus primos ya sabes que lo mas importante de todo es la familia y su bienestar.

Doflamingo dejo su copa de cristal en la pequeña mesa que tenia en frente y se levanto para dirigirse a la entrada seguido por Jora y por Law, Al llegar a la puerta se encontraban sus primos con maletas esperando que los ayudara la servidumbre.

-Hola pequeños ¿que tal el viaje?- Dijo Jora mientras se acercaba a cargar al mas pequeño de todos que se encontraba metido en un coche.

-Muy largo tía y aburrido- Respondió un pequeño moreno de pelo rubio.

-Vengan chicos conozcan a su primo Law- Les dijo Doflamingo.

-Mucho gusto- Les Dijo Law secamente.

-Ellos son Monet- Señalo jora a una pequeña de cabello verde y grandes anteojos- Este pequeño que tengo en mis brazos es Dellinger- Se agacho para mostrarle al pequeño que podía tener aproximadamente dos años- Esta el Viola-Señalo a la pequeña de cabello negro- Ella es Baby-5 - Presento a la otra chica de cabello negro- Y por ultimo Bellamy- Un chico moreno de cabellos rubios- Ellos vivirán con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien- Sonrío la pequeña Viola.

-Claro que si- Contesto Law sin darle mucha importancia.

Después de eso todos entraron a la casa para tomar algo y comer ya que los pequeños llevaban viajando casi dos días.

**Fin del flashback**

-Esa fue la primera ves que vi a Viola y no se como paso empezamos a involucraron cada ves mas, pero siempre le deje claro que estaba comprometido con alguien.

**Flashback**

En una enorme habitación se encontraba una chica de unos diecisiete años de edad completamente desnuda apenas tapada por las sabanas y un chico de unos dieciocho años que se encontraba cambiándose.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? Sabes que no deven encontrarnos juntos.

-Si lo se pero como ya te iras nuevamente a la universidad, pensé que por lo menos pasarías esta noche conmigo.

-Siempre te e dejado clara las cosas Viola.

-Pensé que te habías enamorado por lo menos un poco de mi para estas alturas después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos hasta hora.

-Cuando tu te me insinuaste te deje claro que no dejaría de salir con otras chicas a ademas tu sabes desde hace años que tengo prometida.

-A la cual no ves hace mucho- Lo interrumpió Viola- Vamos Law pongámosle un titulo a nuestra relación.

-¿que relación?- Pregunto- Esto para mi no es mas que un desahogo.

-Eres un tonto.

-Como tu digas Viola, me voy a mi habitación mañana tengo que viajar.

-Espera Law- Lo agarro de la manga de la camisa- No importa por favor, no dejes de estar conmigo no me importa que tengas a otras en la universidad ni tampoco a una prometida yo te amo.

-Viola yo no te amo, ni te voy a poder amar nunca.

Después de esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación salió por la puerta dejando a la chica llorando desconsoladamente.

**Fin flashback**

Nami seguia guardando silencio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Después de eso seguimos a si cada ves que regresaba de vacaciones a Dressrosa y después cuando mi tío se vino a vivir aquí la veía mas seguido pero como te dije desde e día que te reconocí en la biblioteca no volví a salir con ninguna y muchos menos a estar con Viola.

-¿Esperas que te crea eso?

-No te pedí que me creyeras solo que me escucharas.

-…..- Nami no dijo Nada solo giro la cabeza para otro lado.

-Ven- Le dijo Law que se había puesto de pie y tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Vamos a casa.

-¿Quien te dijo que tengo ganas de ir a casa contigo?.

-No te dejare sola aquí y no dormiré en casa.

-Si voy a casa es solo para sacar mis cosas no para dormir contigo que te quede claro.

-Como tu digas.

Después de hacerse de rogar Nami termino tomando la mano de Law pero al levantarse de la cama sitio un leve mareo y se tambaleo un poco al ver esto Law la tomo por los hombros fuertemente.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo estoy un poco mareada- Contesto Nami recuperando el equilibrio.

-….- Law no dijo nada solo se agacho un poco y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa.

-¿En serio desde el día que me viste en la biblioteca no has vuelto a verla?

-Te doy mi palabra Nami.

Nami no sabia que hacer en su cabeza le rondaban muchas dudas pero la mirada de Law se veia muy sincera y si se estaba equivocando y se estaba enojando sin razón alguna.

-Vamos a casa- Dijo Nami finalmente mientras se ponía en las puntas de los pies para darle un tierno beso en la boca a Law.

-Después de todo creo que no me molestaría quedarme aquí después de todo- Le dijo Law pícaramente a Nami.

-Umm no lo se la verdad todavía sigo un poco enoja…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que el sonido de el celular de Law la interrumpió.

Este lo saco de inmediato de su bolsillo para ver quien lo estaba llamando a tan altas horas de la noche pero cuando vio el nombre en el identificador se tranquilizo un poco,soltó a Nami y se alejo unos cuantos pasos para contestar.

-¿Ya la encontraste?- Dijo La vos masculina al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- Contesto con otra pregunta.

-Dellinger y Monet acaban de llegar a casa- Respondió Doflamingo.

-...…- Law solo guardo silencio.

-Como te podrás imaginar después de esto no puedo dejar las cosas a si, como siempre lo has sabido siempre la familia y su bienestar siempre esta primero.

-Eso lo tengo mas que claro.

-Y como sabrás Nami lleva en su vientre otro miembro de la familia por lo que me dijo Dellinger.

-Eso no es cien por ciento seguro.

-Pues encárgate de que sea seguro.

-¿A quien enviaras a hacer el trabajo?

-Estaba pensando en Dellinger, parece muy ansioso por encargarse de la situación.

-..….- Se quedo en silencio nuevamente.

-Mañana te espero en la mansión para charlar mas cómodamente.

Después de esto colgó el celular y lo apago para evitar futuras llamadas se acerco nuevamente a Nami la tomo de la mano y se dirigió junto a ella a la salida de la habitación en silencio.

-¿Quien te llamo?- Pregunto Nami con curiosidad.

-Mi tio- Dijo Law secamente.

-..….- Nami no dijo mas nada y se limito a seguir caminando en silencio.

Cerraron la mansión y se dirigieron al auto para marchase a casa, ya dentro del auto Law saco el celular nuevamente y lo prendió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es nada no te preocupes solo quiero llamar a mi tío.

-Lo mejor será que lo hagas mañana ya es muy tarde.

-Escúchame Nami conozco a Viola lo mejor será que le aceptemos a mi tío la propuesta que nos había hecho acerca de que nos pague servidumbre.

-No es para tanto, ni que fuera a intentar matarme jajajajajajaja- Dijo Nami riendo.

-Nami estoy hablando enserio- Volteo y le clavo una mirada severa.

-...….- No dijo Nada, pero la mirada que le había lanzado Law le había preocupado.

-Mejor vamos a casa yo hablare mañana con mi tío.

Después de terminar de hablar puso el auto en marcha para ponerse en marcha a su casa, en todo el camino no dijeron ni una palabra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Law estaba sumamente mentido en sus pensamientos, al llegar a casa metió el auto en la cochera lo que le pareció sumamente extraño a Nami ya que siempre lo dejaba en el jardín ya que como en el vecindario que vivían eran casas sumamente grandes contaban con vigilancia las veinticuatro oras del día.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?- Pregunto Nami.

-...…Ven aquí- La tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la sala.

Law la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a depositarle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Espera… Podemos…ir a la Habitación….- Dijo Nami aguantándose los gemidos que quería soltar.

-Vamos no te resistas, ademas a partir de mañana no podremos hacer nada en otra parte que no sea la habitación o la biblioteca ya que tendremos sirvientes.

-Pero es que..- Nami no dijo mas nada solo se dejo llevar cuando sintió que las manos de Law comenzaron a subir por su cintura.

Las manos de Law siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a los pechos de su esposa los cuales empezó a masajear con gran agilidad y delicadeza haciendo que ella empezara a soltar pequeños gemidos y a respirar profundamente, después de seguir a si un rato la tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para hacerla quedar frente a el se inclino un poco para así atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión que cada ves iba profundizándose mas y mas, después de unos mitos ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

-¿Todavía quieres ir a la habitación?

-...…- Nami no dijo nada solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y atrapar nuevamente los labios de su esposo.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá y siguieron besando hasta que Law comenzó a bajar lentamente los tirantes del vestido de Nami para dejar sus pechos descubiertos , los contemplo por unos cuantos segundos eran simplemente perfectos o por lo menos eso era lo que el pensaba en un movimiento hizo que su esposa quedara debajo de el y bajo lentamente depositando besos en el trayecto cuando llego a su objetivo que eran los pezones de Nami se quedo mordiéndolos suavemente y lamiéndolos haciendo que Nami comenzara a moverse intranquilamente debajo de el.

-No seas impaciente querida- Alzo la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa picara lo que iso subir de tono la piel de la cara de Nami.

Después de jugar un rato con sus pezones bajo lentamente y termino de quitarle el vestido para tirarlo en el suelo haciendo que su esposa quedara nada mas que con sus pequeñas bragas de encaje de color negro, el se pudo de pie para quitarse rápidamente su ropa y quedar en las misma condiciones que su esposa, cuando termino de desvestirse nuevamente se puso sobre ella lo que hizo que Nami sintiera la erección de la entre pierna de su esposo quien nuevamente comenzó a besarla en los labios apasionadamente, por instinto Nami separo las pierna para que Law que dará mejor acomodado.

-Te amo..- Dijo Nami entre pequeños gemidos.

-Lo se.

-Después de esto Law bajo un de sus manos y empezó a acariciar la intimidad de su esposa por encima de su ropa interior al meter su mano en esta se dio cuenta de que ya su esposa se encontraba lista para recibirlo pero decidió que quería jugar un poco mas a si que bajo lentamente hasta los muslos de la chica y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en ellos lo que hizo que Nami se pusiera sumamente nerviosa.

-Espera….. que estas haciendo…- Era algo que Law nunca había hecho desde que empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales.

-Ssshhh- La callo Law.

Saco la ropa interior de Nami lentamente y poso su rostro justo enfrente de la intimidad de esta lentamente empezó a mover su lengua sintió que Nami se moviera de un lado a otro desesperada y entre gemidos le suplico a su esposo que no la hiciera esperar mas.

-Por favor…haa…no Me hagas esperar.

En unos pocos segundos se quito el bóxer para darle fin a las suplicas de su esposa y la penetro inmediatamente, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente y conforme pasaban los minutos comenzó a acelerar el ritmo entre beses besaba a Nami y le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba.

-Te amo…. haaa… haa Law te amo.. - Decía Nami entre gemidos- Soy …Solo …haaa haaa… tu ya y de nadie mas.

Después de esto Law aumento mas el ritmo y los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, como se dejaron llevar por la pasión Nami no se molesto ni se preocupo por que su esposo terminara dentro de ella, cuando todo termino Law se dejo caer en sima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla deposito un pequeño beso en la frente sudada de su esposa, luego la miro a los ojos fijamente.

-Lo se tu me perteneces- Después de decir esto se levanto y ayudo a su esposa a ponerse en pie pero cuando esta estaba de pie le empezaron a temblar las piernas lo que le causo gracia- ¿Muy cansada querida?.

-...….- Nami no respondió a la pregunta solo se sonrojo un poco e hizo un monín de disgusto.

-Vamos arriba quiero darme una ducha.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nami que se había agachado a recoger su ropa y la de el.

-Deja eso hay ya lo levantaremos mañana ahora vamos arriba- Le tendió la mano.

Nami no contesto solo tomo la mano de su esposo y se puso de pie, los dos subieron la escalera completamente desnudos y entraron a su habitación.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

-Si.

-Voy a llenar la tina de agua caliente.

Law se fue al baño para poner a llenar la tina con agua caliente, mientras que Nami se sentaba en la cama por alguna extraña razón que desconocía había estado teniendo mareo desde el día de ayer pero no le dio importancia y pensó que pasarían rápidamente, después de un rato Law la llamo para que entrara al baño para meterse juntos en la tina donde se quedaron un buen rato cuando salieron Nami se puso la pijama inmediatamente y callo dormida apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada se la quedo mirando un par de minutos y luego bajo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y en el camino pensar como sugerir a su esposa que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se que prometí que subiría tres capítulos pero es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y quise darles de regalo este capitulo que fue un poco mas largo que los demás no se preocupen a mitad de semana estaré subiendo los otros capítulos, en los cuales saldrá Kid y les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi otro Fic Internado se que no es un NaLaw completamente pero también estará lleno de muchos momentos de esta pareja.

**Kia-chan13:** Muchas gracias por dejar Review no sabes la felicidad que me da cada que te gusten mis dos historias.

**Yoko-Zky:** Te agradesco mucho por los ánimos de verdad, en este capitulo me esforcé mas con el lemon ya que sentí que en el pasado me quedo como un poco no se raro jejejejeje pero es mi primer Fic pero bueno espero que este capitulo te guste :).


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo veintitrés.**

Se encontraba en la cocina tomando un baso con agua después de lo sucedido hace apenas un par de hora había quedado exhausto, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos se lo había olvidado apagarlo después que lo prendo en el auto se dirigió a la sala de donde provenía el sonido, encontró llamadas perdidas y mensajes a si que decidió abrirlo uno para ver de que se trataba.

**Viola:**

**Espero que tu noche terminara bien, la verdad no quise causarte problemas lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es tener problemas con la familia Donquixote. **

Después de leer el mensaje no tuvo necesidad de abrir los demás a si que los borro sin abrirlos apago el celular nuevamente y se dirigió a la habitación en donde Nami seguía durmiendo plácidamente se recostó a su lado con cuidado para no despertarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola en la cama, no le dio mucha importancia ya que Law siempre se despertaba primero que ella y bajaba a la biblioteca o la cocina a si que fue al baño en donde se cepillo los dientes y se arreglo un poco el cabello antes de bajar, al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que ya la ropa que habían dejado en el suelo no estaba pero no le dio mucha importancia a lo mejor Law ya la había recogido a si que siguió a la cocina pero al llegar no lo encontró hay pero había una nota en el mesón de la cocina a si que la tomo para leerla.

**Estaré en casa de mi tío mi celular esta descompuesto por eso se encuentra apagado pero puedes llamar al numero de mi tío si pasa algo no tardare demasiado nos vemos para almorzar te recogeré a las dos esta lista.**

-Bueno creo que iré hacer las compras yo losa- Después de esto Nami se estiro para quitarse la pereza que seguía sintiendo, no sabia por que pero tenia mucho sueño y seguía cansada.

Se acerco a la nevera y saco un poco de jugo de naranja la verdad no quería preparar nada y decidió que compraría algo en la cafetería cercana al supermercado, después de terminar su jugo se ducho y se cambio, se puso un jean blanco ajustado y una camisa que le quedaba arriba del ombligo color negra, llamo un taxi para que la llevara al supermercado.

-Buenos días señorita ¿como se encuentra?- La saludo amablemente el guardia de seguridad ya que siempre iban al mismo lugar a hacer las compras.

-Muy bien muchas gracias- Contesto Nami con amabilidad.

Después de saludar al guardia de seguridad tomo un carrito de compras y se dirigió a la parte donde ponen todas las frutas y verduras hecho unas cuantas al carrito y después fue por algo de cereal y unas galletas pero cuando estaba intentando alcanzar unas que estaban demasiado arriba en la repisa, cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzar la caja su tacón se doblo y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¿ Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto un chico que la había sujetado justo a tiempo para que no cayera.

-Muchas gracias- Al darle la vuelta para ver el rostro de su salvador se llevo una gran sorpresa- Pero si eres tu.

-Hola preciosa Nami, ¿como has estado?.

-Bien gracias Eustass.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Kid.

-Esta bien.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus compras.

-No te molestes- se nego Nami.

-También estoy haciendo mis comprar Nami no es molestia- Dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos- Y después te invito un cafe.

-Lo siento mucho kid de verdad me encantaría pero mi esposo me recogerá para almorzar.

-Descuida ya será en otra coacción. Esta bien.

Nami seguía haciendo las compras al mismo tiempo que evitaba los acercamientos por parte de kid, al terminar la acompaño para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas, cuando ya todo estuvo guardado en el baúl del taxi se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano.

-Ya veras Nami como muy pronto tu serás mía- observo como se alejaba el taxi.

Tomo sus bolsas y camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio cercano al supermercado, al llegar subió hasta el ultimo piso, al llegar desde afuera se sentía el fuerte ruido de música metal que salía del interior del departamento.

-Vaya después de lo de anoche creí que dormirías hasta el lunes- Le dijo Kid a un chico rubio de cabello largo que se encontraba sentado en el comedor desayunando.

-Sabría que desde el momento que me dijiste que te transferirías a mi universidad nada bueno saldría de eso- Dijo el rubio de cabello largo.

-Ya no te quejes Killer.

-Desde el día que te mande las fotos de las chicas de la fiesta en la que estaba, dijiste que te mudarías aquí, ni que en tu ciudad no hubiese chicas hermosas, a demás malas noticias todas esas chicas tienen novios y hasta hay una que esta casada.

-Por el momento- Respondió Kid.

-¿Tanto te gusta una de esas chicas como para venirte a vivir aquí?

-No te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto.

-Estas loco.

Killer no dijo mas nada y siguió comiendo su desayuno, la verdad era que le parecía ilógica la decisión que estaba tomando su primo pero por mas que lo aconsejara y hablara con el Kid era demasiado terco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miraba por la ventana de el estudio de su tío, estaba viendo a una de sus primas que se encontraba tomando el sol en la piscina y mandando mensajes por su teléfono, cuando de repente sitio la puerta que se abría.

-Date prisa con lo que vas a decir, no quiero dejarla sola en casa por mucho tiempo- Dijo Law sin darse la vuelta ya que sabia que mas nadie entraba a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, mande a alguien a vigilar la casa- Doflamingo se sentó en una enorme silla que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio.

-...…- Law no dijo Nada.

-¿Esta embarazada?

-Vine aquí para hablar de lo sucedido anoche- Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba de frente.

-No te preocupes ya hable con la familia antes de que llegaras.

-Lo mejor será que de ahora en adelante contratemos certidumbre para la mansión.

-Ya tenia eso planeado, enviare a Baby-5 y a unos cuantos sirvientes mas.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Nami esta embarazada si o no?

-Eso creo hoy le diré que se haga una prueba.

-Llama apenas sepas los resultados.

-..…..- No dijo nada tan solo salió del estudio y cerro la puerta dejando solo a Doflamingo.

-Ese estúpido muchacho - Dijo recostándose en su sillón.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de haber salido Law del estudio se sintió la puerta abrirse nuevamente pero esta ves era una figura femenina la que entraba por ella.

-¿Te combino lo de Viola o me equivoco?

-Cállate Monet.

-No te preocupes, desde aquí lo puedo ver esta hablando con Sugar en el jardín trasero- Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana- Ahora la pregunta es ¿que vas a hacer con Viola?

-Eso todavía no lo se.

-Lo primero es encontrarla, Ya le ordene a Dellinger que se encargara de ese asunto.

-Es una idiota, ¿tan enamorada esta como para desafiar a la familia?- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento de manea muy sensual en su escritorio.

-Por lo que veo ella no es la única idiota.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Te has estado comunicando con Bellamy?

-No se a que viene eso, sabes que lo mío con el se termino hace mucho tiempo.

-...…..- No dijo nada solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-A demás recuerda que Bellamy no viene seguido, ¿de que me sirve mantener una relaci…..- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que con un rápido movimiento Doflamingo se puso de pie y la sujeto por la garganta asfixiándola.

-No me quieras ver la cara Monet, eres muy astuta pero no lo suficiente- Después de esto la empujo haciendo que Monet cayera al piso del estudio mirándola unos cuantos segundos en esa posición - Levántate, Por cierto eres responsable de que aparezca Viola.

-...….- No dijo nada solo se paso su mano derecha por la garganta, para luego ponerse en pie y salir del estudio.

Se sentó nuevamente en la enorme sillón, se acomodo los lentes se recostó hacia atrás no dejaría que las cosas se salieran de control.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba en el cuarto cambiandose para estar lista para cuando Law llegara a buscarla ya que sabia que a su esposo no le gustaba esperar, pero de repente empezó a sentirse mareada y se dejo caer de rodillas al lado de la cama mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza vaya que se sentía mal le dolía mucho la cabeza, no sabia que le estaba pasando y lo peor era que no podía llamar a Law ya que no tenia celular al que llamarlo en este momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomaba el sol plácidamente en la piscina mientras mandaba mensajes por su celular cuando de repente sitio que una sombra bloquear el sol.

-Disculpa, me estas tapando el sol- Dijo mientras se bajaba sus lentes y se lo quedaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Estuviste esta mañana en la reunión familiar?- Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Sabes no me quieren involucrar en nada desde que salgo con Chopper.

-¿Tan rápido se dieron cuenta?- Le pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Que esperabas, mi hermana se dio cuenta desde el primer día y eres un tonto si creíste que estaremos que Doffy no se daría cuenta.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Cuanto entras a la escuela?

-Dentro de poco, oye Law ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante, pregunta.

-¿Podría quedarme en tu casa antes de entrar a la escuela?.

-...…Para que quieres quedarte en casa.

-Es que de seguro a si tendré mas oportunidad de verme con Chopper.

-Si es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que le pregunto a Sugar que hora era dentro de poco tenia que pasar por Nami

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llego a la mansión la llamo una y otra ves pero no obtuvo una respuesta, no se alarmo demasiado por que fue a la cocina y se dio cuenta que Nami había estado de compras a lo mejor ella se estaba duchando a si que subió a su habitación solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarla desmayada al lado de la cama, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que siguiera respirando y al tomarla en brazos para depositarla en la cama se dio cuenta de la alta temperatura que tenia la llamo cuidadosamente.

-Nami, Nami…- La golpeo delicadamente en la mejilla- Nami, Nami despierta.

-¿…Pe..ee..pero en donde esto?- Pregunto Nami confundida.

-Te encontre al lado de la cama desmayada.

-En serio ..- Dijo tratando de ponerse en pie pero Law lo impidió empujándola suavemente para que se recostara nuevamente.

-Quédate recostada no te muevas iré por un termómetro, depende de en cuanto este tu temperatura iremos al hospital.

-No es necesario.

-Todos estos días has estado mareada y ahora tienes fiebre lo mejor será llevarte al hospital.

-Esta bien - Se puso en pie con ayuda de Law.

Bajo las escaleras con ayuda de su esposo pero justo cuando estaban abajo tocaron el timbre de la mansión, a si que la dejo recostada en el sofá mientras el abría la puerta.

-Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza- Hablo una chica de cabello negro y largo que tenia un cigarrillo metido en la boca.

-¿Baby-5? - Pregunto Law.

-Si, los demás llegaran en unos minutos- Respondió mientras entraban.

-Tengo una emergencia, ahora llegas en un mal momento.

-¿Que sucede?

-Nami tiene fiebre la llevo al hospital.

-Puedes marcharte yo me are cargo de recibir a los demás y de tener todo listo para cuando regresen.

-...… - No estaba del todo convencido de eso, a si que camino hasta la sala seguido por Baby-5.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que Nami ya se encontraba mas tranquila, pero lo mejor seria llevarla al hospital.

-Nami, ella es Baby-5 ya la conoces ella se ara cargo de las cosas de la mansión de ahora en adelante.

-Eso no es necesario, a demás no podemos aceptar es tu prima- Le dijo Nami avergonzada.

-No se preocupe señorita Nami en si yo solo me are cargo de ordenar a la servidumbre- Respondió Baby- 5.

-A si no estarás tan sola, ya que yo entrare al hospital- Dijo Law seriamente.

-En cuanto lleguen los demás organizare las cosas para el almuerzo a si que me retirare a la cocina a si vere en donde están todas las cosas- Hablo Baby-5.

-Entonces nosotros iremos al hospital, vamos Nami- Le dijo Law mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No, ya no quiero ir al hospital creo que si duermo un poco todo pasara.

-...….. Nami no voy a discutir contigo, levantate y vamos al hospital- Hablo mas serio Law.

-Señorita Nami, creo que el joven tiene razón lo mejor será que vaya al hospital - Le recomendó Baby-5.

-Esta bien, iré al hospital- Dijo finalmente Nami.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la casa junto a su esposo al auto para ponerme en camino al hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar al hospital la atendieron inmediatamente ya que se trataba del hospital de la madre de Chopper y casualmente este se encontraba en el hospital cuando llegaron.

-Le diré a mi mama, veré si te puede atender ella- Le dijo Chopper a Nami.

-Muchas gracias Chopper- Sonrío Nami.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos y apareció la madre de Chopper acababa de salir de una operación de un niño la cual fue exitosa.

-Hola trafalgar, pequeña Nami- Saludo la madre de Chopper-a ver niñita que es lo que tienes - Dijo para después tomar un sorbo de la botella de vino que traía en su mano- Al parecer estas resfriada - Saco la conclusión después de hecharle un vistazo mas de cerca.

-Esta completamente segura- Hablo Law.

-Niño yo jamas me equivoco - Replico la doctora.

-Pero se a desmayado a tenido mareos y vomito - Le dijo Law a la doctora.

-¿Ustedes son novios o algo parecido?- Pregunto la doctora.

-Mama ¿es que no te acuerdas que fui a su boda? - Le pregunto Chopper a su madre.

-Cierto cierto, Bueno entonces lo mejor será hacerte un examen de sangre para descartar un posible embarazo- Dijo sin rodeos la doctora.

-Pero…Pero yo e estado tomando, anticonceptivos- Hablo Nami muy sonrojada.

-Pero los anticonceptivos no son cien por ciento seguros- Contesto la doctora- Tu como futuro doctor mas que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Nami ¿tendrás un bebe?- Pregunto ilusionado Chopper y con brillo en sus ojos.

-No, claro que no Chopper- Le Dijo Nami con nervios.

-Eso no lo sabemos tendrás que hacerte un examen de sangre, ahora si eres tan amable de venir por aquí- Le pido la doctora.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nami mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a la madre de Chopper.

Llegaron a otra habitación en donde se encontraba una enfermera que le pido que se sentara en una silla y se relajara para tomarle un muestras de sangre, al terminar se puso de pie.

-Por ser amiga de Chopper te daré el resultado lo mas pronto posible - Le dijo la doctora.

-Muchas gracias- Contesto Nami.

-No estés nerviosa pequeña- Le toco el hombro a Nami- Trafalgar es un gran chico, estoy segura de eso, un poco engreído pero un buen chico.

-Lo se- Se sonrojo Nami.

-En caso tal de que estés embarazada que no lo creo,se que serán buenos padres- Dijo la doctora- Ahora vamos tengo mas pacientes que atender.

-Muchas gracias- Le dijo Nami.

Después de salir del la habitación a la que la habían llevado se acerco inmediatamente a donde estaba su esposo y su amigo.

-La doctora dijo que me llamaría cuando estuvieran los resultados- Hablo Nami.

-De acuerdo, lo mejor será irnos a casa que descanses y esperar los resultados- Mientras se ponía de pie- Vamos.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo Chopper- Agradeció Nami a su amigo.

-Nos vemos mañana en la universidad- Le dijo Law.

-Si nos vemos, chao Nami- Se despidió Chopper.

Nami y Law salieron de el hospital y Nami iba callada todo el camino a casa ya que se tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento que harían si estaba embarazada no pudo evitarlo y de repente una lagrima de angustia rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que estoy muy asustada ¿Que aremos si estoy embarazada?

-Pues tener al bebe.

Nami no dijo mas nada se sentía nerviosa pero a la ves sitio un poco de alegría cuando le dijeron que podía ser una posibilidad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno se que dije que subiría tres capítulos pero e estado muy resfriada en verdad me siento muy mal e hice un esfuerzo muy grande para escribir este capitulo de verdad este viernes iba a subir un capitulo de internado pero a si como estoy muy mal.

**Muse Bellamy:** gracias me alegra que te gustara el capitulo.

**Rini Booh:** jajajajaja siento hacerte trasnochar jejejeje y te entiendo me a sucedido que no quiero parar de leer, muchas gracias me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto mi Fic y en cuanto a que me ayudes a corregir los capítulos por supuesto que me encantaría si quieres pásame por MP tu correo y a si cuadramos bien.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo veinticuatro.**

No podía esperar a que la madre de chopper le hiciera llegar los resultados de los exámenes estaba demasiado nerviosa tanto que sentía que lo que había comido minutos atrás iba a devolverse por donde había entrado, a si que se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos que aria si era mama tendría a el bebe se toco con delicadeza su plano abdomen, sin darse cuenta su esposo la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Confundida….ansiosa y no se que mas.

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco- Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama para luego sentarse en ella y mirarla fijamente.

-No entiendo como no estas asustado.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de eso.

-Si pero…. yo…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue callada por los labios de su esposo.

-Mejor esperemos los resultados y después preocupémonos por que hacer.

-Esta bien - Solto un suspiro.

Se levanto de la cama sin decir mas nada y atravesó la puerta de la habitación en silencio bajo la mirada de su esposa que todavía se encontraba recostada en la cama mirando hacia el vacío, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que Baby-5 lo estaba esperando al final de esta.

-¿Como sigue la señora?- pregunto esta.

-Déjate de tanta formalidad Baby-5.

-Lo siento señor, pero tengo ordenes de Doffy que mi comportamiento fuera el de una empleada mas, a si que con su permiso me retiro.

-...…..- Solo suspiro, que diablos sele pasaba a su tío por la cabeza, fuese lo que fuese el protegería a Nami a todo costo.

Se sentó en la biblioteca a leer uno de los libros que tenia en el escritorio mañana comenzarían nuevamente la universidad y lo mas probable era que Nami también ya que la conocía perfectamente y sabia que ella no aceptaría quedarse en casa descansando por nada del mundo se perdería el primer día y menos el poder ver a sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un chico de cabello castaño se encontraba muy angustiado mientras pensaba en como darle la noticia a su buena amiga y a su modelo a seguir.

¿-Estas cien por ciento segura madre?- Pregunto Chopper.

-Estas pruebas nunca se equivocan y según esto tu amiga….- No pudo terminar de hablar por que su hijo la interrumpió.

-Ya ya no lo digas todavía no termino de digerirlo, creo que lo mejor será que le de la noticia a Law.

-Como quieras pero entre mas pronto será mucho mejor.

Tomo su teléfono celular y marco a su amigo para darle la noticia de los resultados de los exámenes que se le habían realizado a Nami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba profundamente concentrado en el libro cuando Baby-5 entro por la puerta del estudio con el teléfono en mano.

-Tiene una llamada señor - Le dijo mientras le extendía el teléfono.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- Dijo Law después de sujetar el teléfono.

-Si se le ofrece algo tan solo llámeme- Dijo dando media vuelta para luego retirarse.

-Diga, Chopper, si claro ella esta acostada arriba descansando, estas totalmente seguro, bueno esta bien iré a hablar con ella, nos vemos en la universidad mañana, por cierto Chopper no le comentes a nadie te pido mucha discreción con este asunto- Después de terminar de hablar solo un suspiro y dejo el teléfono en la mesa del estudio tenia que subir y hablar inmediatamente con Nami.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta del estudio tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza no sabia que diría Nami de todo esto y con todo lo que había pasado con Viola, al salir del estudio miro las escaleras pero pensó que lo mejor seria ir por una copa de vino para el y un baso de agua para su esposa.

-Baby-5 sírveme una copa de vino y un baso de agua para Nami y pídele a la servidumbre que no nos molesten.

-Entendido señor, si gusta yo misma llevare las cosas a su habitación - Contesto con una sonrisa.

-No- Dijo secamente Law.

-De inmediato se la serviré señor.

No dijo mas nada y espero a que Baby-5 sirviera lo que le había pedido, cuando esta termino tomo la copa de vino y el baso con agua y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Estaba profundamente dormida a si que se acerco lentamente a la cama se sentó suavemente a su lado para no despertarla, mientras que en su mente tenia un debate sobre que era lo correcto finalmente decidió despertarla llamándola por su nombre.

-Nami…Nami, despierta acabo de hablar con Chopper.

-C..Como dices- Desperto Nami de golpe.

-Primero que nada necesito que te sientes.

-Law ¿que te dijo Chopper?- Dijo intranquila Nami.

-Toma un poco de agua y tranquilizaste un poco por favor- Le dio el baso de hago que este había traído para ella.

Después de que Nami termino de tomar el baso de agua que su marido le había entregado suspiro y trato de relajarse un poco muy a pesar de que los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se paso la mano por el desordenado cabello rubio para peinárselo hacia atrás para luego contestar su celular que sonaba con mucha insistencia, mas bale que lo que fuera valiera la pena ya que lo habían interrumpido en un buen momento.

-Estas totalmente segura de esto Baby-5.

-Totalmente escuche toda la conversación por que levante el otro teléfono- Dijo la muchacha del otro lado de la linea.

-Muchas gracias por la noticia, ahora solo nos queda resolver el asunto de Viola, mantenme informado de la situación.

-Como ordene mi señor- Finalizo la llamada Baby-5.

Estiro la mano para tomar uno de los cigarrillos que se encontraba en el paquete de la mesita de noche y lo encendió.

-No me digas que no vas a terminar lo que empezaste- Hablo la chica de cabello verde que se encontraba a su lado totalmente desnuda y con el cabello revuelto por lo que había pasado ase apenas un momento.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan impaciente Monet- Contesto Doflamingo.

-Por la sonrisa que tienes creo que te acaban de dar buenas noticias- Le Dijo mientras se ponía en pie para buscar su ropa.

-Mejores de las que te alcanzas a imaginar- Dijo para luego darle una calada al cigarrillo que tenia entre los dedos.

-¿No me dirás de que se trata verdad?- Pregunto Monet mientras se ponía las bragas que había recogido hace unos segundos del piso.

-No te desesperes el anuncio se ara en la reunión familiar de esta noche. De acuerdo como usted diga mi señor- Contesto Monet mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a su lado en la enorme cama.

-Por cierto Monet no creas que e olvidado que eres responsable de Viola, no quieras tomar ventaja de tu posición, recuerden que todos ustedes me pertenecen.

-...….- No dijo nada, por mas coraje e impotencia que sintiera no podía expresarlo o por lo menos no en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Por fin me vas a decir que te dijo Chopper?, tanto misterio me esta matando- Dijo Nami.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco mas- Sugirió Law.

-Estoy lo mas tranquila que podría estar en este momento.

-Nami…..- Suspiro profundamente- Estas embarazada.

-P…Pero yo e estado tomando anticonceptivos y ….- Estaba nerviosa sudaba frío no sabia como reaccionar.

-Nami tranquilizate un poco quieres- La interrumpido Law.

-Como quieres que me calme no se ni siquiera como sentirme me invade la felicidad pero al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo- Dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar.

-Todo estará bien- Le limpio con el pulgar una de las lagrimas y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su esposa.

-Eso espero- Dijo tratando de no dejarse llevar mas por las confusas emociones que tenia en ese momento.

-Ahora sigue durmiendo, yo tengo que ir a resolver algunas cosas- Se levanto de la cama con dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-No puedo dormir ahora, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, como el que are con la universidad- Se quedo pensativa por unos instantes- Bajare a la cocina, necesito llamar a Robin.

-Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí le diré a Baby-5 que te suba el teléfono y si necesitas algo tan solo tienes que pedírselo a ella.

-No, lo mejor será que baje necesito respirar aire fresco iré a tomar un poco de sol a la piscina.

-Como quieras, entonces yo iré a casa de mi tío. De acuerdo- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nami- La llamo Law, se acerco lentamente a ella y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse mucho ya que la tomo desprevenida por que su esposo no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas- Ten mucho cuidado- Dijo para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Después de que su esposo se había marchado se empezó a observar en el espejo su plano vientre y millones de ideas vinieron a su mente, que pasaría ahora tendría que dejar la universidad y no sabría si podría volver a estudiar algún día nuevamente pero al mismo tiempo comienzo a imaginarse con el abdomen abultado y se sonrojo un poco por la idea y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tengo que llamar a robin le diré que venga a casa y le daré la noticia- Se dirigió a su mesita de noche para buscar una pequeña libreta donde tenia anotado todos los teléfonos de sus amigos ya que no tenia celular por el momento, decidió bajar para decirle a Baby-5 que preparara algo para merendar ya que invitaría a su amiga a casa y a si de una ves podría llamar a robin desde abajo.

Al bajar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que todos corrían de un lado para otro cocinando y haciendo arreglos en la mansión, cuando de repente una vos femenina la sorprendió y le hizo pegar un pequeño salto del susto.

-Señorita Nami, que hace levantada, debería estar reposando- Dijo Baby-5.

-Baby-5 me asustase.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?-Pregunto Baby-5.

-No que va, solo vine por el teléfono y a pedirte que si podían hacer unos bocadillos por que llamare a una amiga para que venga a tomar el sol, por cierto ¿ que esta pasando que están arreglando y cocinando mucha comida?.

-Vera señorita hace unos segundos después de que el joven Law se marchara, llamo el amo Doflamingo y dijo que organizaríamos una reunión familiar para dar una importante noticia, no me quiso decir de que se trataba solo me dio la orden de que todo estuviera listo para esta noche.

-Esta bien, pero no es necesario nada de esto.

-Yo solo me limito a obedecer señorita Nami, ¿todavía quiere que prepare algo para usted y su amiga señorita?.

-No esta bien a si Baby-5 muchas gracias, pero de todas maneras si necesito el teléfono tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Enseguida se lo traeré.

-Podrías llevármelo a la piscina y también podrías prepararme un sumo de mandarina por favor.

-Enseguida señorita.

-Muchas gracias Baby-5.

Después de eso se dirigió hacia la piscina, tenia que llamar a Robin pero lo mejor seria que se vieran en otro lugar, al llegar se recostó sobre una de las sillas de playa que se encontraban al rededor de la piscina.

-Tengo que avisarle a todos sobre todo a Nojiko- Dijo para si misma, comenzó a pensar como lo tomaran sus amigos, de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por que Baby-5 le había traído rápidamente el teléfono y el sumo que le había pedido hace apenas unos minutos.

-Aquí tiene señorita Nami- Dijo mientras dejaba en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de esta el baso de sumo, para luego entregarle el teléfono.

-Muchas gracias Baby-5, si que lo hiciste rápido.

-Si, es que habían mandarinas congeladas en la nevera por eso no me demore en hacerlo señorita, que lo disfrute- Le dijo para después retirarse.

Al instante que Baby-5 se retiro marco el numero de su amiga era urgente que hablara con ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a la mansión Donquixote subió inmediatamente las escaleras que daban hacia el estudio pero al llegar arriba noto que Monet salía de una de las habitaciones un poco despeinada y con el vestido que traía un poco desarreglado no le dio mucha importancia a lo mejor Bellamy había regresado sabia desde hace mucho que había algo entre esos dos.

-¿Que te trae por aqui?- Pregunto Monet.

-Vaya, estoy bien y tu- Respondió Law con sarcasmo.

-Hola querido primo ¿como has estado?- Hablo con fastidio Monet.

-Ya te conteste.

-Y dime ¿que te trae por aqui?.

-Prefiero que sea Doffy el que de la noticia- Respondió mientras seguía de largo dejando a una Monet con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Siguió su camino como si nada hasta llegar a la puerta del estudio de Doflamingo abrió la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie decidió esperarlo mientras miraba por la ventana que daba hacia la piscina, después que pasaron al rededor de unos cinco minutos la puerta se abrió a si que se giro inmediatamente ya que sabia que no podía ser otro que su queridísimo tío.

-Vaya pequeño Law, ¿como has estado?- Pregunto mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

-No tan bien como tu supongo.

-...….- No dijo nada solo se sentó en su silla como si nada esperando a que Law hablara.

-No te hagas el tonto con migo se perfectamente que saber por que vine.

-No lo se Law, hay tantas cosas por las que puedes venir a casa.

-Deja de fingir, se que Baby-5 tuvo que decirte algo o acaso no es por eso que la mandaste a vivir con nosotros.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA- Rio fuertemente - Vamos Law no se de que me hablas.

-Sabes perfectamente como yo que Nami esta embarazada deja de fingir no te queda nada bien- Dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Eso es maravilloso muchacho, Tenemos que anunciarlo por lo alto a toda la familia.

-Ya te dije que podías dejar de actuar.

-Felicidades- Dijo ignorando el comentario de Law.

-...…- Este no dijo nada y en su rostro se pinto una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno voy a llamar de inmediato a Baby-5 para que prepare todo en tu casa ira toda la familia y amigos a si que procuren tener todo bien arreglado.

-De hecho no quería que hicieras un escándalo de esto, entre menos gente lo sepa mejor.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo pienso que es un gran acontecimiento y todos deben enterarse.

-Voy a bajar a la cocina necesito un trago, puedes hacer lo que quieras- Pero antes de salir se percato de que en el cuello de Doflamingo había una mancha con el color de lápiz labial que traía Monet hace unos momentos atrás.

-¿pasa algo?- Pregunto al darse cuenta que Law lo miraba fijamente.

-A ti y a Monet les va de maravilla el mismo tono de lápiz labial- Dijo para después salir del estudio.

-...…..Maldita sea- Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su cuello para restregarla contra la mancha- Esa pequeña zorra lo hizo apropósito- Dijo para si mismo, después tomo el teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas había mucho que organizar para la noche.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con que Monet estaba sentada en la barra de esta con una copa de vino tinto y un cenicero al lado ya que estaba fumando, se acerco y abrió uno de los gabinetes sin decir nada saco la botella y se sirvió una copa para luego recargarse en la barra de la cocina y darle un sorbo a la copa para luego romper el silencio.

-¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto sin rodeos y sin expresión alguna en el rostro Law.

-¿Desde cuando que?- Contesto con otra pregunta Monet.

-¿Desde cuando te revuelcas con Doffy?.

Su sorpresa fue tanta que casi escupe el sorbo que acababa de tomar de la copa de vino.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- Dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Ummmm no se dime lo tu- Le dijo para después tomar un sorbo de vino.

-...…..¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión?- Pregunto con un monín de enojo en su rostro.

-Por que saliste de una de las habitaciones completamente desarreglada y por que Doffy traía marcas en el cuello con el mismo color de lápiz labial que tu traes en estos momentos.

-...….- No dijo nada estaba aterrada y no podía mirar a Law a los ojos- Por favor Law no se lo digas a nadie en especial a Bellamy si el se entera de esto no se lo que podría pasar…..- Le suplico al moreno.

-...….No lo se tal vez- No pudo terminar de hablar por que Monet lo interrumpió.

-SI DICES ALGO DOFFY TE MATARA- Le grito con desesperación.

-Doffy no me va a matar Monet, no me creas tan ingenuo…. a demás con quien te decidas revolcar no es mi problema- Termino de fondo blanco su copa de vino y dejo a Monet sentada en la barra de la cocina.

Se quedo estática por las palabras que Law le había dicho, pero no por la preocupación de que el hablara con Bellamy sabia que este era reservado en todo y que no se metería en eso como el le había dicho no era su problema pero que aria si alguien mas se enteraba de esto tendría que ser lo mas discreta posible con lo que estaba pasando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nota del autor:**

Perdón se que no tengo excusa alguna de no actualizar pero es que me pasaron un montón de cosas con mi trabajo, termine con mi novio y me fui de viaje hace poco regrese pero con los ánimos por el piso, pero no voy a abandonar la historia en serio no lo are llueva truene o relampaguee, Muchas gracias por su paciencia y nuevamente perdón por no actualizar prometo que retomare el ritmo con el que lo hice desde el principio.

RIni Booh: mil perdones por no mandarte para que me ayudes a corregir pero de verdad me han pasado muchas cosas que han cambiado mi vida por completo, si va a parecer Eustass buajaja en el próximo capitulo de hecho y se formara un lío….. bueno no digo mas y no se todavía si meter a Bartolomeo apenas voy por la mitad de la historia a si que hay posibilidades de que salga.

Kia-Chan13: Gracias por seguir mi Fic perdón por hacerte esperar tanto y si Nami esta embarazada pero la situación será mas complicada de aquí en adelante y en cuanto a internado pronto actualizare dos capítulos que tengo listos me falta cambiar unas cosas que no me terminando gustar a si que a penas las corrija los subiré.

Guest: Muchas gracias me alegro de que te guste mi Fic y no te desesperes de ahora en adelante actualizare mucho mas rápido.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo veinticinco**

Ver corriendo a todos de un lado para otro dentro de la mansión la estresada un poco pero no podía hacer nada en contra de las ordenes de su queridísimo suegro por a si decirlo ya que aparte de ser el tío de Law era el que se había quedado a cargo de el después de que su primer tutor y padres murieran, ahora que lo pensaba Law nunca le había hablado mucho de eso solo se limito a decirle que murieron.

-Quisiera saber un poco mas de el…- Miro hacia el techo de la cocina para después soltar un largo suspiro.

-Señorita ya esta todo listo para esta noche- Le hablo Baby-5 a Nami sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias….Quería preguntarte ¿habrá suficiente comida por que me gustaría invitar a algunos de mis amigos?- Pregunto Nami sin rodeos.

-Claro que si señorita a ademas el amo Doflamingo mandara el resto de las cosas en unos instantes.

-Muchas gracias Baby-5, voy a estar arriba me llevare el teléfono necesito invitar a todos.

-De acuerdo señorita.

Una cosa mas, cuando llegue Law dile que suba inmediatamente que necesito hablar con el. Como ordene.

Nami se dirigió hacia su habitación con el teléfono en la mano tenia que hacer una llamada a su hermana antes de que Law llegara ya que no sabia si el estaría de acuerdo con que invitara a sus amigos a dar la gran noticia esa noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba apunto de salir de la mansión cuando una voz familiar lo llamo e hizo que se detuviera.

-LAW… LAW….espera… no te vayas- Le dijo una muy agitada Sugar.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto seriamente.

-¿Te vas a tu casa o tienes mas cosas que hacer?.

-Voy a casa ….¿por?

-Nada en especial solamente quería irme contigo.

-¿Chopper ira a casa?

-No lo creo no e hablado con el o por lo menos no desde ayer.

-De acuerdo sube al auto.

-Espera tengo que ir por algo de ropa.

-Te espero en el auto.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que Sugar se subió al auto estaba profundamente sumido en mis pensamientos a si que apenas cruzamos palabra.

-¿Por que tienes esa cara?

-estas mas cerio que nunca y eso me asusta.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada.

-Sabes Law yo no estoy de acuerdo con la familia en muchas cosas, se que ya te lo había dicho antes pero aveces me da mucho miedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que Doffy.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Umm no es nada olvídalo…

-….- Se extraño un poco por lo que acababa de escuchar pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa de Law al entrar Sugar salió corriendo y entro rápidamente buscando a Nami pero se encontró con Baby-5 en la cocina cuando entro y esta la detuvo.

-Señorita Sugar por favor podría dejar de correr dentro de la casa.

-Hola Baby-5….. no tienes que decirme señorita..-Le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-Lo siento Señorita Sugar pero tengo ordenes estrictas de Doffy que me comportara como un sirviente mas de esta casa.

-Esta bien, por cierto ¿sabes en donde esta Nami?

-Si esta en su habitación, pero ella me pidió que le dijera al señor Law que en cuanto llegara el subiera de inmediato a verla.

-Esta bien entonces iré a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes….

Justo en el momento en el que Sugar iba a salir de la cocina Law llego y la iba a detener quien estaba a punto de decirle algo a Sugar pero fue interrumpido por Baby-5.

-Sugar podrías….

-Disculpe señor la señorita Nami lo espera en su habitación, me pidió que le dijera que inmediatamente llegara usted subiera.

-Gracias Baby-5- Dijo para luego salir de la cocina en camino a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al entrar a su habitación se extraño de que Nami no se encontraba allí de repente escucho el sonido de el agua corriendo que provenía del baño a si que abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Nami se encontraba dando un baño al parecer esta no lo cinto entrar a si que sin hacer ruido se quito toda su ropa cuando termino abrió de golpe la puerta de la ducha sorprendiendo a su esposa quien quiso gritar pero este no se lo permito tapándole la boca con una de sus manos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida y llena de picardía en su rostro.

-P….Per…- Seguía tratando de hablar Nami.

-Sssshhh te soltare solo si prometes no gritar- Le susurro en el oído.

Nami asintió con la cabeza y Law quito su mano lentamente.

-Eres un idiota!- Le dijo Nami enojada.

-Ummm..- Law seguia con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro.

-Me asustaste idio…. - No termino de hablar por que fue silenciada por un beso apasionado y agresivo departe de su esposo.

La tomo por las muñecas y levanto sus brazos mientras la empujaba suavemente contra la pared mientras bajada hasta su cuello depositando besos en el.

-Law es… espera…- Le decía Nami que apenas podía hablar.

-Shhh déjate llevar- Después de decir esto volvió a besarla en sus labios y a morderla suavemente.

-…..- No dijo mas nada y termino cediendo ante la tentación que le ponía su esposo.

Después de casi quedar sin aire cortaron el beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, Nami se encontraba completamente sonrojada por la situación, Law le parecía muy tierno que su esposa todavía se

sonrojara en esos momentos, delicadamente la levanto por sus piernas acomodandola a la altura de sus caderas y sin previo aviso la penetro de una sola embestida se quedo a si por un instante para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente después de unos instantes empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

-L…Law te amo…ahh..- Dijo Nami mientras ponía las manos en sus mejillas para atraer su rostro y juntar sus labios en un beso.

Estuvieron así hasta que ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, después de terminar de "ducharse"

salieron del baño pero Law noto algo en la mirada de Nami que no había notado cuando estaban en el baño tal ves estaba relacionado con lo que le tenia que decir a si que cuando vio que esta comenzó a sacar la ropa de ambos del closet se acerco por su espalda para abrazarla.

-¿Que era lo que querías decirme?- Pregunto mientras apoyaba el mentón en la cabeza de Nami.

-Es que no estoy segura quería llamar a los chicos para que vengan esta noche, pero quería consultarlo antes contigo, esta mañana apenas te fuiste Baby-5 me dijo que tu tío acababa de llamar dandole ordenes de que tuviera todo listo para una reunión hoy en casa.

-…..- No dijo nada solo suspiro y saco rápidas conclusiones pero era mejor no decirle nada a Nami después de todo no quería que ella se involucrará en nada relacionado con su tío- ….. Si eso es lo que quieres puedes hacerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Si no le veo ningún inconveniente, Por cierto creo que Sugar se quedara unos días con nosotros.

-¿Vino contigo?

-Si creo que esta abajo o en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Voy a vestirme y después hacer una llamada… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-...…- No dijo nada solo le giro a Nami para quedar frente a frente con ella- …Si dime.

-Podrías decirle a tu tío que no invite a tanta gente es que por todas las cosas que e visto que esta organizando Baby-5 y eso me hace sentir un poco incomoda.

-...…- No dijo nada solo se separo de ella tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse dejando a Nami estática delante del closet, cuando termino salió por la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Law..- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Bajo las escaleras para buscar a Baby-5 tenia que hablar con ella muchas cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza por el favor que le había pedido su esposa, se dirigió a la cocina don de

efectivamente se encontraba esta preparando el almuerzo, a si que este se sentó en la barra para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, para su suerte los demás empleados se encontraban arreglando la sala y el enorme jardín.

-Necesito que te marches lo mas pronto posible- Dijo Law en un tono muy serio y con una mirada desafiante.

-Con gusto me retirare siempre y cuando Doffy me de la orden de hacerlo directamente.

-Entonces mantente al margen de mis asuntos.

-...…..- No contesto a lo que le dijo Law.

-Se que Doffy sabia que Nami esta embarazada antes de que yo fuera a la mansión a contárselo y se entero por ti Baby-5.

-La señorita esta embarazada felicidades.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, te lo pediré una ves mas ¡MANTENTE AL MARGEN!- Dijo subiendo el tono de su voz y mirándola de manera amenazante.

-Deberías saber que como miembro de la familia Donquixote no es bueno amenazaron entre nosotros- Dijo Baby-5 levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Law- Sabes Law pobre ser una simple criada en tu casa pero recuerda que por encima de eso soy miembro de esta familia y la familia esta primero ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?.

-Tienes razón la familia esta primero y mi familia ahora son mi esposa y ese bebe que lleva en su interior.

-Vaya .. vaya después de todo no era mentira de Doffy, tu estas tan enamorado de ella.

-Ya Doffy consiguió lo que quería o no que era hacerse con la compañía Squalo.

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabias?…. todavía hay algo que Doffy quiere- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Ahora si me permites estoy ocupada tengo que terminar de cocinar.

-...….- No dijo nada estaba helado con aquello que le había dicho Baby-5 a si que solo se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió al patio " de que demonios quería decir con que los planes habían cambiado" fuese lo que fuese el siempre protegería a Nami y a su hijo no dejaría que la familia Doquixote les pusiera un solo dedo encima

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomaba sol en la piscina después de haber ahogado sus penas en el alcohol sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida en la silla declinable donde se encontraba nisiquiera sitio cuando su celular empezó a sonar pero para su mala suerte un chico rubio que siempre estaba lo mas cerca posible de ella si se dio cuenta y se dispuso a contestarlo.

-Ya quiero verte…quiero comerte a besos - Dijo una ronca voz masculina del otro lado de la linea.

-Uh-huh, uh-huh, Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo Bellamy- Contesto burlonamente Dellinger.

-Para mi buena suerte….déjate de tonterías Dellinger y pásame a Monet- Dijo con un tono de voz seco.

-Uh-huh, uh-huh, me temo que eso no va a ser posible ella se encuentra dormida sabes esta agotada por que hace unas horas Doffy la tenia ocupada.

-..…..- No dijo nada ante el comentario de Dellinger a que diablos se refería ella no le había dicho que se encontraba haciendo algún trabajo para Doffy.

-Bye bye, Bellamy nos vemos esta noche en casa de Law no faltes, son ordenes de Doffy - Dijo Dellinger mientras cerraba la llamada, después de esto busco en el menú para eliminarla de la lista de llamadas entrantes, observo a Monet profundamente dormida y se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro puso nuevamente el celular en el lugar del que lo había tomado- Creo que Doffy encontrara muy interesante mi descubrimiento- Dijo apenas en un susurro….

Se dirigió al interior de la mansión tenia que ir rápidamente a hablar con Doffy ya que su lealtad era con el pero en camino a la oficina miro por una de las enormes ventanas de la mansión y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba saliendo en el auto.

… Voy a tener que esperar a que llegue o mejor podría sacar mas provecho de esta situación tan divertida jijijijijijijii- Dijo para si mismo.

**Nota del autor:**

Primero que todo feliz año…. si, sigo viva perdón por no actualizar hace mucho que tenia este capitulo pero no lo había corregido, de verdad lo siento estaba en un momento muy difícil de mi vida y tuve que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles y eso me deprimió un poco a si que no tenia nada de ganas de sentarme a corregir y mucho menos a escribir, aparte de eso estoy trabajando haciendo fondos para un juego y eso me quita mucho pero mucho tiempo me la paso todo el día en eso y en la noche solo quiero acostarme a dormir.

este capitulo esta dedicado a Kia-chan13 que a pesar de mi tardanza a estado pendiente de la continuación del fic.


End file.
